Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis
by Chief Owl
Summary: [COMPLETED] Davis and Yolei join the DigiDestined in their first adventure in the Digital World. New characters, new Digimon and new plotline. It was updated sooner than I thought. Story is officially over.
1. Prologue: Mystic Argolans

**Author's Notes:** A small pep talk before I start. This is familiar to those who read it. A more advanced story is Spirit Jerebis. I'm not getting over Star Mystics yet and so I'm going to keep writing it. It'll be hard now though with study but I'll try my best. I'm back and stronger than before. My style in writing some stuff in Spirit Jerebis would spread out to the rest of my stories, Star Mystics is no exception. This would be the only story on both Young Owl and Crest of Myths.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Prologue: "Mystic Argolans"_

* * *

Two figures were in an alley having a conversation, one that would change the future. One was seven-years-old and another man 27-years-old.

"So what should I do?" The man asked

"Here are the photos and just tell my dad that my mom is betraying him. If he doesn't believe it, show him these." The boy replied, giving some photos to the man.

"Will he believe me though?" The man asked

"My dad is a friend of yours, right Ben?" The boy asked

"Yes he is. Why do you want to do this Peter?" Ben asked

"Honestly? I hate my mom. I never get to do what I want to do when she's around - so I came up with this plan, who else is better in doing it than you?" Peter replied

"Good enough. Remember I also have to return to my world in time. Don't you forget that! I'll be lucky if your father shows up soon." Ben explained

"He will, don't worry." Peter grinned

"One last thing, what's the guy's name?" Ben asked

"Jim, Jim Stablin." Peter replied

He left the alley and joined the people that were on the street. After awhile, Steve came into the alley and went over to Ben.

"What is it?" Steve asked

"What I'm going to tell you, you won't like." Ben replied

"You called me here for a reason and you said it's urgent… So spill it friend." Steve urged

Ben sighed, "O.K. Brianna is betraying you."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "Impossible."

"Do you want proof?" Ben asked

"Yeah sure, show it to me." Steve replied

Ben brought the pictures out and showed it to Steve. It was the photos that Peter gave him. It had Brianna and Jim having sex together. Steve's eyes narrowed in shock once he saw the pictures. His eyes turned in raging red; he stormed out of the alley without saying another word.

'That was easy and quick. Better go back to my world now to do my second mission.' Ben thought, as he left the alley.

* * *

The sun was rising while a 7-year-old and a 5-year-old slept.

"A.J., Labton. Time to get up and to get ready!" Carol called up

A.J. moaned as he sat up in his bed. Labton sat up in his bed. He looked sleepy but a splash of water would wake him up. A.J. couldn't help but laugh when he saw his brother. Labton looked at him confused.

"What at you laughing at?" He asked, sleepily

"I mean no offense but I'm laughing at your face," A.J. replied, between laughs.

Tears formed in Labton's face. A.J. instantly stopped. He got out of bed. He went over to Labton and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, forgive me?" He asked

Labton still had tears in his eyes, but he smiled and nodded. A.J. smiled back. Labton is the five-year-old. He has black eyes and black curly hair. A.J. went over to his closet and took out his golden uniform, which was his favorite and best out. He dashed for the bathroom before his brother. The Jallivic's were very rich. They help the police catch criminals. Labton giggled, watching his brother dash out of the room.

A.J. went into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. He started to remember one. The code-named 'Purse Snatcher' case - as he secretly called it. The flashback entered his mind as he remembered the whole incident along with the court's judgment.

* * *

It happened a year ago as A.J. remembered it perfectly. They were going to buy some gifts for Labton's birthday. Dave was carrying Labton over his head. It was in the afternoon and there were a few clouds in the sky.

They were crossing the zebra pedestrian crossing as they reached the other side of the sidewalk when a man wearing all black except for his shirt, which was white) was carrying a woman's purse. A.J. was going to laugh, thinking that a grown man was carrying a woman's purse - but a woman's shout of pleading was heard. A.J., Carol and Dave looked to see a woman shouting for help. Dave quickly gave Labton to his wife Carol before he ran off.

Carol stood there carrying the sleeping Labton in her arms, she sighed. After awhile, A.J. went after his father. He wanted to be in the action too. Carol called him to come back but A.J. ignored it. A.J. turned the corner, seeing his father catching up with the criminal. He ran to catch up with his father, Dave jumped on the criminal from the behind, knocking him to the floor.

He held tight onto his back and onto his wrists while the criminal struggled. The cops took the criminal away. Dave told A.J. to give the purse back to the lady. A.J. nodded, rushing back with Dave following. A.J. passed his mother and Labton, giving the lady her purse back. The lady thanked him but A.J. told her that his father was the one who caught the criminal. He also added that he was being sent to the police station right that instant.

The lady smiled at him as she told him to say thanks to his father. A.J. nodded, heading back to his family.

* * *

A.J. got out of the shower. He put a towel around his waist, drying himself off with another towel. He remembered the court's judgment.

* * *

A few days later after the incident, Dave along with A.J. went to the court where the criminal was being tried. The lady whose purse was stolen briefly was on the chair. The criminal's lawyer was asking the victim questions. A.J. made a nasty face at him. But nobody notice - not even his father. After a few other witnesses, the jury went to decide if Ben - who's the criminal - was guilty or not. After a five minute rest, the jury came back in with their decision.

The judge asked them if they made it the choice, one of the jury stood up and he replied yes.

"We found him guilty as charged." He remarked

The judge sentenced Ben five years in prison. It was all over.

* * *

A.J. got out of the bathroom with his golden uniform on. Labton went in after A.J. came out. A.J. went to the dining room as he had his breakfast while he waited with his parents for Labton. When he came out, he had his breakfast before they were ready to leave. As A.J. along with Labton where leaving their home, a criminal - with his face covered by some sort of mask - rushed by as he quickly snatched Labton, running away. Dave told his son and his wife to wait. He chased after the criminal.

Dave ran after the criminal. As he quickly turned around the criminal stabbed him in the heart. He screamed, falling to the ground. The criminal took the dagger out, wiping off the blood with his hands, which were covered in plastic gloves. He started to laugh, Labton started to cry. A.J. along with his mother heard everything.

He along with his mother feared the worse. They ran to Dave. Both of them gasped, seeing him dead on the sidewalk.

"Dad!" A.J. yelled

Carol started to cry. Suddenly she stopped crying and gasped. A.J. looked up at his mom. He backed away as he saw what made his mom gasp. The criminal was holding Labton in one hand with a stabbed dagger in the other. The dagger had penetrated Carol's skin; she fell next to her husband. After awhile, Carol's crying stopped. She slowly closed her eyes. She was still bleeding from the back.

Tears started to form in A.J.'s eyes. The criminal started to laugh. A.J. looked at Labton. Labton was also crying.

"Don't worry, the two of you will have quicker deaths than your parents." He grinned, as he waved the dagger.

A.J. gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was the tough and the sharp one, he was the claw! He shouldn't be weak, showing his fear in front of danger. He should take action and avenge his parents' death! He closed his eyes to fight the tears away. A.J. kept walking back slowly until he hit a wall. He opened his eyes in fear, seeing the criminal not far away.

Labton was still crying. Suddenly, all three of them heard voices coming their way. They all looked in that direction. The criminal growled, glaring at A.J.

"I'll deal with you later on. Don't worry about your brother, I'll deal with him after I deal with you. Your family has done too much damage for me to forgive them. For now, you're safe. Live your life, what's left of it." He started to laugh.

A.J. growled, "You won't get away with this so mark my words, I'll come after you and get my brother."

The criminal smirked, "Let's hope so. Let's also hope you would be a better challenge than your mom and dad."

A.J. watched the criminal run away. He couldn't do anything. He was too weak and too young. After awhile, a group of neighbors saw his dead parents. They called for the ambulance but A.J. knew it was too late. They tried to comfort him. He shrugged them off, running away, never to return. After A.J. ran off, the ambulance came. They checked both of A.J.'s parents for pulses.

They sadly shook their heads - as there was no pulse from Dave. They checked Carol's pulse and a smile started to show slowly on the medical staff. Carol was barely alive. She was put on a stretcher and hurried away to the hospital, hoping that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Steve marched back to his home in anger. He stormed in just as Brianna was making lunch for the family. He glared at her until she turned around and faced him. She gasped, seeing him as she stopped what she was doing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, in a worried voice.

Steve pointed at her.

"You! Why did you do it?" He asked, in anger.

"Do what?" Brianna asked, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Steve snapped

"I honestly do not." Brianna replied, shrugging.

"Let me give you a hint... Jim!" Steve snapped again

Brianna gasped, covering her mouth.

'How did he find out?' She thought

"Yeah… Now why did you cheat on me?" Steve asked, yelling.

"What? I did no such thing. I and Jim are just friends. I have more common sense than to cheat on you!" Brianna replied

"You lie!" Steve shouted

"I am not lying. I honestly didn't betray you. Why don't you believe me?" Brianna asked

Peter sneaked to the entrance to the kitchen, he listened, poking his head out.

"My source doesn't lie. To tell you the truth Brianna, I never trusted you." Steve replied

He went over and punched her in the face. Brianna stumbled back on to the floor hard and started to sob. Steve looked away with his eyes closed.

"This is over for us! Tomorrow we are no more." He exclaimed

Brianna looked at him in shock. Steve nodded, not looking at her but he knew that she was shocked.

"Yes, we're getting a divorce. You can go and live with that pathetic man." Steve sobbed

Brianna jerked up, in spite of her pain. Brianna didn't hear Steve's sob.

"Jim is not pathetic!" She yelled

Steve didn't want to do it again but he did. He punched her in the same place again. Brianna howled in pain, hitting the floor again.

"Don't yell in my face woman!" Steve exclaimed, marching out of the house.

Brianna leaned her back on the door of a lower cupboard, she started to cry. Peter went back to his room with a smirk on his face.

COMING UP! EPISODE 1: INFANT DISAPPEARANCE

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	2. Episode 1: Infant Disappearance

**Author's Notes:** I combined the first three episodes of Power of Ownalis: Realm of Reflection; Running out of Time and To the Digi-World. This story had many names before and one of them was Digimon D-Energies: Ranger Squad 01. Now, it's stable on Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis. I hope you enjoy this first combined episode and yes, this would change the contents of the story. Remia...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 1: "Infant Disappearance"_

* * *

"He's so cute." A light brown eyed man aged 25 said

"Well, he is our son." A dark brown eyed woman aged 25 also replied, taking the new born baby.

"What should we call him?" The man asked

"I have a feeling that this baby will be very special." The woman replied

"In that case, how would you like Stan Otomy?" The man asked

"You mean having his family name different from ours?" The woman asked

"Yes, but he'll still have his own passport since he's our first. He'll be named Stan Tom Otomy." The man replied

"So he'll still have our name then, right Tom?" The woman asked

"Yes, definitely." Tom replied

The woman looked at the baby that was now sleeping. Tom had light brown eyes with blue hair. The woman had dark drown eyes with red hair. The baby known as Stan had red hair.

"He has your hair Ann. His eyes are dark green, cute for a baby like him." Tom said

Ann smiled, "Yes. He is still cute since he's our baby."

"But we will need to be prepared if something happens to him." Tom warned

"Why?" Ann asked

"Ann, there would be people definitely, that would be envious of us, we should be prepared for him to disappear." Tom replied

A doctor entered the room. Tom stood up and shook hands with him.

"Well, is he O.K. doc?" Tom asked

"Yes, he's absolutely healthy and fine." The doctor replied

"Will we be able to take him home tonight?" Ann asked

"Not yet, we still need to do some checks. You'll be able to come and take him tomorrow morning." The doctor replied

"May we stay with him?" Tom asked

"I'm afraid not, we still didn't check if he has any diseases or not. What is his name by the way?" The doctor asked

"We named him Stan Otomy." Ann replied

"Isn't that not possible?" The doctor asked

"I'll get him his own passport tomorrow." Tom replied

"After we bring him home." He nodded

The doctor looked at the time.

"Sorry, but we are on a tight schedule; if you don't mind to give me the baby and you two can be on your way." He said

"Yes, certainly. Please don't feed him milk from a bottle; I want to breast feed him." Ann commented, giving Stan to the doctor.

"Don't worry I won't." The doctor said, leaving with Stan.

"Well, should we get going?" Tom asked

"How much of our money should we give Stan?" Ann asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"You know, as heritage." Ann replied

"Maybe 75 of it, I'm not sure yet. I'm giving a big deal to him since he's our first baby." Tom replied.

He looked into his hand at the locket that he got a few days ago to give to the baby. Tom thought that Stan was going to be special and decided to name him what he did.

"I forgot to give Stan this, to put this around his neck." He said as he closed the locket.

"If you catch up with the doctor then it might be possible." Ann advised

Tom nodded and left the room. He caught up with the doctor carrying Stan.

"Hold him while I put this on." He said, the doctor held him firmly.

"This is to never come off of his neck." Tom ordered

"No matter what happens, unless it's a matter of life and death that the locket will suffocate him." He commented

The doctor nodded, "I will be careful."

Tom nodded and went back to his wife's room.

"You ready to go now?" He asked.

"Yes." Ann replied

"I've rested enough." She nodded

Tom nodded and helped her up, he left to the silver Honda Civic. It wasn't anything fancy; he just wanted to be like a normal person enough though he was very rich and could have bought a van if he wanted to. He drove back to his mansion, which was on the country area close to the city they were in with Ann beside him in the passenger seat.

* * *

Steve along with Tearmon was walking in the polar area of server continent. Steve looked worried and it seemed as though he had a lot in his mind. Tearmon understood that and didn't say anything before Steve.

"I really didn't want to do it." Steve sighed

"Do what?" Tearmon asked

"Divorce Brianna. I'm starting to regret it now." Steve replied

"Why did you divorce her in the first place? You said you had a happy life with her." Tearmon commented

"Yes I know I said that but I got info, I'm not sure if it was correct or not, from one of my friends from anther dimension that had evidence of Brianna cheating on me." Steve said

"What was the evidence?" Tearmon asked

"Photos of her and..." Steve stopped

He turned his head away with his eyes closed. He didn't want to remember; Tearmon didn't push him. Instead, Tearmon decided to change the subject and was sort of successful.

"Who was the one?" He asked

"Jim. Jim Stablin." Steve replied

"Stablin? I should have known. He got married to somebody a year ago and now they have a child a year old. A girl to be exact." Tearmon explained

"So... She married him?" Steve asked

"You feel bad about divorcing her?" Tearmon asked

"Of course. It was really obvious that she cared about me. She was the one who taught me that there is more in the world than just sex." Steve explained

"Are you starting to have doubts against the friend of yours?" Tearmon asked

"Come to think of it, yeah. Maybe Ben wasn't working alone, but I'll find out who worked with him and kicked the hell out of both of them." Steve growled

"So you're saying that maybe the photos were fake?" Tearmon asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Steve replied

"What are we going to do now?" Tearmon asked

Steve clenched, "You'll see and watch."

* * *

Gennai was in front of Azulongmon on a flat rock surface in the sovereign's secret area.

"The human defender is born." Gennai started

"I know, bring him to the Digi-World when he's alone." Azulongmon nodded

"But how?" Gennai asked

"Make a reflection aura around the baby, let him disappear to the fifth oasis in the desert of my quadrant." Azulongmon replied

"I don't have enough time here, I must go." He added

Gennai nodded and both of them left.

* * *

A mysterious figure, who looked like a German, was working on a computer. He was wearing a yellow uniform. Another figure with a green uniform approached him.

"How is our client doing?" The German asked

The other figure sighed, "We haven't found one yet."

His voice accent was Spanish.

The German sighed, "The Code Union has to find a client before things get out of our hands and the public finds out!"

"We're trying our best to find the right person." The Spanish agent commented

"You're not trying hard enough! Maybe in a few years we'll look for the right client. We'll observe him or her before we make him or her, our own client." The German agent explained

"When you aren't a leader anymore." The Spanish agent chuckled

The German growled, "LEAVE!"

The Spanish obliged before bowing while he left the room. The German agent sat back in his seat and sighed.

"Multi-National agents. It's hard to find the right ones." He muttered

* * *

Back to the real world, Ann was inviting her relatives and friends over for a party. Tom went to get Stan's passport ready. At around 9 o'clock pm, the families started to arrive and among them were the Oleson family; the Berton family and the Tachikawa family. The Markem family lived in Beverly Hills, California. They were the richest ones there.

As you guessed, or maybe not, the Oleson family would have Willis as the only child; the Berton family would have Michael as the second child and the Tachikawa family would have Mimi as the first child. Ann opened the door to let the guests in one by one, it was a big house so there was enough space. She greeted her relatives and friends, she shook hands with the men and boys, hugged the girls and so on.

"Where did Tom go?" Mr. Oleson asked

"He went to get the passport ready for Stan." Ann replied

"Your baby?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked

"Yes. We're going to pick him up tomorrow morning; that's why tomorrow is the second day and the last day of the party."Ann replied

The day that Stan was born on was 13th of May, 1987 on Thursday around 7:33 pm. More people came and the party got more alive, it stayed until around 11:30 pm then the people started to leave.

* * *

"Be sure to let us see Stan." Mrs. Tachikawa commented

"Don't worry you will." Ann replied, as she waved good-by.

"Well that was something." She muttered

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw a human male with a creature.

"Ste-ve... What are you doing here?" Ann asked

Steve didn't reply, taking out a knife. Ann slowly walked backwards, the creature stayed at the door watching. Suddenly, Ann felt her back hit the wall of the room. Steve was getting closer and closer, Ann tried to move.

"Steve... Please! Don't kill me!" Ann pleaded

Steve just clenched his fists. He was right in front of Ann as he thrust his knife into her belly. Ann gasped. Steve took his knife out and he ran. Ann fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock, with her blood spilling onto the ground before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Stan opened his eyes, he saw all around him mirrors of different: sizes, shapes, colors... etc. When he looked through one of them, he didn't see his reflection but saw a warrior, covered with strange armor, on two legs, with a sword in his right green gloved hand, with a shield in his left.

"Do you know where you are?" A voice boomed into the area.

Stan jumped for a second, but quickly recovered. He shook his head no.

"You are in the Realm of Reflection." The voice introduced

Stan nodded, "What are you? Who are you? What's the reason for me being here?"

"I'm a Digimon called Sigmalmon; you are here to be briefed." The voice replied

Stan grinned, he crossed his arms.

"First you need to explain what's happening to me. How am I like this since I'm only a baby?" He asked

"You are in your realm, which you already know. Your unconscious part is the one here and not the physical one. In the human world or DigiDestined world, you are sleeping. Only when you're sleeping, you can control your unconsciousness. As for the rest, you'll find out some other time." Sigmalmon replied

"Is it dangerous?" Stan asked

"What?" Sigmalmon asked

"The Mission." Stan replied

"First off, you probably figured that out by me saying briefed, quiet correct. It depends on how your target reacts and how you deal with the situation." Sigmalmon replied

Stan sighed as the realm disappeared. He reappeared in a street that was slightly empty from people.

* * *

He looked at himself and saw the locket around his neck. He was wearing: a green shirt with red pants and green sports shoes; green gloves and green eyeglasses. His sword laid in its sheath on the right side of his green belt. He sighed before he started walking. It didn't take long for him to notice that people didn't see him. He looked up at the sky as he continued to walk. He sighed deeply. Out of the corner of his eye, he got a glimpse of light from an apartment building next to him.

'That's got to be something.' He thought

He ran towards the entrance to find it closed and locked. It didn't matter. He went right through it while he faced total darkness on the other side. He shrugged before he continued on walking into the darkness.

* * *

Tom opened the door to his house next morning, a smile on his face, he was carrying Stan's passport. He looked in front of him before his eyes narrowed; he rushed over to his wife.

"Ann, talk to me!" He pleaded her, shaking her.

Tom stood up gasping.

'I'll need to tell the police about this but I need to bring Ann to the hospital first then I'll talk to the police.' Tom thought

He nodded to himself; he carried his wife between his arms. He ran to his car, opened one of its back doors before he put Ann in. He closed it, went for the driver's seat and drove away worried.

* * *

Stan went through the door, he thought he saw the light; the same light came again and out came one figure. Stan growled at him. He let himself become visible. The figure saw him before he gasped.

"What are you doing here? You know this is trespassing?" He asked

"I do but I'm here for you." Stan replied

"Me? Why?" The figure asked, blinking

"My name is Gralen Defender; I'm the leader of Gralen Squad, a group of protection and defense." Stan replied

"Gralen Squad? What does it want with me?" The figure asked

"Where were you approximately around 11:35 pm last night? Don't try to lie because I know you if you are." Stan hissed

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." The figure remarked, nervously.

"O.K. Let's start with your name." Stan started

"My name is Steve Andrew Rankid." The figure replied

"O.K. Where were you just now? Why did the computer spit you back in here?" Stan asked

"You... You are not going to believe me." Steve replied, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, try me." Stan urged, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine. I was in another dimension called the Digi-World." Steve replied

"I believe you. Why were you there? To bring your Digimon back?" Stan asked

"Yeah, you could say that." Steve replied

Stan was going to ask another question when he noticed a shape on Steve's left shoulder.

"What's that?" Stan asked, pointing at the shape.

Steve put his right hand on his left shoulder, "This?"

Stan nodded.

"Again you won't believe me but anyway, it's called a G-Energy. I don't know how many there are but this is the only one I found out about, it's called the Evil G-Energy or the G-Energy Evilness. I think you got the point and how dangerous I am, so beat it!" Steve roared, ordering.

Stan took out his sword.

"That is more evidence for what I have on you." He remarked

"You want a battle, OK fine! Let's go." Steve grinned

"Before we start, where were..." Stan started

Steve cut him off, "I was at Beverly Hills."

Stan lowered his sword, "Why were you there?"

"I had some old business to deal with." Steve replied

"What business? As the leader of Gralen Squad, I have... No I demand you tell me." Stan ordered

Steve chuckled, "Fine, I had to kill or badly injure a person I knew. That person is named Ann Hushiro; I know she's married to Tom Markem while she had a baby yesterday."

Stan's eyes narrowed in shock, his grip on the sword was loosening. Steve saw this while he took advantage charging. Quickly Stan recovered before his eyes went narrowed in rage; his grip was tightened on his sword. He slashed it across Steve's chest when he was close enough. Steve fell to his knees as the cut drew some blood out, he started to cough as he held his left hand on his wound.

"I've done what I came here for but our battle is long from over, when I'm old enough, I'm coming back for you." Stan explained

He left the apartment; he let his unconscious-self go back to his conscious-self.

* * *

Tom rushed into the hospital that only yesterday his wife gave birth to his first child. While he was holding his wife, he yelled for some one to help them. Quickly a doctor rushed over with some nurses bringing a bed. Tom slowly put his wife on the bed, before the doctor along with the nurses rushed off, Tom stood where he was putting his hand through his hair.

"Please let her live." He whispered

He went over to the receptionist.

"Where is the nursery?" He asked

"Down the hall, the 1st door to the right." The receptionist replied

"Thank you." Tom nodded

He followed the directions, he looked through the window; he looked around as he saw his baby looking at him. Tom smiled as the baby put his thumb into his mouth and started to suck, Tom was sure that the baby was happy. Next to him, the door opened as a nurse came out.

"You came to see your baby?" She asked

Tom turned around before he nodded.

"Then follow me." The nurse nodded

Tom walked in with the nurse. Soon enough they found his baby, it was the one that was sucking his thumb surely. There was another baby close by Stan, she was cooing with her eyes closed.

"Who's that?" Tom asked

"Oh. The girl? She's Stablin's daughter." The nurse replied

Tom scratched his head, 'Why does that name sound familiar to me?'

"He's holding out alright, the strange thing is he's also holding out and not being feed. We tried to give him a bottle of milk, but he won't open his mouth. I guess he's determined to take milk from his mother." The nurse sighed

"Well, I'll see you around." The nurse nodded, leaving.

Tom smiled, he held the baby in his arms. Stan stopped sucking his thumb as he started to coo. Tom gently rocked him, he watched as Stan's dark green eyes started to close, they finally did.

* * *

He woke up in the Reflection Realm again. He crossed his arms together. He unfolded them; once he saw a girl his age, appear in a blue dress. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

Stan blinked, "Who are you?"

"Me?" The girl asked, pointing at herself.

"Name's Samantha Stablin, but I don't know who you are or what I'm doing here." She replied

"Name's Stan Otomy, pleasure to meet you." Stan greeted

"So it seems that the two of you have finally met, eh?" A voice asked

Stan sighed, "Sigmalmon."

"Uh?" Samantha asked

"As Stan knows, both of you are in his realm, the realm of reflection. Why are you here Samantha? Basically because you two are really close since both of you were born at the same time and date. Name's Sigmalmon." The spirit companion replied, showing himself.

"Really close?" Stan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I just got to know her!" He hissed

Samantha nodded, "Yeah me too!"

Sigmalmon chuckled, "This won't be the last time you two meet. Let me remind you Stan, that Samantha is the first person you have met personally, while you are like this. Also, the whole information I gave you was wrong."

"Wrong!" Stan growled

"The G-Energies are called codes just like the DigiDestined's though they would at first be called icons. Samantha's mom was Steve's second female 'fucker'. She did teach him though, that there is more to live than just fucking. Your mom would tell about this stuff when you grow older. Your device would turn into the Silver S-Gralen sooner or later as its final form." Sigmalmon explained.

"What! You mean I'm the child of my mom and this Steve?" Samantha asked

Sigmalmon shook his head, "Dear god no. You're the child of Brianna and Jim Stablin, your father or dad."

Samantha sighed, "That's good to hear."

"I know. I wanted to congratulate you Stan, for a job well done on the attacker known as Steve but you know who he is and how dangerous he is, right?" Sigmalmon asked

Stan nodded, "Yes, he told me he had the Evil G-Energy."

"Quiet true. It would be best called Evil Code or Code of Evilness. Anyway, you have the Gralen Code." Sigmalmon started

"What?" Stan asked

"And Samantha has the... Code of Royalty." Sigmalmon sighed

"Both of us have codes?" Samantha asked

Sigmalmon nodded, "Steve is a young man in his early 30s. Don't act surprised Stan; I did hint it by saying that your device would eventually become the Silver S-Gralen. What you told Steve about the part of Gralen was quiet true. You are dubbed Gralen Defender while Samantha would be dubbed later on as Royal Guard. You'll have a group titled Gralen Squad with Samantha in it of course. What you said about what Gralen meant, you were right."

"Just to add to the record, there's this kid, named A.J. Actonal. At first the two of you would be rivals, but later on would become friends. He's quiet knowledgeable in the Twinkle language and extremely smart." Sigmalmon added

"O.K. How old are we now?" Stan asked

"Both you and Samantha..." Sigmalmon replied, nodding to both of them.

"Are 13 years of age and you'll always be in your unconscious part even when both of you become adults." Sigmalmon explained

"Why are you giving us this information?" Samantha asked

"Because I'm Stan's temporarily second spirit companion which is a better phrase than Digimon partner. Both of you have the right to know before anyone else. Be aware of Code Union though, both of you. They mean business and refuse anything they ask you insisting and stubbornly. They mean harm and danger. Avoid them when you can." Sigmalmon explained

"What do you mean?" Stan asked

"I'm still in me Digi-Egg. I know I won't hatch until you're old enough." Sigmalmon replied

"How are you able to show then like this?" Samantha asked

"An excellent question Ms. Stablin. It's quiet confusing, but to put a big explanation small, is that I'm able to show like this for the same reason you two can show, even though both of you are young babies." Sigmalmon replied

Stan nodded, "Do you know anything about Steve's spirit companion?"

"Why?" Sigmalmon asked

"Because Steve mentioned it to me when I attacked him." Stan replied

"Well, Steve's spirit companion is Tearmon. For now, Steve is a captain of a group titled Digital Avengers. Tearmon is the only spirit companion and Codelimin that only has three stages. He is an M 4-level Codelimin which means Mental, a level higher than mega or mate once. Tearmon has two next evolutions, Watermon and Wintmon. Watermon is A-level or Ammo level, a level higher than mega twice. Wintmon is P-level or Psychic level, a level higher than mega tripled. They'll keep out of sight until you show." Sigmalmon explained

"Where's my code?" Stan asked

"Your locket temporarily would be your code." Sigmalmon replied

Stan looked at his locket, before gazing back at his second temporarily spirit companion.

"What does it do?" He asked

"It would bring your three spirit companions higher than mate but even higher than that." Sigmalmon replied

Stan raised an eyebrow, "Three?"

"You'll find out soon enough who they are. As for you Samantha, your ring would be your code temporarily as you'll only have one spirit companion." Sigmalmon replied

"I guess it would need lots of energy." Samantha commented

Sigmalmon shook his head, "Surprisingly no. I; Greemon and Lady Shimmon can pass mate because of the code but I'm..."

Sirens were heard in the realm interrupting Sigmalmon.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked, above the sounds of the sirens.

"The three of us would have to leave now. Stan, you'll need to go back and hurry, your mother is on the edge. Try to use your unconscious part to get to her." Sigmalmon replied, above the sounds of the sirens.

"But how?" Stan asked, above the sounds of the sirens.

"Try to convince your dad to bring you with him. See ya both later." Sigmalmon replied, waving good-by.

Samantha smiled, "Good luck."

Stan smiled back, "Thanks. See ya later."

Both Stan along with Samantha disappeared, before letting them-selves return to their conscious part.

* * *

Sirens were heard in the hospital. Tom went out carrying Stan with him still.

"What's wrong?" He asked one of the doctors, passing by.

"An injured woman is dying." The doctor replied

Tom gasped as the doctor went away. He was still holding Stan, who was awake now and cooing.

"Why are you happy now? Don't you know your mother might be in danger?" He whispered, in a harsh voice.

Stan still cooed. Tom sighed, deciding to bring his baby with him. The next doctor who ran by, Tom ran after holding Stan. After a few twists and turns, they arrived in a room, a group of doctors tried to revive Ann. Tom gasped, running inside. The nurses tried to stop him, he said that he was her husband, he pulled through them. He saw his wife not breathing and the doctors continuously tried to revive her. Stan saw the sight. He went going back to sleep letting his unconscious part take over.

* * *

The unconscious part entered his mother's mind, without her knowing it. Stan saw his mother sit over an edge of a cliff. He ran over startling his mother.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Gralen Defender. Why are you planning to jump?" Stan asked

Ann looked down into the valley, before looking back up at Stan. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I blew it!" Ann yelled, she started sobbing.

Stan hugged his mother.

"Hush, its O.K. What did you blow? A canister?" Stan asked, joking.

Ann couldn't help but laugh.

"No. Before I met my husband, I had another relationship with another man." She replied

Stan nodded.

"His name was Steve. From time to time, he tried to make love with me or 'fuck' me, but I didn't accept it, I wanted to keep my virginity to my husband and I did. Last night though, he showed up with a creature, with a knife was in his hand. Before I knew it, he stabbed me in the belly. Now, if I survive, I don't know what I going to tell my husband or the police. I don't know where Steve lives, I don't want to get my family in trouble with his mischief-ness. I was planning to jump." Ann finished, explaining.

Stan mentally growled as he knew about Steve.

"You don't need to jump." He told his mother

"But I have to! You don't understand!" Ann exclaimed

"But I do. Don't worry, I won't let Steve hurt the family anymore, that's a promise. Besides, your husband would be devastated if you died, your baby will grow up with no mother." Stan commented

"How?" Ann asked

Stan smiled, "Because I'm Stan."

Ann gasped, barely falling off of the cliff. Stan caught her, he pulled her back safely on solid ground.

"How is it possible!" Ann asked, surprised.

"I'll explain later on, maybe in 7 to 8 years if not less. Don't worry, being the baby; I can go to sleep and let my unconscious-self show and protect my parents." Stan replied, explaining.

"So it's your unconscious-self I see now?" Ann asked

"Yes... I have to go now. Please don't jump and come back to us." Stan replied, standing up.

"I will." Ann nodded

Stan smiled, he nodded, disappearing. Ann sighed, she walked away from the cliff.

* * *

Stan was still asleep, Tom was sitting on a chair watching in horror.

"We have a pulse!" One of the doctors yelled

Tom quickly jerked up, once he heard it.

"She's stabilizing, the wound is recovering fast!" Another doctor exclaimed

Tom sighed in relief, he sat back down. A doctor approached him.

"Are you the husband?" He asked

Tom nodded.

"O.K. Stay as long as you want." The doctor nodded

Tom nodded again.

* * *

Ann slowly opened her eyes, she saw her husband sleeping in a chair next to her bed and she saw Stan in his arms. She smiled slightly, remembering. She turned her head on the pillow, but she heard something. She turned her head around again to saw Stan trying to reach for her. She looked up at Tom, but he was still asleep.

"Tom?" She asked

Tom shook his head a little, he saw Ann awake and Stan trying to reach for her. He smiled, handing Stan over. Ann guessed that he was hungry, after all this time while she slightly exposed her breast for Stan to feed on. After sucking for a few minutes, Stan started closing his eyes, finally going to sleep while he stopped sucking. Ann covered her breast, she held Stan on her hand comfortably. She decided to tell Tom about Stan and Steve. She hesitated, but got the courage to. She faced him.

"Tom?" She asked, again.

Tom looked up at her.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked

"I have something to tell you." Ann replied

"What?" Tom asked.

"Well, first of all, Stan was able to get to me." Ann replied

Tom slightly giggled, "How's that? You have him!"

"Well, when he was with you and sleeping and I was near death. He came into my mind and talked to me, I told him about... Steve." Ann explained

Tom moved his chair closer.

"What about this Steve?" He asked

"Well two years ago I had a relationship with him and like I said to Stan, he tried from time to time to make love with me, I refused to because I wanted to keep my virginity for my husband. He was the one who attacked me last night." Ann replied

Tom narrowed his eyes in rage and jerked up from his chair, "He's the one who did this to you!"

"Calm down, Tom. Stan said that he would protect us, through his unconscious part that would be when he's asleep in reality." Ann smiled

Tom sat back down and relaxed. A doctor came in, the same one that checked Stan.

"Oh, good you are awake and I see you have your baby." He noticed

Ann nodded.

"Well since your bleeding has stopped and Stan is perfectly healthy, you can take him home now." The doctor reported

Tom nodded and stood up, Ann gave him Stan and Tom held him in one arm. He helped Ann off the bed with his other hand.

"But before you go, you'll have to change." The doctor noted

"There are your clothes." He commented, pointing to some clothes.

Ann nodded, snatched her clothes and went into the change room. A few moments later she came out in the clothes that she was wearing the day before. She and Tom said good-by to the doctor. Tom gave him the money for taking care of Ann and for checking on Stan. They both left to their car. While driving home, Ann had Stan in her arms and Tom was driving.

"I've got Stan's passport with me here. I would think for him to alwayshave it with him. What do you think Ann?" He asked

Ann shook her head, "I'm not sure, but maybe you're right... O.K. I agree. Stan's passport would stay with him at all times."

Tom nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out, what looked like a watch but it had a five edged star instead of a digit watch. Ann looked at it.

"For Stan also I presume." She sighed

Tom nodded, Ann took it from him. She put it around Stan's right wrist. In a few minutes they were home. Ann brought Stan up to his room, she laid him in his bed. She smiled and kissed Stan lightly on the forehead. Tom came up.

"I'm going to bring stuff for Stan. You think you can handle yourself for awhile?" He asked

Ann nodded. Tom kissed her quickly on the lips before he left. Ann remembered about Stan's passport, she gasped when she remembered that it was still with Tom. She looked at her hands, surprisingly saw the passport. She smiled to herself and put the passport in Stan's hand while he was still sleeping. After feeling it, Stan griped it tightly. Ann smiled to herself again before she went downstairs to do some work.

* * *

Stan found himself in the Realm of Reflection. He noticed his arm and saw the Star Watch. He also saw his passport with him. Samantha also appeared with him in the same dress. Stan was wearing his panther uniform whenever he was in the realm.

"So? Your parents brought you home too, eh?" He asked

Samantha nodded, "My dad went to get a few things and my mom is probably in the kitchen doing stuff."

"I guess we better get used to each other since we'll pretty much be with each other." Stan shrugged

"I guess so." Samantha sighed

"Not for long." A voice commented

"Sigmalmon?" Samantha and Stan asked in unison

"Why not?" Stan asked

"Because you would be going to the Digital World after tonight." Sigmalmon replied

"You mean I won't see him again?" Samantha asked

"On the contrary, you would be the first one to see him when he returns." Sigmalmon replied

"Why is it this time anyway?" Stan asked

"To tell you that since I'll be your temporary spirit companion, I'll become Simon's, your younger brother's spirit companion after he's born but not right away." Sigmalmon replied

"A younger sibling?" Stan asked, narrowing an eye in confusion.

"You're lucky, I don't know if I'll have any other siblings." Samantha sighed

"Hey! Who knows, maybe you would." Stan smiled, assuring her.

"I guess and hope so. I would hate to be the only child for my parents." Samantha commented

"Unfortunately though you won't see your brother's birth since you'd be in the Digi-World. You'll also have a younger sister, younger than Simon but you'll be there when she's born." Sigmalmon explained

Stan smiled, knowing that he was going to be the eldest child.

"But..." Stan started

He was interrupted by something approaching them.

"You are Greemon, right?" Stan guessed

Greemon nodded

"Well, does my brother have a code? Since he has a spirit companion after all." Stan wondered

"Not that we know of." Sigmalmon replied

"He does actually." Greemon spoke

"What! How and where did you find such information?" Sigmalmon asked

"In the Famonaz legendary book which you never read!" Greemon replied, snapping at him.

Sigmalmon shrugged.

"We only know about Gralen and Evil Codes, we're not sure if there are others. Still, maybe there is the possibility of Simon getting one. What I mean is that the book that I read could be wrong probably. From what it said, Simon gets the Code of Justice." Greemon explained

"Greemon! You aren't supposed to tell him!" Sigmalmon snapped

Stan chuckled, "If he won't have a code then what will he have with him?"

"He will have a code, like I mentioned before, the Code of Justice. It turns out that we won't need the R-Mystic anymore Sigmalmon." Greemon commented

Sigmalmon sighed, "We were planning to give him an R-Mystic, since he wasn't going to become a Code Keeper. Now since Greemon spoiled the surprise news, we'll have to forget about it."

"Explain." Stan requested

"There are different kinds of Digivices. The normal one, the D-3 that lets the Digimon armor digivolve, the D-Power or D-Tector that lets its owner slash cards through it then there is the D-Scanner which lets the owner spirit evolve. The R-Mystics or G-Mystics are a combination of them all. The D-Cam is like the D-Terminal but it stores anything of everything plus it has unlimited space, you and your brother will be able to take pictures even record events. There's more to a D-Cam than what we just said but what we said is what we know of it so far." Greemon replied

"What about this univice?" Stan asked

"State of the art in electronics and devices. It has massive storage capacity and it's connected directly to the nerves under the skin of the hand. From its capabilities are creating wormholes to other dimension, recording events and allowing the soul-warrior copedam digivolve in any state to any type, whether armor digivolution or normal or even DNA digivolution." Sigmalmon explained.

Stan nodded, Sigmalmon handed him his D-Cam.

"Each D-Cam is unique from the other. Yours is silver where as your brother will have a brown one. There are also other different kinds of Digivices but the ones we said are the basic ones except for R-Mystics, G-Mystics and Univices. Your Star Watch can also call your Star Bike. Your brother will have an aircraft fighter, suitable for him though. Anything left?" Sigmalmon asked Greemon.

Greemon nodded and turned to Stan, "The reason why your here at this time is not only to see me. I am also in a Digi-Egg like Sigmalmon but tonight after your fight with Steve, you are coming to the Digi-World."

"But I'm only a baby." Stan protested

"Don't worry, you'll survive. But you'll miss your brother's birth." Greemon sighed

"I know." Stan moaned

"Calm down, it's not like you won't see him at all." Sigmalmon assured

"I've got to go now, bye." Stan waved

Greemon and Sigmalmon nodded.

"This is the last time we'll see each other here. We'll see each other next time in the Digi-World." Sigmalmon explained

"Good luck until next time." Greemon sighed

Stan nodded, turning to Samantha.

"See ya in a few years I guess." He smiled

Samantha nodded, "I'll be waiting. I'll try to be patient enough even though I don't know why but I'll be eager to."

Stan nodded, "I understand why. Bye all."

Without further endurance, Stan disappeared from the realm, returning to his conscious-self. Samantha sighed before she disappeared too, letting herself go back to her conscious-self.

* * *

The agents of the code union were gathered around a circular table. There were five agents in all. One agent was from Germany with black; curly and short hair along with blue eyes who wore a yellow robe, his name was Goring after the German leader of World War 2. Another agent was from Spain with red; smooth and short hair along with black eyes who wore a green robe, his name was Luis.

A third agent was from France with yellow; long and smooth hair in a pony tail, he had brown eyes while he was wearing a blue robe, he had a yellow mustache, and his name was Gaulle after the Free French leader De Gaulle of World War 2 as well. A fourth agent with brown hair; rough and short along with blue eyes was from Russia who wore a red robe, he had a brown beard, his name was Stalin after the president of U.S.S.R of World War 2.

The fifth and last agent was from Japan with black rough hair that was curly and long but left spread, he had brown eyes. He was wearing a white robe, his name was Fuchida after the pilot that led the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor.

"All of us know why we're all here." Luis started

"To elect a new leader for the group." Gaulle nodded

"But I'm already the leader!" Goring protested

Stalin shook his head, "You're doing a bad job of it. It's a shame I gave you the position."

"Who else can take it then?" Goring asked, yelling.

"I'll gladly elect Luis." Fuchida grinned

"Yep, me too. Luis is more patient while he is more understanding and calm about situations while you aren't." Gaulle agreed

"I'll happily accept with the two of you. Luis is certainly the right one. After he is chosen, I'm retiring though I'm staying in the union." Stalin agreed

"You mean decisions don't have to go through you anymore?" Luis asked

Stalin nodded, "I knew Goring was and is unstable but with you, you're stable so you're the right person."

Luis smiled, "Thanks."

"That's three against one. Luis is the leader." Gaulle finally decided

Goring grinned, "So since you're the captain of our small union, what's your first task that you ask of us?"

"To find a client and not an adult this time." Luis replied

"You mean a child? One could be unpredictable and unstable." Fuchida commented

"It seems you aren't as clever as we thought you were." Goring mocked

"Oh shut up. No, not a child but a thoughtful teenager who can think for himself. Yes, our client should be male since we're all males here. We might take advantage of the female if we hire one." Luis explained

Stalin rubbed his chin, "That's an idea."

"We won't force him to become our client. We'll let him choose himself. We'll watch and observe him first like before." Luis explained

Goring led back into his seat chuckling, "I should have thought of that my-self."

"But you didn't. You are too 'in the force' type like a real Goring." Gaulle joked

"I'll slit your neck if you don't shut up!" Goring threatened, glaring at Gaulle.

"Hold on! We don't want any violence among the union; it could set a war between our countries getting other countries involved while innocent people would die. Do we want a repeat of World War 2?" Fuchida asked

The four agents, minus Goring, all shook their heads.

"I'll gladly accept another for Germany to return to its fame, but this time it would beat all of you with ease." Goring hissed, smiling evilly.

Luis stood up fisting his hands, he gently put them on the table. He was glaring at Goring.

"And let the Codelimin invade our dimension while we're all in chaos?" He questioned

"Germany would defend earth easily. Codelimin are no match for our armies." Goring remarked

"But are the innocent civilians of our world?" Luis asked, keeping his temper.

Goring groaned, "They'll all be neutralized especially those Zionists Israelis, I'll let the rest of the Jews off."

"Give me a good reason not to fire you right this instant." Luis threatened, calmly.

"See? See your so-called 'captain'? He does loose his temper!" Goring protested.

"On the contrary, Goring, he's actually very calm keeping control of himself about this. The rest of us would have probably beaten you by now." Stalin commented

"Why you!" Goring lowly growled

"Easy Goring, you're jeopardizing your job with us that way." Luis warned

"Who would replace me if you fired me?" Goring asked, pointing at Luis.

"We'll easily hire Manstien." Luis replied.

The other three nodded their heads agreeing.

"You'd hire a Jew!" Goring asked, shocked.

"To take your place, definitely." Luis replied, glaring at Goring.

Goring growled before jumping onto the table heading towards Luis. Luis stopped the other three from intervening. When Goring was close enough, Luis swiftly swing his right leg under Goring's legs, tripling him backwards, onto the table knocking Goring out for the moment. Gaulle took him off of the table before putting him on a mattress close by, he kept his eye on him.

"I couldn't have done better my-self." Stalin complimented, smiling.

"Let's get on to work; it can't be delayed any longer. Stalin, you take Beverly Hills while I'll take LA. Gaulle, you take Sacramento and tell Goring when he regains conscious that he takes San-Francisco. You, Fuchida, would monitor the Code Dimension while we search for the right client. Meeting dismissed. Gaulle, you can stay with Goring if you want. Tell us when he regains conscious." Luis explained, leaving the room.

Gaulle nodded, "I will."

The three agents left the room left Gaulle to watch over Goring.

* * *

"Ow, do I have to come with you?" The young Daisuke asked

Jun smiled, "Yeah. Mom and dad are out for some honeymoon or anniversary. Don't you want to get a present for Hikari anyway?"

Daisuke smiled, "Yay! Yes I do!"

"Then let's get going with the shopping. We'll bring everything that is needed so mom and dad would be happy with us. We'll also get the present you want to give to Hikari." Jun nodded

"A rose or probably another flower." Daisuke suggested

"Nah. Hikari might be that type but she would probably get tons of flowers on valentine in the future. Something else?" Jun asked

"Some chocolate." Daisuke suggested

Jun sighed closing her eyes, "No Daisuke. Something that isn't given in valentine."

Daisuke clicked his fingers, knowing what to get.

Jun opened her eyes, "What? You figured out what to bring?"

Daisuke nodded, "It isn't a valentine gift either. Let's hurry with the shopping so that_ I_ can get the gift by_ myself_."

Jun shrugged, "Why not? I'll give you the money for it."

'Let's just hope it's enough. I hope you forgive me Hikari because I forgive you.' Daisuke sighed, as he put on his shoes.

'I wonder what onii-chan has thought of for Hikari as I gift. Oooo! I can't wait to find out!' Jun exclaimed to herself

* * *

Tom returned carrying bags with him. He entered the kitchen.

"Could you help me please Ann?" He asked

Ann turned around and nodded, she dried her hands and went to the car. Tom went upstairs and dropped the bags on the ground. He ran back down stairs and almost bumped into his wife but he moved to the side just in time. He ran to the car and caught some more bags, ran back to his house and upstairs, Ann almost bumped into him but he moved to the side just in time and went to Stan's room, he dropped the bags again. In a few more moments Ann came in with the last load.

Tom quickly went back to the car to close it and lock it. When he came back, he saw Ann working on organizing the items in the bags. He decided to help her. In 15 minutes they were down, everything was in its place. Tom sighed, he was carrying the empty bags and just laid down on the carpet. Ann laid down next to him. In about 20 minutes, she got up again.

"What is it?" Tom asked

"We need to get prepared for the party." Ann replied

Tom looked at the time, 8:35.

'Already that late!' He thought

'We need to get the food ready and ourselves ready.' Ann added

Tom nodded.

"And oh, are you going to stay here?" Ann asked

"Sure, I won't leave you, not after what that creep did do you." Tom replied

Ann sighed.

"O.K. Let's get ready." Tom huffed

They prepared the food, themselves and at 9:30 waited for the guests to arrive. The first to arrive were the Tachikawas, the Stansins, the Bertons, others arrived but the first three families are the most important.

"So, when can we see the baby?" Mr. Tachikawa asked

Tom laughed, "Right now if you want."

"I'm coming too." Mrs. Tachikawa commented

"You're welcome to." Tom nodded

"Lead the way." Mr. Tachikawa smiled

Tom nodded and went upstairs, with Mr. Tachikawa and Mrs. Tachikawa behind him. Tom opened the door to Stan's room and the Tachikawas entered, Tom entered and closed the door behind him. The Tachikawas went over to Stan and looked at him.

"He's so cute." Mrs. Tachikawa adored

"He sure is adorable." Mr. Tachikawa agreed

Stan cooed. The Tachikawas stayed there for a few more minutes with Stan and they also looked around the room and adored it too. Tom went over to them.

"Stan's five minutes is over. Each family can see him for five minutes." He explained

The Tachikawas did complain but Tom convinced them and the three of them left. The next family was the Bertons. They adored Stan and the room but Tom told them and convinced them that their time is up. The Bertons didn't complain and the three left. Next was the Stansins, they adored Stan and the room but when Tom told them only once, they agreed and left.

So family after family went up with Tom to see Stan, Tom told each family when the time was up, some complained, others didn't but Tom was able to convince both types. At around 10:30, Ann brought the food out and the guests with Tom bringing it into the dining room. It was big enough for all the company, so was the table. Tom did a toast and they started eating and talking about Stan. After a few more minutes, Tom and Ann heard the door bell.

"Who could that be?" Tom asked

Ann lowly gasped. Tom went over to the door and opened it but he received a punch to the stomach from Steve. Steve nodded to his Digimon and both of them entered. Ann and the guests went to see who it was and Ann gasped louder. Steve saw her and grinned. Watermon is totally made of flowing water with blue eyes, five fingers and three toes. The color of the flowing water is blue.

"For those who don't..." Steve started

But he was cut off by a direct punch to the face from the 13-year-old Stan. Steve tumbled backwards. His Digimon went forward but Steve stopped him.

"This time he's mine." He grinned

He jumped up and went for a punch to the stomach, Stan easily dodged it. Stan counter-attacked by punching Steve in the chin. Steve flew up and back, in front of his Digimon. He took out his knife and attacked Stan. Stan caught Steve's arm that was holding the knife. Steve nodded to his Digimon and Watermon tackled Stan to the floor. Stan smirked as Steve was getting closer to his face; he kicked him in the stomach. Steve dropped the knife and kneeled to the floor in front of Stan.

He nodded again to his Digimon. Watermon attacked Stan. Stan kept dodging punches and kicks from Watermon until Watermon jumped back. He formed electric spiral water in between his hands.

"Electric Water!" Watermon yelled

Stan got electrocuted and he fell to the floor. The children and women were in the dining room while the men tried to help Stan fight. Tom helped him up. Mr. Berton and Mr. Olsen pinned Steve to the floor. Mr. Tachikawa distracted Watermon. Watermon stopped dodging Mr. Tachikawa's hits and quickly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up higher. Other men tried to help including Tom but Watermon shoved them away with his free hand.

"I'm really getting tired of you, you know." Watermon commented

He started to crush Mr. Tachikawa's neck when Stan took out his sword and slashed it on Watermon's leg. Watermon yelled in agony and let Mr. Tachikawa go. He held onto his injured leg and glared at Stan. Tom helped Mr. Tachikawa up.

"Are you going to be O.K.?" Tom asked

"I'll... be fine." Mr. Tachikawa replied

"You still want to fight?" Tom asked

"Cough I think I'll rest for awhile on the wall. Cough" Mr. Tachikawa replied

Tom helped him over to the wall and dropped him gently down, he went to fight with Stan. The other men went over to Mr. Tachikawa to protect him.

"Watermon! Help me and then we'll get out of here." Steve remarked

Watermon nodded and again formed electric spiral water in between his hands. Stan knew what was going to happen. He jumped at Watermon but something threw him back into the wall, knocking him out for awhile. Tom tried the same thing but got the same results.

"Electric Water!" Watermon yelled

Mr. Berton and Mr. Stansin were thrown back into a wall knocking them out. Steve stood up and went for the door with his Digimon. He turned around just after he opened the door and looked at the unconscious group and conscious group. He sighed.

"We're finished here even though my mission is a failure." He sighed

He walked out of the door.

"You all will never see us again." Watermon commented, as he left too.

Stan grinned as he heard them, he knew that they'll meet again if it wasn't here. He sighed and struggled to his feet with help from the wall. The women and children came in. Ann helped Tom up. Mrs. Tachikawa helped her husband up and so did Mrs. Berton and Mrs. Stansin. Ann looked at Stan and he looked back at her. Ann whispered a thank you to him. Stan nodded and went upstairs. He wrote a message and left it in the desk of the room.

It said, "I'll be back, don't worry." with Stan's signature. He sighed again and went back to his conscious-self.

Back downstairs, nobody was hurt or injured badly.

"Who was that kid?" Mr. Berton asked

Ann kept quiet and so did Tom.

"Well whoever he was, he came in the right time." Mr. Stansin commented

"I owe him for saving me." Mr. Tachikawa commented, rubbing his neck.

Upstairs while Stan was sleeping, a transparent aura was suddenly around the baby. It had Stan's reflection from inside but it didn't reflect from the outside. With his passport in his right hand, his Star Watch on his right arm and his locket around his neck. Stan disappeared.

* * *

He reappeared in an oasis area in the desert. Leomon went over to him.

"So you're the Gralen Defender? Nice to meet you." He greeted

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: GRALEN DEFENDER

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	3. Episode 2: Gralen Defender

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 2: "Gralen Defender"_

**Previously on Power of Ownalis:** Stan was born while his mom threw a party for him while his dad went to get his passport, while he was gone, there was a knock on the door after the party and Stan's mom was shocked it was... I don't know what relations Steve along with Stan's mom had but Stan intends to find out. Now, Stan just continued on his walking into darkness.

Stan's dad came while he saw his wife on the floor unconscious, he rushed her to the hospital. Meanwhile, Stan confronted Steve while he found out about the G-Energies. Back in the hospital, Stan's mom was getting critical while Stan had to get into her head to bring her back. The chapter ended when his dad was alone with him sleeping in his arms and his mom sleeping on her bed alive.

Mom told dad what she told me then later on dad gave me this Star Watch. During the party, my parents' friends came up to see me then later on Steve showed up, I, Dad along with some others held them back so they decided to not return. I'm happy that my mom will be safe while I'm in the Digi-World. On with the Conclusion.

* * *

Stan just cooed. Leomon sighed.

"I guess I have to bring you to Gennai then." He decided

He whistled and a Dragonmon came over. Leomon hopped on him with Stan in his hands. Stan still had his passport in his hands. Dragonmon flew off to where Gennai lived. He stopped in the front of a lake. Gennai sensed them coming and he parted the lake for the staircase to show. Leomon went down the stairs with Stan in his arms while Dragonmon waited for him.

Just before Leomon could knock, Gennai opened the door.

"Come on in." He greeted, inviting them in.

"I see Stan is here now." He smiled, as he closed the door behind them.

"You never manage to amaze me Gennai." Leomon commented

"I don't try friend." Gennai replied

* * *

Leomon gave Stan to Gennai and headed for the door. Gennai sighed as he knew Leomon would never change this stuff. Leomon was a warrior and not a babysitter. Whereas Gennai could do that since he's human too. It's before he protected the Digi-Eggs of the DigiDestined's Codelimin. Gennai put Stan on a mattress on the floor and went to get some stuff. He came back with a silver belt with a knapsack hanging on it.

He gently grabbed Stan's passport and looked through it until he came to the page, where it was signed that he was in the Digi-World. Stan could go anywhere or to any quadrant with it, unlike the DigiDestined and Tamers who stayed on the quadrant part that was connected to their world. Gennai sighed and also put Stan's D-Cam in it, he also put five G Spheres in just in case. Other dimension travelers were Ryo, the Tachikawa family, Michael and Willis.

In one of the G Spheres was a Digimon known as Griffonmon, Gennai was able to capture the ancient Digimon before they became extinct and tamed him. Now the Digimon was rare. Gennai doubted that when evil arrives that the Griffonmon specie would survive. He decided to keep one for safe keeping; he knew though that this Griffonmon was a special and unique one, not like the other Gryphonmon or Griffonmon.

He put the belt, which also had a sheath in it for the sword, down next to Stan. He went over to one of the walls and pressed some stuff. What seemed to be hieroglyphics appeared on the wall. After a few buttons, Gennai had designed a suit for Stan, which every inch he grows in it, the suit will grow too. He also added for it to be protected from attacks, magic... etc. Gennai admired the suit he made, he took it and went over to Stan.

Not once had he ever figured that it would be hard changing what the baby was wearing. He sighed as he knew there was always a first time for everything. After 10 minutes of struggling with Stan, Gennai finally was able to put the suit on totally. He glanced over at the belt and shook his head as the belt would be too big for Stan right now. He carried Stan and brought him to his room and let him sleep in his bed. He brought the belt in and put it beside Stan's bed on a low table.

He took Stan's Star Watch off, he knew that Stan wouldn't understand it at this point and put it in the knapsack. He turned off the lights and left the room to let Stan sleep peacefully. He went away to do his own work he had.

* * *

While Stan was sleeping, he had this dream. He was in a desert while he was around 9 years old. He was wearing his suit that Gennai had just made him. His locket was under the plated chest while his Star Watch was on his right arm. He had his belt on with the sword in its sheath. He howled in pain as the Digimon smashed him in the ground. Even though the suit protected him from any real or minor injures, he could still feel the pain.

Another boy around 8 attacked with his Digimon. The first Digimon that smashed Stan into the ground turned to the other boy and his Digimon.

"Go Monodramon." The boy shouted

The Digimon called Monodramon charged towards the Digimon, but the Digimon easily swatted him away. He started advancing onto the boy.

"You and that other brat defeated me once but it won't happen again." The Digimon growled

"We'll see about that Moon Millenniummon, with the Gralen Defender be my side, we won't lose." The boy refused

"Oh really?" Moon Millenniummon asked

"Yes really." A voice replied, from behind.

Moon Millenniummon turned around to see Stan get up, he drew his sword out. Monodramon went back to his partner, which was obvious to be Ryo Akiyama.

"Now what are you going to do with that blade?" Moon Millenniummon asked

"This." Stan replied

He charged at the Digimon and griped his sword with both his hands. He so swiftly slashed it through the Digimon. Moon Millenniummon fell to the ground.

"It's not over yet." He remarked

He was vaporized, the dream ended.

* * *

Daisuke skipped along the path with Jun walking normally beside her. She smiled before stopping, making her younger brother stop too.

"You are anxious to get that present, aren't you?" Jun asked

Daisuke nodded, "Yep."

"Tell you what, here's some money so you can go get the present. I'll deal with the shopping. We'll meet back home in an hour and a half." Jun suggested

Daisuke blinked, taking the money.

"Yippy!" He cheered, rushing away from Jun.

Jun just slightly shook her head before continuing on with her errands.

* * *

The years past quickly as Stan grew older. Gennai helped in with his baths and slowly the suit was staying his size. When Stan was age 5, Gennai gave his Star Watch back.

"Wha' is this foo?" Stan asked, not that good in talking yet.

"It was a gift your father gave to you when you were one day old. You can learn how to do stuff on it later on." Gennai replied

They were eating on the floor. Ryo was with them on a visit, silent.

"Like this lowcket?" Stan asked

Gennai nodded. He trained Stan everything from martial arts to weaponry and riding horses. Gennai also taught him a few languages, which Stan came fluent in, talking; writing and reading. Also Gennai let Griffonmon out from time to time for Stan to ride him. Stan learned how to bring him out and back in.

* * *

Once with Gennai's approval, Stan went on Griffonmon to File Island. He went directly to Primary village and greeted Elecmon.

"You came for your Digimon?" Elecmon asked

"Yeah, I was wondering which ones they were." Stan replied

Elecmon smiled, "I guess you knew that you had two didn't yah?"

Stan nodded and Elecmon pointed to two Digi-Eggs close to each other. Griffonmon stayed close by Stan. Stan went over to the Digi-Eggs and put them into his D-Cam. He went back onto Griffonmon.

"Thanks for your help." Stan thanked

"Don't mention it." Elecmon replied

'Actually it's four. Where are the other two though? Is it possible that they'll belong to someone before they are mine?' Stan thought

Griffonmon took off and went back to Server Continent.

* * *

Griffonmon landed just in front of the lake. Stan got off and took hold of his locket and closed his eyes concentrating for the moment. In a few moments, the lake split and Stan reopened his eyes. He nodded to Griffonmon and the two of them walked down the stairs, Griffonmon being behind Stan. When they got to the door, Stan opened it and he went over to Gennai running with Griffonmon close behind him. He looked at Gennai who was an old man now sitting on a bench.

"What happened?" Stan asked, worried.

"The Dark Masters." Gennai replied

Stan moaned and sat next to Gennai. Gennai looked at him.

"You know, I think it's time I give you your last two presents." He decided

Stan looked up at him confused. Gennai went to his house for a minute and came out with the belt and a laptop. Stan stood up as Gennai handed him the belt and Stan put it around his waist, Gennai handed him the laptop.

"Take good care of it. It's really high tech and would help you on your adventures." He advised

Stan took the laptop, Gennai said that he called it Star Gralen. Stan put the Star Gralen around his back, it had notches like a school bag behind it.

"So I guess this is it?" Stan asked Gennai, standing up.

"We will see each other again don't worry. I'll be back to my old form after some time. For now you need to watch for the DigiDestined and when they come keep an eye on them." Gennai replied

He went back into his house, came out again with a silver saddle. Stan took it and saddled it on Griffonmon. He got on to Griffonmon, nodded good-bye to Gennai and Griffonmon galloped out of the house and took to the air once out.

* * *

Daisuke walked into a dress store. He had the perfect present for his precious Hikari, he knew she would just love it. The receptionist stopped him.

"May I help you?" She asked, from behind the counter.

Daisuke stopped, before turning around to face her.

"I was looking for a dress." Daisuke replied, slowly.

The receptionist laughed, "Boys wearing dresses! I haven't heard of that yet."

Daisuke quickly shook his head, "No, no. It's not for me but for a friend."

The receptionist raised her left eyebrow, "A male or female friend?"

Daisuke chuckled, "Of course female."

The receptionist smiled, "What kind of dress were you thinking of? Are you planning to give it to your friend as a present?"

Daisuke nodded, "A pink one. Yes, it would be a surprise present."

"Oh... Is her birthday coming or something?" The receptionist asked

Daisuke sighed, "No. I just wanted to give her a surprise present even though there is no occasion for it."

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked

Daisuke flinched, his mother told him to be truthful, but not to handout personal information like that to strangers.

"I'll need it for the recite, nothing else. Do you have enough money for it?" The receptionist asked

"I hope so." Daisuke muttered

"It doesn't matter if you don't have the money, your father can pay for it by the recite. He can come by down here if he already hasn't and pay for the dress." The receptionist explained

"No. My dad doesn't know because I sort of want to do this on my own." Daisuke explained

The receptionist walked around the counter, stopping in front of Daisuke, she knelt down in front of his face.

"What's your father's name?" She asked

"I... It sort of slipped away from my head. My family name is Motomiya though." Daisuke replied

"Motomiya! You sure?" The receptionist asked

"Yes, why?" Daisuke asked

"You see, I'm American. My name Beth Benson. I've dealt with a Motomiya once, the rich father that works at an electronics store. He came in here once looking for a dress for his wife." Ms. Benson replied

"Oh-That_ is_ my father. My name Daisuke but you can call me Davis." Daisuke introduced himself

"Mr. Motomiya told me you were into sports. The young girls' dresses are in aisle 4. I have the right dress in mind." Ms. Benson smiled, walking away smirking.

Daisuke chuckled, but followed her anyway. They got to aisle 4 where Ms. Benson stopped at a certain dress. Daisuke looked at it with his eyes widening with delight. Ms. Benson noticed, she smiled.

"I knew that this dress would be a perfect surprise present." She commented, taking it out.

Daisuke gasped once he saw the dress fully.

'Beautiful.' Daisuke thought

"You want to pay for it or for your father to pay?" Ms. Benson asked

"I'll pay for it." Daisuke replied

"What currency do you have?" Ms. Benson asked

"Oh-Yen." Daisuke replied

"You probably won't have enough. I've sown this dress expertly by myself. It's homemade if you wish to say. It's around $15. Do you know how much money that is in yen?" Ms. Benson asked

Daisuke scratched his head, "No. I was never good in math anyway."

Ms. Benson laughed, "Not surprising. A lot of people know how much a certain amount of one currency is equal to another."

"Like the dress is for 15 yen?" Daisuke asked

Ms. Benson sighed, "No. It's more for sure. Currency exchange is more complicated than that. I don't know how much it is either in yen but this is on me for once."

Daisuke blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to pay for it this once. It'll be like a present to you since you want to give it as a surprise present." Ms. Benson replied

Daisuke opened his mouth slightly, "I-I never didn't have to pay for stuff."

"I'm not surprised. This sort of business happens a lot in the states. Do you want me to wrap it up or you'll take it to your friend this way?" Ms. Benson asked

"Wrap it up please." Daisuke replied, politely.

Ms. Benson walked over to the counter, along with Daisuke. Ms. Benson started to wrap it behind the counter.

"Are you into any sports?" She asked, wrapping it.

"Soccer." Daisuke replied

"Uh, yes. Mr. Motomiya told me that. Are you good in it?" Ms. Benson asked

Daisuke sighed, shaking his head, "No."

"You'll improve during the years. Who knows? Probably you'll grow up to become a professional soccer player." Ms. Benson smiled

"I don't have plans for the future, not that far anyway but I'll consider it." Daisuke replied

"O.K." Ms. Benson nodded, handing over the finished wrapped dress.

"Thank you." Daisuke thanked

"I wrapped it in some special material of mine. It'll be easy to tear but by the right person. No rain or anything else would get to it." Ms. Benson explained

"Thank you again." Daisuke nodded

"Don't mention it. You're welcome to come by anytime." Ms. Benson added, waving her hand.

* * *

By now, the Digi-Egg was sent to the DigiDestined's world that had Botamon in it. The incident of Greymon and Parrotmon happened. In the US, Willis made his own twin Digimon and was in Colorado now, he received his Travice. In Beverly Hills however, a few years before the Greymon and Parrotmon incident, Ann and Tom finally got another baby and was also a boy. His hair color was to become blue with light brown eyes.

Tom and Ann got over Stan disappearance. They found out that Ann was pregnant again, they still missed Stan a lot. They named the boy Simon.

* * *

The first thing Stan wanted to do, was to go to the place where he was as he just entered the Digi-World. Gennai told him where it was and put a map of the Digi-World on Star Gralen. It took awhile for Griffonmon to get to the 5th Oasis in the eastern quadrant but he still did. He landed and Stan got off of him. Stan went over to one of the trees and Griffonmon followed. He put Star Gralen on the sand and started it.

The first thing he wanted to do was to make a reasonable house for himself and a good stable for Griffonmon. He thought of making a portal in the center of the water to bring him to the Realm of Reflection when he needed to. When he was done, the house, garage and stable appeared. Griffonmon looked at the stable, then back at Stan.

Stan shrugged, "Well at least it's shelter from the cold and heat."

Griffonmon nodded and Stan followed him to the stable. When Griffonmon entered, he smiled and went to the closest stall. Stan followed behind and took off the saddle and hung it. He fed Griffonmon his food and water and went back to his house. He didn't need to put his shoes off because the floor wasn't carpeted so he just went to his room and set up his Star Gralen on the desk. From Star Gralen, he made a printer, scanner and web cam.

He also connected it to the internet, which was just beginning, which was kind of complicated since he didn't have a telephone. When he was done, he sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his back. He is seven-years-old if you're asking, from when he got his Digi-Eggs to now he was 7 years. He observed his room. Stan turned off his Star Gralen while he put his belt on the hitch. He went over to his bed, took off his shoes as he just laid down in it.

He decided tomorrow for him to get to know his Star Watch better and call his Star Bike through it. He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over him. He didn't know how long he slept but when he did wake up, he heard noises outside. He looked through the window above the foot of the bed and saw a Digimon. He would have classified it juvenile but he didn't know since there were small sized Digimon that were maturity or even migration.

He got off of the bed, put his shoes on, went over to his desk and put his belt on. He took his eyeglasses out from the knapsack and put them on as he left the house. When he reached the Digimon, he decided not to bother in waking Griffonmon up. Stan noticed that the Digimon was drinking from the lake. It wouldn't affect the portal, he shrugged and went back into the house. Just as he turned, the Digimon attacked him.

Stan turned around just in time to see a glowing sphere emerald crystal heading towards him. It headed towards his chest so he just let it hit. When the Digimon saw that his attack didn't work, he charged at Stan. Stan took his D-Cam out, and analyzed the info on... Emerald Agumon. Emerald Agumon is like Agumon but instead of orange skin or yellow skin, Emerald Agumon is green skinned.

"_Emerald Agumon - Reptile Jerebi Juvenile - Emerald Agumon is one of Stan's spirit companions - His attacks are: Precious Emerald; Emerald Missile; Emerald Light and D-Hyper Cure._"

'No way!' Stan thought

He looked up at the Digimon charging him, he put his D-Cam back. He took his sword out and charged at Emerald Agumon, he stopped in his tracks. Emerald Agumon kept on charging. Stan nodded and charged again, his sword pointed forward and Emerald Agumon went through it, the sword hit something hard that wasn't part of the Digimon. Stan pulled the sword out as he saw black fragments leave Emerald Agumon and evaporate in the air.

He looked back at the Digimon and saw it return to its senses. He knelt down.

"You O.K.?" He asked

Emerald Agumon nodded, "What happened?"

Stan shrugged, "I guess you were in another Digimon's control."

"Oh no, I thought I avoided the black gear but it seems I didn't." Emerald Agumon moaned

"Black Gear?" Stan asked

"It looks like a gear with the color black. If it hits any Digimon, virus, vaccine or data then it would be turned evil and Devimon would be controlling them." Emerald Agumon explained

"What about the Dark Masters?" Stan asked

"We don't know where they are. Devimon is just one of the Dark Masters captains." Emerald Agumon replied

"Follow me." Stan nodded

"Why?" Emerald Agumon asked

"You'll see." Stan replied

He walked back to his house and to his bedroom. Emerald Agumon with him. Stan went to Star Gralen, turned it on and did some stuff to keep the base safe including the lake from any intruders, including controlled ones. He put silver towers that attack both air and ground around the base, which are the house, garage and stable, not to mention the oasis in general. Their range is 50 miles in any direction. They would be able to destroy the attacker before he gets to the base.

He put like around 15 of them. He put backup, if a large army succeeds in destroying the towers, which Stan programmed the whole Oasis to be invisible. Another order when the threat is gone, the oasis will be visible again. Stan sighed and turned off the programs but kept the computer on. He nodded to Emerald Agumon and they both left as Stan put the shatters down the windows. He left with the keys and locked the door. He left the house and locked its door too.

Stan and Emerald Agumon went to the stable, seeing around them the towers. Stan was the first to enter and he went over to Griffonmon.

"Are you O.K. with two passengers on you?" Stan asked

"As long as you're one of them." Griffonmon replied

Stan laughed and nodded to Emerald Agumon. He jumped onto Griffonmon, Emerald Agumon jumped on in the back. Griffonmon walked out of the stable.

"Where to?" He asked

"To File Island." Stan replied

Emerald Agumon gasped as he heard the reply.

* * *

Griffonmon took off and headed towards File Island.

"Don't you know that Devimon will be there?" Emerald Agumon asked

"I do. We'll keep an eye on him and when the DigiDestined arrive, we'll watch them." Stan replied

Griffonmon kept on flying and Infinity Mountain started to show in the horizon. They saw a black gear heading towards them from the mountain. Stan looked back at Emerald Agumon.

"Want to have the honors?" Stan asked

Emerald Agumon nodded, he stood on Griffonmon while he was flying. It would have been dangerous but Emerald Agumon kept his balance.

"Emerald Missile!" He yelled

An emerald crystal formed missile went straight for the black gear and destroyed it. Emerald Agumon grinned and now a Snimon was in view. The three of them could see a black gear in his leg.

"I'll take him." Griffonmon announced

Golden Energy glowed from his blade and got brighter in color.

"Lion Blade!" He yelled

The attack went straight for the black gear and Bingo! It hit. After returning to his senses, Snimon flew past by them heading towards Server where it would be safer.

"What do you guys say we attack Devimon?" Stan asked

"He is too strong even for Griffonmon." Emerald Agumon replied

"It's worth a shot though. With the Gralen Defender here, which is Stan, we'll have a chance." Griffonmon explained

Emerald Agumon's jaw dropped in shock, he didn't know that Stan was the Gralen Defender. He thought he was one of the DigiDestined.

"I'm absolutely sorry, Defender. I didn't know it was you." He apologized

"It's O.K. No hard feelings." Stan blushed

"There's a figure on the mountain." Griffonmon announced, as they got closer to Infinity Mountain.

Both Stan and Emerald Agumon looked closer and they also saw the figure.

"Definitely Devimon. Head there." Stan remarked

"Roger." Griffonmon nodded, as he took higher speed.

* * *

He landed on the mountain behind who was really Devimon looking at the horizon. He slowly turned around as Stan and Emerald Agumon got off and grinned.

"My first challenge." He grinned

"We are not going to be as easy as you think." Stan hissed, pointing at Devimon.

"You have a Rookie and a weak Mega. From the suit you are wearing I would say, you're... The Gralen Defender, right?" Devimon asked

Griffonmon growled as he heard that he was weak.

"You got it. I am the Gralen Defender and Griffonmon isn't weak as you think." Stan growled

Devimon laughed, "Ha! We'll see about that. It's truly an honor to finally fight against you. A fight that you won't survive in."

"I'll take him." Emerald Agumon announced, as he charged at Devimon.

Devimon just laughed more. Stan took out his D-Cam and analyzed the info on Devimon.

"_Devimon - Devil Grasl Maturity - Devimon is one of the Dark Masters captains. He' leader over File Island - His attacks are: Death Claw; Evil Touch or the Touch of Evil; Evil Wing; Laser Wing and Dungeon Curse_."

"Be careful Emerald Agumon." Stan warned

Emerald Agumon nodded and went for a punch but Devimon dodged. Emerald Agumon jumped back facing Devimon.

"You'll pay for your control over me. Precious Emerald!" Emerald Agumon yelled

Devimon was able to dodge it. Emerald Agumon jumped back, facing Devimon.

"My turn." Devimon grinned

"Laser Wing!" He yelled

Emerald Agumon was able to dodge it but barely.

"Now to finish you off while I have the chance. Death Claw!" Devimon yelled

"Lion Blade!" Griffonmon yelled

Griffonmon and Stan knew that Emerald Agumon wouldn't be able to dodge it in time so Griffonmon interfered. Devimon growled and pointed at him.

"Don't you dare interfere!" He hissed

He turned back to Emerald Agumon who was charging his last attack.

"Emerald Light!" Emerald Agumon yelled

Devimon got hit but the attack wasn't strong enough to delete him.

"You'll pay for that." Devimon hissed

"Evil Touch." Devimon chuckled

The attack hit Emerald Agumon, it was truly strong as he fell to the ground and got vaporized. Stan's mouth was open wide in shock and he backed up a step. He turned to Devimon and lowly growled. Devimon just laughed and clicked his fingers. Stan turned around to Griffonmon and saw just in time as a black gear hit his right wing. He charged at Stan, Devimon took this chance to escape. Stan sighed as he dodged to the side as Griffonmon past him.

Griffonmon growled, turned around and charged again. His blade glowed brighter and brighter as he approached Stan.

"Lion Blade!" Griffonmon yelled

Stan knew that it was coming to him and he also knew that the attack wasn't his target. The attack reflected off of Stan's plated shirt and headed back towards Griffonmon. It hit the black gear and let it loose. Griffonmon held his forward left claw out and tried slashing the black gear but he was unsuccessful. The black gear, meanwhile, was trying to get back on to Griffonmon but Griffonmon kept on dodging it gracefully.

He got to the edge of the mountain but that didn't stop the black gear. His back left leg twisted as he tried to dodge it and he slipped barely missing the black gear. Griffonmon was panting and he just waited for the black gear to get to him but that's not what Stan had in mind.

'I'll save you Griffonmon don't worry.' Stan thought, as he tried to think of a plan.

Stan's eyes turned flaming silver, he pulled his left arm back and a silver sphere formed. The sphere went towards the black gear and shattered it in time just before it reached Griffonmon. Stan's eyes went back to normal and he walked over to Griffonmon who had his eyes opened in shock and fear. He started to stroke Griffonmon's back slowly but Griffonmon moved away.

The two stared at each other for a moment, it ended when Griffonmon took to the sky and headed back to base. Stan saw how Griffonmon felt and he sighed, he knew that Griffonmon needed time alone by himself but there was a bigger concern.

"How do I get back to my base?" Stan asked nobody, rubbing his chin.

He snapped his fingers, getting an idea. He sighed and put his Star Watch in front of his mouth.

"Star Bike, I need a ride." He decided, through the Star Watch.

In a few more minutes, a silver bike appeared. Stan threw his right hand into the air and laughed. He went over to his bike and got on. Stan drove it to the edge and the bike along with Stan jumped into the air. It was a long way down but luckily nothing was in the bike's way as it landed with a long bounce, back to the ground. Stan was O.K. so he drove the bike to the ocean, he didn't stop as he approached the ocean, when the bike was in it.

* * *

Stan pressed a rectangular button and the wheels flew back in as silver skies appeared on both side of the bike. Stan drove it across the ocean and it took a few hours until he reached the shore of Server. He pressed the black circular button and the skies went back into the bike and the wheels appeared. He continued on until he reached his base, it took a total of 5 hours to reach it. Two hours from the shore of Server to it, three hours across the ocean.

He parked it in the garage and locked the gate as he was out. When he was on his way to his house whistling a tone, he slightly heard sobbing. He stopped whistling and went to the stable and there he saw Griffonmon lying down in his stall crying. Stan smiled, at least Griffonmon was here and he was O.K. He walked out and back to his house.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't far from the store when someone put a hand around his mouth, pulling him into an alley.

"Quiet kid. I'm not going to hurt you but I'll need you're help." A man requested, letting go.

Daisuke didn't scream or anything, he just stared at the man. He wasn't afraid of him.

"What kind of help?" Daisuke asked

"Your assistance is needed in saving another world but eventually you'll need to save this world as well." The man replied

"I'm up for it." Daisuke nodded

"Your friends and Hikari would come later on, Davis." The man explained

Daisuke gasped, "How did you know my name?"

"I know Hikari means light but she's dubbed Kari. You like her, don't you?" The man asked

Daisuke blushed, "A lot."

"Since you're up to it, let's get going. I'll say your adventure would be different from mine so you might experience stuff that I haven't." The man explained, bringing out a laptop along with a complete blue D-3...

"So-Be ready for anything?" Davis asked

The man nodded, booting up the laptop since it was full on battery. The man had brown eyes with brown hair. He was wearing a golden coat with a blue shirt and red shorts. He was wearing goggles on his head. His shoes were flamed.

"Preciously. I can't come with you but good luck anyway." The man sighed

"How do I get into the other world?" Daisuke asked

"Digi-Port Open!" The man whispered

"It would suck you into it." He replied, in a normal tone.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked in awe

The man smiled, "You'll figure that out someday yourself. Think of noodle marketing is all what I'm going to say. Become a pro in soccer or just be a noodle salesman."

"Uh?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Just consider what I said but don't confuse yourself." The man smiled, chuckling.

He pushed Daisuke into the portal.

The man sighed, "I just hope he can handle himself."

He shut the laptop down before hiding it along with his D-3 while he left the alley.

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: REUNION

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	4. Episode 3: Reunion

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 3: "Reunion"_

**Previously on Power of Ownalis:** Leomon brought Stan to Gennai while through the years Gennai trained him as he took care of him so that's how Stan met Griffonmon. When Stan was 7 years old, the two of them went to File Island with Gennai's permission while Stan got his two D-Eggs. On their return, they found out about the Dark Masters while Stan, later on, after he made the base on the area he was in for the first time when he entered the Digi-World, about Devimon, the Black Gear maker.

Griffonmon, Stan along with Emerald Agumon went off to face off with him. Emerald Agumon got deleted while Griffonmon was being chased by a black gear, not funny. Somehow though, Stan was able to destroy it. During Griffonmon's return to the base, Stan called his Star Bike as easily returned back. He thought Griffonmon didn't see him when he came in while he was crying but he did. On with the conclusion.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER...

Two years have past since the battle with Devimon. Griffonmon got over with what he did with emotional support from Stan. Stan however was trying to think how he had created that sphere. Black Geared controlled Digimon came all the time, but the towers freed them; Stan programmed them to aim at the black gears. Devimon was working on more and more black gears.

Stan thought better not to face off with him again, it might cause him his life and even if he tried, he worried that the sphere wouldn't appear. He took no chances. Stan took his time figuring out how to use the Star Watch and his D-Cam; he learned how to check the time from the Star Watch, on different times and locations. He learned how to take photos from his D-Cam and sometimes, used it to take photos of Digimon, which were either controlled or normal from a safe distance on Griffonmon.

The two Digi-Eggs hadn't hatched yet and that was starting to worry Stan. One day during a patrol around the perimeters of his base, he was riding on Griffonmon who was walking on the sand. He met up with a person he thought was a DigiDestined but he was wrong, he didn't remember him because it been some time since they last met. As Griffonmon approached him, Stan saw a dark purple Digimon beside him; he took out his D-Cam and quickly got the info on the Digimon.

"_Monodramon - Dragon Jerebi Juvenile - Monodramon is known for his close combat with Digimon and his quick dodging of attacks - His attacks are: Beat Knuckle and Cracking Bite._"

"Is he a threat?" Griffonmon asked, as he walked towards them.

"No. Since he has a partner with him, I don't think so." Stan replied

As the boy got nearer, Stan slowly started to recognize him but from where? He forgot. Griffonmon stopped in front of the boy and his Digimon, the boy and his Digimon also stopped in front of Griffonmon.

"What's your business here?" Stan asked

The boy didn't reply but took out his Travice, which Stan later found out about. A small hologram came of Griffonmon.

"_Griffonmon - Mythical Animal Jerebi Mate - Griffonmon's current form can challenge and stand up to muzon and strey - His attacks are: Eagle Claw; Lion Blade and Griff's Sphere._"

He put his Travice away, he nodded to Monodramon. Monodramon charged at Griffonmon but he quickly took to the sky, making Monodramon completely miss. The boy took out a card; he slashed it through his Travice.

"Slash! Migration Power Activate!" He yelled

"MONODRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CYBERDRAMON!"

Cyberdramon took to the air and Griffonmon avoided him. Stan took out his D-Cam and quickly analyzed the info on Cyberdramon.

"_Cyberdramon - Android Jerebi Migration - Cyberdramon is known for his bloodlust. That's why you always find his sailor leaving with him after a battle; to search for another - His attacks are Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail._"

He put his D-Cam back, Griffonmon continued on dodging. He knelt down to whisper in Griffonmon's ear.

"You distract Cyberdramon while I talk to the kid." He whispered

Griffonmon nodded. He stopped, Stan quickly jumped off of him. He landed gracefully on his feet, knelt of course. The boy gasped as he saw Stan jump and was even more surprised, when he landed on his feet unharmed. Stan approached the boy.

"What's your name?" Stan asked

"Name's Ryo Akiyama." The boy replied

"O.K... What's your business here?" Stan asked

"We're here to take out an old enemy." Ryo replied

Stan raised his left eyebrow.

"What 'old' enemy?" He asked

"An old enemy that I and a friend of mine faced a few years back. Now he's back again and maybe stronger." Ryo replied

Realization came to Stan as he remembered the dream.

"Moon Millenniummon?" He asked

Ryo narrowed his eyes, but he nodded. Stan took out his hand, he shook it with Ryo's but Ryo was quiet surprised.

"Name's Gralen Defender so I'll help." Stan smiled

"You? Gralen Defender?" Ryo asked, letting go of Stan's hand.

Stan nodded, also letting go. He looked up at Griffonmon, Ryo looked up at Cyberdramon. Griffonmon was still dodging any attacks from Cyberdramon, if he couldn't he would fly higher and quickly dodge again. Stan whistled and Griffonmon quickly landed next to him. Cyberdramon landed next to Ryo.

"Griffonmon, go back to base to guard it. I along with Ryo have a Digimon to deal with." Stan decided

Griffonmon narrowed his eyes, he sighed and nodded. He took off heading towards Stan's base. Cyberdramon went back to Monodramon. Just then a Digimon appeared behind them. Stan, Monodramon and Ryo turned around to face it. Stan got out his D-Cam while Monodramon got ready.

"_Moon Millenniummon - Evil Grasl Strey - Moon Millenniummon is the second form of Millenniummon as it is also not the last - His Death Crystal and Dimension Destroy are stronger than in the previous form as they do what their name is._"

Stan put his D-Cam back; he got ready also to fight. Ryo took out the blue card again, he slashed it.

"Slash! Migration Power Activate!" He yelled

"MONODRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CYBERDRAMON!"

Ryo drew another card and slashed it through his Travice.

"Slash! Defense Activate!" He yelled

An invisible shield appeared around Cyberdramon as the card hit. Cyberdramon dashed at Moon Millenniummon with Stan not far behind.

"An ultimate won't defeat me." Moon Millenniummon chuckled

He didn't see Stan yet but he would soon.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled

Moon Millenniummon easily dodged it. While Cyberdramon's back was still turned to him, Moon Millenniummon quickly turned around and spiraled towards Cyberdramon and hit him hard through the crystal. It took the shield out quickly and sent Cyberdramon flying a few yards away. He reverted back to Monodramon. Ryo ran over to his partner as Stan distracted him.

With Moon Millenniummon's back turned to Stan, he jumped into the air and kicked hard with his left foot. Moon Millenniummon stumbled forward. He turned around to face Stan.

"You'll lose your life because of that!" He growled, from within the crystal.

'Oh boy, this will hurt.' Stan thought, remembering the dream.

Moon Millenniummon grabbed Stan, he held him tight by his left hand. With his right hand, he took Stan's right arm; he turned around with Stan flying in the air as he smashed him into the sand. Stan howled in pain as he hit the sand. Even though the suit protected him from any real or minor injures, he could still feel the pain.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon yelled

Moon Millenniummon was distracted for the moment. He saw Monodramon charge at him, the attack hit but didn't do anything. Monodramon jumped into the air and hovered down to the Digimon with his left foot out; Moon Millenniummon blocked it and swatted Monodramon away. He started his advance on Ryo.

"You and that other brat defeated me once but it won't happen again." He growled

"We'll see about that Moon Millenniummon, with the Gralen Defender by my side, we won't lose." Ryo glared

"Oh really?" Moon Millenniummon asked

"Yes really." A voice replied, from behind.

Moon Millenniummon turned around to see Stan get up and get his sword out. Monodramon went back to his partner. Stan just held his sword and he didn't charge, due to sudden realization.

"How the... O.K. That will be crossing the line. How did you smash me in the ground? How did you swat Monodramon away when you don't even have arms for crying out loud?" He asked

Moon Millenniummon grinned. Invisible arms along with hands appeared on either side of him. Stan took a step back out of surprise; Ryo along with Monodramon looked on shocked.

"This is the end!" Moon Millenniummon shouted

"Death Crystal!" He yelled

The attack was aimed at Stan who was still surprised. He suddenly held firmly of his sword. While Ryo nodded to Monodramon, he slashed his blue card for the third time.

"Slash! Migration Power activate!" Ryo yelled

"MONODRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... SEISMICMON!"

"What?" Ryo asked, blinking.

Stan noticed Seismicmon, he needed to avoid or block Moon Millenniummon's attack. Ryo searched his Travice for an answer or info on Seismicmon but found nothing. Stan decided to avoid the attack by falling backwards in the sand. Seconds later, the attack past by, it disintegrated as it didn't reach its target. Stan stood back up, took out his D-Cam, he quickly analyzed the info on Seismicmon.

"_Seismicmon - Rock Jerebi Migration - Even though he is weak compared to Moon Millenniummon, he still has the chance of defeating him, without any help - His attacks are: Tectonic Charge and Seismic Collapse._"

"O.K., Monodramon's ultimate form is Cyberdramon so how did he crevolve in... This Digimon?" Ryo asked

'Well, I guess he would be enough fire power for him to defeat Moon Millenniummon, even this didn't happen in my dream.' Stan thought

Seismicmon charged at Moon Millenniummon, who just turned around seeing his new opponent.

"How... Interesting." He awed

Seismicmon quickly kicked Moon Millenniummon in the middle, sending him flying back.

"Slash! Speed, Agility Activate!" Ryo yelled, as he slashed the two cards through his Travice.

The two cards hit Seismicmon's neck in the back as his speed increased due to the card. Soon enough he reached his opponent, Moon Millenniummon was just getting out of the sand as Seismicmon kicked him in the forehead sending him flying back. Seismicmon rushed over to him in no time. Meanwhile, Stan went over to Ryo.

"Are you a DigiDestined?" Stan asked

Ryo shook his head.

"What are those cards you're using?" Stan asked

Ryo took out a few of them he had, he showed them to Stan. They were cards of Digimon, along with some energy boost cards that helped the Digimon out. He put a goliath card on the screen of his D-Cam. Its voice analyzed the card.

"_Goliath Card - It is used to increase the Tamer's or Sailor's Digimon size to battle better but only to a certain height._"

Stan removed it, giving it back to Ryo; he put one of the Digimon cards on the screen. The D-Cam analyzed it again.

"_Greymon Card - This card is used when his attacks are needed, like his Nova Blast._"

Stan nodded; he gave it along with the rest back to Ryo. He put his D-Cam away, as Ryo put his cards away.

"So you are a Tamer then?" Stan asked

Ryo nodded, Stan focused back on the battle. He was just in time to see Seismicmon avoid one of Moon Millenniummon's Death Crystals. Moon Millenniummon growled. He knew he would be defeated if this went on. He felt that Seismicmon was strong enough, or even stronger, than him if he used one of his attacks. All this time Ryo was watching, even when Stan asked him the questions. Seismicmon grinned as he jumped back.

He just gave a direct punch to Moon Millenniummon's face. He readied his final attack. Moon Millenniummon was just getting up from the sand, glaring at his opponent.

'How can an ultimate beat a superior?' He thought

The answer came to him as Seismicmon attacked.

"Tectonic Charge!" He yelled

The attack went through Moon Millenniummon as though he was butter. He cried in agony as he burst into data, which Seismicmon absorbed, he reverted back to Monodramon and he returned to his partner's side. Ryo sighed.

"At least Seismicmon isn't as bloodlust as Cyberdramon, it even seems that he isn't at all." He commented

Stan nodded, "Don't tell anybody about me or mention me when you tell your friends about this battle, O.K.?"

Ryo looked at him, "Why?"

Stan sighed, "I don't want anybody to know about me yet."

Ryo nodded, he walked away with his Digimon by his side. Stan sighed again.

* * *

He walked back to his base where a surprise waited for him. The walk took around 15 minutes so when he got there, Griffonmon ran over to him.

"What is it?" Stan asked

"First, I'll ask you later about the battle. Second, you've got to see them!" Griffonmon replied, enthusiastically.

"How did you know about the battle? See who?" Stan asked

"Your Digimon, duh. As for your first question, I'll answer later. Follow me." Griffonmon smiled, walking off to the house.

Stan tilted his head slightly a bit, he followed Griffonmon though. They entered the house and Griffonmon took them to Stan's room. As Stan entered the room, he saw two Digimon on his bed, most likely embryo level. The moment the two saw Stan, they hurriedly jumped off of the bed, hopped over to Stan's feet both smiling.

Stan took out his D-Cam and aimed it at the one with the tail.

"_Gramon - Micro Meric Embryo - Gramon can't talk yet but he will have the ability to telepath with Stan soon as do all soul-warrior copedam of the Sailors - His attack is: Gralen Horn._"

Stan pointed his D-Cam at the Digimon with three horns.

"_Spimon - Micro Meric Embryo - Spimon can talk but he is a patient and polite soul-warrior copedam unlike his close relative, Gramon - His attack is: Emerald Star._"

With that done, Stan put his D-Cam back. He turned to the Digimon.

"You three hungry?" He asked

Gramon nodded.

"Yes, I am." Spimon replied, politely.

"What are you going to give us?" Griffonmon asked

Stan just grinned, he walked into the kitchen; he went over to the food maker or rather what he called ESM (Earth Saver Machine). During the years, he learned how to make stuff like it real through Star Gralen. He said what he wanted on the speaker and the machine replied in five minutes. Stan nodded; he went back to his room where Gramon, Spimon and Griffonmon were waiting for him. Griffonmon groaned as he saw that Stan wasn't carrying any food.

Spimon just stared at him, Gramon glared at him. Stan went over to his bed; he took off his shoes before he jumped in.

"It'll be ready in five minutes." He explained

Gramon's glare turned gentle. Spimon smiled, Griffonmon just sighed. After five minutes, a short ring was heard in the room. Stan jumped out of bed running to the kitchen, with the soul-warrior copedam following. Stan opened the machine's door; he took the food to the low table in the living room. He put Spimon along with Gramon on the table near there plates. Griffonmon just walked to his plate and started eating. Stan walked over to the couch with his plate in his hands; he sat down starting to eat.

"Hmm, this is good Stan." Griffonmon commented, after taking a few bites.

Gramon along with Spimon also took a few bites...

"GRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"GRASMON!

"SPIMON CREVOLVE..."  
"SIGMON!"

Stan put his plate on the table in front of him; he took out his D-Cam again. He aimed it at Grasmon first before Sigmon.

"_Grasmon - Micro Jerebi Caterpillar - Grasmon can talk a few words now but they're not any earthling language - His attacks are Sharp Grass and Grass Cyclone._"

"_Sigmon - Micro Jerebi Caterpillar - Sigmon also talks in words that aren't earthling while he speaks them even more and better than Grasmon but he also speaks English - His attack is: Spirit Flip._"

"Aimer!" Stan greeted

"Aimer!" Sigmon greeted back

Grasmon just nodded. Griffonmon looked puzzled, but continued on with his food. So did the other two soul-warrior copedam along with Stan. After eating, Stan gathered the plates, putting them in the sink in the kitchen, where they automatically got washed as well as dried, they were put away.

Stan along with the three soul-warrior copedam went to Stan's room. Stan went over to Star Gralen, where as Griffonmon just laid near the bed. Sigmon with Grasmon hovered over the bed, resting there. Stan took out his D-Cam, he uncovered it, he slightly put it in a slot in Star Gralen and the laptop analyzed the info on it that was taken recently, saving it.

About the info on the Digimon that were took and the cards. Stan did research on the cards as he found out that it was from the dimension where Ryo visited, which they exist in He also found out that they didn't know or didn't have anything, about Stan's soul-warrior copedam, or rather temporary soul-warrior copedam, along with his destined soul-warrior copedam. The cards helped, as he found out, in boosting up the powers of the tamer's or sailor's soul-warrior copedam.

Each card boosted the Digimon in certain ways as well as different ways. Stan commanded the laptop to make a deck for him that had all the cards in it, to make them limitless. Star Gralen replied and a thin card box appeared beside the computer. Stan took it; he looked at the cover, putting it in his knapsack. He turned off Star Gralen; he leaned back into his chair. He sighed as he realized something.

"How am I going to use them or rather slash them though, I don't even have a Digivice." He sighed

Just then, the D-Cam flashed for a second before it stopped. Stan took it out; he noticed the slot on the bottom. He lowly giggled; he put it in his knapsack too.

* * *

When a warning went off, Stan jerked off his feet.

"Griffonmon, stay here. Sigmon, Grasmon, follow me." Stan ordered

They got to the front yard, Stan closed the main door of the house, they saw three Devidramon very pissed; there were burned areas on their skin.

"Shadowm Shaly Gai?" Stan demanded

The Devidramon just chuckled, they charged. Stan took out his locket as he saw it was glowing silver with the two soul-warrior copedam. Voices were heard in the two beams of reflection. Yes, reflection.

"GRASMON CREVOLVE..."  
"GREEMON!"

"SIGMON CREVOLVE..."  
"SIGMALMON!"

Stan quickly took out his D-Cam; he checked the info on the three kinds of Digimon, which came rather quickly.

"_Devidramon - Dragon Grasl Maturity - Devidramon are usually in packs or groups like other Codelimin but they are more organized as they are maturity - Its attacks are: Crimson Claw; Red Eyes; Dark Gale._"

"_Greemon or Gmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Greemon now talks better of the unearthing language and he also speaks good English, he is quite patient now though - His attack is: Acidic Beams._"

"_Sigmalmon or Spiralmon - Angel Jerebi Juvenile - The purest of all Angel Codelimin kinds, Sigmalmon is the graceful soul-warrior copedam and the most patient of all of them - His attack is: Quintuplet Laser._"

Stan took out a few cards. He slashed one of them through the D-Cam.

"Slash! Speed Activate!" He yelled

The card headed straight for Sigmalmon, which allowed him to take to the sky quickly, dodging one of the Devidramon's Crimson Claw. Greemon took on two; Sigmalmon took on the one that attacked him. A Devidramon drew his claw in the ground where Greemon was a second ago, he hopped quickly away. He was caught by the second Devidramon, who caught his tail. It began spinning him around in circles.

When Greemon was dizzy enough, Devidramon let him go, sending Greemon into the air. He went hard into the sand rolling over a few times. Stan bit his lip before he slashed another card.

"Slash! Recharge Activate!" He yelled

The card went straight for Greemon. When it hit, all injures along with the bruises were healed. Greemon stood up on his quadruple legs. He just stared at the two Devidramon. While he was staring, two missile launchers appeared on his torso, Greemon tilted his head down and he attacked.

"Acidic Beams!" He yelled

Two arrows, silver colored were fired at the Devi Dramon. They were vaporized on moment's impact; Stan gathered their data in his D-Cam. That is one of the things that Stan learned about the D-Cam.

Meanwhile with Sigmalmon along with the last Devidramon. Devidramon kept on trying to attack Sigmalmon but he simply dodged the attacks. Devidramon was getting angrier and angrier. It fired it's Red Eyes but Sigmalmon didn't move due to Devi Dramon's bad aiming. The two red beams passed right by Sigmalmon's cheeks but far enough to not do any damage. Sigmalmon shook his head.

"Is that all you got! Grasl! I'll show you true damage." He grinned, as he spread his wings the full length.

Brown particles started to form on the quadruple wings as well as also on Sigmalmon's face. Finally, he let the energy go.

"Quintuplet Lasers!" He yelled

The five brown beams of laser headed towards Devi Dramon, it vaporized it the instant the attack impacted. The data flew into the air before it evaporated. Sigmalmon sighed, he landed beside Stan. The three of them walked back into the house, they went back to Stan's room. Griffonmon looked up at them but said nothing. Stan went over to the laptop; he put the silver D-Cam into it. Star Gralen memorized the info.

Stan took his D-Cam out, the laptop turned to it's screen saver. Stan turned to his soul-warrior copedam.

"What do you all say we go to our world?" He asked

The three soul-warrior copedam nodded, cheering. Stan held his locket to the laptop as a silver wormhole appeared. Before Stan did anything else, he took out three G Spheres. They're like Pokéballs but are completely silver.

"It's necessary for your safety." He commented

The three soul-warrior copedam nodded, each one was pulled into each ball. Stan resized the balls back to small; he put them back into his knapsack. He held out his locket to the laptop before he nodded. He was sucked into the wormhole, heading to his world.

* * *

The feeling of flying through a wormhole was of course frightening, which was how Stan felt as he traveled through the wormhole. He saw an opening in the distance; he tried to go faster to it to no avail. He finally went through it as a portal opened in the air and Stan fell through the sky. He fell to the ground with pain but was O.K. physically. He got up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in an alley at night. He sighed, leaving the alley.

He accidentally bumped into someone; he fell to the ground as he wasn't being the mean person. He apologized and got up. He offered to help the other person by holding his hand out while it was accepted and the person took it as he stood up... Herself! Stan slowly backed away; he wasn't scared just sort of not knowing what to do but the girl did look familiar. The girl had black short hair so when she stared at Stan; he found out that her eyes were brown.

He figured that she was the same age as him, around 9. He slightly shook his head and introduced himself. The girl's eyes widened recognizing Stan.

"Stan!" She asked, shocked.

"Samantha?" Stan asked, not sure.

Samantha nodded, "Wow! So we get to see each other finally for real!"

Stan chuckled, "Sorry I bumped into you."

"No need to apologize. Why weren't you looking anyway?" Samantha asked

"Well, I was sort of lost in thought." Stan replied

"Why?" Samantha asked

Stan sighed, "It's just that I haven't been here in a long time. I was wondering how my parents would react."

"Where have you been by the way?" Samantha asked

"Śadowm gai śadowil?" Stan muttered

Samantha's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry I'm keeping you here. It's just a habit of mine when I meet new people."

Stan looked at her caringly and smiled.

"It's O.K., really. Anyway, I'm off and I think you too also need to." He commented

Samantha smiled back.

"Yeah you're right. Bye." She waved, as she left.

Stan nodded.

"Remia!" He whispered

He also turned away; he walked to find his old home. He thought of calling Star Bike to haste the search, he agreed to it. He put his Star Watch to his mouth.

"Star Bike, I need a ride." He whispered, softly.

Not surprising for Stan, his Star Bike appeared around the corner, it stopped in front of him. He had a few questions but decided to check on them later on. He got onto the bike. He drove off in search of his house. A good thing that the bike was noiseless because Stan didn't want any trouble just as he got back.

* * *

He stopped in front of a house that he felt was his home. He got off of the bike, put on the security systems since he knew in this world there would be people who would try to steal it.

He put his belt on it, walked to the front door and rang the door bell. He waited a few minutes as a two-year-old answered. Stan gasped as he quickly knew it was his younger brother, well since he had blue hair and all. A voice came from inside while the two-year-old was staring at Stan, not recognizing him at all.

"Simon, who is it dear?" The voice asked

Simon turned his head, he didn't know how to answer and a man came over as he saw Stan. Stan smiled, he bowed.

"Aimer dad!" He greeted

Tom didn't know what to do. Simon's eyes widened, he smiled before he jumped into Stan's arms. Tears were falling from his face as he cried happily.

"Aimer Sig!" Simon greeted, sobbing.

Stan gasped as he heard what his younger brother said. Tom sighed as he held his head down. Ann came over as she gasped when she saw Stan, with Simon in his arms. Stan just smiled at his mother. Ann smiled back and looked at her husband.

"Don't you recognize him?" Ann asked, lowly.

Tom shook his head. Ann stepped back, a disappointed look on her face.

"How could you not remember your first son?" She asked

It was Tom's turn as he gasped; he turned to the side to let Stan in. Stan went in the house and took off his shoes. Tom closed the door behind him. Stan felt Simon's grip tighten as he hugged him back tight too. He let Simon down, who stayed beside him. Tom smiled as he shooed Stan along with his brother into the living room. Stan sat down in the couch as Simon sat next to him. He struggled to get on the couch so Stan helped him up.

Simon just looked at Stan and smiled. Tom along with Ann came in. Ann sat on the other side of Stan and Tom sat near by in a chair.

"What was that thing you said, uh...? Aimer, I think, what does it mean?" He asked

Stan smiled at his dad.

"It means hi or hello in my own language." He replied

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"How does Simon here know it?" He asked

Stan looked at Simon.

"Gai leom śadowm Ge Basa?" He asked

"Lo." Simon replied

"I don't believe it!" Stan gasped, totally surprised.

"What?" Ann asked

"He knows the Invapioern Language I made!" Stan exclaimed

"What did you ask him?" Tom asked

"I asked him, 'You know how to talk the different language?' Simon replied with a yes." Stan replied

"What does Sig mean?" Tom asked

Stan smiled.

"Sig means brother." He replied

Tom knelt back into his chair.

"It seems that when Stan greeted me, Simon knew it was his brother somehow and got happy." He shrugged

"But how does Simon know the language?" Stan asked

"Beats me." Tom replied, shrugging.

"So... Where were you all this time and what were you doing?" Ann asked

Stan smirked.

"You won't believe me if I told you." He smiled

"Try us." Tom urged

Stan sighed, clearing his throat.

"O.K., the truth is that I was in this world called the Digital World or Digi-World for short." He replied

He took a quick glance at his brother. Sure enough, he saw Simon's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you come along to visit during all that time?" Ann asked

"I was busy mom." Stan replied

"With what?" Ann asked

"With training basically." Stan replied

Simon; Tom and Ann all raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of training? By whom?" Tom asked

"Training in martial arts; weaponry; languages; horse riding as well as a lot of other stuff." Stan replied

"Do you have a-How do you say this... Digimon?" Ann asked

Stan chuckled at the question.

"Yes, I do have one actually." He replied

"May we see it?" Simon asked

Stan sighed but he took out his three G Spheres. He let all three spirit companions out. Basically they were at the back of the couch as Ann along with Simon had to turn around to see them, where as Tom only had to stand up.

"I thought you had one Digimon only?" He asked

"I do, Sigmalmon, uh that's the angel one, will be mine temporarily as for Griffonmon, he's my transport and I might bring him back to his previous owner. Now, Greemon is my Digimon!" Stan replied

"Ge vesto Gai Gel." Simon muttered

Sigmalmon stared at him; he knew that Simon was talking to him. Stan sighed, he also heard it.

"Ġm Gai Leom." He nodded

Simon looked at him weirdly. Stan understood his brother. He wanted to tell him that Sigmalmon was his but it wasn't his time now. He sighed, remembering.

"Well, they're not the first Digimon we saw. The first one we saw was unexpected." Ann explained, as she sat down.

Stan narrowed his eyes.

"Who was the Digimon? Who was the partner?" He asked

"I think her partner is named Samantha Stablin, her Digimon I think is called Lady Shimmon." Tom replied

Stan raised an eyebrow as he heard the name.

'So Samantha has herself a Digimon, eh?' He thought

"How does she look like?" He asked

"Well, she has black short hair and brown eyes." Tom replied

Stan frowned; he had just re-met her a few minutes ago for he knew her from since the two were babies. He didn't know about the Digimon. Greemon along with Sigmalmon both raised their eyes as they also heard the Digimon's name. Stan noticed.

"You two know her?" He asked

Sigmalmon blushed but Greemon replied

"Somehow she was able to get into the realm of reflection before you came and I along with Sigmalmon met her. I don't know but maybe I'm a close relative to her." Greemon shrugged

"Well anyway, look we have our first son back and he most be exhausted or at least tired or sleepy from his trip to here." Tom commented

Ann nodded.

"Yes, you and your Digimon should rest." She agreed

As if on cue, Stan yawned.

"I think I'll accept the G Sphere now." Griffonmon sighed

Stan nodded and put Griffonmon back in his sphere.

"I would suggest for Sigmalmon along with Greemon to devolve and for Sigmalmon to be with Simon." Stan decided

Simon looked at him excited as Sigmalmon sighed. He along Greemon returned back in Sigmon and Grasmon so they would be smaller.

"If you would have the honors, Simon, take your brother or Sig to your room. Don't forget he has the upper bunk." Tom reminded

Simon smiled; he took Stan's arm in his hand and dragged him to their room. The spirit companions respectively followed their partners. Simon let go of Stan's arm as they enter their room. Stan looked around. Sigmon along with Grasmon hovered around looking at it too. Simon went over to the lower bunk bed as he tucked himself in. Stan turned off the light; he smiled, going over to Simon.

"Remia." He whispered

"Remia." Simon replied back, sleeping.

Stan smiled, climbing the ladder to his upper bunk and tucked himself in. He put his cap aside. Grasmon hovered up as he lay down close to Stan. Sigmon sighed, went and laid down next to Simon. He was just closing his eyes when Simon put his arm around him. Sigmon sighed again as he relaxed, falling to sleep.

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: SCHOOL TROUBLES

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	5. Episode 4: School Troubles

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 4: "School Troubles"_

Mark here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Stan's 9-years-old while both he and Ryo fought against a Digimon named Moon Millenniummon, he was beaten by Ryo's Digimon, Seismicmon. When Stan returned, he saw Gramon as well as Spimon. After awhile, they fought in their rookie forms against three Devidramon. Later on, he went back to his world. On his way to his home, he bumped into Samantha Stablin that later on, he found out that she also has a Digimon.

He met his Sig, Simon, for the first time. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Daisuke landed in a cave that was lit with torches. He sat up painfully, rubbing his head. He still had the present with him.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" A feminine voice yelled out.

Daisuke quickly jumped up and turned around to face a girl who had her arms folded. Two creatures were by her side.

"Daisuke!" The small blue creature exclaimed, rushing to Daisuke.

Daisuke blinked, as the small blue creature jumped into his arms happily.

"Since the little guy knows you, you well have the right to know who I am. Miyako Inoune is the name." The girl bowed

"Daisuke Motomiya." Daisuke bowed back.

"I'm Demi Veemon." The small creature said cheerfully, looking at Daisuke's eyes.

Daisuke smiled as he looked at his spirit companion.

"Pleasure to meet you." He nodded

"You said Motomiya? Wow! Mr. Motomiya always comes to the family mart! He's well known and he's a good friend of the family." Miyako exclaimed, astonished.

* * *

Ann turned on the lights next morning to hear groaning from both her sons. She slightly giggled.

"Bright and shine kids." She smiled, before she left.

Stan opened his eyes, stretching out; he would usually do that in his home in the Digi-World. Grasmon slowly woke up, hovering down the bunk beds, waiting for Stan. Stan just jumped down without making noise, it was hard but for a person like Stan, he was trained to be stealth. He looked back at Simon and saw him turn over, away from Sigmon towards the wall. He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was around 7:30 am.

He knew that Simon didn't need to wake up that early.

* * *

He left the room with Grasmon, with Sigmon along with Simon sleeping in. Stan walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and washed his face. Grasmon just laid his face under the faucet, getting energized. Stan walked out of the bathroom with Grasmon once he was finished.

"Stay in the house, I'm going to get my belt." Stan whispered

Grasmon nodded as Stan stealthy past by his parents' room, heading into the living room. He went outside, closing the door slowly. He turned around to see the bike, seeing it there safe and sound with the belt. He sighed, walking over to it. He got his belt without turning the security off. He went back into the house towards his room stealthy. As he was walking past the living room, Ann sensed him.

"What are you up to Stan?" She asked, not turning around from her work.

Stan froze in his place. He knew his parents wouldn't like to see him with a weapon. He decided on a plan, which he was good in. He giggled as he faced his mother who now turned to him. He quickly hid the belt behind his back.

"What's that you have hiding?" Ann asked

"Uh, my belt that I left on my bike last night... Oops!" Stan gulped, smiling nervously with a nervous sweat-drop.

Ann raised her left eyebrow.

"A bike? You sure you can handle it?" She asked

Stan nodded. His dad came in from his room. As Stan noticed him, his sweat-dropped got bigger.

"Why are you hiding the belt?" Tom asked

"Oh, uh." Stan had to think a way out of this and quick, "Because I have some personal stuff in it."

Tom nodded, leaving him alone. Stan sighed, that was a close call!

* * *

He went to his room where Grasmon was waiting for him. He grinned as Stan entered. Stan saw it.

"Wash that grin off your face!" He snapped, whispering.

Grasmon let it go, he burst out laughing. Stan went to his higher bunk and hid his sheath, which had its sword in it, beside the mattress. It was well hidden and now Stan had no reason to hide the belt so he put it on. He put his cap on next. He jumped down barely missing his brother. He sighed as he knew Simon was O.K., a little stunned but O.K. Sigmon stared at Stan for a moment, turning away. Ann came in.

"Listen Stan, today school begins. You were lucky you came last night as the summer ended. Anyway, after a week, we're all going to visit the Tachikawas in Japan so you better be ready." She nodding, going away.

Stan sweat-dropped again. He sighed.

'Well, that stuff I should get used to since I just arrived here.' He thought

He looked at Simon, who had a disappointed look painted on his face.

"Shadowm chakly?" Stan asked

"Gai." Simon replied

"Shadowm Ge?" Stan asked

Simon didn't reply, he just left the room with Sigmon tagging along. Stan looked at his suit before he looked at the clock, which said 7:55. He quickly went to the silver closet that was next to his bed, there was a brown closet next to the silver one. Stan checked his clothes; he went, closing the door. He took off his plate silver shirt. He put on a green cloth one that he buttoned up. He put his plate shirt on the hanger that had the shirt he's wearing now on it.

He put the hanger back into his closet, closed the door while he locked it with his key. He looked at Grasmon.

"How do I look?" He asked

Grasmon winked, "Spectacular."

Stan smiled.

* * *

He went down along with Grasmon, when Ann saw Stan, she shook her head. Stan looked puzzled at her mother.

"For one thing, keep wearing that silver plated shirt on, I have a feeling you'll need it. Second, wear pants." She remarked

Stan sighed.

"Historel!" He nodded

The green shirt disappeared and the silver plated shirt with silver sleeves was on him. With the same word said again, the shorts turned into pants. Stan sighed as he sat down on the table. He sat next to Simon where as Grasmon hovered behind Stan. Ann smiled as she put down a plate for him on the floor, in a safe area. Grasmon went willingly to it. Sigmon waited patiently for his serving, which didn't take long as Ann served it to him, next to Grasmon.

Sigmon also went willingly to the food and started eating with Grasmon. A door opening was heard as someone came in, the person sighed, closing the door, showing himself.

"That bike of yours sure is stubborn." Tom sighed, shaking his head.

Stan laughed.

"I put security systems on it. Why? What were you going to do with it?" He asked

"I was going to put it in the garage with my car but to no avail." Tom replied

"Oh." Was all of what Stan said

That was when Stan noticed Simon's locket. It was like his except that it was eight edged rather than five. It also had the word Justice rather than Gralen. His name Simon Tom Markem was also different. He sighed as he got his locket out and looked at it. His father noticed, sitting down on his chair.

"So you still have the locket?" He asked

Stan purposely put his right arm on the table and pulled his sleeve up a little bit. Tom smiled, noticing the Star Watch.

"So you have both of them then, eh?" He asked

"How can I get rid of them when it was from you dad." Stan replied

Tom chuckled but he stopped the conversation. Ann sat in her seat next to Tom.

"You think you can handle the school stuff without us interfering?" She asked

Stan folded his arms.

"Of course I can mom." He replied

"Then hurry up, you don't want to miss your first day." Ann nodded

Stan nodded, continuing on eating. He noted that Simon wasn't looking at him, he was playing with his food for awhile before he ate it.

'I guess he's either disappointed or deep in thought.' Stan thought

He lowly giggled. He remembered back when he used to do that in the Digi-World when he was with Gennai. He wondered how he was doing and to what degree had Devimon succeeded. He lowly growled, remembering the Dark Masters along with Devimon. He sighed, finished his last bite and left for the bike.

He looked at Grasmon. He finished his breakfast too, he guessed that Grasmon wanted to come with him. He looked at Sigmon who wasn't looking at him. He knew he was disappointed. Stan took out Grasmon's G Sphere and put him in it with his agreement. He went, kissed his mom good-by, hugged his dad and while he was passing by Simon, played with his hair lightly. At that minute, Simon left, tears in his eyes.

Stan felt hurt because of his brother, he looked back at his parents but they nodded, which meant that they'll handle it while him to go.

* * *

With one last nod, Stan left for his bike noting that Sigmon didn't follow Simon. When he reached his bike, he turned off the security systems, hopping in. He looked back at his parents, his father along with his mother who were both at the door. Tom mouthed him, 'Beverly Hills School'. Stan nodded, driving off. While he was looking for it, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was 8:13 am already.

Stan sweat-dropped but then he relaxed, he remembered that schools started at 8:30 am, so where was the fear. While he was looking, he thought about different stuff. About Samantha and for how long has she been having Lady Shimmon. How did Lady Shimmon look like and whether or not Samantha was in the same school or not.

Stan thought for a minute and agreed that Samantha would be there since it's the only elementary school in the county but then maybe she studied somewhere else out of Beverly Hills or she didn't maybe even live here. Stan shook his head, that was likely impossible, because he bumped into her last night, at night time.

Also, Samantha saw his parents and Lady Shimmon was with her at that time but he doubted that because it was probably a visit and not only Samantha, also it would have been during the day. Stan sighed, too much thinking would hurt his head.

* * *

As he looked to up, there was the school, to the left of him. He was amazed that it was such a short drive. He hadn't past by any traffic intersections. He was sure, because even though he was thinking, he was keeping aware of where he was going. If not, he would have crashed into something by now.

He stopped by the school, he saw children outside of various ages. He thought it was just still the beginning of the school day and school hadn't started yet. He got out of his bike and put on the security systems. He did it just in time because a lot of kids ran over to it. Stan had dodged from time to time. When he was out of the crowd, he looked back to see in time one of the kids get sparked. That was part of the security system.

Stan lowly giggled, put his eyeglasses in his knapsack and decided to go to the principle's office right away. He walked into the school, which was like any other normal school in America. Kids were in the corridors. Stan stopped after awhile to take it all in before continuing on. Luckily enough, he found the principle's office without much or any trouble.

* * *

He knocked, hearing the voice allowing him to come in, he entered.

He saw the secretary, she has yellow hair with blue eyes, her hair reached down to her shoulders.

"New student?" She asked, in a pleasant voice.

"Yes ma'am." Stan replied, politely.

"O.K., wait here a minute." She remarked, entering the office.

He heard some voices and in awhile the secretary exited the office.

"You may enter." She nodded, going back to her work.

Stan nodded and entered the office. He slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

He faced a desk, which was a chair behind it with a back of the head of the principle. Stan slightly cleared his throat. The chair turned around and the person faced Stan. He looked at the desk and in his mind read the name, 'Headmaster Miczu'. He looked back up to his face. He had smooth yellow hair with black eyes, with a beard along with a mustache. The beard was a small one not a big one. Their color was also yellow.

"Sit down." The headmaster motioned Stan to the empty seat.

Stan obliged. He went over, sitting down.

"So you're a new student, eh?" The headmaster asked

"Yes sir." Stan replied

"O.K. then. May I see your birth certificate and grade certificates?" Mr. Miczu asked

Stan nearly sweat-dropped but he remembered that Gennai gave him grade certificates for each grade. Stan wondered why then and now he knew. He also had the birth certificate in his knapsack with his grades. He opened the knapsack, putting the certificates on the desk. Mr. Miczu took them and turned around examining them. Stan lowly sighed, he looked at his watch. It said it was 8:17 am.

'Good.' He thought, 'I still have time.'

After a few minutes Mr. Miczu turned around. He smiled at Stan and put the certificates back on the desk.

"Very interesting, even though I didn't hear of this Gennai, but I guess it's a big country after all. The secretary will give you your schedule and your locker is G 5. Return to my office at recess to take your certificates." Mr. Miczu decided

Stan nodded and Mr. Miczu turned around. Stan was relived when he checked his D-Cam and found that the info of the certificates were still there. So if anything happened to the ones he gave Mr. Miczu, he didn't need to worry. He walked out of the office.

* * *

"Hmm? May I have my class schedule?" Stan asked

The secretary looked up at him, Stan couldn't help but see some looks in her that was close to the headmaster's.

"Which level?" The secretary asked

"Third." Stan replied

"Here you go." The secretary nodded, handing him his schedule.

"Thanks." Stan smiled, taking it willingly.

* * *

Stan left the room and went to look for his locker. He found it soon enough, he put his deck of cards in it with the G Spheres in too but he kept the D-Cam in his knapsack just in case. He closed his locker and with the key he always had, locked it.

He looked at the time and he saw plus heard the bell ring throughout the school, the time said 8:30. Stan looked at his schedule and saw that he didn't have the books, he sweat-dropped. He needed to work fast or he'll be late! He got out his D-Cam and through his years while he was alone in the Oasis, he was able to connect the D-Cam to Star Gralen so he could use it.

He ordered, a nice silver whitish school bag with the third grade books in it along with a certain amount of notebooks, he added that it was in Beverly Hills, also the most recent ones.

After two minutes, the school bag appeared laying down on the locker. Stan put his D-Cam away and grabbed his school bag. He thought of teleporting to the class but he didn't know where it was. He got the D-Cam out and asked for the structure along with the rooms of the school. He located his classroom, he had social studies. Stan put his D-Cam back and with no one in sight, he teleported there.

* * *

He appeared just in front of the door, which was numbered 1 C5. He looked in to see that a few desks were empty as the teacher wasn't there. He also noticed Samantha quiet in her seat and of course there was noise all over with paper planes flying around. Stan smiled when he saw Samantha. He sighed, entering the room. The room was suddenly quiet as all the students looked at the new student. They laughed, going back on being noisy.

Before Stan could move anywhere, the door of the room opened again and the teacher entered this time. Stan jumped a little, startled, but quickly recovered, the room was instantly quiet. The teacher was female with long brown hair along with black eyes around age 32. The teacher smiled at him.

'You nearly gave me a heart-attack!' Stan thought, looking back at the teacher.

"New student?" She asked

Stan nodded, too shy to reply all of a sudden.

"O.K. Sit wherever you want. In awhile we'll know each other's names." The teacher smiled

Stan sweat-dropped.

'Who does she think I am? Some lazy boneheaded student? Why aren't I able to reply verbally all of a sudden? She seems to be nice and gentle though.' He thought

Stan nodded and went to a chair near the window in the far wall farthest from the door. It was in the second seat in the row. Just in the next seat to him sat Samantha. Stan sweat-dropped, bending his head slightly to the left.

'Great place I chose! I've known Samantha from since I was baby. Why am I so shy so of a sudden from her?' Stan thought, sighing.

He watched as the teacher went from each seat to write down the names of her students. In awhile, the teacher reached Stan. The teacher smiled again.

"Full name please." She requested politely, with a piece of paper with the names on it.

"Stan T. Markem." Stan replied

He didn't want the students to laugh at him but it turned out to be a clever idea that actually served him well. In a few minutes, the teacher was over and went back to her desk.

* * *

"Welcome to the new school year. I'm sure all of you are willing to learn and enjoy while you'll work hard to get good grades. My name is Mrs. Carmer." The teacher greeted, introducing herself.

"Hello Mrs. Carmer!" The class greeted

Stan along with Samantha were silent though and Mrs. Carmer noticed. Stan sighed, he also noticed Samantha didn't greet back. He glanced at her and at that moment, Samantha glanced back. Stan quickly diverted his head back to the front. Samantha lowly giggled, diverting her head back as well to the front.

"Open your books on page three please." Mrs. Carmer requested

Stan got out his social studies book, which was in his school bag, leaning on the wall under his desk. He opened it to the first lesson. The class went on smoothly and whenever the teacher asked a question, it was mostly Stan or Samantha who raised their hands. After awhile Stan gave up, he didn't want to compete with her and he didn't want to the students to think of him as a nerd or something.

When the class was over, Mrs. Carmer had written the homework and Stan secretly put it on his D-Cam.

* * *

His next period was Math. He was rather clever in math when Gennai taught him. He learned from him, in elementary schools, you stay in the same classroom with the same teacher most of the time. He was O.K. with it though because he kind of liked Mrs. Carmer.

Stan also secretly enjoyed the idea that he was next to Samantha while both of them were the best students in the whole class. Mrs. Carmer praised from such excellent and accurate answers every time one of them answered.

* * *

The second lesson past while the first recess started. Stan went to his locker and put his school bag in it. He took out his deck of cards and put it in his knapsack. He also took Grasmon's G Sphere out and put it in the knapsack also. He finally closed the locker and locked it.

He turned around and saw a student with gelled hair to the back in around the fifth or sixth grade. He was holding another younger student. Stan recognized him right away, the younger student was named Mark Naneram, he was one of Stan's classmates. Stan lowly growled, he could imagine a similar case when a group of Gazimon were picking on some Koromon.

He walked over to the bully and tapped on his shoulder. The bully didn't reply. Stan tried again, he quickly dodged the punch. In doing so, the bully let Mark go. He looked at Stan who nodded. Mark ran away in a hurry. Stan barely dodged another hit. The bully was enraged. Stan stepped back a little bit as the bully stopped attacking. The bully pointed his finger at Stan.

"Don't you interfere with the Beverly Hills Gang." He hissed in a high tone.

Stan sighed.

"Gang! Ah, Grasl! You fight like a baby, I'm sure the rest of the gang fights like you." He mocked

"That does it. You're going to really get a big beating new one." The bully growled, as he slammed his fists together.

He charged at Stan and went for a kick to the face. Stan easily blocked it. He grinned, looking at the bully who was struggling to get free. With his free arm, Stan elbowed the knee of the bully hard, he didn't break it but he did damage it. He was so close in breaking it. He was wise not to even though the bully deserved it. He let the bully fall to the ground, clenching his injured knee, holding back tears. Stan smirked and folded his arms, he walked away leaving the bully alone.

Stan thought he got away with it but he didn't.

* * *

He left the school building, his slight fight with the bully was a lone fight, which meant that only the two of them were in the area where there was no audience. He thought and knew for sure that the bully would report what happened but he would lie, Stan was sure of that. He walked to a tree in front of the school and sat down in the shade. He watched some of the students play, after awhile he looked up to the sky.

Stan didn't notice that Mark along with a few others in his class walked over to him. He turned his head and saw them after awhile. His classmates were looking at him like if they were searching if he was injured or not. Stan instantly knew why. He waved his hand up and down as he turned his face.

"That bully had no chance against me." He smiled

He turned his face and saw shocked looks from his classmates, especially from Mark.

"But he's part of Beverly Hills gang, it's a huge gang and nobody dares abuses them not even the police of the county." One of the classmates named Carl Sakimy commented. He had red hair, which was smooth, with brown eyes. He was kind of tanned.

"It seems that you're a new person in this county, am I correct?" Mark asked

He had golden, smooth, short hair and blue eyes. He was also kind of tanned but less than Carl. Stan looked back up at the sky, which had low clouds passing by in the sky, there was a slight breeze. He nodded.

"So when I saw you last night, you just came here?" Asked a voice

Stan looked at the one who asked and saw that it was Samantha, who else rather than her saw him last night. Again Stan nodded. Mark put his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"What do you say you join our group?" Mark asked

The other students protested except for Samantha but Mark convinced them that having Stan on their group would help with some help from Samantha. Stan thought it for a minute.

"What does it do?" He asked

"Well, basically we try secretly to fight the Beverly Hills gang but they easily outnumber us so we haven't got a chance. We're also secretive and all of the members swore that they won't expose the rest of the group, no matter what." Mark replied

"What is it called?" Stan asked

"BH Rebels." Carl replied

"Short for Beverly Hills." Mark explained

"O.K. I swear I won't expose the group and I'm in." Stan smiled, as he shook his hand with Mark's.

"Look out guys, enemy at 9 o'clock." Another member named Brian Stanley announced.

He had black eyes with blue, long, rough hair. The group looked in that direction and they saw Peter Rankid, they all frowned except for Stan. Samantha explained.

"For sure you know Steve Rankid, right?" She asked

Stan growled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, after Steve got married and had Peter, he once was furious for no reason, he ended up divorcing his wife, which is now my mother." Samantha started, with tears in her eyes.

Brian took over from there.

"Steve nearly killed Brianna but she survived. She remarried and now she stays with her recent husband, during the same year they had Samantha. Anyway, Steve raised Peter with him and now Peter is part of the Beverly Hills gang. From 5th to 12th grades, the ones who are in the gang bully other kids including us, but we don't resist. From 1st to 4th grades, the ones who are in the gang are spies. That's why we're careful." He explained

'I would have never guessed.' Stan thought

He folded his arms together and looked away.

"More trouble at 6 o'clock." Carl warned

They all looked back and they saw a big muscular angry boy.

"Who's that?" Stan whispered

"That's Jereiph, the top leader of the Beverly Hills gang." Mark whispered back.

Stan sighed. He quickly jerked up, remembering something.

* * *

He ran to the school ignoring his friends' protests. He went straight to the principle's office. When he reached it, he stopped to relax from his running. When he was O.K., he knocked. He heard the voice of the secretary that told him to come in. He went in and saw the bully setting on a chair. Stan's eyes turned to raging fire. Mr. Miczu came out as he saw Stan.

"Oh, you're here. I thought you forgot. Wait a minute." He smiled, as he re-entered his office.

Stan nodded while he was facing the bully. In a minute Mr. Miczu came out and Stan turned his stare away as his eyes became gentle. Mr. Miczu handed him the certificates. Stan took them and left. While on the way out, he put the certificates in his D-Cam.

* * *

He left the building to see Jereiph bug his friends. At that instant, Stan wished he had his sword and his eyes were fire again as he marched behind Jereiph. He heard what he said since he was right behind him. The other members noticed but they didn't say anything.

"I asked a question!" Jereiph demanded

"Look, we don't know who you're talking about... So pleaseeeee leave us alone?" Mark asked, pleadingly.

Stan did a thing that put him in a war against the gang. He pinched Jereiph's side. He yelped in pain as he jumped five meters in the air. Stan motioned them to leave with his fingers. All of them nodded as they left the area. Jereiph landed and tried to grab Stan's collar but Stan blocked it as he started to twist his arm. His group watched from a distance. As did the entire group of kids in the school-grounds who were around. Jereiph gritted his teeth to not yell out.

"Listen to me, mister. If you ever return and I mean ever, then you're going to get a hell of beating from me. You don't know me neither does anybody else but I certainly am ready to take you down." Stan hissed, letting go of Jereiph's hand.

Jereiph grabbed his hand back. He was glaring at Stan.

"I found out that it is now you. This is not over!" He exclaimed, leaving the school-grounds.

Stan sighed.

* * *

Before he could get congratulated though, the bell rang as recess was over. The entire group of kids rushed back into the building. As Stan was running to his locker, he stopped and saw one of the members of the gang trip Samantha on the floor. The one who did it, walked away laughing. Stan went over as he saw Samantha sobbing. He offered his hand but she didn't take it. She got up by herself and went to her locker with tears starting to flow down.

Stan half growled and half sighed.

'This is going to be a long week.' He thought, heading back to his locker.

He put the deck back along with the G Sphere back. He got the school bag out and ran to his classroom.

* * *

He got there just in time before the lesson started, he had English. When he didn't see Samantha at her seat. He knew where she was and why. He went to his seat and took the English book out. He was lucky it was English because he didn't have to answer because if he did, he won't be the only one as others or most of the class raised their hands. Mrs. Carmer was the teacher still. She noticed Stan quiet and that Samantha didn't come. She didn't come at all during English.

At the end of the period, Mrs. Carmer wrote down the homework. Stan, for the third time, put it down secretly on his D-Cam. When the bell rang, it was lunch time while everybody went to the cafeteria. Stan was the last one to leave but before he did, Mrs. Carmer stopped him.

"You know where Samantha is? Since you were the last to come in?" She asked

"I would rather not tell, Mrs. Carmer." Stan replied

"Beverly Hills Gang?" Mrs. Carmer guessed

Stan nodded. Mrs. Carmer nodded, understanding.

"But don't worry I will tell her about the homework." Stan commented, leaving.

* * *

He went to his locker and put his school bag in it. He took out his deck of cards along with both Griffonmon's and Grasmon's G Spheres. He put them in the knapsack and put his eyeglasses on. He took out his silver wallet and took some money from it. He went to the cafeteria of the school after knowing where it was.

* * *

While on his way, he passed by the girl's restroom. He saw Samantha sitting on the floor, leaning to the wall beside the door. He went over, sitting next to her.

"You O.K.?" He asked

Samantha looked up at him. She laughed.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked

Stan sighed, "I do. I'm in the girl's restroom."

"What are you doing here then?" Samantha asked

"Checking up on you." Stan replied

Samantha sighed, "Thanks."

Stan told her about the homework and re-asked her the first question.

"Do I look O.K.?" She yelled back

Stan was used to yelling so he wasn't shaken. He put his hand on her shoulder and she continued sobbing. Samantha leaned down and put her head on Stan's chest. Now Stan didn't expect it but he wouldn't shove her off, especially when she was like this.

"For how long have we known each other?" Samantha asked

"Let's see, we're in third grade so we're 10 years old. There you have it." Stan replied

Samantha sighed, "I just wish you got here sooner so you could deal with the gang."

"Shhh, its O.K. Don't worry. I'll get the guy for you and I'd teach him some manners." Stan assured

Samantha looked up and wiped her tears with the brim of her sleeve. She smiled.

"You don't have too. You're new here after all and you wouldn't want to get into trouble, would you?" She asked

Stan considered that for a moment.

"Last night I didn't want to get in trouble, but I am now... For a friend." He replied

Samantha laughed, hugging him. Stan slightly blushed and hugged her back.

'Should you have said that? Gai Keygah Stan.' He criticized himself in his mind.

After a few minutes, they released each other. They both looked each other in the eye.

"Tell you what, food makes you forget your problems by its taste." Stan joked

Samantha giggled. Both of them stood up. They walked together to the cafeteria but not hand in hand. They were still too young for it.

* * *

They entered the cafeteria together and they both got stares. Stan walked away from Samantha, putting his hands behind his neck as he started to whistle. He went and got his food. He sat down alone by himself. Away from his group. Samantha slightly giggled, heading to get her food to join her group.

"What happened between you two?" Mark asked, whispering.

Samantha giggled and slightly blushed.

"Well, he comforted me when I needed it." She replied

"We tried." Carl remarked

"But Stan did it the right way." Samantha frowned

Carl sighed and put his head down.

"Where were you when we were in class? What were you doing?" Brian asked

"I was in the girl's restroom crying." Samantha replied

She didn't say that her Digimon Lady Shimmon tried to comfort her because they didn't know about Lady Shimmon or the Digimon yet.

* * *

Stan kept his eyes on the food because he knew where they would go if he moved them away. He sighed, playing with his peas. He lowly giggled, picked the peas up with the fork and chewed them. He swallowed them. When he was done with his food, he put it aside on the same table he was on and he put his deck out. He started to play by himself. He again didn't notice but students started to gather around him, they watched him play the card game.

He learned how and was shown how by Star Gralen. His group came over after they put their plates away and watched Stan play. When the bell rang, Stan gathered his deck and put it in his knapsack. He put his plate away and left the cafeteria with students following to get to their own classes too.

* * *

Stan went back to his locker, put his eyeglasses back in the knapsack, took his school bag out and put his wallet along with the G Spheres plus the deck back inside.

He closed the door and locked it. Stan turned around but get pushed back. The push was strong enough to the degree that he fell back with his school bag. Stan eyes flashed lightning as he glared at the ones who did it. The group walked away laughing, the one who did it looked back.

"Next time watch what you say, Grasl! Ha." He mocked, laughing some more as he turned around.

Stan growled and got up. He pointed at the one who pushed him.

"Gai Grasl! You are the idiot yourself, Grasl!" He growled

The group stopped and turned around. Stan was gritting his teeth in anger, he didn't even try to control it. He threw the school bag to his locker door. He noticed the one he tripped Samantha. He smirked.

"Oh man, you guys are going to get hell of a beating from me." He hissed

The group laughed before all three charged. Stan pupils flamed into silver color. His left hand formed a small silver sphere. The group stopped their charge as for what they saw; scared them.

"Gralen Force!" Stan yelled

It headed towards the one who tripped Samantha. The group couldn't move as they were totally shocked. The sphere hit its target and it sent its victim flying backwards a few meters and landed on the floor hard. The sphere was stronger than the one he used to destroy the black gear. Stan charged at the middle one, the one who pushed him, his eyes still flamed silver.

He jumped into the air slightly and twisted his left leg into his victim's face, sending him spinning in the air, hitting the ground. They both suffered broken bones but they still survived. The third one ran away in fear. Stan's eyes turned back to normal and he went back for his bag. He got it and left his two victims on the floor. Stan had unleashed a third of his full strength on those two.

* * *

Stan walked back to his classroom a few minutes late but he saw Samantha was there. He apologized for being late and Mrs. Carmer nodded, he went to his desk and took his science book out and listened to Mrs. Carmer explain. He didn't notice but Samantha; Mark; Brian and Carl were all looking at him. He somehow felt the stares and ignored them. It hit him. He smacked his hand on to his forehead.

"Oh, I'm a dead man." Stan whispered, as he realized what he did.

As if on cue, the headmaster's voice came through the loud speaker of the classroom and ordered Stan over to the office. Stan stood up and Mrs. Carmer nodded. He left the room with his group watching him. Mrs. Carmer noticed and she knew that they were concerned since so was she as she said nothing to them. She continued on with the lesson.

* * *

Stan walked into the headmaster's office without even knocking and went straight to his office. The secretary didn't try to stop him. He was shocked as he saw his parents there and sweat-dropped.

'Extra dead man.' He thought

The headmaster looked firmly at Stan and nodded for the two boys, who he kicked really hard, to leave. They left and Stan sat down.

"We're really sorry of what Stan did. He just got here last night so please don't punish him!" Ann pleaded

Mr. Miczu looked surprised but he replied anyway.

"Who said I was going to punish him! Your kid did great against the gang! This is the second time today and he kicked three of them so far, he could have kicked four but the fourth ran away." He replied

Ann; Tom along with Stan looked shocked to say the least.

"All I wanted to say is, we need more students like Stan. He was able to kick students higher than him for crying out loud! I'm going to keep this quiet and I truly appreciate your help. Do you have a nickname?" Mr. Miczu asked

"Definitely, my friends call my Gralen Defender back in my neighborhood." Stan replied

"Then I'll be proud to give you this badge of a protector." Mr. Miczu smiled, as he got a badge out.

Stan took it.

"O.K. You have my permission to return to your class. I'll talk to your parents for awhile more, dismissed." The headmaster ordered.

Stan saluted and marched out. The two gang members looked surprise. Stan gave them a death glare, which they couldn't take. He left the office as he put on the badge on his left upper chest.

* * *

Stan marched back into his class and walked back normally to his seat. Everybody looked at him and he couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Carmer was curios so she quickly wrote the homework. Stan put it down on his D-Cam, not hiding it this time. Mrs. Carmer sat at her desk as she stared at Stan.

"This lesson is over today but this is for a very special reason." She told the class.

The class cheered.

"But keep it down." She ordered, sternly.

The class went quiet as they all looked at Stan who now looked out the window. He felt someone turn him around and face him, it was Brian.

"Now tell us what happened?" He ordered

Stan smiled.

"Nothing important." He remarked

Brian looked shocked the least so did the rest of the class.

"But," Stan continued on, "because I kicked three of the gang's members, the headmaster promoted me to the protector!"

Brian let go, shocked. Mrs. Carmer came over and saw the badge.

"Yep, that's the badge of the protector." She nodded

"You kicked three of the gang's members and not only one?" Brian asked

Stan nodded.

"Man, you should be in the police force." Mark admired, who was on the desk behind Stan.

"A lot of students wanted that badge so much, including the members of the gang that are studying here. If they had it, wreckage and-Let's just say that this school won't be a school at all. But with you as the protector, there is a chance against the gang. You want to make your own group? Did you make a nick name?" Carl asked

Stan noticed that one of the students weren't around the crowd, he realized he was a spy but yet the student looked so innocent. Stan somehow knew that he was forced into the gang so why not give it a shot?

"I'm going to make my own group, yes and yes, I do have a nick name. My group is called..." Stan thought for a minute while his eyes shone, "Gralen 57! My nick name is Gralen Defender."

"So who are going to be the members of your group? Be wise and only choose from this class." Mrs. Carmer advised

Stan nodded.

"The first one is... Daniel Camone." He announced

Daniel Camone was the spy of the gang. He looked at Stan shocked and shook his head, pleading him to take it back. Stan shook his head too, refusing to return it. The other students also protested but Stan kept stern on his choice. Eventually, the students gave up and waited for Stan to say the other names. He chose Brian; Carl; Mark; Samantha and Fred Kitzu. That was it. The rest of the students moaned who weren't chosen.

They went to their seats as that was when the bell rang, indicating that the 4th period was over.

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: SMOKE SURPRISE

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	6. Episode 5: Smoke Surprise

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 5: "Smoke Surprise"_

Carl speaking, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Stan fought against three of the Beverly Hills Gang members, he won surprisingly. Mr. Miczu promoted him while now Stan formed Gralen 57 as he said the name of the members. Laughs I can't wait to see the gang's butt get kicked by our group. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"That guy tricked me!" Daisuke growled

"Who?" Miyako asked, eating on the ground in the center.

"A man who brought me here." Daisuke replied, sighing as he sat down in the opposite direction.

"How did he look like?" Demi Veemon asked

"... Like me sort of but older." Daisuke blinked

"You must have been imagining or something." Miyako giggled

"Yeah but how come this device is with me?" Daisuke asked, showing his D-3.

"It's called a Digivice but an advanced one. It's called a D-3. It helps your spirit companion Demi Veemon to digivolve." Hawkmon explained

"What's in the wrapping?" Miyako asked, eyeing the present for awhile now.

Daisuke nervously smiled, "A surprise gift for a friend of mine, a girl."

"Ooo! Do I know her?" Miyako squealed

"I doubt it." Daisuke replied

* * *

"Luis! We found the right client!" Gaulle cheered, rushing into the office room.

"Yeah. Who?" Luis asked, turning around.

"A person named Mark Naneram. He's a close teen in the Beverly Hills school." Gaulle replied

"Uh? Beverly Hills school? That's not far from here. Are you observing him?" Luis asked

"Stalin is going to teach in the school Russian history and language for all the grades." Gaulle replied

"An undercover agent? Not bad of an idea. Good work. Keep it up. Dismissed." Luis nodded, turning back to his work.

"Yes Luis." Gaulle nodded, bowing before he left.

* * *

Stan went home from the first day of school happy. He went through a lot, more stuff happened. Gralen 57 had their first encounter or almost close encounter with each other if Stan hadn't stop the members of his group, then who knows what would have happened. He dealt with it like a real leader and was proud of it, he was also proud of his members and new friends. He arrived home from his school and got off of his bike; he got his school bag and went to the door.

Just before he opened it, it was opened by someone else. He was slightly startled but he smiled when Simon opened the door and jumped into his arms, greeting him. Stan walked in with his school bag over his shoulder and his brother was in his arms. Ann along with Tom smiled when they saw the cute scene. Stan took off his shoes and went up to their room saying a quick 'Hi and I'll talk later' to them. He got to his room and put Simon down on his bed.

He nicely rubbed Simon's hair, Simon giggled.

"You seem to be better now, eh?" Stan asked

Simon nodded, giggling and smiling.

"That's the way I like you." Stan smiled, as he tickled Simon.

Simon started to laugh and both of them enjoyed their time together. After awhile Stan stopped, Simon looked disappointed.

"I have homework to do Sig." Stan explained, nicely.

Simon nodded and ran out of the room smiling.

That made Stan happier, he didn't know why Simon wasn't happy in the first place but now he was happier that Simon was happy. He sat down on his silver, whitish desk. He got his social studies out and did the homework. One by one he did all his homework and in half an hour he was done. He got the school bag ready for tomorrow, for tomorrow was Tuesday. He put his school bag under his desk and went up to his bunk and put his belt under the blanket hiding it.

He jumped down, remembering to bring Grasmon along with Griffonmon out for usually he did that. He went back up and got the two spheres. He let both of them out. He put his G Spheres back, jumping back to the floor. He motioned them to the door and walked to it. They nodded and followed him. They went down to see Tom come in, he looked up and saw Stan with two of his spirit companions.

"What are you planning to do with them Stan?" Tom asked

"Well, it does get boring in a small ball and they need their freedom. Do we have a backyard?" Stan asked

Tom nodded, "Through the kitchen door."

"Thanks dad." Stan nodded, hurrying out with his spirit companions.

Inside, Sigmon was watching Stan from the top of the stairs. He sighed; he knew that he should get used to be not cared for that much by Stan since he has his own life now.

* * *

Outside, Stan told his spirit companions to not to go so high in the sky and for them to stay in the territory of the backyard; they nodded and Stan went back in. He looked up at the stairs but wasn't surprised when he saw Sigmon there. When Sigmon saw Stan seeing him, he backed away.

Stan put down his head and knowing Sigmon, he ran up the stairs, running into his room. He looked in the closets, under the desk but he didn't find him. He clicked his fingers and went to look under the lower bunk bed. As he thought, he saw Sigmon there. Stan reached his hand in and he asked him to come out. Sigmon shook his head, tears started to show in his eyes and he started sobbing lowly. Stan looked away and sighed; he looked back at Sigmon with a serious look.

"I swear Sigmon, if you don't come out now. We being partners is done for!" Stan remarked

Sigmon looked shocked but he still didn't come out.

"I'll give you five minutes for you to come out from under the bed and come downstairs or else it is done!" Stan threatened, leaving the room.

Sometimes a partner needs to be rough with his spirit companion even though the partner knew his feelings. Sigmon started crying. Stan stormed downstairs with an angry look in his eyes. When Simon and his parents saw him, they didn't know what to think. Stan knew Sigmon was Simon's but he preferred not to blast on Simon.

* * *

He looked at his dad.

"I'm going to put the bike in the garage." He decided

Tom nodded. Stan went out and drove his bike into the garage after, opening it. He left the garage, closing its gate as he went back into the house. Just when he entered, he saw Sigmon coming down. He smiled slightly, he hearing his mother calling him for lunch. He sat down again next to Simon. Ann was looking into the backyard. Stan looked and understood.

"Let them have their freedom while they can. They're free to roam around in the Digi-World but they need to be hidden here." Stan explained

Ann nodded and sat down. She saw Sigmon and got him his food, putting it down like last time. Sigmon went to the food but not that energetic anymore.

* * *

Tom looked at Stan.

"So, how was the first day of school?" He asked

"You know." Stan replied

"Anything else happen after that?" Ann asked

"Well, I did my own group..." Stan started

* * *

A door bell was heard that interrupted Stan. Stan along with Tom both stood up.

"I'll get it dad." Stan offered

Tom nodded and sat back down. Stan went and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Daniel went into Stan's arms sobbing. Stan closed the door with his free hand, noticing someone watching outside. Stan hugged Daniel.

"Hey, it's going to be O.K." He soothed

"You shouldn't have let me join your group or this wouldn't have happened." Daniel sobbed

"But I'm sure you're the kind of person I think you are so you deserve to be in my group." Stan replied

Stan walked Daniel into the dinning room, when Ann saw Daniel, she gasped. Tom went over and knelt down.

"Who did this?" He asked

"Jereiph." Daniel replied

Tom looked at Stan.

"Jereiph?" He asked

"Jereiph is the leader of the Beverly Hills Gang." Stan replied

"Damn that gang!" Tom growled, angrily.

"You sure nobody followed you?" Stan asked

Daniel nodded. He was beaten; he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. His cheeks were red from the beating.

"I'll get a cloth for the nose." Ann nodded, as she left.

Sigmon cleverly hid, he knew that new people shouldn't see him. Ann returned with the cloth and wiped the blood that was dripping; she moved Daniel's head backwards and cleaned the nose better.

* * *

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it this time." Tom decided

He went and opened the door. The boy turned around.

"Is Stan here?" Mark asked

Tom nodded.

"Come right in." He offered

Mark entered and saw Daniel's condition. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. Ann took Daniel as she brought him to the bathroom to refresh him.

"That gang is going way too far!" Mark shouted

"What do you mean?" Stan asked

"They're attacking one of the banks now. If we don't hurry, they'll get away." Mark replied

"What?" Tom shouted

"May I go?" Stan asked

"Go ahead kiddo." Tom replied

Stan rushed into his room. Mark followed. Stan got his belt and put it around his waist, connecting the sheath to its place. Mark gasped when he saw the sword.

"How do you think I survived by myself?" Stan asked

Mark shrugged. They ran downstairs, heading through the door of the garage, Stan got on while Mark got in the back. Tom came over and opened the gate for them. Stan nodded his thanks, driving to the bank.

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't the Digi-Punks." A voice teased

Daisuke, Demi Veemon, Miyako and Hawkmon all turned to see an intruding Tuskmon at the entrance.

"DEMI VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"VEEMON!"

"V Head Butt!" Veemon yelled

Tuskmon hopped back and side-stepped, bringing an elbow into Veemon's skull, sending him collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Veemon!" Daisuke yelled, as he rushed over to his spirit companion.

"Daisuke! You'd get yourself in trouble! That Tuskmon works for Myotismon!" Miyako warned

Daisuke ignored her pleas, leaving his gift behind. Tuskmon grinned and Daisuke charged at the Codelimin. Tuskmon easily blocked the punch and sent his free fist into Daisuke's face forcing him to collapse backwards onto the ground, losing his conscious.

"Now for that other DigiDestined." Tuskmon muttered, as he walked back to the entrance.

His jaw dropped once he reached the entrance. Miyako was gone along with Hawkmon as no one was in sight. The lighted fireplace was all that was there along with the deserted gift. Tuskmon growled annoyed, he shrugged. He went back to Daisuke and carried him over his shoulder, dragging Veemon behind him.

* * *

A.J. was ten-years-old in New York. He was with his only friend, Helen Hamackif. They were walking in a supermarket just to walk and not to buy anything even though A.J. had the money to get both of them something to eat or drink. Helen was also an orphan like A.J. Helen told A.J. a lot of stuff about her life except for a few things that Helen was planning to tell him at that moment. A.J. also told Helen stuff even when the tragedy happened.

Helen acted the way a friend should act when they hear a tragedy from another friend. A.J. assured her though that he got over it and was moving on. Moving in the country.

* * *

It was when both of them were in the canned goods section that Helen finally got the courage to tell A.J. what she wanted to tell him. She stopped in the section, A.J. continued on until he noticed that Helen stopped, he went back to her.

"Is something wrong?" A.J. asked

Helen shook her head, "No. It's just that I want to tell you something."

"What?" A.J. asked

"You promise you won't be mad at me or anything?" Helen asked

A.J. nodded. Helen sighed.

"You know Salunaic right?" She asked

"Yeah sure, what about them?" A.J. asked

"Well... You see, a year ago I was a member of their group." Helen started

"Big Deal! So what?" A.J. asked

"I became a member of the group two years after I became an orphan." Helen continued

"Oh. Did the gang help you out with your problems?" A.J. asked

"After I told them as that was when a year past, they made a plan and attacked the ones who murdered my family." Helen explained, with tears in her eyes.

A.J. braced her. Helen accepted it and started to sob on his shoulder.

"You really are a true friend A.J., thanks for being with me." Helen whispered

She wiped her eyes with the brim of her sleeve while both A.J. along with Helen let go of each other. A.J. shrugged.

"That's what friends are for." He smiled

Helen nodded, smiling.

"By the way, did you know that they are being more mischief since after you left?" A.J. asked

Helen nodded, "Yeah, I know. I heard it as well as saw the damages they did on TV before I met you."

"It's like they have a policy or something to show their grief along with sadness if one of their members leave or something." A.J. shrugged

"Yeah, the leader, Frisnee, that's the name of the leader. She told me that." Helen agreed

"Wait a minute! You're saying that Salunaic's members are all female!" A.J. whispered, shocked.

"Of course! If it was a male gang I wouldn't think they would care about me." Helen replied

"So the ones that are doing all the mischief-ness are female? I don't believe it!" A.J. exclaimed

"Not all of them are. The female Salunaic gang is working for their superior gang the male Salunaic gang." Helen explained

"So-It's like each member of M Salunaic has a girlfriend from F Salunaic. It's a good thing you left when you did." A.J. sighed

"That's one of the reasons why I left anyway." Helen remarked

"You were afraid that one of the members from M Salunaic would hassle you?" A.J. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, some of them did too but I fought back though I got a beating for it." Helen replied, sadly.

"Good for you. So the marks that I saw on your back was from them?" A.J. asked

Helen nodded, "Basically from Jereim. He was the one who hassled me the most but then when I refused and fought back, he would whip me since you saw the marks."

A.J. nodded and stayed quiet. There was silence between them for awhile until Helen talked again.

"You know? I'm happy that I'm out of the gang now and having you as a friend. You would never hassle me, would you?" Helen asked

A.J. shook his head, "Never!"

He drew his face closer as he looked straight into Helen's eyes. In less than a second, their lips locked as their eyes closed and they started kissing passionately as their tongues explored each other's mouth like they were caves. After a minute past, they separated and looked back at each other in the eyes. Helen smiled and blushed; A.J. blushed and lowered his head towards the floor.

"That wasn't my only first kiss but also best one." Helen explained, quietly.

"It was my first one too and I also enjoyed it." A.J. agreed, as he looked up.

* * *

The gate was burst open suddenly. A.J. along with Helen swiftly turned around as Helen gasped. A.J. looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked

"M Salunaic." Helen whispered

"They don't see you so stay out of sight." A.J. whispered

Helen nodded and hid behind some shelves. A.J. also went behind some shelves next to Helen. After awhile, A.J. poked his head out and saw one of the members of M Salunaic fire with his machine gun at the receptionist. She fell to the ground dead. A.J. gasped lowly and put his head back behind the shelves. His heart was beating fast, that was the second time he saw a murder, the first time was his mother.

"What is it?" Helen asked, whispering.

"One of the members just shot the receptionist." A.J. replied, whispering.

Helen lowly gasped. A.J. had to think of a way to escape before the gang found him and Helen. While he was thinking, M Salunaic told the buyers to leave with whatever they had right away. The customers all complied, taking with them stuff from the supermarket before leaving in a hurry. In a few minutes, the supermarket was empty except for M Salunaic, A.J. and Helen.

"Good... I got it! I'll distract the gang while you sneak out of the supermarket with them not noticing. I'll follow after you leave but don't wait for me outside." A.J. whispered

Helen nodded, "Be careful though."

"Don't worry I will." A.J. replied, nodding.

A.J. walked out from behind the shelves and immediately one of the members of M Salunaic noticed him.

"I thought that we told you to leave." The member hissed, pointing his machine gun at A.J.

"Oops! Sorry I didn't hear. I was sort of in my own thoughts. Who are you?" A.J. asked

Helen took the chance and snuck out from behind the shelves. She went unnoticed to the gates; she slowly opened them without making any noise and left as she sighed in relive.

* * *

In the supermarket, the conversation continued on with no interruptions.

"Name's Jereim and I'm the leader of both M Salunaic and F Salunaic." The member replied

A.J. growled, "So it was you!"

"Uh. Look pal I don't know what you're talking about but you better leave before I change my mind and shoot at you." Jereim threatened

All of M Salunaic members had black hair with brown eyes.

"Shoot me for all I care. I dare you!" A.J. challenged

"What! You mean you have nobody to care for you?" Jereim asked, blinking.

"Actually I do but they all died three years ago." A.J. replied

"How sad. I'll be helping the world if I shoot you down." Jereim decided, grinning.

"Come to think of it, yes you would." A.J. agreed

"Sir we have to leave now, the police are coming. Somehow, maybe one of the customers called them after they left." Another member explained, as he came over.

"Damn!" Jereim muttered

"It seems it's your lucky day pal. When we meet again, I'll not have any pity on you boy!" He hissed

A.J. shrugged.

"M Salunaic retreat!" Jereim yelled in a high and firm tone.

All the members complied and left the supermarket leaving A.J. there.

* * *

A.J. sighed, leaving the supermarket just in time. As he was walking on the sidewalk, police cars passed by him in a hurry with their sirens on. The cars stopped at the supermarket. A.J. turned his head back forward; he was suddenly pulled into an alley. He was greeted by Helen as she was the one who pulled him in. Right away, Helen kissed A.J. passionately.

A.J. was surprised at first but he relaxed and returned the kiss. After several seconds, they parted and looked each other in the eye.

"I guess that was... I'm glad to see you safe?" A.J. guessed

"Safe and alive." Helen smiled

They kissed again for a few seconds before they departed. They left the alley and walked on the sidewalk hand in hand.

* * *

Stan was stopped by a deadline where police cars were blocking the way. Stan and Mark could still hear gun shots. A cop came over to them.

"It's too dangerous for you kids to be here. You better leave." The cop declared

"Sorry but we can't." Mark replied

"Let us help." Stan requested, sternly.

"But you are kids!" The cop exclaimed

"It's the Beverly Hills gang, right?" Mark asked

"Sure is." The cop replied

"Let's go in." Mark whispered into Stan's ears.

Stan nodded and passed the cop. He gathered up speed and the bike jumped over the blockade. Stan turned to the left as he was now facing the bank.

* * *

A man wearing a yellow robe was in the distance along with his colleagues. He nudged the one beside him who had a green robe on.

"Luis. That's Mark, the one with the yellow hair." Goring remarked, nodding towards Stan and Mark.

"Who's the other kid with him?" Gaulle asked, whispering.

"Fuchida, go back to base to check the info on the new kid." Luis whispered

The man wearing a white robe nodded, leaving the scene.

"The rest of us will keep our eyes open and follow them wherever they go. I'll watch the redheaded kid and you take the yellow-haired Gaulle." Luis whispered

"What about me?" Goring asked

"Since Stalin is busy with school work you'll have to stay here to observe what happens. I along with Gaulle might have to enter if the two kids enter." Luis replied

Goring nodded. Luis along with Gaulle approached Stan and Mark but they kept their distance, watching them.

* * *

"You sure you're in this?" Stan asked

"You bet." Mark replied

Stan nodded, pressing the tube like button. Two laser guns appeared on both sides of the bike. Mark was stunned but Stan wasn't.

* * *

Luis along with Gaulle both gasped surprised.

"O.K., the driver, the redheaded kid is definitely mine. He looks like he's a mystery with this new advanced technology that no government has in the whole world." Luis commented, whispering.

Gaulle chuckled, "You like the mysterious types don't you?"

Luis nodded, "They have more information and history behind them than anybody else."

Gaulle looked up. He noticed an opening on the roof. He motioned Luis towards it. Luis nodded. They took out the union invention gun and fired. Hooks launched out with a long rope behind it. The hooks held tightly onto the roof's side and the ropes pulled the two agents up. Luis and Gaulle landed safely and quietly on the roof. They retracted their hook ropes and hid the gun. They went over to the window, looking inside.

"We can burst through here." Gaulle suggested

"We'll wait and watch." Luis replied

* * *

Stan aimed his two laser guns at the gang and fired. He got attention from not only the police force and swat but also the gang.

"It's that kid again." One of the gang members remarked

"This will be sweet victory." Another smirked

He fired at a cop and the bullet hit the cop; he went back behind the pillar. Other cops rushed over and pulled the injured cop out of danger.

* * *

"It seems the gang knows the mysterious kid." Gaulle noticed, from on top of the building, looking down from the edge.

"We'll gather as much information as we can." Luis replied, nodding, looking down into the bank.

One of the swat members came over.

Gaulle growled, "He'll just get in the way!"

* * *

"What do you kids think you're doing?" He asked

"Remove your team and tell the police force to back away. Is there a hostage situation here?" Stan asked

"There sure is." The swat captain replied

* * *

"A hostage case? Wow! This is more serious than we thought." Gaulle whistled, lowly.

"This makes it more interesting." Luis smiled, nodding.

* * *

Stan stared at the entrance. Mark told the swat captain to do as Stan said and they'll handle it. At first the captain laughed but Mark glared at him and repeated what he said in a more stern voice. The captain replied and the swat backed away with the police. Stan drove the bike to a safe area.

* * *

Gaulle watched on, interested.

"They're preparing to enter." Gaulle whispered

"I got that." Luis replied

* * *

Stan along with Mark got off.

"Stay here and you watch the situation, I'm going in." Stan decided

"You nuts! You don't know how many members are in there or hostages." Mark rejected

"I know why the gang is doing this. They're revenging their defeats that I did to them. Now stand aside." Stan remarked, marching off.

* * *

"He sure is brave." Gaulle whispered, nodding.

'There is more to this kid than it appears. I better keep a close watch on him.' Luis thought, as he watched Stan from the roof.

* * *

Mark didn't know what to say but he stood aside as he let Stan pass. As Stan faced the entrance, he smirked.

"Ready or not, here I come." He remarked as he charged towards the entrance.

* * *

Gaulle and Luis headed back to the window in a rush, waiting patiently.

* * *

The members of the gang fired at him with their guns but either Stan avoided them or they hit and did nothing. Stan jumped through the glass entrance and quickly rolled behind a safe place. Stan poked his head out and saw the hostages but he failed to notice Luis and Gaulle. He gasped once he saw Samantha with her family was one of them. He also saw Peter around. He growled in his throat, hiding his head again.

Suddenly, Stan heard some voices from outside; he looked out and saw Watermon holding one of the gang members by his throat and saw Steve barge in.

* * *

'Why was that kid worried about that girl and her family? A Codelimin! This is definitely getting more interesting.' Luis thought

* * *

'This is getting from bad to worse.' Stan thought

Steve walked up to Peter and gave him a punch in his face. That was when the other members of the gang noticed him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jereiph asked

"The one who will take you all down." Steve hissed

"Shoot to kill." Jereiph decided, as he went behind a desk.

The members started firing at Steve. Some hit while some others didn't. Stan poked his head out to watch what was happening. He could still hear Watermon dealing with the members outside. He saw a beam of bloody darkness surround Steve. He noticed that the mark on his shoulder was glowing too.

"The Code of Evil." Stan whispered

* * *

'This is bad. What's going to happen next?' Luis thought

"I'm going to check on the yellow-haired." Gaulle whispered

Luis nodded. Gaulle headed for the edge and looked for Mark. He saw him in the end.

* * *

"EVIL INITIATE IN..."  
"... BILLMON!"

* * *

Luis' eyes widened when he saw the new Codelimin. He gasped lowly.

'Impossible!' He thought

* * *

The members kept firing at Billmon with little success. Billmon charged at the members and slashed through them one by one with his ax. The members fell to the ground dead and bleeding. Billmon faced the desk where Jereiph was hiding. Stan also noticed Watermon come in. He guessed that he killed the members outside. Watermon went over to Billmon and they both looked at the desk where Jereiph was hiding.

They heard a gasp behind them Stan, Billmon, Luis and Watermon turned to face Peter holding Samantha with a knife to her neck. Billmon got his ax out and Watermon got ready to attack. Stan hid his head again.

* * *

'The bastard is using the girl as a frontal hostage! Not only that but it's the girl that the mysterious kid is worried about. I wonder what other mysteries would reveal themselves.' Luis thought, as he turned his head towards Stan.

* * *

'They'll definitely will kill Samantha to get to Peter. I've got to stop them and Peter.' Stan thought

Suddenly a gun appeared in front of him. Stan was wearing his cap and his eyeglasses. Stan took the floating gun and got out of his hiding place. He held the gun to the side with one hand firmly. He approached Billmon along with Watermon. They were starting to approach Peter and Samantha. Stan took his sword out with his free hand. He aimed the gun at Billmon's Ax. He would fire at the right time.

* * *

'What does he think he's doing! This is getting more and more interesting.' Luis thought, observing.

* * *

"You think a girl would stop me from getting to you. I am disgraced and ashamed that you're my son." Billmon hissed

"You will still lose father." Peter replied, backing away.

None of them noticed Stan neither did the hostages but Jereiph did and snuck up behind him.

* * *

Luis noticed. He dropped a smoke bomb into the bank, right in front of Jereiph forcing him to stop in his tracks. The bomb exploded, releasing smoke instantly. The police force opened the bank gates, seeing the smoke. The hostages rushed out. Gaulle noticed and saw Mark tense up when he saw Samantha. He noticed Mark starting to get worried when Stan didn't come out. The smoke cleared up with Stan, Billmon, Watermon and the gang still in the bank.

The police force rushed in, taking custody of everyone. Stan hid behind some desks, cloaking himself. Luis saw that and backed away from the window shocked. He sighed, knowing that the police won't find him.

'How the hell did that happen? It was the least I expected.' Stan thought, looking upward, straight at the broken window.

Stan blinked. He was still cloaked. He sighed and jumped high enough, through the broken window. He landed safely on the roof ground safely, facing Luis. Luis sensed Stan in front of him, even though he didn't see him.

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: TRAINING FOR WAR

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	7. Episode 6: Training for War

**Author's Notes:** I know that the previous episode ended differently but it was more exciting that way. Stan would get to know the Code Union earlier. Here's the continuation of where Smoke Surprise ended on the previous episode.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 6: "Training for War"_

Daniel on line, roger, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Stan was informed about the bank; he and Mark went to it. A.J. and Helen talked for awhile until M Salunaic entered. Stan entered to only notice Watermon and Steve interfere, in the shadows well hidden, Luis of Code Union was spying. Steve took the entire members in the bank down except for Jereiph and Peter. Watermon dealt with the outside ones.

After some surprises, the hostages were saved while Jereiph; Steve; Peter and Watermon were taken to the prison. Sigh Stan needs to train us to be ready for them for the next time. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Jereiph sat around in the cell after he had recovered from his injures. He knew Peter was also in the prison and that they should escape. He swore he'll revenge Daniel and Stan, Daniel for betraying them and Stan for his damage. When he gets back to the gang, he decided and planned to attack the homes of Gralen 57 members. A quick blitzkrieg would do it each time. But the problem was what if the target wasn't there? Jereiph also wondered about the smoke bomb.

That wouldn't matter because they'll trash the place if nobody was there and would kill the rest of the family if they were there. His clothes weren't taken from him as he was in the infirmary so the guards probably forgot to search him or for him to change his clothes. He searched his pockets, hoping to find something that would help him escape. He felt a hard metal in his right pocket and guessed that it was his Swiss Army Knife or SAK for short.

He took it out to be sure, putting it back in. He went to the gate of the cell and called for the guard.

"What is it?" The guard asked, annoyed.

"I need to use the rest room." Jereiph replied

The guard nodded, coming closer to the gate. After he opened it, Jereiph went out. The guard took the lead and Jereiph was behind. He took his SAK out, took out the sharpened knife, stabbing the guard to death. He ran away in search for Peter.

* * *

As he was passing one of the cells, he heard his name. He went over to it and saw Peter there.

"Get me out quick." Peter whispered

Jereiph nodded. He used a smaller knife to unlock the lock. After that the two members ran away. After awhile they saw five guards in front of them. They stopped in their place. The guards noticed them before one of them shouted, "Runaways." The five charged. Jereiph took his sharpened knife out, looking at Peter.

"I'll distract the five of them and you escape. If I don't survive, I assign Jeramel as the leader." He ordered

Peter nodded, backing away. Jereiph charged at the guards and quickly stabbed one of them in the chest, avoiding a slash from another. Peter passed by them all. As he passed the stabbed guard, he saw the guard's machine gun and took it.

"Jereiph, get out of the way." He requested

Jereiph looked back and saw Peter with the machine gun. He smiled, dodging another blow from one of the guards; he got out of the way after that. Peter started firing and all the guards were shot dead. Peter shot the stabbed guard for him to stay dead. They ran away some more.

* * *

They heard a voice next to them; they got closer to the cell and saw Steve there. Jereiph unlocked the lock and freed Steve. They continued on their way.

"We'll also need Watermon's help to get out of here." Steve remarked

"We don't know where he is." Peter replied

"We'll have to find him then." Steve decided

Peter looked at Jereiph and nodded. He turned back to Steve who was in the lead and aimed his machine gun at him.

"Sorry but we don't take orders from you." He remarked, as he fired.

Steve got hit five times in the back and got hit once in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Peter and Jereiph past him and went on, both laughing.

* * *

Stan de-cloaked himself. The two of them were silent.

"Gaulle." Luis whispered, not turning his head.

"Why are you whispering?" Gaulle asked, turning around.

He instantly quieted upon seeing Stan. Being the gentle person he was, Stan started.

"Pleasure meeting you." Stan greeted, holding out his hand.

Luis jumped back, startled. He nervously laughed. Gaulle sweat-dropped and fell to his right, animation style. He stood back onto his feet instantly.

"Pleasure meeting you as well." Luis greeted back, shaking hands with Stan.

"That was a nasty surprise." Stan remarked

"The smoke bomb?" Luis asked

Stan nodded, "You could've alerted me so the police won't capture me."

"You should have left with the hostages." Gaulle commented

"With weapons in my hands? The police would have thought I was part of it." Stan replied

"They knew you were on their side." Gaulle argued

"Just for how long were you two watching us?" Stan asked

"From the beginning." Luis replied

Stan sighed, "You're interested in me, aren't you?"

Luis blinked, "Yeah. You're mysterious enough. I know the mysterious type of people have the most interesting history behind them. You're agent material also."

Stan laughed, lowering his head, putting his right hand on his head.

"You don't know nothing." Stan hissed, raising his head.

"Look. I don't mean you any harm." Luis started

"I know you don't. You've seen enough of what I could do." Stan whispered

"Mark and Samantha are waiting down there for..." Gaulle paused

"What Gaulle?" Luis asked, turning to him.

Stan turned to Gaulle also. Stan gasped upon seeing the swat helicopter. He instantly cloaked himself.

"Shoot it down." Luis urged

Gaulle pulled out his gun. The gunman on the helicopter was faster. He fired at Gaulle and Luis. Luckily, the helicopter didn't see Stan. Gaulle and Luis avoided the bullets with Stan. Luis pulled his gun out.

'Swat men are going to die if these two shoot the helicopter down. I'll have to interfere.' Stan thought

He swiftly jumped into the air. He held his foot out in the blades' way and stunningly stopped it instantly. The swat men had to jump out, onto the roof, under the mercy of Luis and Gaulle. Stan jumped back onto the roof with the helicopter falling to the ground below. The people moved away from the falling helicopter. Stan de-cloaked himself just as the helicopter exploded. The explosion reached up behind Stan, at the same time he showed himself.

"Here's a mini CD to tell you my history. Only you can and should see it." Stan decided

"Here's my card and one of our union guns." Luis added

Luis took Stan's mini CD while Stan took Luis' card and the union gun.

"I should be going now." Stan noted

"We'll deal with these two swat men. Don't worry about them." Luis nodded

Stan nodded back. He cloaked himself and jumped down into the flames.

* * *

Stan appeared behind Samantha and Mark.

"Boo." He joked

Samantha and Mark jumped, startled. Stan laughed. He hid the card and gun in his knapsack. Samantha sighed.

"For a moment there we thought that you were dead." Mark sighed

"I fine and living." Stan put his arms behind his head

"I should be going home with my family." Samantha remarked

"See ya later." Stan nodded

Stan and Mark got back on Stan's back and Stan drove back to his home.

* * *

Stan returned home with Mark behind him on the bike. They arrived and Stan drove into the garage. Mark got off and said good-bye and until next time. Stan nodded and entered the home. He went up to his room to see his whole family there. Daniel was sleeping in Simon's bunk. Simon looked back and saw Stan. Stan motioned him to follow; Simon nodded and went after Stan.

While they were downstairs, Sigmon came out and followed them to the backyard where Grasmon and Griffonmon were playing. When the two saw Stan, they rushed over to him. Stan stopped and so did the rest. He took out his D-Cam and checked for the info on the G-Energies but he found something totally different.

**"_S-Electors:_ Is like a complicated Digivice but instead of electricity, it uses energy. The owner can elect into a Digimon, leveled Variable. Also, the owner can get his Digimon higher than Mega or if the Digimon is already higher than Mega, then the S-Elector will digivolve the Digimon even higher. There are five already known Code Heroes so far: _Code Hero of Gralen_, his owner is Stan Otomy with the locket of Gralen, he is nick named: Gralen Defender."**

**"He elects in Gralenermon then engages with the animal companion of the panther in Shadow Gralenermon, his Digimon is Greemon/Gmon, Emerald Agumon, and Soil Earthmon. _Code Hero of Evil_, his owner is Steve Rankid with the symbol of an oval, he is nick named: Evil Warrior. He elects in Billmon then engages with the animal companion of the crocodile in Checkmon, his Digimon is Tearmon."**

**"_Code Hero of Justice_, his owner is Simon Markem with the locket of Justice, he is nick named: Justice Chaser. He initiates in Courtmon then engages with the animal companion of the wolf in Jury Courtmon, his Digimon is Sigmalmon/Spiralmon. _Code Hero of Darkness or Mystery_, her owner is Samantha Stablin with the ring of Darkness, she is nick named: The Holder of Darkness."**

**"She initiates in Dimmon then engages with the animal companion of the eagle in Lethal Dimmon, her Digimon is Lady Shimmon or Ranbimon. _Code Hero of Balance_, his owner is Mark Naneram with the chip of Balance, he is nick named: Balancer. He initiates in Shiftmon then engages with the animal companion of the lion in Alter Shiftmon, his Digimon is Rejelmon."**

Stan looked at Simon's locket again. Sigmon's jaw dropped. He truly was Simon's Digimon and it was official now. Simon first looked at Sigmon then at Stan. Grasmon happily smiled to himself. Griffonmon was sad and disappointed. Stan sighed and connected his silver D-Cam to his Star Gralen. He commanded the Star Gralen to make a brown D-Cam for Simon. In a few minutes it was made. Stan gave the brown D-Cam to Simon and taught him how to use it.

Stan gave Simon Sigmon's J Sphere. Simon took his D-Cam and J Sphere. Stan knelt down to his brother's height.

"You are officially now part of my squad. Sigmon is yours." He explained, smiling.

Simon smiled. He hugged Sigmon and let him go. Suddenly, Simon's uniform started to change. _He wore a brown cap with an eight edged star in the circle. Next, Simon wore a brown bandanna around his neck. This was instead of the eyeglasses. A brown plated shirt appeared on Simon with brown shorts and brown sports shoes with an eight edged star in the circle on the outer side._ Simon hid his D-Cam in his back pocket and put the small J Sphere into his front pocket.

Stan already taught him how to use it, to bring Sigmon in and out of the J Sphere. Stan hid his D-Cam in his back pocket too. He changed the pants into shorts. Just then, Ann came into the backyard, she gasped, seeing Simon. Simon smiled and Ann relaxed.

"We're going to bring Daniel back to his house then go and buy some stuff." She informed

"Keep Daniel here and take Simon with you." Stan suggested

"Will you take care of Daniel?" Ann asked

Stan nodded. Simon took his J Sphere out and Sigmon went willingly into it. He resized his J Sphere and put it in his front pocket again. Ann left with Simon as Stan stayed in the backyard with Grasmon and Griffonmon.

* * *

Just after Tom opened the door, Brianna and Jim with Samantha and Lady Shimmon were waiting outside. Tom sweat-dropped but Ann was excited, she let the Stablins enter. Ann told them that Daniel was in Stan and Simon's room and that Stan was in the backyard. Tom changed the plan and decided that they're going to stay. The Stablins and Markems went into the living room as Simon and Samantha along with Lady Shimmon went into the backyard.

* * *

Stan was sitting under a shaded tree watching Grasmon and Griffonmon play. His back was towards Samantha and Simon so he didn't notice them until Samantha gasped. Stan sweat-dropped and poked his head out. He sheepishly smiled. Grasmon and Griffonmon also saw Samantha and they panicked. Stan took his cap off and hung it onto his belt, he put his eyeglasses into his knapsack.

Samantha walked over to Stan and Lady Shimmon went over to Grasmon. Simon also went to the other side to Stan.

"So I see you have a Digimon too." Samantha noted, as she sat down next to Stan.

"Oh... Yeah. He's called Grasmon." Stan nodded

"I think you already know about Lady Shimmon." Samantha wondered

"Yes, I did know about her but I didn't know how she looked." Stan replied

He took his D-Cam out and analyzed the info on Lady Shimmon. _She is the size of Lucemon, with blue eyes. She has short blond hair. Her face color is rose. Her fur is pink with three black claws on the three fingers each and three toes each. Her hands are covered in pink gloves with a black heart on it._

"_Lady Shimmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Lady Shimmon might look cute but you don't want to angry her or you'll regret it - Her attacks are: Dream Fear and Triple Lightning Claws._"

Stan put his D-Cam back and nudged Simon. Stan went to his ear.

"Take Sigmon out." He whispered

Simon nodded and let Sigmon out. Samantha gasped as she saw Sigmon. Lady Shimmon noticed too and slightly blushed. Both lockets of the Markem brothers glowed, Stan's silver and Simon's brown.

"GRASMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"GREEMON!"

"SIGMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"SIGMALMON!"

The three rookies started playing with each other as Griffonmon laid down close by Stan.

"Griffonmon was my guide and escort in the Digi-World, he helped me transport around the area." Stan explained, answering Samantha's question without her asking.

"You were in the Digi-World?" Samantha asked

"Since the second day I was born." Stan replied

"By the way, I wanted to thank you when you dealt with the one who tripped me today." Samantha thanked

"It was nothing." Stan replied

"Do you have a D-Cam?" He asked

Samantha nodded and took her pink D-Cam out. Stan nodded, seeing it. Samantha put it back. Stan noticed Samantha's uniform. _She was wearing a black cap with the grey heart in it. She also had pink eyeglasses on so Stan didn't see her eyes yet. She was wearing a pink dress with pink shoes marked on the side with the mark of Darkness, the black heart. She also was wearing the ring on her right hand in her index finger. She had a pink belt around her waist with a pink knapsack._

"I didn't see you in that uniform before." Stan commented, politely.

"Yes, I didn't wear it to school and I didn't wear it to the bank. This is the second time I wear it actually." Samantha explained

"When was the first time?" Stan asked

"When we first visited." Samantha replied

Stan stood up, he dusted himself off. Samantha and Simon also got up and dusted themselves off.

"Greemon, Griffonmon. We're going to be with Daniel. Let's go." Stan told his Digimon

They nodded and Greemon went over to his partner. Samantha and Simon did the same thing.

* * *

They all went in, Simon and Stan hid their Digimon from Jim and Brianna just in case they looked back. Samantha walked normally along side Lady Shimmon. They went upstairs to Stan's room, it was big enough and more for all of them.

"What about the Digimon?" Samantha whispered in Stan's ear.

"He's part of Gralen 57 so it's O.K. We can trust our members, Samantha." Stan whispered back

They went to the bunk and sat around. Slowly, Daniel started to wake up. He looked around and nearly yelled when Stan quickly put his hand on Daniel's mouth.

"They won't bite or hurt us, they're our partners." Stan explained

He let go and Daniel looked confused.

"Lady Shimmon is mine. Greemon and Griffonmon is Stan's. Sigmalmon is Simon's." Samantha replied, pointing at each Digimon.

Daniel nodded.

"So they're Digimon?" He asked

Stan nodded. He went to his closet and pulled out a blue uniform. He threw it to Daniel.

"That's your Gralen 57 uniform." Stan informed

He then motioned for the others to leave as he left the room, Samantha; Simon and their Digimon followed. Stan closed the door behind Griffonmon and they all waited outside. Daniel changed his clothes into the blue uniform. He said that they could enter and Stan opened the door and all of them entered. They admired his uniform on him. Daniel got totally cured and a blue D-Cam appeared in front of him.

Stan; Simon and Samantha jumped back as they saw the D-Cam. Daniel grabbed it and Stan taught him how to use it. All of them agreed that Daniel will someday get his own Digimon since he has a D-Cam. The 3 G-Energy holders showed Daniel their D-Cams then put them back.

* * *

"So if I'm a G-Energy holder and you got a nickname that has your G-Energy word in it, then what's mine?" Samantha asked Stan.

"The Holder of Darkness." Stan replied

"Mine?" Simon asked

"Justice Chaser." Stan replied

He then took out his deck and taught Simon; Samantha and Daniel how to play. Stan played against Samantha while Simon played against Daniel. Stan always won against Samantha but he let her win a few times. Daniel also always won against Simon but he let him win a few times also. Stan made a deck for each one of them and gave it to them. They all put it away.

* * *

Stan gathered his deck and put it in his knapsack just as Mark dashed into the room. At first he didn't notice the Digimon but then he did. He panicked.

"You promise not to tell anyone about them?" Stan asked

Mark nodded, "But what are they?"

Stan told him that they were Digimon and told him their names and who belonged to whom. Mark then told what he had.

"Jereiph and the others escaped prison." He reported

Stan and Samantha were shocked. Daniel and Simon didn't know what to think.

"If you don't believe me then it's on the news right now and both your parents are watching it." Mark explained

Stan told the Digimon to stay in the room as the five of them rushed downstairs. They went behind the couch and listened with the Markems and Stablins. The reporter was in the prison grounds.

"The leader of the Beverly Hills gang escaped today with another one of the members and a strange creature. The prison director informed us that there was a third person that also escaped the prison just after the four prisoners were treated. They killed six guards and stole a military jeep. Its unknown where they're heading now but watch out for them. This is Stacy Miczu reporting in." The reporter nodded

It changed back to the news studio.

* * *

Tom and Jim noticed their kids; Daniel and Mark.

"You five saw the report then, eh?" Jim asked.

Mark; Stan and Samantha nodded.

"Not good." Stan sighed

"At all." Samantha finished

"We need to contact the others and inform them. We need to train to be ready for our next encounter." Stan decided

* * *

A.J. and Helen were down in a subway waiting for a train to come along with other waiters. They weren't hand in hand anymore. They were just looking around at all the other waiters and waiting for the train like them. They were going to go to California, to Sacramento to be exact. A.J. was told about that place from his parents but he never went there. The train would bring him and Helen only to Denver. Then from Denver to Oregon and from Oregon to Sacramento.

"Have your parents been there before?" Helen asked

"They told me and Labton about the place and that someday they would bring us there but that never happened. Yes, my parents were there before, they told us." A.J. replied

"But yet, you have never been there before right?" Helen asked

"Yes, I've never been there. If you don't want to come, this is your last chance to walk away." A.J. explained

"Walk away from a friend like you! Never." Helen decided

A.J. sighed, he knew that Helen wouldn't want to leave him. Just then, the train flashed by when all of sudden stopped as it opened its doors. All the waiters rushed in, including A.J. along with Helen. They sat down together by themselves next to each other as the train started again while it went speeding off.

* * *

The five of them rushed back upstairs. Stan gave Mark a purple uniform. He told him he could change in the bathroom. Mark went and came back in a few minutes. Tom came up then.

"I guess I should show all of you the training room." He sighed

The Digimon and the few members of Gralen 57 followed. Tom unlocked a locked door and opened it. Stan and the others entered. The training room was huge. On the walls were various weapons hanging. There were also some punching and training bags. Also there was target practicing. Stan left and contacted the other members, he got their phone numbers through Star Gralen. He went back and saw Simon with a brown club.

Mark was with a purple katana; Daniel was with a blue mace; Samantha was training on the pink bow and arrows. Stan went to his room and waited for the others to arrive. They all did and Stan told them about the Digimon and gave each of them a uniform. Each one changed into it and returned, they took turns in changing. Brian was wearing a red uniform; Carl was wearing a grey uniform and Fred was wearing an orange uniform.

Stan then led them to the training room. The members greeted each other; Simon and the Digimon. They started training with Stan as the coach. Stan watched and helped each member, including Simon, in using the weapons. All the members trained on the various weapons. Sigmalmon and Lady Shimmon also trained on the various weapons. Greemon was target practicing. Griffonmon was training on the bags. A few mistakes happened but no minor or severe injures were done and the entire group had a laugh. After the weapons, Stan trained them in martial arts.

Simon was against Sigmalmon; Samantha was against Lady Shimmon; Fred against Brian and Carl against Mark. Stan instructed them while Greemon and Griffonmon watched. After they were trained, Stan said that tomorrow, they will be trained in horse riding. Brian grabbed a red laser gun and put it in his belt; Daniel grabbed a blue mace and hung it in his belt; Mark got his purple Katana, it's sheath and connected it to his belt; Carl grabbed a grey slingshot and put it in his belt and Fred grabbed an orange dagger, put it in it's sheath then connected the sheath to the belt.

They said good-by to each other and left. Stan; Samantha and Simon with their Digimon and parents were left. They went into the backyard and started to play with each other. They made two teams: Samantha; Lady Shimmon; Simon and Sigmalmon on one team, Stan; Greemon and Griffonmon were on the other. Of course Samantha's team won because they were all bipedal players and was more than Stan's.

* * *

The ticket checker came and asked the passengers who hadn't had their tickets checked. When he reached A.J. and Helen, both of them showed their tickets and they were checked then the Ticket checker continued on. After awhile, the train stopped. More people got on and among them was a kid around age eight by himself, he sat close by A.J. A few seconds went by and the train doors closed and the train continued on. Suddenly, A.J.; Helen and the kid all tensed though nobody noticed.

"Did you two feel that?" The kid asked

"We sure did. What's your name?" A.J. asked

"Ähmed Hamackif. Yours?" Ähmed asked

"A.J. Actonal." A.J. replied and extended his hand.

Ähmed accepted it and shook hands with A.J.

"Did you say Hamackif?" Helen asked

Ähmed nodded. Helen gasped. A.J. quickly got her point.

"Where are your parents?" He asked

Ähmed looked down, "They're dead. They were dead when I got home from visiting a friend of mine."

Helen extended her hand, "Seems you were the brother mom and dad were talking about to me. Helen Hamackif, your sister."

Ähmed wasn't sure what to do, he had black hair with green eyes. He knew he had a sister but he wasn't sure that he would meet her some day, especially after what happened before. He had no other choice but to accept the hand shake. He shook hands with Helen and then let go.

"But what we felt wasn't normal, was it?" Ähmed asked

"I don't know. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't." A.J. replied

The ticket checker came around again and Ähmed got his ticket checked. A.J. glanced at the ticket and saw that Ähmed was going in the same direction that he and Helen were going. A.J. looked up at Ähmed.

"Excuse me but may I ask you a question?" A.J. asked

"Sure, go ahead." Ähmed replied

"What's your final destination?" A.J. asked

"Sacramento, California." Ähmed replied

"Like us. We're going to get off at Denver then from there to Oregon and from there to Sacramento." Helen smiled

"I don't have any plans but I thought I would just take what train would always come first." Ähmed explained

"Tell you what. You follow us and the three of us would get there together." A.J. decided

Ähmed considered that for a minute. He did want friends but he didn't know if he could trust these two kids like him or not even though they were older.

'I presume it's better than not going anywhere that you don't know.' He thought

"Ok, I'm in." He decided

"Excellent." A.J. smiled

Helen just smiled. Just then, they all tensed while they stayed that way.

"There certainly is something coming." Ähmed whispered, shaky.

"Something fast." A.J. whispered, as he stood up.

"Fast but small." Helen whispered, as she stood up too.

Ähmed stood up with them.

"I have a feeling that we better leave somehow." A.J. whispered

"Jump off a speeding train! How?" Ähmed asked, in a whisper.

"It won't be speeding in awhile." Helen noted

"The only thing that goes that fast is a... Missile. Not just any missile but a plot missile." A.J. exclaimed

Helen and Ähmed looked at him weirdly. A.J. noticed.

"I'll explain later, right now we better get out of here." He remarked

Ähmed and Helen nodded. All of them rushed to the end of the train and went outside. Passengers noticed them but they just ignored them since they didn't know that their lives was going to end soon. Yes, they went through a bathroom to get outside but nobody was in it and the bathroom was the last car at the end of the train. The three of them felt the wind rushing away from them.

"On the count of three." A.J. marked

Ähmed and Helen heard him even though wind was rushing by. They nodded their heads.

"3...2...1. Now!" A.J. yelled firmly.

The 3 of them jumped of the train just in time and all three landed gracefully on the tracks without any injures. They turned their heads to only see the train a few meters away from them and suddenly explode. That wasn't the end though as A.J.; Helen and Ähmed saw the plot missiles leave the wrecked train behind it and head towards them. Quickly the three of them ducked as the plot missile past by them and exploded as it caused a cave in a few meters away.

A.J. got up first, next came Ähmed and last was Helen.

"That was a plot missile?" Helen asked

"Yep that was a plot missile alright." A.J. replied

"Lucky we followed our instincts, right?" Ähmed asked

Helen and A.J. nodded. All of the three walked forward until they came to the wall where the cave in happened. Ähmed sighed and sat down as he knelt his back on the wall of rocks.

"I guess we're stuck here." He sighed

"Maybe, maybe not." A.J. shrugged

"What do you mean? It's obvious, we only escaped the explosion to die in these underground rails. Only several meters away behind us is the train wreckage and I'm not going back there. Right in front of us is the caved in rock wall." Helen noted

"I know all that, I also won't want to go back but sight can be deceiving." A.J. remarked

He put his right palm on one of the rocks and felt that it was the weakest one of the entire wall. He pulled his palm back and turned it into a fist.

"Helen, Ähmed, the two of you back away from the wall. I'll try and collapse it." He decided

Both Ähmed and Helen listened and backed away. When A.J. knew they were in a safe distance. He thrashed his fist forward hitting the weak rock hard. He quickly jumped back away to Helen and Ähmed as the dead-end collapsed and opened the way for them.

* * *

Jereiph and Peter returned to their hideout and met everybody there. Jereiph told the gang about his plans and avenge the members that they lost. All the members agreed. Jereiph; Peter and Jeramel loaded themselves with knives and guns. They jumped into the jeep and headed off to the Stablins. They kicked the door open and searched the house, no one was there so they trashed it and left.

They went to the Nanerams; trashed the house and left a message with Mark's parents and his younger sister. They went to Sakimys; killed the parents and trashed the house. They left for Stanley's house; killed his parents and trashed the house. They went to Kitzus house; killed his parents and the baby and trashed the house. They headed for the Camones; they entered the house and Peter got a hit in the head by Daniel.

Daniel knew that they were coming for him and his family so his family went to Daniel's grandparents and left Daniel there. They fired at Daniel but he didn't get injured. The three gang members got enraged and took a hasty retreat. They headed for the Markems, last.

* * *

Stan and the others were in his room when his, Samantha's and Simon's D-Cams started to beep, it was low but they still heard it. They took it out and looked as red dots were moving towards the middle. Only Stan understood it. Samantha looked at him.

"What does it mean?" She asked

"Trouble." Stan replied

He got up.

"Simon, you and Samantha cover the front door. Here are your guns. You can also use your own weapons. I and my Digimon will attack from the back. Sigmalmon cover the stairs and Lady Shimmon cover the entrance into the rest of the first floor." He instructed

Samantha and Simon caught their guns. Samantha's was pink where as Simon's was brown. Samantha's had the letters DDE, short for Darkness D-Energy. Simon's had the letter JDE, short for Justice D-Energy.

"What is it?" Samantha asked

"BH Gang, three of them, is heading this way... That's them. Hurry and get to your posts" Stan whispered

They all nodded and left the room. Stan got to the top of the stairs when Tom was opening the door.

"Dad, don't!" Stan yelled

It was too late, Tom looked up and Jereiph slammed the door in his face. Tom fell to the floor unconscious. Stan quickly took out his GDE Gun, short for Gralen D-Energy and fired. Jereiph and the other two covered behind the entrance. Stan jumped down quickly just as Simon and Samantha were appearing. Stan went and helped get his dad out of the way while Simon and Samantha went down and fired at the gang keeping them at bay. Stan put Tom in the living room.

He told Ann; Brianna and Jim who it was and said that they were holding them off. Sigmalmon kept on the top of the stairs as Lady Shimmon took to the entrance of the rest of the house. Griffonmon and Greemon followed Stan out. In the backyard, Stan got onto Griffonmon and Griffonmon took to the air with Greemon. They circled the house and went to the front. Stan told them to fire as he aimed his GDE Gun. All three of them fired at once.

Stan fired his GDE Gun launching a silver beam.

"Legendary Blade!" Griffonmon yelled

"Acidic Beams!" Greemon yelled

The three attacks were noticed by the gang. Peter jumped forward on to the ground. Jereiph jumped to the right and Jeramel jumped to the left. The three attacks totally missed. Stan jumped down and Griffonmon and Greemon kept on firing at Peter and Jeramel. Stan put his GDE Gun back in the belt and took his sword out, he charged at Jereiph. Jereiph threw his weapons aside and took his own sword out. The two swords clashed. Jereiph grinned and Stan smirked.

Just then Stan felt something touching his crotch. He knew it was a knife. With his free hand, Stan took his GDE Gun out and pressed it against Jereiph's stomach.

"Remember it?" He asked

Jereiph nodded and growled, he threw the knife away and put his sword down. Peter and Jeramel also put their weapons away. Stan stepped aside and so did Greemon and Griffonmon. Jereiph; Jeramel and Peter ran into the jeep and drove off. Stan sighed deeply. Griffonmon and Greemon went over. Stan knocked on the door. Samantha opened it. When she saw Stan, she smiled and hugged him. Stan hugged her back.

Simon saw him and smiled too, he then ran into the living room to check his father. Stan and Samantha walked in with Griffonmon taking to the air and he went to the backyard and Greemon simply followed them in. Stan motioned for Sigmalmon to come down. They all walked into the living room together, including Griffonmon. Stan introduced his Digimon and Simon's to Mr. and Mrs. Stablin. After awhile, Tom woke up and they told him what happened.

He was happy that they were backed off.

* * *

"So Samantha is not the only who has a Digimon then." Brianna commented

"She is also not the only one with a G-Energy." Stan explained, as he showed his locket.

Brianna and Jim looked at it so did Tom and Ann.

"What can it do?" Jim asked

Stan nodded to Greemon. The locket started glowing silver as Greemon was surrounded in silver reflection. In the reflection, they all heard Greemon digivolve.

"GREEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

The reflection beam disappeared and a new Digimon appeared. Stan took his D-Cam out and analyzed it.

_Graslmon is now double legged, the same size of Agumon. He is covered in silver Crovinze armor around his chest, arms and legs. His snout is gone but his face is cream colored. His 5 fingers and toes are clawed in the cream color but with silver lines across the fingers and toes. He has dark green eyes like Greemon. A mane is covering the back neck and some of the back. His face, hands and feet are covered with silver fur. Around his waist is a silver belt with a sharp knife and sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears are covered by the Crovinze armor but he still hears perfect, even better than the others. His nose catches scents faster and stronger than others. His eye sight is also strong like a bold eagle. To fly or swim, he jumps back slightly into the air and stays there as he bends backwards as a silver collar forms around his neck, lower arms and lower legs. The collar in the middle front is carved in the 5 edged star with the circle around it. The mark is the same size as the collar._

"_Graslmon - Mammal Vaccine Maturity - The armor that is covering Graslmon is made of Crovinze, no attack; mana and etc can do damage or affect - His attacks are: Gralen Blades and G Boomerang._"

Simon was about to do the same thing but Stan stopped him. Jim and Brianna nodded as they saw Greemon digivolve.

"So that's how it's done." Tom nodded, rubbing his chin.

The telephone rang and Ann answered it.

"Hello, Markem Residents, Mrs. Markem speaking, who am I speaking to?" She asked

"Yeah, he's here. You want to talk to him?" Ann asked

"Ok, here he is" Ann nodded

Stan took the phone.

"Stan speaking" He greeted

"Daniel? What happened?" Stan asked

"The gang went over to your house too! Are you and your family O.K.?" Stan asked

"Good thinking." Stan sighed

"I don't know but they did attack us. Of course, I; Samantha and Simon with our Digimon held them off." Stan replied

"I sure hope not or they'll become orphans." Stan replied

"Bye." Stan nodded and hung up.

"I will guess that was Daniel." Samantha guessed

Stan nodded. Tom turned on the TV and switched to the news. All of the people present went over and listened. The reporter was in front of the Sakimys house and two covered bodies were being taken away.

"It appears that the ones who escaped have come to get revenge but why? I will guess that the answer is on the bank case. When a mysterious smoke bomb stopped the whole gang. The two bodies seem to be the parents of the Sakimys but it also seems that their son wasn't there when the attack happened. Here he is." The reporter reported, as she put the microphone under Carl's mouth.

"I don't know what happened. I was at my friend's house and when I came back, I saw my parents murdered. I also think it was the gang." Carl agreed

The reporter moved the microphone back to her mouth.

"That was Carl Sakimy. Other murders also happened. It is guessed also that the gang is up to it but it appears that the Sakimys were the first and the Kitzus the last. The victims are: Mr. Sakimy and Mrs. Sakimy; Mr. Stanley and Mrs. Stanley; Mr. Kitzu, Mrs. Kitzu and their baby, Danny Kitzu. This is Stacy Miczu reporting in. Back to you Chris." The reporter nodded

It was turned back to the news studio. Tom turned the TV off and looked down. Stan grinned his teeth. Samantha was in the verge of crying. Stan held her and hugged her. Samantha started to cry then. It was quiet for awhile as everybody including the Digimon took the news in. Stan was the first to break the silence.

"It appears that we and Daniel weren't the only ones who they attacked. They attacked the families of my members! They won't get away with it! I should have killed Jereiph when I had the chance." He growled

"They even killed the Kitzus' baby. Damn them!" Tom cursed

"It also might appear that they attacked the Stablins house but they didn't find them there and maybe they... trashed it and left." Graslmon guessed

"I guess we came at the right time then to here." Jim suggested

"Good thing you did come at the right time and stayed." Ann remarked to Brianna.

"Well, anyway, we need to go back. To check on what happened." Jim decided, as he stood up.

Brianna stood up. Jim shook hands with Tom while Brianna said good-by to Ann. Stan comforted Samantha and she calmed down after awhile. Stan released her and Samantha looked at him and smiled. Jim took Samantha's hand and the Stablins along with Lady Shimmon left. The Markems went to the door and waved good-by.

"Keep in touch through the D-Cam and use your weapons if you have to!" Stan shouted

Samantha nodded showing that she heard well. Jim drove off and the Markems were left alone. Stan turned to his dad.

"Can Brian Carl and Fred live with us?" He asked

"Since they have no where else to go, then yes. I'll get their room ready." Tom nodded and left upstairs.

Stan looked back outside. He sighed, this was going to be long. He entered the house and Ann closed it behind him. It was around 9:30 and Stan and Simon with their Digimon minus Griffonmon, who was already sleeping in the backyard in the shade of the tree, went upstairs to their room. Tom passed by them and threw Stan a key. He quickly said it was for the training room. Stan nodded and the key merged with his key. The four of them went into Stan and Simon's room.

Graslmon reverted back to Greemon and laid down under the desk. Simon got into his bunk and put his JDE Gun under the pillow, he put the club on the side of the mattress near the wall. Simon tucked himself in and Sigmalmon laid down next to him. Stan get into his bunk, he put his GDE Gun under his pillow like Simon and put his sword that was in it's sheath on the floor of the bunk on his right side. He tucked himself in and thought of the day's events.

Simon's club was on the left of him. After awhile Stan heard his brother sleeping and Greemon along with Sigmalmon also sleeping. He kept on thinking the events of the day.

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: FUTURE KNOWLEDGE

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	8. Episode 7: Future Knowledge

**Author's Notes: **I know all of you have been waiting for you to see the DigiDestined in the story and it all begins from Episode 10.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 7: "Future Knowledge"_

Fred here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Jereiph, Peter, Steve and Tearmon escaped the prison. Steve and Tearmon are yet to be seen. Jereiph along with Peter and Jeramel attacked the families of Gralen 57 members, including mine! Nanerams survived, Stablins survived, Camones survived and Stan's family survived. Anyway, Stan is in Japan right now and the previous chapters or chapters call them whatever you want, is really all in the past.

This is where the real fun begins but not at the beginning and also Stan has a few surprises but he or I'm aren't telling. On with the conclusion.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the early morning of Tuesday. Stan slowly opened his eyes to meet with the sunshine, he quickly shut them because they weren't used to the sunshine because of the long sleep. He turned away from it and forced his eyes open; he let his eyes get use to the light. When he jumped off the bunk, he nearly tripped and fell to the floor but he was able to keep his balance.

Ann entered and when she saw Stan awake, she smiled and left again. Stan shook himself out of the drowsiness. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:55 am. Stan shrugged; he went into the bathroom and took a shower. He put on his uniform and it dried himself up because the uniform dried the body quickly without getting wet. He faced the mirror which was on the wall above the sink and he combed his hair, washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:20 am. He felt refreshed. He went downstairs and took his seat as his parents were having their breakfast. Stan prepared himself a sandwich. After swallowing a bite, he asked his dad a question.

"Uh, dad, I forgot to ask you. What's your job?" He asked

Tom looked up from his tea and newspaper and looked strangely at Stan, he remembered that he really didn't tell him.

"I work in a secret agency, even your mother doesn't know about it." He replied

"Why didn't you go yesterday then? If you don't mind me asking." Stan discussed, after swallowing another bite.

"Well, the agency said that I could take a month off since your back." Tom replied

Stan nodded. He finished his breakfast, washed his hands and brushed his teeth again. As he was going upstairs, his mom stopped him. Stan looked back and saw Ann carrying a lunch bag.

"For your lunch." She shrugged

Stan nodded and smiled; he took it and continued upstairs. He entered his room and got his school bag. He checked if he had the D-Cam, check! The Deck, check! G Sphere, empty! He quickly put his D-Cam in the knapsack. He quickly checked Greemon; Sigmalmon and Simon. The three of them were still out like flies. Stan nodded and went into the garage. He put his lunch bag in the secret compartment in his bike and put his school bag on his shoulders.

* * *

Stan turned the security systems off, got on and drove off to school. The drive was not that long, he parked in the school parking lot this time and he got off, took out his lunch bag and put the security systems back on. He went to his tree and sat down leaning on it. It was 7:45 so it was still early. Stan put his lunch bag and school bag on one side of him and he took his deck out. He spread it in front of him and started to play by himself.

After 20 minutes, the rest of Gralen 57 joined him; they were in their Gralen Uniforms too. Stan decided that it was this time to tell them about himself better. He sighed and kept on playing while the other members watched in silence. Without taking his eyes off of the cards, Stan told them.

"You guys promise not to tell anybody what I'm going to tell you?" He asked

They all nodded. Stan didn't see but he knew they accepted, so he continued on.

"First of all, my real name is Stan Tom Otomy." He started

He heard some gasps but he still continued on.

"On this coming weekend, I and my family are going to Japan." He added

He didn't hear any response but then Mark asked him.

"Why and for how long?" Mark asked

"We're going to visit some old friends of my parents. It would only be three weeks." Stan replied, still not looking up from the cards.

"Who will be in charge then?" Fred asked

"I already made that decision and it's going to be Mark since he was a leader before." Stan replied

"How are you going to keep up with us?" Carl asked

"Either Daniel or Samantha will tell me that through their D-Cams." Stan replied

He gave them his D-Cam address and they gave him theirs.

"You know Japanese well?" Daniel asked

"Certainly do, it's like a second language to me." Stan replied

"Are you going to a school there?" Brian asked

"I hope not." Stan replied

He looked at his watch and saw it was 8:30, so he gathered his deck and put them away. Just then, the bell rang and everybody went into the school. Stan told the rest of the class about him leaving but he didn't tell them his real name neither did he tell Mrs. Carmer. He told that his family was going to go. Mrs. Carmer asked how he was going to keep up with his studies. He replied by telling her that Samantha or Daniel would send him that kind of info.

* * *

During the first recess, Stan entered the principle's office and told the principle. He told him what he told the others except for the real name stuff. During the lunch period, Stan got his lunch bag and went to the cafeteria, this time he wasn't going to buy but he would eat whatever his mother prepared him. As the day before, he went to a table by himself. After a few minutes he noticed that none of the Beverly Hills gang was there. His ears jerked up and he stopped himself in mid bite.

He finished the bite and looked around, no sign of any members of the gang. He shrugged and finished his lunch just as the bell rang. He put the napkins in the lunch bag, went back to his locker and put his lunch bag in there. He took his school bag out and went back to his class. Just as the second recess was starting, Mr. Miczu made an announcement through out the school.

"Attention personal and students. I've noticed that none of the members of the gang have appeared, I also got conformations from the teachers that had members of the gang in their class, and they said that they didn't show. So I presume that even though this is only one day that the gang has quit school! Or at least this school. Anyway, for three days, we'll prepare ourselves for celebration. The celebration will be on the 5th of October."

"On Friday, for three days continuing on the weekend. We'll notify and give you all more information later on. For now, the celebration will be a farewell one and a celebrating one since the gang quit our school. This is the principle, over and out." Mr. Miczu finished

There was a loud cheer in the corridors and into the school yard. Stan smiled as he left the building; he went over to his tree and laid down under the shade. He knew that the farewell was for him, but he was going to be gone for only three weeks or was he mistaken? If he was then for how longer more will he stay and why? He shook his head not knowing the answer. Anyway, he'll know during the three weeks if he'd stay in Japan or not.

He stayed lying in the shade for the rest of the recess. During the time, he remembered about the horses and Carl; Brian and Fred. The rest of Gralen 57 tried to approach him but either they failed or they couldn't. At last, the final recess was over as the bell rang and everybody rushed into the building. Stan went to his locker and got his school bag out and then went to his classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day went on normally except for the fact that Stan wasn't raising his hands; he just listened and kept quiet. When the day was over, Stan went out with Carl; Brian and Fred. Daniel came over and they walked to the parking lot.

"So where are you three going to stay?" Daniel asked

The three of them looked at Stan, who nodded.

"With him." Brian replied, pointing at Stan.

"How are you going to get there though? His bike is only for two and not for four." Daniel reminded

"Do you have any better ideas?" Stan asked, coldly.

The four members noticed but they didn't say anything about it. They thought that it was the fact that he was stressed and was leaving. So they left him alone.

"Actually, yeah." Daniel replied, "My dad is waiting in his car in the parking lot so the three of you can live with us."

"Do you have enough room?" Carl asked

"Sure. Stan is not the only rich kid in the school." Daniel replied, looking at him.

Stan stopped with his mouth opened ajar. The other three continued on. He shook his head remembering about the training, he rushed over to them.

"Don't forget to come around say... 6 pm." He reminded, rushing off to his bike.

This time the other three stopped and looked at each other. After a few minutes, they shrugged and continued onto Mr. Camone's car. Stan turned the security systems off and put his lunch bag in the secret compartment, he put his school bag over his shoulders and got on the bike, he turned it on and drove back home.

* * *

He arrived and put it into the garage next to the family car or rather Tom's car.

Stan entered the house after closing the gate and putting the security systems on his bike on. He went up straight to his room, put the school bag under the desk as he sat down, and took out the first homework. In half an hour he was done with all of the homework. He got the school bag ready for Wednesday which was the next day. He went up to his bunk and noticed that Greemon; Sigmalmon and Simon were awake but not in the room.

* * *

Stan got on his bunk, took out his GDE Gun and put it on his belt, took out his sheath and sword and connected the sheath to the belt. He jumped down as Simon with the three Digimon entered. Stan sighed.

"You didn't say good-by when you left." Simon remarked

Stan jerked his head up. He never heard Simon talk English and good too. Stan had his cap and eyeglasses on all the time during the day.

"Sorry, but today is a hurry." He replied

"Why?" Simon asked

"I want my group to be ready in any condition where they need to use what they have and I don't want to waste any time." Stan replied

Simon nodded and Stan went downstairs. He greeted his parents and said that Fred; Carl and Brian were staying with Daniel after all. Tom said it was better because where would they go when they leave?

* * *

Stan also asked him about the horses.

"Horses? What horses?" Tom asked

"Do we have a ranch?" Stan asked

"Of course, down in Stanapolis." Tom replied

"Stanapolis?" Stan asked

Tom and Ann laughed

"Tom always wanted to name a place after you Stan so we named our ranch Stanapolis." Ann replied

"Well, anyway. Do we have horses there?" Stan asked

"Yeah, around ten. Why?" Tom asked

"Good, because I want my group to learn horse-back." Stan replied

Tom nodded.

"Today! You want to teach them today?" He asked

Stan nodded, "The sooner the better. I don't want my group in trouble when I'm not around."

Tom nodded and calmed down. Stan went to the phone as he contacted the members of the group and told them to come at 6 for the horse-back training. They all said that they would come. Stan went into the backyard and laid down under the only tree. Simon and the Digimon joined him. Stan knew they were there but he just ignored them. That's where he stayed until 6 pm.

* * *

What A.J.; Ähmed and Helen saw, they couldn't believe. They were looking at a twisting spiraling wormhole, emerald color. It was sort of spooky for the three of them but they looked for a way around it or something and there was none. All of them sweat-dropped.

"If we go into that wormhole, where would it send us?" Ähmed asked

"I have no clue whatsoever." A.J. replied

"But why is it there then?" Helen asked

"Maybe the plot missile was able to make it somehow after it collided with the wall. It formed after the cave in." A.J. replied

"Do you think we should go in?" Ähmed asked

"But we don't know where it leads to." Helen protested

"Wherever it leads, I'm going in with or without the two of you." A.J. nodded, firmly.

He put on a stern face as he walked to the wormhole. Ähmed and Helen looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Ähmed asked

"Go after him I guess." Helen replied

Ähmed nodded. They walked after A.J. who was waiting for them at the entrance of the wormhole. They reached him and looked inside.

"Really spooky." Ähmed noted

"Any advice A.J.?" Helen asked, looking at him.

"I would guess that it would lead all of us to the same place so there is no need to hold each other's hands. Also, when you enter the wormhole close your eyes and think of something pleasant. Don't open them until you hit hard solid ground." A.J. replied

Helen nodded along with Ähmed. A.J. took in a deep breath and exhaled it. He stepped into the wormhole as he shut his eyes right away. A.J. was sucked into the wormhole at top speed. Helen and Ähmed blinked.

"I'll go in next." Helen sighed

Ähmed nodded. Helen did what A.J. did as she shut her eyes as she stepped into the entrance of the wormhole. Like A.J.; she was sucked into the wormhole at top speed. Ähmed blinked.

"Oh boy. I just hope I'll stay alive after this." He commented

He took in a deep breath as he exhaled it. He stepped into the wormhole and was sucked into it at top speed. The entrance to the wormhole closed just as Ähmed stepped into it, sending the three of them to the unknown.

* * *

Steve and Tearmon were able to steal a police car after killing the policemen. Steve was in the driver's seat and Tearmon was next to him. Tearmon is the Ultra Level of Watermon, a level lower. He drove past red traffic lights and killed some pedestrians. Steve survived by the help of his RE (Ranger Energy). The cops were after him but in a police car, he was fast. He needed to maneuver quickly though so he wouldn't damage the car when it hit other cars or buildings.

He was searching for the gang's base. He stopped surprisingly at a traffic light that was red. Tearmon looked to the place where he was looking and they saw a fancy building. Tearmon looked back at Steve. He nodded and turned his attention to the lights. It just turned green and just in time because the cops were running over to their car. Steve took off and turned to the right and kept on going.

After awhile he turned to the right again but this time into a narrow street and he kept on going. He was going to kill his son for sure now when he found him, since he was the one who fired. Steve stopped in front of the fancy building in its parking lot and they heard behind them police cars passing by. They entered through the front gate where there were no guards.

'Maybe to not make them suspicious.' Steve thought

At that moment Steve's RE started to glow. He looked at it and quickly jumped to the side as he avoided a hit from one of the members. His RE glowed more as Tearmon was surrounded in bloody blackness. Inside it, they could hear Tearmon initiate.

"TEARMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... WATERMON!"

The beam disappeared and Watermon reappeared and faced the member who was going to hit his partner. He formed an electric spiral in between his hands in front of him, then let it loose.

"Electric Water!" Watermon yelled

The attack electrocuted and killed the attacker. Watermon and Steve continued on their way deeper into the base.

* * *

At 6 pm, the members arrived, all of them. They were all together so they didn't have to wait for any one. Stan told them that they were going to the family ranch. He got on his bike while the other members got into the family's van. It was enough for all of them. Simon; Tom and Ann also came. Lady Shimmon was on Samantha's lap. Sigmalmon was in Simon's J Sphere. Greemon and Griffonmon were in Stan's G Spheres. After everyone was seated, they drove off.

The van in the lead because Stan didn't know where the ranch was. He drove his bike behind the van and since he was the last one out, he was the one who closed the garage's gate. They drove off to the ranch. During the drive, Stan memorized the road they were using but he still kept his eye on the van. They stopped at a blockade for an unknown reason. Stan parked near the sidewalk as he and Tom went over to a cop.

"What's going on?" Tom asked

"Who are you first?" The cop asked

"I'm agent Tom Markem of the Gralen Swat." Tom replied, showing his ID.

'So that is his job!' Stan thought

The cop sighed then replied, "We're after one of the escapers of the Californian Prison."

"Who to be exact?" Tom asked, crossing his arms.

"A person named Steve Rankid and his creature. We suspect that he hadn't past this blockade yet and we hope we'll catch him here." The cop replied

Tom nodded.

"Ok then, can you let us pass?" He asked

"Sorry but no can do, he might take that chance to come through it." The cop replied

Tom nodded and walked back into the van and told the others of what he said. Stan went back to his bike.

* * *

"So are we going to go or not?" Mark asked

"There is another road but it's longer." Tom replied

"Let's take it." Ann nodded

Tom nodded and checked Stan. Stan drove in front of the same cop.

"In what kind of car was he in?" He asked

"A police car. Licensed: 51AD32." The cop replied

"Thanks. I'll contact you guys if I find him." Stan nodded

He drove between the blockade and past it.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Tom asked

"Investigating." Samantha replied, as she leaned back on the seat.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Samantha asked

"How do you know?" Mark asked

Samantha showed them her D-Cam that still had the message. They all nodded.

"I guess we'll wait for him here then. After all, this is his idea." Tom sighed, as he drove to the side.

* * *

Stan, meanwhile, spotted the fancy building.

"Is it just me or are Steve and the gang in there?" He asked himself

He drove the same route that Steve used. He went through a narrow street and after awhile, into a parking lot. He saw the police car empty; he got off his bike and put the security systems on. He went over to the police car and checked the plate. 51AD32. it was it! Steve was definitely in the building. He got his GDE Gun out of his belt and held it firm with both of his hands. He entered the building and went by the dead member, looking at him. He still saw sparks flying from him.

Stan could guess right away who it was but he needed to stay alert. That member had the gang uniform on and meant that he was a member and that this building was the gang's base. Stan went on in the dark and came cautiously close to light and hid himself as he leaned more to the wall. He looked out and saw that it was an arena. Steve and Watermon were in the middle as members of the gang were in the staircases higher up. Stan could tell that it was like a roman arena.

He saw Peter and Jereiph in the center of the staircases looking at Steve, who in return looked back at them.

"This time you are both going to die!" Steve growled, pointing at them.

They just laughed; Steve ignored them and got ready. Stan still held his gun in case anybody saw him; he kept turning around to see that nobody was there.

"EVIL INITIATE IN..."  
"... BILLMON!"

Billmon and Watermon waited for them to do the first move and they did. Jereiph snapped his fingers and a War Greymon appeared into the arena. Billmon smiled as he saw his challenge. But then he looked back and saw Metal Garurumon. Jereiph snapped his fingers again and what Stan saw amazed him to the degree that he put his hands down with the GDE Gun but he quickly recovered from the shock.

"WAR GREYMON..."  
"METAL GARURUMON..."  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... OMNIMON!"

Omnimon was Watermon's height because if he was his real height then he'd break through the floors. Omnimon was in front of his opponents. Billmon nudged Watermon and nodded to him. Watermon smirked as he took a step forward. Omnimon smiled. He wanted Watermon first because he was a true Digimon unlike Billmon who was an hybrid. Stan watched with awe as the two opponents faced each other.

Billmon went as he sat in a save area out of the arena in the side seats and watched too. The battle began as Watermon charged at Omnimon. Watermon got out his ax and slashed it at Omnimon. Omnimon, however, jumped into the air just in time and did a back flip, facing Watermon's back. Noticing the danger, Watermon quickly turned around. Omnimon took out his Supreme Cannon and took careful aim at Watermon.

Watermon wasn't just going to stand there and let Omnimon take him down that easily. He needed to think of a plan. He smiled as he got one. He charged furiously with his ax. Omnimon quickly stepped to the side as Watermon past him. Watermon growled and turned around. He charged Omnimon full speed and directly at him that it surprised Omnimon as he didn't avoid it. Watermon quickly cut off the Supreme Cannon's arm as he let it fall to the ground and disintegrate.

Peter and Jereiph stood up in awe and fear of their supreme champion losing and not just any loss but a deadly one. Watermon didn't stop there, he continued on his assault and cut off the arm of the transcendent sword, it also fell to the ground and disintegrated. For his final attack, Watermon jumped back as Omnimon knelt down. Stan quickly realized something dangerous, but he was too late to interfere as Watermon attacked. Watermon slashed his ax forward as he swung around.

"Wet Ocean!" Watermon yelled

The water wave hit Omnimon deadly, it went through his body and totally disintegrated him. Peter; Jereiph and the rest of the members of the gang jerked up in shock and surprise. Watermon faced his ax at Peter and was about to attack when Billmon stopped him. Noticing their danger, the gang left the arena in a hurry, running away. They past by Stan but they didn't notice him like he wasn't there. Billmon and Watermon watched as their opponents ran away.

Stan watched them from where he was as he put his GDE Gun back into his belt. When every member of the gang was gone, Stan walked back to his bike as he drove off. In the shadows, Steve and Watermon watched and secretly followed him in their police car. In his bike, Luis of Code Union contacted him, through his D-Cam. Stan opened the line.

"Yep. Stan speaking. What is it Luis?" Stan asked

_"It's amazing history you have here, I just checked it all. We need to meet."_ Luis replied

"Maybe some other time. I'll contact you when I'm able to." Stan explained

_"Busy eh?"_ Luis asked

"I'm being followed so yes I'm busy." Stan whispered

_"I'll hear from you later then."_ Luis decided and closed the line.

Stan closed his line and put his D-Cam back where it was.

* * *

Stan returned to the blockade and stopped in front of the cop.

"He is following me but I think he's out of sight now since he saw the blockade." He told the cop

The cop nodded. Stan past the blockade and went over to the van. He looked at the passenger's window and Ann put the window down.

"Are we going or you changed your mind?" Stan asked, Tom with his arms folded.

Tom smirked then nodded.

"Of course we're going, follow us." He smiled

Stan nodded and backed up a little. Tom backed up, turned around as he turned to the right at the first intersection with Stan in the rear.

* * *

After half an hour of driving, non stop except at the intersections and to get some supplies, they arrived at Stanapolis.

Stan stopped his bike to look around, Tom noticed but he continued on. The cabin was a few meters in the distance, Stan saw it with his eye. He looked around the area that was totally covered in short trimmed grass, i.e.: a plain. Stan saw in the horizon to the west and to the east, small hills. He was on a tarred street like the ones in the cities. He nodded as he continued on. He stopped next to the van in the Stanapolis parking lot, it was big but not that big. Everyone got out.

Tom went over to Stan.

"How many acres?" Stan asked

"Around 75 thousand, we use 15 thousand for our farm, 15 thousand for the tree ranch as the rest is for the horses." Tom replied, looking out on the plain with Stan.

"Where are the horses?" Stan asked

Tom shrugged.

"I don't know. You want to go search for them while the rest of us settle in for today?" He asked

Stan shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He replied

He got onto his bike and drove on into the plain in search for the 10 horses. Tom laughed to himself, shook his head and went to help with bringing the supplies in.

"Where's Stan?" Samantha asked

"And why are you asking?" Carl teased

"Carl, no teasing in Stanapolis." Ann remarked

"Sorry." Carl apologized, lowering his head.

Samantha blushed as Carl asked her the question. She lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"He went to search for the horses." Tom answered Samantha's question.

* * *

Stan was looking left and right for the horses put none where in sight when suddenly something pulled his plated shirt back. He went back flying into the air and safely landed, surprisingly on a pure white horse. He had no saddle or anything on him, he was free as free as an animal can be. The bike went on until Stan told it to go back to the parking lot. It obeyed, turned around, past the white horse and Stan and continued on its way to the parking lot.

Stan shook his head and laughed as he noticed the other nine horses around closing in the white one.

"Maybe he's the leader." He guessed

"Hey boy! Want to go back to the ranch?" He asked

The horse turned his head and looked at him. He snapped his teeth, turned his head forward, raised his head and walked out of the circle.

"If that's what you want. You or the other horses won't get a ride then." Stan mocked

The horse stopped, raised his small ears and looked at Stan with wondering eyes.

"That's right, there are at least nine others back at the ranch. Enough for each one of you to ride." He smiled

The horse reared, turned towards the ranch and galloped towards it. He was in the lead as the other nine horses were following. In a few minutes, all of them arrived.

* * *

Tom and the others, were at the door watching Stan come in. Stan was smiling as the horse was proudly walking forward, seeing the number of people as the same number of his breed. Carl; Brian; Fred; Samantha; Mark and Daniel left the building and each one went to a horse. Simon was kind of afraid, he was hiding behind his mother, holding onto her dress, poking his head out. He looked at the small brown, young horse looking at him pleadingly. Simon quickly hid his face again.

Samantha was rubbing the snout of the black horse, it was obvious that the horse was female. Mark went over to a bay one and hugged it. The horse also hugged him back, both their eyes closed. Carl went to a brown spotted white horse and massaged his back neck, the horse closed eyes as it enjoyed the massage. Stan's horse had black eyes and a white mane with the tip of the tail white too; Samantha's horse had black eyes and a grey mane with the tip of the tail yellow.

Mark's horse had brown eyes and a brown mane with the tip of the tail red; Carl's had brown eyes with a black mane and the tip of the tail black too; Brian's horse had a blue mane with the tip of the tail green and brown eyes, it was yellow. Fred's horse had black eyes with a black mane and the tip of the tail blue, it was white, like Stan's; Daniel's horse had brown eyes, purple mane with the tip of the tail purple too, it was bay, like Mark's.

Simon's horse had black eyes with an orange mane and the tip of the tail brown. There were two others in the back of the young horses. It was obvious that they were Tom's and Ann's. Tom's horse was white with brown eyes, a green mane and the tip of the tail green too. Ann's horse was black with black eyes and a pink mane with the tip of the tail pink too. The four elders looked at each other.

"Want to go for a ride?" Tom asked

Ann looked at him.

"You mean on Jasmine?" She asked

"Yep." Tom replied

"Sure, O.K. then." Ann replied

She went over to Jasmine which was the black horse with a pink mane and tip of tail pink. She got on and held tight but not too tight to the degree that it would hurt Jasmine. Tom went over to Timothy which was the white horse with a green mane and tip of tail green.

"What about Simon?" Ann asked

"I'll deal with him." Stan replied, hopping off.

He walked over to Simon as Ann and Tom rode off.

* * *

"Gralom?" Stan asked

"Lo." Simon replied

"It obvious." Stan sighed

"What?" Samantha asked

"Simon's afraid of either riding horses or just afraid of horses in general." Stan replied

He sighed.

"Shadowm Ķarnad Siglom?" He asked

Simon didn't reply right away but after awhile he did.

"Ge Ķarna Gai." He replied

Stan narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Ge?" He asked

"Lo." Simon replied

Stan sighed, now he understood! Simon wanted him to be close by so he won't be afraid.

"Cin." He agreed

He grabbed Simon's hand and helped him up the brown horse. Stan went to the horse's ear and whispered something in it. The horse nodded in understanding. Stan told Simon not to be afraid because he was going to be close by. He went to his horse and jumped on to it. He leaned down and whispered something in its ear while he petted its neck. The horse nodded. Stan stabilized himself as his horse went over to Simon. It stopped right next to him.

* * *

The rest of the members gathered around the two siblings.

"You want to go for a race?" Mark asked, smirking.

"Can't, I need to watch Simon." Stan replied

The members were disappointed to say the least. But they went off as Mark and Samantha raced each other. While the other horses, not including Stan and Simon, were trotting. Stan sighed as he saw Mark and Samantha racing together. He shook his head and looked at Simon.

"Leadory?" He asked

"Lo." Simon replied

The two horses walked off side by side. Stan thought of a name for his horse and snapped his fingers, surprising the two horses and Simon, as he thought of one.

"Jerebi." He decided

Simon looked at him weirdly.

"My horse's name." Stan explained

Simon nodded.

"Sigmat." He decided

Stan didn't dare giggle, for it would hurt Simon's feelings, it would hurt even more if he told him why. So Jerebi and Sigmat continued on their walk. After awhile, they trotted. Stan watched Simon to see his reactions, he was O.K. with it for the time being. After 10 minutes, Sigmat started to gallop but kind of slowly, not scaring Simon. Jerebi was still trotting. Stan watched as Sigmat was going further and further away until he no longer could see him.

Jerebi stopped looking in the same direction too. Stan was worried for Simon but he wasn't hearing any screaming or laughing. Jerebi was worried for Sigmat, even though he was young, Sigmat still did some goofy stuff. Jerebi inhaled some air and then furiously exhaled it. Stan sighed.

* * *

He lightly kicked Jerebi's side. Jerebi understood and started galloping in a different direction than all the others. They galloped through the plain then through the forest. After awhile, Jerebi stopped in front of what looked like a mine entrance. Stan got off of Jerebi and told him to wait there. He went into the mine and looked around, it was lighted with torches. He saw gold every where, he examined some on his D-Cam and as he thought, it was pure gold.

He stood up and looked around. He nodded as he heard a scream, it was a faint one but he still heard it, he rushed out and quickly got on Jerebi. Jerebi rushed back in the direction of the house ranch. Just as they were leaving the forest, Mark's horse went by through the forest. Jerebi stopped and both he and Stan looked back.

"That was Mark's horse." He started

Jerebi looked at him.

"But the rider wasn't Mark." Stan finished

Jerebi quickly galloped towards the intruder.

"There is only one person who could have followed us... Steve." Stan mumbled

Jerebi galloped faster. Stan got a message from Mark on his D-Cam telling him about Rajel, Mark's horse. Stan wrote a message back saying that he was following Steve. He put the D-Cam back and knelt closer to Jerebi's head, letting Jerebi go even faster.

* * *

They crossed the forest as they were out on the plain again. In the distance, Stan and Jerebi saw small hills, even closer, Stan saw Rajel and Steve. He urged Jerebi to go faster which he did. In that speed, that fast, they caught up to Rajel in no time. Stan was right, it was Steve. Jerebi was behind Rajel but they were close to each other. Steve looked back as he aimed his EDE (Evil D-Energy) Gun at Stan. Knowing what it would do, Stan quickly took action.

"Plate mode." He muttered

Jerebi's snout; tail; legs and neck got covered in silver plates. The plates didn't cover Jerebi's eyes, ears or nose so it was O.K. Steve put his EDE Gun back in his belt as he saw that Jerebi was protected. Rajel looked back and saw Jerebi, he neighed to him. Jerebi nodded, telling him he heard. Rajel purposely slowed his speed down but not to the degree where Steve would notice. Jerebi took the chance and caught up to Rajel.

Stan and Steve were now next to each other, their horses going the same speed.

"EVIL INITIATE IN..."  
"... BILLMON!"

Billmon got his ax out and slashed it at Stan. Stan leaned his body to the other side, barely avoiding it. Even though he was protected, a Movab's weapon could some how penetrate the plates. Billmon kept on trying to slash Stan, but Stan kept on avoiding it. They were getting closer and closer to the hill. Stan quickly and purposely moved Jerebi away from Rajel. Jerebi didn't like it but he still did it. He stopped as Rajel went galloping ahead.

He looked at Stan wondering why he moved away from Rajel.

"I checked my D-Cam and there is a trap behind the hill." Stan explained

Jerebi shook his head not understanding. Stan sighed.

"Behind the hill is the police car Steve stole and his Digimon is in it that is extremely dangerous." He explained

Jerebi nodded, understanding and neighed because Rajel was part of his breed, losing him was like Jerebi's heart being stabbed as he would lose a close friend. Stan sighed again in understanding.

* * *

Suddenly, he felt pain in his chest, he gasped and held his chest as the pain was intense. Silver light surrounded him. Like lightning, Stan quickly understood what was going on. He let go of his chest as he let the pain in. He slightly kicked Jerebi and again Jerebi galloped towards the hill. Stan took his locket out and saw that it was glowing silver. As they were climbing the hill, what Stan expected, happened.

"GRALEN INITIATE IN..."  
"... GRALENERMON!"

Jerebi stopped on the top of the hill and slightly turned as they saw Rajel down on the other side with Billmon and Watermon leaning on the police car. Gralenermon smirked. He kicked Jerebi, a little harder than he wanted to but there was no pain for Jerebi as he galloped down. Gralenermon knelt close to Jerebi's ear as he whispered something to him, Jerebi nodded.

Gralenermon jumped onto Billmon as they passed by, both of them went rolling across the grass, as Jerebi and Rajel quickly galloped back up the hill, going back to the ranch. Watermon watched Gralenermon and Billmon rolling and trying to punch each other. He tried to aim for Gralenermon but he was afraid that he would hit Billmon. Gralenermon broke away from Billmon and Watermon took aim.

"Electric Water!" Watermon yelled

Gralenermon quickly held his shield in the attack's way. The attack evaporated as it collided with the shield, not harming it or Gralenermon. Watermon growled as he saw the shield. Billmon didn't look too happy either as he stood up.

"So it seems that you got to initiate too." He muttered

"In something stronger than you." Gralenermon nodded

"I don't think so." Billmon refused

"Money press!" Billmon yelled

Gralenermon held his shield in front of him to deflect the attack but he wasn't watching Watermon who took the chance.

"Electric Water!" Watermon yelled

Gralenermon knew it was coming, he held onto his sword that was in its sheath, just in case. Billmon's attack collided with Gralenermon's shield, sending Gralenermon a few yards back but not injuring him or the shield. Watermon's attack passed by where Gralenermon was as it disintegrated. Both Billmon and Watermon growled.

"My turn." Gralenermon grinned

"Gralen Shield!" Gralenermon yelled

The attack went through Billmon's chest and he reverted back to Steve as he fell unconscious to the ground. Gralenermon moved the shield aside as he faced Watermon.

"Gralen Burst!" Gralenermon yelled

The attack went through Watermon who was too shocked to move like Billmon and he reverted back to Tearmon as he fell unconscious to the ground. Gralenermon let himself fall down to the ground.

"Finally, I defeated them." He yelled, sighing

He laughed. After awhile he stopped, standing up. He contacted his bike and waited for it to come. He got on and drove off, leaving Tearmon and Steve on the ground unconscious.

* * *

He arrived and parked the bike next to the van. Jerebi galloped to him and stopped in front of him. The silver platings were gone from him. Jerebi put his snout on Gralenermon's shoulder, Gralenermon smiled and hugged him back too. Gralenermon remembered Realm of Reflection, the mirror image on the first time. Samantha was the first to come out of the house, she gasped as she saw Gralenermon. He let go of Jerebi and Jerebi put his head up to its normal height looking at Samantha.

Gralenermon turned around and faced Samantha, she backed into the wall scared.

"I have a question for you." Gralenermon smiled

"Wh-what?" Samantha asked, nervously.

"Would Jerebi be right next to me if I was dangerous or a stranger?" Gralenermon asked

Samantha's eyes narrowed.

"Stan? That you?" She asked

Gralenermon laughed.

"Sure is. I'm just in my hybrid's form." He replied

Samantha rushed to him and hugged him. Gralenermon was taken by surprise but he hugged Samantha back. The rest of the group came out as they saw Gralenermon and Samantha hugging. Mark backed away into the cabin, jealous.

"So you got to your expert trainer?" Tom asked

Gralenermon nodded. Simon ran over and jumped into Gralenermon's free arm. Gralenermon hugged two people at one time.

"They look so cute together." Tom whispered to Ann

"Yes I know." Ann replied

"I meant Stan and Samantha." Tom whispered

"Oh." Ann sighed

"Mark, I have your horse back. Or do you already know?" Gralenermon asked

He broke his hug with Samantha but he was carrying Simon on his head. Mark came out and saw Rajel. He ran over to his horse and hugged him, Rajel hugged him back, missing him too. Gralenermon put Simon down and he got back on to Jerebi and said 'Plate mode' as the plates appeared. It didn't cover the mane or tip of the tail or the body.

"Going to check on the intruders. Maybe also go for a ride, just I and Jerebi. I'll be back at sunset." Gralenermon explained

Tom and Ann nodded. Jerebi galloped away. Tom clapped his hands together once and rubbed them.

"O.K., kids. Say good-bye to your horses. Let's load the van and wait for Stan." He decided, as he laughed because he did a small rhyming there.

The entire group of kids moaned as they said their good-byes. The horses galloped away disappointed but happy with Rajel in the lead. The kids watched their horses go away and when they were no longer seen, they went back into the cabin and helped put the stuff in the van.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Gralenermon and Jerebi. Jerebi was trotting on the plains. They checked on Steve and Tearmon but they weren't there neither was the police car. They guessed that they ran away, Jerebi started trotting on the plains with Gralenermon on him. It was a sad moment for them both. Jerebi knew Gralenermon was leaving.

"Well, I will see you again, I just know it. Maybe not here or not after the visit but we'll see each other again." Gralenermon smiled

Jerebi didn't reply. Gralenermon sighed. Jerebi stopped and let him off.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again." Gralenermon assured, as he get off and patted Jerebi.

Jerebi nodded and galloped away, Gralenermon watched until he was out of sight. He took his D-Cam out and wrote a message to Mark, telling him and the others that he'll fly back as he would be waiting for them and not to worry about his bike. After a few minutes, Mark wasn't the only one who protested but the other members as well as his parents. Gralenermon sighed again, he wrote a reassuring message and put his D-Cam back.

He jumped into the air and just floated there as his cape did the flying. He flew higher into the air so that when he reached the town, nobody will notice him. He flew off towards home.

* * *

At 10 pm, Stan and Simon were in bed as Sigmalmon and Greemon were sleeping. An hour and half ago, the other members of Gralen 57 left for their homes. Carl; Brian and Fred went with Daniel in his father's car.

"How was it like?" Simon suddenly asked

The light was off as the door was closed. The window was open as fresh air came in, there was a slight breeze but Simon and Stan were tucked in well as the breeze or air didn't bother them.

"I actually felt strong and capable of many stuff." Stan replied

"I hope my hybrid form can fly." Simon commented

Stan smiled.

"Let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow is another school day for me." He reminded

Simon nodded as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Stan heard him sleeping. He also closed his eyes as he dozed off to dream-world.

* * *

In the dream world, Stan saw that he was back in the realm of reflection. He folded his arms annoyed.

"I thought Sigmalmon and Greemon said that the last time, would be the _last_ time." He hissed

"That was because it was the last time they would come here." A voice replied

"And may I have the pleasure to know who you are?" Stan asked

"Yes." The voice replied

A figure appeared in front of Stan, it looked like a blue dragon.

"My name is Azulongmon. The sovereign of the eastern quadrants of the Digi-Universe." The blue dragon greeted

"Yeah, I know you. Gennai told me about you." Stan nodded

"I know Gennai talked about me to you, but that isn't why I brought you here." Azulongmon explained

"O.K., why did you bring me here?" Stan asked

Azulongmon floated to the side, letting Stan see a mirror.

"So? What's the point?" He asked

"Look in it." Azulongmon replied

Stan did. He walked over to it as he looked into it. He watched as the mirror showed clips of the past. Three or more DigiDestined with their Digimon fighting a Kimeramon.

"O.K., so why are you showing me this?" He asked

Azulongmon floated next to him, facing the mirror that was showing the clips, too.

"Because since you are the Gralen Defender, you should know this stuff." He replied

"Please give me your passport." He requested

Stan opened his knapsack and gave Azulongmon his passport. He held it for him as one of the Digi-Cores went to the passport as it glowed brightly on it. After awhile it stopped and returned to Azulongmon. Stan turned his passport over and looked at the front cover, he looked back at Azulongmon confused.

"I just let it have the ability to go through to any quadrants of the Digi-Universe without having to pass the borders or come to the sovereign's castle. In doing so, you can also go to the human worlds in each of the quadrants. Unfortunately, one of the human worlds isn't connected to any of the quadrants but you can still go to it through Star Gralen." Azulongmon explained

Stan nodded, he looked back as the clip in the mirror changed. It was two young kids, younger than Stan. One had a Wormmon and the other had a Monodramon. Stan recognized one of the kids, it was Ryo. He looked back at Azulongmon.

"What you're watching now is also part of the past... And the future. When you and Ryo fought Moon Millenniummon, you were fighting at that time as well as in the future as Millenniummon has able to control time. Since he had the abilities as a sovereign, he was the fifth one. Unfortunately, his quadrant is connected to the world that I just told you about. Moon Millenniummon isn't the last form of Millenniummon, just like Myotismon or Vamdemon as some people know him, who returned in different forms." Azulongmon explained again

The clip then changed to a more violent one. Stan jumped back as he fell onto the cold floor as he saw the images. Azulongmon sighed.

"Now, what you see is for sure the future. You won't be able to stop it but all the quadrants will need to become allies to defeat this strong threat." He explained

"Are they Digimon?" Stan asked

"No, they're not Digimon or humans as you can see. They are what your specie call aliens. They are named after your language as they speak it and only it fluently." Azulongmon replied

"They're really violent." Stan noticed

"They're violent and dangerous. As you can see, they have no mercy for other species. They would take over the Digi-Universe but the Digi-Heroes Digimon including the Digimon that belong to some humans in the 5th unknown quadrant will also survive as will yours and your group's Digimon. They'll start to conquer and have the ability or technology as your specie call it, to go to other dimensions and times other than the Digi-Universe and the human worlds that are connected to it."

"They'll conquer many worlds including the world that is connected to my quadrant. But there will be one world that is connected to all the quadrants of the Digi-Universe that the aliens won't be able to get to, this world will be the base for the D-Rebels as you will all be called. During that coming time, beware for another kind of specie of aliens, there will only be two members of them but they are still strong and dangerous, also they are imposters."

"Observe well and you'll notice them. All this will happen after the DigiDestined's fight with Armageddemon, but not right away. You'll have grown up and gotten married just like them. You, they and others will have children. Old Digimon will perish and new ones will appear stronger than before." Azulongmon explained

"That's a lot of stuff to memorize." Stan commented

"But not enough for you defender. During that coming time, you're nickname is what you'll become as you'll battle to the end. At the beginning, only the humans and Digimon will have casualties but later on, you and another person will find their weakness and use it, then the aliens will start to get casualties. That is all for now. You might be brought here again and maybe not. One last thing before I go." Azulongmon remembered

The clip changed to two humans fighting against the Invapioers. One with teal hair and the other with brown hair.

"This is also in the future. The two humans you see are the strongest of all the Code Heroes. The one with the brown hair is named A.J. Jallivic but later he'll name himself A.J. Actonal for personal reasons. The one with the teal hair is named Otameno Spiritife. He has a strange past. That's all I can say about this. The rest you'll know in time. As for now, Remia! As you would say it." Azulongmon smiled, as he disappeared.

The place faded into darkness as Stan disappeared.

* * *

Stan woke up quickly next morning just as his mother entered. He sat up in his bunk as his mother closed the window but kept it open for air to enter the house. Stan shook his head as he jumped down to the floor. Ann gasped as she saw Stan jump but she smiled as he landed and was O.K. Stan looked at the time as his mother left, it was 7:15 am.

'That long was the dream, couldn't be. But for sure what Azulongmon said was true, it might and will happen.' He thought.

"Stan, you O.K.?" Greemon asked, waking up under the desk and stretching.

Stan nodded and went to the bathroom, took a shower as he did what he did yesterday, brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair. He left it fresh and clean. He had breakfast, put Greemon and Griffonmon into their G sphere, said good-bye to his parents and headed off to school.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday flew quickly. Stan was thinking at different times of what he saw in the dream and of what Azulongmon said. But what surprised him the most was what his parents told him and Stan at dinner on Thursday and that was the beginning of the true and real adventure he was going to have. This was where it all started.

"Stan, you'll not like this but we're going tomorrow early." Ann spoke up.

"Where?" Stan asked

"To Japan." Tom replied

Stan jerked up in his seat.

"But it's too early!" He exclaimed

"Stan, calm down." Ann requested

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when we're leaving tomorrow? I didn't even say good-bye to my friends." Stan yelled

"Lower your voice and calm down." Tom repeated, in a quieter voice.

"Stan, we're leaving tomorrow and early so you won't have to bid farewell to your friends." Ann explained, gently.

Stan calmed down and sat back in his seat.

"But what if I don't see them in a long time?" He asked

"Stan! It would only be 3 weeks." Ann replied

"But what if I decided to stay there after I saw it?" Stan questioned

"I don't think you will, Stan. After all, you'll want to see your friends again." Tom replied

"And I make friends there, then I might want to stay." Stan added

"You won't make friends in three weeks Stan." Ann giggled

"And anyway, the day we come back here will be your birthday Stan." Tom added

Stan was surprised.

"But I returned at the beginning of October or was that what I thought?" He asked

"You really returned on the 5th of April, Stan." Ann replied

Stan was silent. Simon didn't know what to do as he looked from his parents to Stan. The Digimon were quiet too as they looked at each other. It was settled, they were going early next day. They finished the last dinner they would have in that house for awhile. After dinner, the Markems prepared themselves for departure the next day. Stan was going by water with his bike as the rest of the family was going by plane. Stan and Simon went to bed that night around 12:45 pm.

They quickly slept as they were very tired.

* * *

Early next morning, around 6 am, the Markems packed everything they had into the family van. Tom was going to drive the family car as Ann drove the family van. Simon and Sigmalmon were in the van. Griffonmon and Greemon were in their G sphere in Stan's knapsack who was on his bike waiting. His most precious stuff was either in his knapsack or in his school bag which was now his traveling bag. The GDE Gun was in his knapsack as his sword was in his travel bag.

After they were all ready, they took off to the airport. Some people stared at Stan since he was riding a bike, he avoided eyesight with them as he followed the van to the airport. They got to the airport and they made arrangements before for the van and car to be moved on a ship that was going to Japan, Stan was going to follow it. He said good-bye to his parents as he drove off with the car and van. He followed both of them to a sea or rather ocean port.

They were loaded on to the ship as Stan drove the bike over the edge and quickly pressed the button for the skies. The bike landed on the water just as the skis appeared. Stan waited sadly for the ship to go.

COMING UP! EPISODE 8: CLASSIFIED SONAR

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	9. Episode 8: Classified Sonar

**Author's Notes:** In coming episodes there would be new Digimon which won't be mine. Expect episodes to be longer soon. Only DigiDestined appear here slightly and won't appear again until Episode 10. I did the repairs from this episode forth. I also put up a new episode. Being away for a few weeks actually helped in this. I'll put the new episode on the first of the new year, if I have it done then.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 8: "Classified Sonar"_

Brian here, duh, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Gralen 57 and Stan's family went to Stanapolis but before we did, Stan watched a combat show, small one though. Anyway after the visit to Stanapolis and returning home, Stan had this strange dream, and then on Thursday night, he got the devastating news that changed his life for ever. Now without further intrusion, on with the conclusion.

* * *

After waiting for 15 minutes, the ship was off and Stan followed it. During the voyage, he had to avoid any hopping dolphins or nose blowing whales. After eight and half hours, the ship reached the port in Japan as Stan arrived next to it. He backed up a few yards, gaining up speed, Star Bike jumped over the high wall. Stan pressed the button for the wheels quickly and the bike landed on its wheels with a turn.

He checked his watch, after pressing a few buttons; he saw that the time was around eight in the morning on Friday. He got two messages on his D-Cam, one was from Simon and the other was from Samantha. Simon's message told him where they were and in which hotel and room they were in. Samantha's message was a detective one, she asked a few questions like where was he and why didn't he come to school.

Stan sighed and wrote a message back to Samantha telling her where they were. He sent one to Simon telling him that he got the message. He waited for the family van and car to be taken out. He told the drivers in Japanese where to go. They nodded and were off, Stan following.

* * *

In 15 minutes, they reached the hotel. The drivers parked the van and car in the garage of the hotel and went away. Stan parked his bike next to the family car and put the security systems on. He got off and went into the building. He asked for room, 5 D. The receptionist replied that the family arrived several minutes ago. Stan nodded and thanked him. He went off to the room and entered it on the 5th floor.

"We were wondering when you would come." Tom greeted

"Hope you didn't have any trouble, did you?" Ann asked

"Nope." Stan replied

"You had no trouble! We're in Japan; you should have had trouble unless you know Japanese." Tom remarked

"Well I do know Japanese." Stan proclaimed

"Prove it." Tom requested

"Gomen. Hai. Sou desu ka." Stan smiled

"The Japanese wouldn't notice." Tom blinked

"Notice what?" Stan asked

"That you are American." Tom replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ann asked

"I did, technically speaking." Stan replied

"When?" Tom asked

"The night I came back." Stan replied

"How?" Ann asked

"When you asked me in what I was being trained. One of my answers was Languages and Japanese is like a second language to me." Stan replied

"Oh." Tom and Ann nodded

"Well, the van is here, so we can bring the stuff in." Stan announced

"Good." Tom sighed, as he left the apartment.

"Stan, your room is the second door to the left down the hall." Ann explained

"Why?" Stan asked

"Don't you want to get settled in?" Ann asked

"Yeah." Stan replied, as he rubbed his head.

"After that, you can help your father bring the stuff in." Ann smiled

Stan nodded and went into his room. He opened the door and turned around just in time to catch the key from his mother. He knew it was for his room.

"Simon's room is across from yours. So you are closer than us." Ann explained

"Why? Where are you two sleeping?" Stan asked

Ann gave him 'the look'.

"Sorry, none of my business." Stan apologized

"Good, we don't want you to know so you won't barge in on us when we're doing... You know what I mean, right? Or are you too young for that to know it?" Ann asked

"Yeah, Gennai told me that stuff. He also said that it would happen to me when I grow up." Stan replied

"True." Ann agreed

She went back on unpacking the suitcases they brought with them by the plane.

* * *

Stan entered his room and looked around: The door was in the middle; the bed was on the right corner of Stan; the computer or laptop desk was to the left of Stan; his closet was on the left corner of Stan; to his right was a table with two chairs; he was facing the windows that had silver drapes and shatters. They were in a 5 star hotel since they could afford it. The carpet was dark green; the closet was painted silver with the desk and table.

The bed had a green sheet on a silver covered mattress; it was on studs so it was off the floor. The closet; table and desk were made of a material that Stan never felt before. He scanned the material through the D-Cam and found out that it was Crovinze. He shrugged and threw his travel bag on the bed; he put his G spheres in their place and the deck in its place on the desk; he put the GDE Gun in its holder on the side of the desk.

Stan connected his sheath, which had the sword in it, above the desk and hatchet; he went over to his travel bag and put the school books in a shelf and the notebooks in another shelf; he put the travel bag, after it was empty, under the desk. Stan noticed that the window wasn't a window, he went over to it and it was higher than him, from the ground to the ceiling. It was a slide door! Stan was right though when he thought that it had shatters, it did as he checked.

Stan walked onto the balcony, put his hands on the rails and looked into the city. He breathed in a sigh of relief and walked back into his room, closing the slide door behind him. He got his G spheres and let Greemon and Griffonmon out; Greemon returned back in Grasmon, so he would take lesser space. Stan told his Digimon to stay in his room, putting his G spheres back. He noticed a pin curved up, like a hook and hung his locket there.

Stan left the room thinking that he was home, like in his room that looked so much like the room he did in the Digi-World. He went out and helped his father bring the stuff in.

* * *

They brought in the TV and satellite.

"And I wondered what took up all the space." Ann enquired

"But the question is now, where to put it?" Tom asked, as he and Stan put in down in the living room.

"The bigger problem is that this is the 5th floor." Ann sighed

Simon came out of his room sort of weird, at least that's what Stan thought.

"Have any ideas where to put the satellite, Simon?" Tom asked

"Why not in Stan's balcony?" Simon asked

Stan's eyes narrowed, how did Simon know about his balcony?

"Nah, his balcony is too small; it would take the whole space... I've got it. We can put it in our balcony, it's big enough for it and there would still be more that enough space." Tom replied

Simon lowly growled, Stan was the only one that noticed. Both he and Tom carried the satellite into the parents' balcony. In that way, Stan knew where their room was. They came out and both brought in the rest of the stuff. After 45 minutes, they were totally settled in. Ann was preparing breakfast as Tom was watching TV. Simon was in his room and Stan was in his. When Stan entered his room, he noticed the slide door open and his Digimon weren't in the room.

Stan went into the balcony and saw his Digimon there, he folded his arms.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" He asked

Grasmon and Griffonmon nearly jumped when Stan asked them the question. They were looking over the rails.

"What is it?" Stan asked, as he unfolded his arms and went over.

Down on the sidewalk was a small boy with brown hair, which was messed up. He was looking up at them as they were looking down at him. Stan sighed, he saluted. That made the boy laugh and he walked away. Stan sighed again and knelt down on the wall. Grasmon and Griffonmon turned away from the rails and faced Stan.

"Was that a normal Japanese thing?" Griffonmon asked

Stan shook his head.

"No, but I had to let him lose his attention on you two." He replied

"Anyway, why are you two here?" He asked

"Well... We wanted to get fresh air." Grasmon replied

"Fresh air! How? By jumping over the rails for the whole world to see you two?" Stan asked, harshly.

"Stan, you O.K.?" Grasmon asked

"No, I'm not! Something is not right with Simon and I'm worried for him." Stan replied, admitting it.

"What's wrong with him?" Griffonmon asked

"He's not acting normal. After dad didn't accept his suggestion, he growled. It was low enough for nobody to hear or so he thought. I heard it and that's unusual for Simon. For as long as I've known him, he was and is a good and polite kid. Why did he suddenly turn from good to bad all of a sudden?" Stan wondered

Griffonmon shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm going to investigate with Simon then check some info on that kid we just saw. I recognize him from somewhere, but where? I don't know." Stan shrugged, standing up.

He walked into his room followed by Griffonmon and Grasmon. Stan told them to stay in the room and that he meant it. He left the room and again Grasmon and Griffonmon went into the balcony, but were careful this time to not catch any attention.

* * *

Stan marched into Simon's room, startling the little kid. Stan took a few steps forward and closed the door behind him. He was glaring straight at Simon, whose backbone shivered from the glare.

"O.K. Where's the Simon we all know?" Stan asked

"I... I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the good old Simon." Simon replied

Stan shook his head.

"For one thing, Simon knows English but not to a huge degree. For another, he wouldn't lie. Who the freaking hell are you?" He growled

Now Simon was really scared, he hasn't seen Stan like this before. Stan usually did the glare and growling at his opponents and now Simon was one of them. Simon didn't reply; he was too afraid to. Stan waited but he got nothing. After awhile, Tom entered; wondering what all the commotion was. Simon sighed in relief. Stan didn't take his glare off of Simon and was still fierce, like a wild panther.

"What's going on here?" Tom asked

"I and Simon are having a talk. A serious one, you could say." Stan replied, not looking away from Simon.

Simon went and hid behind Tom's leg. Stan noticed that Sigmalmon wasn't around, he searched for the J sphere and found it in its place on the desk, and he took it and placed it in his knapsack.

"Dad, help me. Stan's gone wild." Simon complained

Stan glared at him.

"I've gone wild! Simon you sure have changed but this isn't you at all." He exclaimed

* * *

He walked out of the room leaving a stunned Tom and a smirking Simon. He entered his room to find that Grasmon and Griffonmon were there. He sighed. He took Sigmalmon's J sphere out and let him free. Sigmalmon returned back in Sigmon.

"Sigmon, stay away from Simon." Stan decided, as he locked his door.

"Why?" Sigmon asked

"Something bad has happened to him and I don't know what." Stan replied

"Were you in the J sphere all this time?" Grasmon asked

Sigmon nodded.

"I was getting kind of bored and waited for Simon to let me out but instead you did." He explained, looking at Stan.

Stan took off his shoes and put them under the bed. He took off his eyeglasses and put it in the knapsack, he threw his cap to one of the nails and it hung there. Stan laid there looking at the ceiling. After awhile, he stood up, putting his feet on the ground over the bed's edge. He heard noise coming from his door but he stayed on his bed. After awhile through the noise, Simon was able to come in. Stan glared at him.

Simon aimed his JDE Gun straight at Stan after he closed the door and locked it like it was never unlocked. Sigmon; Grasmon and Griffonmon flew back, behind Stan. Simon smirked.

"I'm not going to tell you this again, shut your mouth or you'll die a slow and painful death." He threatened

"You should know whatever or whoever you are, that you can't kill me." Stan smirked

"I can, since I put the JDE Gun on its highest energy." Simon replied

"How did you... But then again who are you?" Stan asked, standing up.

"Don't take another step or I'll let the energy go." Simon warned

Stan glanced at the slide door then back at Simon, then he looked at the Digimon and nodded. Sigmon and Grasmon quickly hid under the bed. Griffonmon took shelter beside the desk as he knelt down. Stan took his chance; he dashed into the balcony and swiftly jumped on to the wall of the building that was higher than the balcony. He held there like a spider and watched Simon enter the balcony furious.

He looked over the rails but saw nobody, he looked all around and saw nobody. He was about to look up when he heard Tom trying to open the door. Simon growled and hid his JDE Gun in his knapsack as he stormed out of the balcony. Stan breathed a sigh of relief, he let go of the wall and landed on the ground noiseless. He watched through the slide door as Simon opened the door and Tom came in, in a hurry.

"Where's Stan?" Stan heard him ask

Simon shrugged.

"I came in here looking for him but I didn't find him." Stan heard him reply

"How did you lock the door then?" Tom asked

Simon grinned and took his JDE Gun out of his knapsack and aimed it at Tom.

"Simon? What are you doing?" Tom asked calmed, stepping back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Simon asked

Stan looked at Griffonmon who was looking at him from his hiding place. Stan nodded to him and Griffonmon turned his attention back to Simon. He was going to trip him when he past by but he never did. Simon motioned for Tom to leave the room as he followed behind him; Stan quickly came out just in time to hear Simon lock the door from the outside. Stan growled and banged his fist into the wall. He was so furious that he didn't feel the pain.

Sigmon and Grasmon came out from under the bed. The three Digimon looked at Stan wondering what to do next. Stan was so enraged that he took his GDE Gun and just before he unlocked the door, heard his mother scream. He quickly unlocked it and ordered the Digimon to stay in the room sternly.

* * *

Stan closed it and locked it again, he was outside but quietly. He walked over quietly to Simon who was facing their parents who were on the couch. Tom and Ann noticed Stan but they didn't say or do anything. Stan crept behind Simon and quickly pressed his GDE Gun against Simon's back head. Simon tensed up, feeling the gun.

"Get the hell out of my brother's body now or I'll freaking fire my gun and blast you out of this world." Stan growled

Simon slightly giggled, "It will be your brother's head that you will blast."

"I didn't tell anyone this, but if there is a second identity in a person's body, my GDE Gun has the ability to find it and when I fire it will blast you away. That's why it's so different and better than the other guns." Stan explained

"Interesting." The identity remarked

"Yeah! Now let go of the gun and get out of my brother's body. This second!" Stan growled

"Oh, I don't think you want to see me." The identity replied

"I can take any Digimon in and out of myself." Stan challenged

Tom and Ann chuckled as they heard it but the identity understood.

"Have it your way then." The identity decided

Simon screamed in pain and his grip on the JDE Gun let go. He held his hands on his head tightly and a black soul went out of Simon's head and into the room. Simon collapsed unconscious and Stan got him, watching the identity take shape. The identity took shape and stared at Stan. Stan stared back as he put Simon on a near by chair. The identity quickly took Ann and backed away. Stan took his D-Cam out with his other hand and analyzed the Digimon.

"_Tismon - Vampire Grasl Maturity - He has the ability to take control of any creature he enters - His attacks are: Blackness Cloud and Sudden Lightning; Blackness Cloud is a dangerous attack that would affect any and all angel creatures._"

He is Myotismon without his cape and mask.

"You!" He growled

He put his D-Cam back and GDE Gun back too. Tismon just smirked.

"GRALEN INITIATE IN..."  
"... GRALENERMON!"

"Let go of my mom or face the consequences." Gralenermon hissed

"Good, I finally meet you. I have wanted to ever since I've heard of you." Tismon remarked

"The pleasure is all mine. Now let my mother go or else!" Gralenermon threatened

"Or else what? You'd have to be clever to get to me without hurting your mom." Tismon grinned

Gralenermon took his GDE Gun out and aimed it at Ann's head, she instantly froze. Gralenermon smirked.

"Have it your way." He decided

He fired the beam and it went through Ann like she wasn't there, it hit Tismon full force and banged him into the wall, sending him unconscious. Ann hurried into Tom's arms quickly for safety. After awhile, Tismon awakened.

"You'll pay for that!" He hissed

"That's not the first or last time I'll hear that." Gralenermon shrugged

"Don't you think of doing anything in this world in the future or I'll take your cruel soul out and torture it in the light." He hissed

Tismon smirked, "When I'm Myotismon, I'll be afraid of Light but now I'm not."

"Good, you just made things better." Gralenermon smiled

"How?" Tismon wondered

Gralenermon took his sword out and charged at Tismon. A black cloud appeared above Tismon and it grew larger. Gralenermon kept on charging. Tismon finally launched the black cloud using his attack 'Blackness Cloud'. Gralenermon just dashed through it without being affected. Tismon growled but cried in agony as Gralenermon stabbed him in his heart, a sensitive place in the future.

"Fatal place in the future." Gralenermon grinned, looking in Tismon's raged eyes.

Quickly, Gralenermon held Tismon by his shoulder; took his sword out and threw him through the window, sending him flying into the open portal outside. The portal closed after Tismon vanished through it. Gralenermon reverted back in Stan and he just collapsed on the floor. Simon started to move as he got Stan's; Ann's and Tom's attention. The three of them went to him and watched him open his eyes slowly. Simon stared at his family, and asked a question that relived all of them.

"Shadowm Ge?" He asked, going back to sleep.

Stan took Simon in his arms and took him to his room. He laid him in his bed and tucked him in. He went back to his room, leaving his parents alone in the living room by themselves. He kept the door unlocked, closing it behind him.

* * *

"So? What was it?" Sigmon asked

"You can go back to Simon now, he's O.K." Stan replied, opening the door and opening Simon's door.

Sigmon went into his partner's room before Stan closed the door then his door as he was in his room.

"What was it?" Griffonmon asked, repeating Sigmon's question.

"A Digimon." Stan replied

"Which one?" Griffonmon asked

"I thought that we were the only Digimon here on earth including Lady Shimmon." Grasmon wondered

"It was Tismon." Stan replied

Griffonmon and Grasmon gasped.

"How did you deal with him?" Griffonmon asked

"You couldn't have dealt with him in your real form, did you?" Grasmon asked

"No, I didn't. I dealt with him as Gralenermon. He's back in the Digi-World now." Stan replied

"So he can take over it?" Grasmon asked

"He can't, not while Devimon and the Dark Masters are around." Stan replied

"True but still. You brought more enemies into the Digi-World than you brought out." Griffonmon giggled

"Anyway, time to check on that's kid profile." Stan decided

As he said that, his Star Gralen appeared on his desk. Stan was shocked; he didn't know if it was the same on or not so he went and checked. He sat down on the chair provided and checked the info on Star Gralen that he suspected. To his relief, it was really Star Gralen. He put his D-Cam in it and let Star Gralen take the info in and save it. He checked more info on the Ranger Energies. It was like the previous info that Stan read but there was more, new info about it.

* * *

**"Letting the owners initiate, engage or biengage or even interrogating their Digimon higher isn't the true energy of the S-Electors. It doesn't have one form or shape for a reason, if it had then the energy will be tangled. So that's how a five edged locket of Gralen, eight edged locket of Justice, an oval shaped Evil, the black heart of darkness and the bolt of Balance all came to be. **

**"The attacks of the Code Heroes true energy is far stronger than any Digimon can do. If a Digimon tried to do it, he or she would perish, that's why humans were chosen to do it. It's only known of the true Gralen Code Hero's energy. After transforming into a defensive uniform, Stan has five ultimate attacks: Lethal Eagle; Silver G Energy; Gralen Termination; Protector's sword and Gralen Reflection, Gralen Reflection being the strongest of all. **

**"The uniform is immune to anything and everything. The owner can breathe in it if he or she was like in water without difficulty, including attacks from Variables or Famonaz."**

Stan downloaded this info on the D-Cam. He checked the info on the boy he saw earlier and gave in the descriptions of him in Star Gralen. It took it some time but finally Star Gralen found a match. Stan pressed it and Star Gralen showed a full picture of the boy with the info on him. His nick name and real name. His age and other personal info. Stan didn't download this in the D-Cam because it was too personal, but he did keep it in mind. He checked the info on his Digimon.

Grasmon floated over and stared at the screen as Star Gralen found the info. It began, it showed a photo of the Digimon; how it attacked and stuff like that with the info on the left of the photo.

_"The D-Egg of Gralen, this is Greemon's Digi-Egg. With the silver shell and in the middle of it, a five edged star not circled."_

_"Gramon, Mammal Data, Fresh Level. Attack: Gralen Horn. Gramon can't talk yet but don't get him pissed or he'll fire his attack, Gralen Horn."_

_"Grasmon, Vegetarian Vaccine, In-Training Level. Attacks: Sharp Grass and Grass Cyclone. Grasmon can talk a few words now but they're not any unearthing language."_

_"Greemon -Japanese-/Gmon -English-, Mammal Vaccine, Rookie Level. Attack: Acidic Beam(s). Greemon now talks better of the unearthing language and he also speaks good English, he is quiet patient now though."_

_"Pro Graslmon, Mammal Vaccine, Armor Level. Attacks: Gralen Tornado; Star Missiles; Star Wing and Gralen Sight. With the T-Egg of Gralen, Greemon armor initiates in Pro Graslmon, the Gralener of Defense."_

_"Graslmon, Mammal Vaccine, Champion Level. Attacks: Gralen Blades and G Boomerang. The armor that is covering Graslmon is made of Crovinze, no attack; mana and etc can damage or affect it."_

_"Cop Graslmon, Mammal Vaccine, Ultimate Level. Attacks: Sphere Cannon and Grand Laser. Cop Graslmon is a strong defensive Digimon but weak when it comes to close combat."_

_"Gralen Graslmon, Warrior Vaccine, Mega Level. Attacks: Gralen Sword and Grasl Bolt. Unlike Cop Graslmon, Gralen Graslmon is excellent in both defensive and close combat."_

_"Jerebi Graslmon, Warrior Vaccine, Ultra Level. Attacks: Strey Laser; Blazing Guns and Laser Light. His Blazing Guns is like Paildramon's Desperado Blaster but is much stronger than it."_

_"Crovine Graslmon, Warrior Vaccine, Superior Level. Attacks: Grasl Missile; Roaring Energy and Anti-Proof. The only form that has a defensive attack, Anti-Proof protects the ones he defends from anything. It's like a shield of armor but is stronger than the two combined."_

_"Star Graslmon, Mythical Animal, Alpha Level. Attacks: Star Explosion; Star Flame and Volcanic Water. This is where Greemon starts to shine. Star Graslmon is an excellent fighter in everything against the opponent so he's never defenseless."_

_"Crysel Graslmon, Mythical Warrior, Supreme Level. Attacks: Laser Burndown; Grasl Twist and Gralen Wrath. The final form of Greemon is much stronger than all the forms before combined together due to his attack: Gralen Wrath."_

Grasmon's mouth opened in awe as he saw his evolutions, he knew about Graslmon but he didn't know about the rest. It surprised him even more that he could pass the mega level, but he guessed that it would take a lot of energy. He looked at Stan who was still staring at the screen.

"Will it be hard to get to the ultra level?" He asked

"Watermon's superior so I don't think so. It seems he has an ultra level and an alpha level, but that's just it." Stan replied

* * *

"Any info on me?" Griffonmon asked

"I don't know, but I'll check." Stan replied, as he typed away.

Star Gralen found the info regarding Griffonmon.

"_First to know._" It wrote, "_Griffonmon is really Stan's Digimon as his secondary Digimon; Greemon is his Primary one_."

Griffonmon was disappointed so was Grasmon but Stan seemed O.K. with it. He clicked a few more time and found the evolution forms on Griffonmon.

_"The 2nd D-Egg of Gralen, this is Soil Earthmon's D-Egg. With the silver shell and the five edged stars around it."_

_"Grimon, Mythical Vaccine, Fresh Level. Attack: Spiral Myth. Just because he's small doesn't mean he's weak, don't underestimate his Spiral Myth."_

_"Metal Deramon, Mythical Vaccine, In-Training Level. Attack: Myth Pollen. The attack first makes the opponent sleep then disintegrate."_

_"Soil Earthmon, Mythical Vaccine, Rookie Level. Attacks: Spring Blossom and Clear Frost. Griffonmon's true rookie form, Soil Earthmon is a loyal and handy plus friendly Digimon. Any Digimon can become friends with him but they don't want to double cross him or they'll face his Clear Frost."_

_"Mystic Blossomon, Mythical Warrior, Armor Level. Attacks: Mystic Cosmos; Cosmic Vanish and Cosmo collapse. With the T-Egg of Gralen, Soil Earthmon armor initiates in Mystic Blossomon, Digital Myth." _

_"Gral Griffomon, Mythical Vaccine, Champion Level. Attacks: Bolting Gralen and Cold Storm. You don't want to be caught in his Cold Storm attack because it will freeze you to death."_

_"Ancient Griffonmon, Mythical Vaccine, Ultimate Level. Attacks: Legendary Flip and Ancient Blade. The beginning of legendary, Ancient Griffonmon is powerful enough to even take out an ultra, no matter how strong he or she is."_

_"Griffonmon, Mythical Animal Vaccine, Mega Level. Attacks: Legendary Claw; Legendary Blade and Griff's Sphere. If you are hit by his Griff's Sphere attack then you'll wish that you were never born to face it."_

_"Loyal Gralenmon, Warrior Vaccine, Ultra Level. Attacks: Gralen Hurricane; Gralen Saber and Locket Missile. The beginning of Gralen, Loyal Gralenmon practices magic and is able to form the attack: Gralen Hurricane."_

_"Skill Gralenmon, Warrior Vaccine, Superior Level. Attacks: Cosmic Gralen; Radiation Protect and Electric Defense. Even better in magic, Skill Mythmon can perform a cosmic gralen, a radiation protect or Electric Defense. All three being deadly to any creature."_

_"Blast Gralenmon, Warrior Vaccine, Alpha Level. Attacks: Uranium Blast; Wind Twister and Fire Sphere. Like Greemon, Soil Earthmon starts to shine on this level. He is almost a master in magic."_

_"Gralenilmon, Mythical Warrior, Supreme Level. Attacks: Gralen Spells; Gralen Storm and Element Sphere. Now a master in magic, Gralenilmon can perform any of the three previous attacks, all magic ones. No Digimon or creature can avoid, dodge or even block them."_

Griffonmon looked at his forms in awe, he never knew about any other form rather than the one he is in. He didn't even know about Griff's Sphere attack. Stan looked in amazement. He didn't know but it looked like Soil Earthmon was stronger some how than Greemon. Grasmon saw this too and he didn't believe it either.

"Well Griffonmon, it seems you're lucky." Stan smiled

* * *

"Check the info on the myth thing." Grasmon reminded

"Got it." Stan nodded

He searched for info on the myth thing and all three found out that it was part of the Ranger Energies. Stan read the info.

**"_The Code Hero of Myths_, it is the strongest one of the Code Heroes but it is a legend one only. His owner is A.J. Jallivic with the star of Myths, he is nick named: Myth Owner. He elects in Mystic Blademon then engages with the Lac of the Catom in Myth Blademon, his Digimon is Sonarmon. The Code Hero's true energy transforms A.J. into an emerald elite war uniform, stronger than Stan's defense uniform.**

**"His attacks are also known to be deadlier than Stan's, they are: Legend Razor; Ancient Nail; Mythical Blades; Mythical Escape and Ancient Sharpness, Mythical Escape being the strongest. No Digimon can stand up to him or creature in that matter but only God can kill him."**

After reading the info, silence fell into the room. They couldn't have thought of any creature being able to stand up to all creatures except God. Stan was absolutely silent; he never thought that another one of the Code Heroes would be able to be stronger than him. After all, he was able to defeat the Code Hero of Evil along with his Digimon, this once. So how could this Legendary Code Hero stand up to him?

Well it was obvious; it seemed he had more intelligence and strength than him. However, he downloaded the info of Greemon and Soil Earthmon including the info on the Code Heroes of Myths on to his D-Cam. He took the D-Cam out and put it into his knapsack. At that moment, he heard his mother calling him for breakfast; he looked at the time on the Star Watch and saw that it was 10 am already. He shut off Star Gralen and went to eat. Grasmon and Griffonmon followed.

* * *

Stan sat at his chair as Grasmon hovered behind him. Griffonmon waited in a corner. Simon woke up and came with Sigmon, smiling. Their mother first gave the Digimon their breakfast then she gave her family breakfast. As she sat down, she asked Stan a question.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Ann asked

Stan looked up in surprise but he didn't expect anything.

"Just doing some research." He replied, after he swallowed a bite.

"We'll be going tomorrow to the Tachikawas, around 9:30 am. We'll come back around 3 pm because they have their own friends coming to visit at 3:10." Tom announced

"What kind of research have you been doing anyway Stan?" He asked

Stan sweat-dropped.

"It's kind of personal." He replied

"Oh... I see." Both Tom and Ann grinned in unison

"It's not what you're thinking!" Stan yelled, as he jerked up.

"If it's not that then what is it?" Tom asked

Stan calmed down and sat back down.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Beverly Hills. The gang found out that Stan, who was the leader of Gralen 57, left the country.

"This is the chance we all waited for. We'll strike Gralen 57 and crush them then we'll take down the educational centers one by one. From nurseries to universities. Are you all with me?" Jereiph asked, in a loud voice.

The gang cheered and were all with Jereiph.

"That punk left Mark Naneram in charge; I've heard that he was once a leader before of a secret group but now it'll be easier since they're exposed. We'll all attack on Monday the Beverly Hills School and take Gralen 57 down and then the school, around school hours when they're not expecting us." Jereiph continued

"Each one of us can have his revenge then on them." Peter grinned

They all cheered again with Jereiph smirking.

'With Stan not around to protect them, it will be easy.' He thought

* * *

Stan sighed, "I've been doing some research on my Digimon."

"You mean Grasmon and Griffonmon?" Ann asked, pointing at the two Digimon.

Stan nodded, "Also I've found out that Griffonmon is already my Digimon too but secondary one."

"Anything else?" Ann asked

"Yeah." Stan replied, "I found out about a star that is much stronger than I."

"Oh? Who?" Tom asked

"A person named A.J. Jallivic." Stan replied

"What's his Star?" Ann asked

"The Star of Myths." Stan replied

Both Ann and Tom gasped. They knew about that star from one of the books but they also knew it was only legend, so how could it be true? They also found out from the book that the Code Hero of Myths must be alone, iow: no parents, family or guardian. An orphan to be exact but he needed to take care of himself and he doesn't go to the orphanages. Tom told Stan this. Ann asked him after that, where he was but Stan didn't know as he wasn't given that information.

"Anyway, after breakfast. You can go and explore if you want to. You can bring Grasmon along but keep Griffonmon here and be sure that Grasmon is in his G sphere." Ann decided

Stan nodded.

* * *

Mark and Samantha were walking in the Beverly Hills Park together, side by side. None said a word, for they didn't know what to say.

'O.K., this is my chance. Stan isn't here to spoil it. I've had a crush on her seen we met in the school. But what do I say?' Mark thought

'I hope this won't go anywhere. I do like Mark but I certainly know I have a crush on Stan, I know he has one on me too. I hope he doesn't get involved with anyone in Japan. Please don't make this hard, Mark, please!' Samantha thought, pleading.

It was around 4 pm and the park was crowded with people. Mark and Samantha looked for a bench to sit on but they didn't find any that they could sit on together, so they decided to lay down in front of the pond. Nobody was there and it was sort of private. Bushes and trees were all around covering the pond and the area around it. Samantha sighed.

'It is beautiful here, but if only Stan was here with me.' She thought, as she looked at the lake.

* * *

A.J. opened his eyes as he exited the wormhole, sending him into a strange steeled room. He quickly realized that Ähmed and Helen followed him so he stepped at of the way, stopping. Helen came dashing out with her eyes closed and A.J. quickly got in the way, catching her. She opened her eyes to see who caught her and smiled, knowing who it was.

"The right person at the right time." Helen commented

A.J. blushed at her comment and quickly released her, which made Helen disappointed. They step away as Ähmed came dashing out, A.J. put his right arm in the way and stopped Ähmed. The wormhole closes after Ähmed was blasted out. All three looked around.

"What is this place?" Ähmed asked

"I don't know but let's look around." A.J. replied

They walk out of the room and went down the corridor to the left. The walls were all emerald green. A.J. looked confused; he never has been here before. Ähmed and Helen just look around, wondering about stuff. At the end of the corridor came a dead end or rather gate that had on top of it titled, "Information and Control Cudilas", in light orange. All three were curious and entered by just stepping on the carpet close to the gate.

The gate automatically opened, revealing desks or tables connected to the wall while screens are in them. In the middle of the room was a big pink rectangle that was slightly in the ground with nothing on it. Their eyes looked around amazed. The walls were light orange whereas the panels were emerald green.

"Amazing." Helen muttered, as her eyes looked around.

"This is so cool." Ähmed in awe, as his eyes looked around too.

"It sure is really something." A.J. slumbering his shoulders, as he advanced to the middle of the room.

Just as A.J. was a foot close to the pink rectangle. The floor opened up, which was tiled golden, to reveal a big transparent holograph with the lines around it in pink energy.

"This is really something." A.J. remarked, as he looked at the holograph.

"I'd say." Helen agreed, as she also looked at the holograph.

Ähmed had also already turned his attention to the transparent holograph too.A.J. extended his hand into the holograph. His hand and arm went right through it. A.J. nodded his head, pulling his arm back.

"Do you think it would give us any information on where we are?" Ähmed asked

"That isn't the question, the question is how to use it?" A.J. replied

"It doesn't have any mouse or keyboard." Helen commented

"That's exactly what I mean, there is nothing to operate it." A.J. shrugged

"Maybe it works on voice stuff." Ähmed wondered

"You mean audio? Uh, if it does then who says what?" A.J. asked

"I'll go first and try." Helen decided

She approached the transparent holograph and cleared her throat.

"Helen Hamackif speaking." She announced

A.J. smacked his forehead as Ähmed chuckled. Nothing showed on the holograph.

"It's like its malfunctioned or something." Ähmed decided

"I don't think so." A.J. refused

"Why not?" Helen asked

"Let me try something. Ownalis Ranger here." A.J. announced

Helen giggled and Ähmed chuckled again. A.J. looked disappointed. However, after a few seconds, the holograph showed something.

"Hey! It's working." Helen exclaimed

The holograph's background was green. The foreground had a three word in a V shape in the middle of the screen. The letters were in black color. The relic of myths was in the middle of the three words. Outlined golden colors, and filled in white. The 3 words were, "Classified Sonar info." The holograph started typing by itself as Ähmed; A.J. and Helen watched and read the words.

_Audio Classification: A.J. Actonal, AKA: Ownalis Ranger. Access granted.  
Need any info, sir?_

A.J. cleared his throat.

"Well, for starters, where are we?" He asked

_Clarify sir._

"Hmm, how to say this? In what location am I in?" A.J. asked

_You and your comrades are in the classified Ownalis Elite Ship, 'OES' for short sir._

A.J. arched an eyebrow, "Ownalis Elite Ship. How interesting. I would suppose that we are in the information and control room, correct?"

_Negative. The word room is known in the ship dictionary but the area that you are in now is called ICC short for Information and Control Cudilas._

"And what does Cudilas mean?" A.J. asked

_Cudilas is the Invapioern word for room, sir._

"Invapioern? What's that?" Helen asked

_The Invapioers are a specie that the guardian energies faced time and time again._

"O.K.! You're just making us more confused! Explain." A.J. exclaimed, sternly but calmly.

_Explanation: The guardian energies are a specie that have auras showed on them. Auras in this situation is energy warped around a creature. Yes, the guardian energies are also another unique specie. They are tough creatures that refuse to surrender and would rather be destroyed than to surrender. The Invapioers were and still are the enemies of the guardian energies or D-Energy now. D-Energy stands for Digital Energy. Anything else sir?_

"That was clear. No wonder this 'Cudilas' is also called information room." A.J. sighed

"Uh, I was wondering, does the D-Energies have anything in common with Digimon?" Ähmed asked

A.J. and Helen first looked at Ähmed then at the holograph, they wanted to know too.

_Yes they do in fact. Digimon is the title of what humans name them, however, their true name is Codelimin._

"What is it that connection between the D-Energies and Codelimin?" A.J. asked

_Do you want the long explanation and maybe confusing one or the short explanation and the more understanding one?_

"What do you two say?" A.J. asked.

"I like to understand stuff but I also like challenges, so it doesn't matter to me what you choose." Helen replied

"I'm like my sis. Choose what you want A.J." Ähmed agreed

A.J. sighed, "The short one."

_Both Code Warriors and Codelimin are different specie but are made of particles, both creatures. Known? Known. The Code Warrior is a lower form of the Code Heroes. Codelimin are ancient creatures that certain ones became partners in battle and best friends to the Code Warrior and hosts._

"What a minute? Do I have a Codelimin?" A.J. asked

_All the D-Rebels have Codelimin creatures as partners but only the Ranger Elite group have the highest Codelimin creatures there is. What I mean by highest is highest in intelligence; strength; logic, etc... They are Star Codes which is the highest. Star Codes is the first where as Digital Points comes after. Star Codes is the energy and strength, plus the stuff I mentioned before and other stuff. Star Codes is higher than Digital Points by 15 percent more, which means, Sonarmon for instance, has a chance of survival against a Mega Digital Point Codelimin or maybe even higher. Depending on him and his partner's intelligence._

"Holy wako moly!" Ähmed exclaimed

"O.K. Who's your creator?" A.J. asked

_Misterim Arteenlow. He created me though he can't order me around, he programmed me only to listen to the Ownalis Ranger. I'll answer questions for the D-Rebels that is if I'm on or off._

"O.K. So I; A.J. and Ähmed are the Ranger Elite group members?" Helen asked

_No. There are 4 members so far maybe, maybe 6 but a confirmation is needed for that._

"6? Who are the other 3 members?" Ähmed asked

_Rami Hamackif, the Code Hero of Malmain. Maybe Davis Motomiya, the Code Warrior of Victory and Willis Berton, the Code Warrior of Destiny._

"Do Ranger Elite Members have their own uniforms?" A.J. asked

_Affirmative, do you want wear it now?_

A.J. shrugged, "Its fine with me but get confirmation from the others first."

_Roger. Sending Energy Particles... Now!_

Energy Particles that were colored green were sent to A.J. in a spiral motion. It slammed into A.J., each energy particle spiraling around him. A.J. was just looking at the moving energy particles. Ähmed and Helen were in awe. All the energy particles came together as they warped around A.J. covering him completely.

* * *

His hair changed from brown to green and brown eyes changed to dark green color. A green cap with the sign of myths appeared on the front of the cap in golden. Under the cap was a sea green bandanna covering the short smooth green hair. Green eyeglasses were on A.J.'s eyes as a green silk t-shirt covered A.J.'s chest and stomach. A silk thick scarf wrapped around A.J.'s neck. A thin leather jacket colored green went over the t-shirt with pockets inside and out.

A green belt was formed around A.J.'s waist with the R-Mystic of Myths buckled to the left. The sign of Myths was in the middle in golden. A knapsack was formed on the right of the belt. Small secret and protective pockets appeared around the areas where there was nothing around it. A dark green leather shorts was formed around A.J.'s legs as the pockets appeared for it.

The shoes changed from boots to sport shoes white in color with the sign of Myths on the outside in dark green. Leather silk green gloves formed around A.J.'s hands. Shoulder circular pads appeared colored green along with elbow and knee pads. The energy particles disappeared as A.J. looked at himself in admiration.

_Now you are the Ownalis Ranger. You can control your changing from Ownalis Ranger to A.J. Actonal as you want and whenever you want._

"What does Ownalis mean?" A.J. asked

_Ownalis means, the lone and fearless person or creature._

"But A.J. isn't alone." Helen remarked

_A.J. was chosen to be the Ownalis Ranger because he can survive by himself and he fears nothing._

"So it has nothing to do with friends." Ähmed concluded

_Precisely, A.J. as A.J. has friends and A.J. as the Ownalis Ranger also has friends. In general, in both forms A.J. has a lot of friends, not a few but a lot._

"May we see our Codelimin?" A.J. asked

_You all may but only the Ownalis Ranger would be able to see his Codelimin._

"Why?" Helen asked

_The Codelimin for the Ownalis Ranger is actually the Mythical Codelimin Warrior. I know you won't believe or understand me. Just ask other Digimon or Codelimin._

"Where are they now?" Ownalis asked

_You want me to summon them?_

"Yes." Ownalis replied

_Summoning the three first Star Codes in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Star Codes teleported._

Two Codelimin were seen but the third one wasn't, Ähmed and Helen didn't see the third one but Ownalis did. Ownalis' Codelimin has the ability to become invisible to others except for his partner, he also can do his attacks when he is invisible. Ownalis got his R-Mystic of Myths out and analyzed the quadruple one first. The R-Mystic of Myths is the size of the D-Scanner from Frontier but the design is like the D-3s. It was mostly light green with lines of golden and white.

The sign of myths was blue on the back of the R-Mystic as a small buckle was on the top back. Ownalis pressed a button and a small screen came out of his R-Mystic showing the info.

"_Terrainmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Terrainmon is the bodyguard of both Sonarmon and Lady Earthmon. His partner is Ähmed Hamackif - His attacks are: Terrain Blast; Mammal Lightning and Plate Whip. Terrainmon's Terrain Blast can disintegrate any attack that is in its way._"

He is Gomamon's size and Terrainmon is like him by being a quadruple, though Terrainmon is five inches higher, at least; his fur is light orange with a small hill on his back with green fur; the mark of Radiation is on his throat's skin; he has five claws in the front and back; his tail is plated orange; he is muscular like Atom Spacemon though lesser; he has neither visor nor pads. He is the bodyguard of both Sonarmon and Lady Earthmon. He is younger than both of them.

Ähmed approached his Codelimin curiously. Terrainmon looked at his partner curiously too but he didn't move. When Ähmed reached him, he knelt down facing Terrainmon.

"So you're my Digimon then, uh?" He asked

Terrainmon smiled, "Sure. I'd love to become your partner but I don't know you yet."

"Name's Ähmed Hamackif." Ähmed introduced himself.

Terrainmon kept his smile, "That's better, you of course know who I am. We're going to become best of friends."

Ähmed laughed, "Yeah! More than Helen or A.J. will become."

Helen heard her brother's comment but she ignored it as she stared at her own Codelimin. Ownalis faced the bipedal and analyzed it on his R-Mystic. The following info was showed on the small screen as Ownalis read it out.

"_Lady Earthmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Lady Earthmon is the Mythical Codelimin Warrior's mate and only she is. She is a good friend for those who become friends with her. She stays calm and retreats once her friends either betray or threaten or double-cross her - Her attacks are: Mach Spin and Earth Pads._"

She is Lucemon's height. She is like Gatomon in her appearance except that she has a mane like Sonarmon's except its white; she has pink fingerless leather gloves with the mark of Mulige in white on the palm on the front; she has five claws, on her fingers and toes; her tail is stripped white and pink; her small breasts are covered by the pink Crovinze armor on her chest in the form of a bra, but has pink Crovinze with the mark of Mulige on it.

Shoulder pads are on her shoulders and knees but not elbows, her pads are pink in color; she doesn't have a visor over her dark brown eyes; she is the mate of Sonarmon.

Helen smiled and walked over to her Codelimin. Lady Earthmon smiled too and approached her partner. Right away, the two of them hugged.

"I've been waiting for you for so long!" Lady Earthmon smiled

"I'm over thrilled that I also have a Codelimin." Helen smiled

While Ähmed and Helen were getting to know their partners, Ownalis faced his Codelimin and read the info in his mind as his Codelimin was analyzed.

"_Sonarmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Sonarmon is the Mythical Codelimin Warrior, he is the strongest Codelimin alive as he can take on mega, higher or lower. His mate is Lady Earthmon and their body is Terrainmon - His attacks are: Mystic Spin and Sonar Pads._"

Ownalis' jaw dropped as he finished reading the info on his Codelimin.

Sonarmon is Lucemon's height. He is like Gatomon in appearance except for his green mane on his back, from the back of his head to the middle of his spinal cord. He has fingerless emerald leather gloves with the mark of Myths on the palm on the front; he has five claws, on his fingers and toes; his tail is stripped white and green; he has green Crovinze armor on his chest with the mark of Myths on it; shoulder pads are on his shoulders; knee pads, elbow pads are there, colored green. 

His eyes are brown in color with a green visor over them, the metal is white whereas the laser is green. He is the Mythical Codelimin Warrior.

* * *

Stan had finished his breakfast and went back into his room, he put Grasmon into his G sphere and told Griffonmon to stay. He put his locket; eyeglasses; gloves and cap on. He left the room with Griffonmon left behind. He sighed and laid down on the floor. Stan said good-bye to his parents and left the building. He walked on the sidewalk for awhile. He got bored and decided to go to the park.

Stan arrived in five minutes and sat on a near by bench just as the boy with the messed up brown hair appeared with his younger sister, with brown hair too but smooth and short. Stan guessed that the girl was sick, a great deal. He was about to tell the boy that but he decided against it. He watched as the boy kicked the ball he had slightly to his sister. His sister kicked it back but it went off course and she fell unconscious. Stan jerked up from his seat but stayed in his place.

The boy looked in horror as he stared at his sister. In a few more minutes, the medic came and brought the boy's sister to the hospital. Stan witnessed all of this and just watched. After awhile, he shook his head and walked away, that was when the boy noticed but he didn't say anything. As Stan was passing by one of the complexes, he heard some shouting and yelling. He bit his lower lip to not to interfere.

After awhile, a man with yellow hair stormed out of the complex with one of his sons, carrying a few suit cases, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. Stan stopped and watched as they got into the man's car and watched the man driving off. He sighed and decided to wait for a little bit more. He saw a blonde hair woman leave the complex, carrying the traveling bags. With her was a younger boy but with blonde hair and blue eyes too.

Stan watched as the woman put the bags into the rear seat of another car. She helped her son in, she got in and drove off. Stan sighed again, he didn't know what to do but he guessed that those two parents were splitting and he witnessed it all. He breathed in a breathe of air and leaned down the wall, sitting. He tilted his eyes and before he knew it, he went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he saw a boy, around eight, looking at him with medical eyeglasses around his eyes, with blue hair. With him was his older brother.

"You think he's O.K. Jim?" The younger boy asked

"Sure, why not? I guess he was just tired from walking so he decided to take a rest on the sidewalk." The older boy, known as Jim, replied.

The younger boy jerked up quickly.

"But what if somebody kidnapped him or stole his wallet or something?" He asked, as he stared Jim in the eyes.

"Then I'll beat the crap out of him." Stan replied, getting up.

He was using his Japanese accent and it was working well.

"What are your names?" Stan asked, in Japanese.

"I'm Jim and he's my younger brother Joe." Jim replied, in Japanese too.

Stan nodded, "Nice meeting you two."

He walked back to his home. His mind on what he saw earlier, he decided to check on the people he just witnessed or saw. He also decided to get on info on where A.J. Jallivic was. He arrived home in 15 minutes, he looked at his watch and noticed that the sky was darkening, it was around 8 pm.

'Man, mom and dad are going to be pissed.' He thought, opening the door to the family apartment.

* * *

Stan entered and closed the door behind him. He greeted his family and went to his room, ignoring any comments or questions. He laid down in his bed, putting his eyeglasses in his knapsack and threw his cap to its pin, it stayed hung there. He got back up and locked the door to his room. He got an idea that would change his life even more. He changed his shorts into pants and ordered the Star Gralen to make a silver jacket the way he wanted it and a scarf too.

Stan got his traveling bag ready as he put his books into his Star Gralen. He wore the jacket and scarf and put the G spheres in his knapsack. He hid his locket under his plated shirt. He shut Star Gralen off and put it in his traveling bag; he connected the sheath to the belt and put the GDE Gun in his knapsack. He put his silver eyeglasses and cap back on, putting the wallet into his knapsack.

He turned the cap backwards and pit the deck in the knapsack, Griffonmon was already in one of the two G spheres. He heard the door trying to be opened as he was ready. He quickly opened the slide door to the balcony and closed it behind him quickly. He felt the cold air but he was ready for it. He looked out on the city in the night sky. He sighed and nodded to himself.

"GRALEN INITIATE IN..."  
"... GRALENERMON!"

Gralenermon had the traveling bag still on behind his cape. He took off into the sky, leaving the family for a long while. He was gone when Tom succeeded in opening the door and burst in with Ann and Simon, Sigmon was with him. They looked around the room but they didn't see him. Tom opened the slide door and walked into the balcony. He looked around and came back in shocked.

"Stan's gone." He managed to say

COMING UP! EPISODE 9: THE FIFTH QUADRANT

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	10. Episode 9: The 5th Quadrant

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 9: "The Fifth Quadrant"_

This is Carol speaking, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Stan and his family moved to Japan. Stan fought Tismon who was controlling Simon and defeated him. Jereiph and the Beverly Hills gang are going to attack Gralen 57. There was a slight romance between Mark and Samantha, only slightly. A.J.; Ähmed and Helen met their Codelimin. Stan saw Tai and Kari; Matt and T.K.; Joe and Jim. After he returned home, he mysteriously ran away. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Simon started to sob as Ann looked at her husband in shock.

"Tom, it can't be true!" She refused

"He's no where in sight. That's the only conclusion I can make." Tom replied

Simon went and laid down on Stan's bed, Sigmon went over to him and tried to comfort him. He lowly sobbed, to hear what his parents were talking about.

"So you're saying he's gone! This is the second time!" Ann exclaimed

"Don't worry we'll see him again, if it's not now or soon." Tom sighed

"Sig." Simon whispered, sadly to himself.

"Is the visit cancelled though?" Ann asked

"No, we're still going. We planned this before Stan returned so we'll still go with it." Tom replied

"But his friends would be disappointed when they find out!" Ann remarked

"Stan would tell either Samantha or Daniel through his D-Cam. They'll find out before we return." Tom explained

"How do you think he went?" Ann asked

"He probably initiated in Gralenermon and took off. In that form, he can fly!" Tom replied

"So he's probably miles away from here then." Ann sighed

Tom nodded sadly. Ann and he left the room, leaving Simon to himself.

* * *

Gralenermon flew out of Odaiba and was now in another place of Japan that he knew about but couldn't pronounce it. It was one of the islands but it looked like it was uninhabited. He landed on the shore and let Grasmon and Griffonmon out.

"GRASMON DIGIVOLVE IN!"  
"GREEMON!"

Greemon and Griffonmon looked at Gralenermon. Gralenermon shrugged and the three of them walked into the forest in front of them, or rather jungle, surprisingly. After two hours, they reached a clearing where a pond was in the middle with a cabin and stable.

"Looks familiar." Greemon sweat-dropped

"Sure does." Gralenermon replied

"Let's check it out." Griffonmon decided

They entered the cabin and it was an exact duplicate of the one in the Digi-World. Gralenermon organized the things in his room and made the ESM again and put it in the kitchen. He programmed the sink to do the washing by itself. He put a silver invisible force field around the island and put up towers so no trespassers would be able to get in. Suddenly, they all felt like the ground was moving up. They all rushed to the balcony of the cabin and saw that they were going higher and higher.

The height of the force field was like to space. A tree was carrying them up, after 135 feet, it stopped. A Crovinze ladder formed from the edge of the tree house to the ground way below. They looked across and saw the stable on another tree on the same height. A Crovinze bridge with no holders was formed from the tree house to the tree stable. Griffonmon smiled.

"I'll be going to my home now." He decided

Gralenermon nodded. Griffonmon walked across the bridge, its width more than enough for him.

Gralenermon went into the house and made a welcoming sign that said, 'Welcome to Crovinapolis'. Also, he made a sign for the tree house and tree stable. The tree house one said, 'Crovinapolis Headquarters'. The tree stable one said, 'Crovinapolis Stable'. He made a Crovinze fence around the area of the lake below and made a gate to enter it, one gate only. He took away the force field and put a Crovinze fence around the island. The towers were on the outer side of the fence.

The fence was smooth and high with one gate that had a path that Gralenermon and his Digimon took before. The island was guarded all around by the towers. The island was 50 kilometers in size. He put an airport called, 'Crovinapolis Airport', in the eastern side of the island. Towers were around the airport incase unwelcome visits came. A tree line was covering the airport from the shore and fence. He called his bike there.

He put a tree hotel to the side of the cabin; it was connected by the Crovinze Bridge. It was 5 stories high. He called it, 'The Crovinapolis Hotel'. He put a portal in the western side of the island on the outer side of the fence, connected to the Digi-World. If unwelcome Digimon came through it, the towers would zap them. There was a gate to the portal though and it was locked for now.

Gralenermon returned back to Stan, put his shoes off, his cap and eyeglasses off and laid down in the bed and went to sleep. Griffonmon slept in the stable while Greemon checked the hotel.

* * *

Monday came in Beverly Hills and the bell rang indicating the beginning of school. In a safe distance, the Beverly Hills gang hid in a bush, all of them, getting ready to attack. After five minutes, all of them dashed out of the bush and charged towards the school. The first place for them to all enter was the principle's office. Mrs. Miczu gasped as she saw them and backed away to the rear wall.

Mr. Miczu came out to see what the commotion was; he instantly froze with his mouth opened wide, in shock, seeing the entire gang.

"Announce that we're here." Jereiph told Mr. Miczu.

Mr. Miczu nodded and went into the office. Mrs. Miczu followed but Jeramel held her back. Mr. Miczu turned the microphone on for the entire school and said the announcement that got Gralen 57 members into action.

"Attention, personal and students. This is the principle speaking. As from now, this school is now officially under... The Beverly Hills gang. I'm no longer in charge. Listen to them so nobody will get hurt, this includes Gralen 57. I hope that we'll all survive this and I wish, truly do, that the leader of Gralen 57, Stan Markem, was here now. This is Mr. Miczu transferring." Mr. Miczu announced

Jereiph went in and talked into the microphone. All the students, not including Gralen 57, gasped. The members of Gralen 57 growled, as they heard Jereiph's voice.

"What your principle told you all is correct. As for Gralen 57, we'll have no mercy on any of you, so prepare yourselves for your... deaths. Haha! Also, don't try to do any hero shit anybody because you'll just lose your life too." Jereiph hissed

He turned the microphone off and motioned for most of his gang to search the school, Peter went but Jeramel stayed. After Jereiph said his stuff, Gralen 57 dashed out of the classroom and off into the cafeteria and into the kitchen, Mrs. Carmer didn't stop them but she knew that she'll regret it. The people that were in the cafeteria didn't try to stop Gralen 57 either. Gralen 57 stopped in the middle of the kitchen. Mark looked around and spotted the least place they'll look in.

He motioned for the others to follow, they were wearing the group's uniform so they would be O.K. in the huge freezer that took all of them and could take more. Brian closed the door behind him. The lights went on in the freezer as the door was closed.

"We're going to freeze now." Daniel muttered

"They'll especially give a special beating to you, Daniel, as you betrayed them." Mark whispered

Daniel sighed. He knew it was true.

"But since we have our group's uniform on, we'll be O.K." Samantha shivered

"That's true. They might torture Mrs. Carmer." Fred worried

"No need to worry." Mark grinned

"Why not? Do you have any bright ideas?" Carl asked

Mark smirked, "Stan didn't teach use martial arts for nothing."

One by one, smiles crept on the faces of the members.

"Lady Shimmon is here too but I hid her in my D sphere in my locker." Samantha whispered

"We won't need her help, we can handle this ourselves." Mark decided

"You're right in that." Brian grinned

"Shhh." Mark whispered

Every one of them quieted. They heard footsteps outside; they guessed that it was members of the gang. Everyone looked at Mark who nodded. They all dashed out, surprising the members of the gang who had their backs to them. There were three of them only with guns but since they were surprised, they didn't use them. Fred; Daniel and Mark dealt with the three members as the rest watched.

The gang members were quickly knocked unconscious; the ones who knocked them out, brought them out of sight, putting them under some counters. Mark stood up and faced the group.

"That's three down." He whispered

The others heard and nodded. They all slowly left the kitchen; they had their heads below sight. So the other two members in the cafeteria didn't see them. There was only one server there, she noticed them but kept quiet. Gralen 57 sneaked out from behind the counter and they slowly, noiselessly went through the back door of the cafeteria. Mark was the first to go into the corridor, he noticed Peter coming, so he quickly motioned for the group to go back in.

Mark; Samantha; Fred; Brian and Carl went behind the counter as Daniel went behind one of the tables.

"Who was it?" Samantha whispered

"Peter." Mark replied, whispering back.

He poked his head out and motioned for Daniel to come over. He shook his head refusing to. Mark gave him a death glare but still he refused to come over. Mark sighed in defeat and hid his head again.

* * *

Back in the Ownalis Elite Ship, Ownalis suddenly tensed up.

'What's wrong?' Sonarmon asked, as he telepathed, still invisible.

'You feel what I feel so you know what it is.' Ownalis replied, as he telepathed back.

He turned to Helen; Ähmed and their Codelimin.

"There's something I have to do." Ownalis announced

"What?" Helen asked, as she stood up and faced Ownalis.

"Just some stuff. I'll be back soon." Ownalis replied

With that Ownalis left the room leaving Sonarmon and the others behind. Helen sighed as she sat back down next to Lady Earthmon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang brought Mrs. Carmer in the principle's office. They pushed her to the wall and threatened her but she refused to tell them where Gralen 57 was. Just as the member was going for a punch to her face, Mrs. Carmer closed her eyes and waited for it but it never came. She opened her eyes in hope and saw a person dressed in an emerald uniform holding the member's arm.

"Who the fuck?" The member cursed

"Yourself." The person replied

He let go and quickly supported his left hand on the floor as he kicked the member in the face, sending him trembling back. Mrs. Carmer looked at the person.

"Who are you?" She asked

"They call me, Ownalis Ranger." The person replied

The member who cursed stood to his feet rubbing his jaw as Jereiph and Jeramel came out. Ownalis turned around and grinned. Jeramel quickly dashed at Ownalis but Ownalis stepped aside and put a foot in Jeramel's way, Jeramel tripped right over it and fell face first into the floor. Mrs. Miczu and Mr. Miczu were watching from where they were sitting. Ownalis waited for Jereiph to attack but instead the member who cursed dashed at him.

He quickly turned around and delivered a hard and strong kick into the member's stomach. He trembled to the floor holding his stomach and coughing. Jeramel got up and went for a punch, Ownalis easily dodged it. He quickly knelt down and slid his left leg around and Jeramel fell as he was kicked over. Ownalis quickly stood back up. Jereiph clenched his fists and growled.

Ownalis didn't wait for him to attack or for the member who cursed and Jeramel to recover, so he quickly led Mrs. Carmer; Mrs. Miczu and Mr. Miczu out. He led them into the cafeteria where the two members including Peter were. Ownalis quickly punched one member directly in the face and he fell over, knocked out. The other member went for a punch, but just like before, Ownalis dodged it. He knee kicked the member in the chin, sending him flying back.

Peter took his gun out and aimed it at Ownalis. Ownalis froze still. Daniel came out from his hiding place and delivered a strong kick into Peter's backbone. He fell face first into the ground. Ownalis faced Daniel.

"It's about time." He smiled

Daniel just stared at him. The rest of the group came out of hiding when Samantha got caught by one of the members who were earlier knocked out. A second member held the server as a hostage. The third and last held his machine gun towards them. The three backed away into the kitchen. Ownalis smirked. He dashed and jumped over the counter as he faced the kitchen. Mark and Fred followed, they were behind him.

The rest of the group protected Mr. Miczu; Mrs. Miczu and Mrs. Carmer as they all sat down. Ownalis dashed, kicked the door open and quickly hid to the side, Mark and Fred jumped over the counter just as the one who was holding the machine gun, fired furiously. When his bullets were out and he started checking it, Ownalis went in and delivered a punch to the cheek. Mark and Fred came in and dealt with the other twp, saving both Samantha and the server.

Mark saved Samantha and Fred saved the server. The three members looked at Ownalis.

"Well it seems you're a better martial artist than us." Mark commented

Ownalis shrugged. The six left the gang members knocked out as Brian; Daniel and Carl brought the other three into the kitchen. They all sat around a table.

"Well, that's three down." Mark sighed

"Eight." Ownalis corrected

"Eight?" Daniel asked

"I dealt with one of the members in the principle's office and also I dealt with Jeramel." Ownalis replied

Brian stood guard to the door of the kitchen; they all brought the sharp objects out of the kitchen so the gang members won't use them.

"That's how he got us out." Mr. Miczu smiled

"He sure does remind us of Stan." Mrs. Carmer commented

"Stan? He's here?" Ownalis asked

Samantha and the rest of the group sighed.

"No, he's in Japan." She replied

Ownalis smirked, "Not surprising."

"We need to call the police." Carl suggested

"No, that would put the other hostages in danger." Ownalis refused

"Then how are we going to deal with them?" Fred asked

"I and two others will deal with them." Ownalis replied

"Why three?" Carl asked

"Because Brian is guarding the door of the kitchen as two others need to guard Mr. and Mrs. Miczu and Mrs. Carmer." Ownalis replied

"Who is it going to be then?" Carl asked

"You and Mark." Ownalis replied

Samantha lowly sighed; she didn't want Mark to stay with her all the time.

'He seems to know or sense this somehow.' She thought

The three kids stood up and left the cafeteria.

"Where to first?" Mark asked

But before Ownalis could answer, they heard sirens outside. He turned to both Mark and Carl.

"You two free the hostages in the classrooms, while I deal with the one who came." He replied

Mark and Carl nodded and dashed off. Ownalis sighed and left the building. He saw Steve with Watermon coming to him.

'Like I thought.' He thought

* * *

After a few minutes, Mark and Carl returned with the hostages. They all went into the cafeteria and waited for Ownalis. In awhile, he came back, his mouth was bleeding but not that much, a few sparks were flying off him but other than that he was O.K.

"What happened?" Samantha asked

"I just had an encounter with Steve and Watermon. They were able to take Peter and Jereiph." Ownalis replied, as he sat down.

"Well, we took the rest of the group down. They're all in the kitchen now." Carl reported

"Good, let's hope this is the last of the gang." Ownalis sighed

He got up and went to the doors of the cafeteria but before he left it, he turned around and faced the group.

"This isn't going to be the last time we meet. We'll meet again in the future." He nodded and left

* * *

Ann, Tom and Simon visited the Tachikawas the continuing weeks and during that time, they meet the Takenouchis, Yagamis and Takaishis. They left back to Beverly Hills disappointed and sad. Stan still hadn't returned. When they reached there, everybody was there to greet them. Samantha was the only one of them all that knew where Stan really was and she told nobody. The group then knew about Stan not coming back. They were disappointed and sad.

Samantha pretended to be like that but she was rather happy that she only knew where Stan was. Mark was over thrilled but he didn't show it and Samantha knew that too. Ownalis didn't appear after the disappearance of Jereiph and Peter and the downfall of the gang. There was a huge celebration for the Markems' return and the end of the gang. Carl and Daniel told the Markems all about it.

* * *

Stan, meanwhile, was given invitations but he refused them all, he also refused if a president or king or leader and etc asked if they could visit to see Crovinapolis. Stan was willing to keep it a secret as long as he could. He still helped against robberies and crimes that happened around the world; he initiated in Gralenermon on Crovinapolis and went to the place where there was trouble.

He was happy to hear about the gang going down from Samantha. She was the only one who told him about the home works and where they were back in Beverly Hills, she also told him about Ownalis. Stan didn't know what to think and that's why he didn't reply.

* * *

Ownalis returned to the Ownalis Elite Ship and went to the Information and Control Cudilas. He saw Sonarmon there setting down on one of the seats in the Cudilas but the others were no where in sight. Ownalis returned to A.J. His hair changed back to brown as his eyes also changed back. The bandanna disappeared as the eyeglasses and belt disappeared too. A.J. was now back to his real form with the rest of his uniform of Ownalis still on him though he wasn't Ownalis anymore.

"Where are the others?" A.J. asked

"Care to explain how you got to where you got to first?" Sonarmon asked

Sonarmon was now visible. He probably became visible after the others left. A.J. sighed and went to sit down next to Sonarmon.

"Nice way to know each other." A.J. commented

"But we already do, you know all my memories and I know all your memories and your secrets as you know mine." Sonarmon reminded

"Yeah I know but couldn't we just talk normally?" A.J. asked

Sonarmon sighed, "A.J., you know we can't even though we're by ourselves now."

"Since we know how I got to where I got then why should I tell?" A.J. asked, firmly.

Sonarmon giggled, "We know that the both of us know how you got to where you got but give info to others man."

"Later on." A.J. decided

"Back to your first question, they're in the training room. They found it." Sonarmon reported

"O.K. I also know where it is. Want to come?" A.J. asked

"And train?" Sonarmon asked

A.J. shrugged, "If you want to but stay invisible. Helen and Ähmed don't know about you yet."

"And why not let them know? You don't have a reason for that and I know." Sonarmon grinned

A.J. sighed angrily, "Let's just go."

Sonarmon nodded and the two partners left the Cudilas. They went down the hall all the way until they came to a staircase, which was spiral, which went up and down. A.J. looked up and Sonarmon looked down.

"I can smell Lady Earthmon and Terrainmon down." Sonarmon sniffed

A.J. nodded. The two partners went down the stairs and then down the hall. At the fifth door to the right was a sign that said, "Training Cudilas."

"This must be it." A.J. sighed

A.J. entered and was right away sent to the opposite wall shackled in laser beams around his wrists; neck and ankles. Sonarmon entered but he was invisible now, he chuckled when he saw A.J. A.J. cleared his throat and looked at Ähmed.

"That was totally unnecessarily." He muttered

"But I was trying my new ability to control my kinetic abilities. It seems its working." Ähmed giggled

A.J. grinned, "Like these are going to hold me?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. In a few seconds, the shackles unbuckled and fell to the floor, vaporized. A.J. landed on his feet gracefully.

"When I turned into Ownalis, I found out about the kinetic abilities and I know how to control it and counter it if I need to." He explained

"So you know how to counter that ability?" Lady Earthmon asked

"Of course, for me it's easy." A.J. replied

"You want to try something different?" Terrainmon asked

A.J. turned to him, "Sure."

Terrainmon nodded, "Terrain Blast!"

His small hill glowed light orange while it gathered energy particles. Terrainmon lowered his head as he released the energy. A light orange beam was launched at A.J. A.J. chuckled, in less than a second the attack vaporized. Terrainmon's jaw dropped. Helen; Ähmed and Lady Earthmon all looked shocked. Sonarmon, who was watching, smirked and put thumbs up.

"I also know how to vaporize any attack too." A.J. smiled

"So in other words, let's not try anything." Lady Earthmon concluded

A.J. nodded.

"O.K. Since you know how to do more stuff with your abilities, what do you say you train us?" Terrainmon asked

A.J. shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Years passed as Stan and A.J. grew older. During the years, A.J. along with his friends and partners trained to be the best of best. One day when Stan was 12-years-old, a year before the DigiDestined started their journey; he felt and saw the aura reflection around him, he panicked. Greemon and Griffonmon sensed the danger as they rushed to Stan. Stan was in his room, in his cabin, standing up fully dressed and ready for a journey.

"What's happening?" Greemon asked

Stan shrugged, "I don't know."

"Whatever it is, we better be ready." Griffonmon decided

"It's not that. It's like we're going to be teleported to somewhere else." Stan explained

Just then, the aura reflection appeared around Griffonmon and Greemon.

"And we're going too." Greemon whimpered, as he sighed.

"What's the problem with that? It might be exciting!" Griffonmon exclaimed

"And it might be dangerous! The place that we go to might have creatures stronger than us and they'll easily defeat us and that'll be the end for us!" Greemon snapped

"It's nothing like that." Stan giggled

In a flash, the two Codelimin and Stan disappeared from the room.

* * *

Ownalis entered the Cudilas room, where Stan was unconscious, as he was on a bed. Ownalis went over to the bed, looking at Stan asleep. Sonarmon entered behind him.

"Are they unconscious?" Ownalis asked

"And in their room. Don't worry Soil Earthmon nor would Greemon be able to escape." Sonarmon assured

Sonarmon was visible. Stan started to stir and move his head, slowly opening his eyes. When he saw Ownalis, he slightly jumped back startled but noticed that Greemon and Griffonmon weren't with him.

"Where are my Digimon?" Stan demanded

Ownalis shrugged, "Glad to see you awake too. Come to think of it, I won't tell you."

"You better or else!" Stan threatened

"Or else what?" Ownalis dared

"Or else you're a goner!" Stan threatened

"Do your threat, I dare you." Ownalis grinned

Stan growled and bounced at Ownalis. Ownalis stepped aside and Stan landed on his stomach on the carpet. He quickly got back to his feet. He charged at Ownalis and went for a punch to the face. Ownalis easily dodged it. When Stan saw that his assault didn't work, he quickly went for an elbow to the back neck. Ownalis was too quick though and quickly blocked it with his right arm. Stan lowly growled as Ownalis smirked.

Sonarmon stayed out of the fight, knowing that Ownalis didn't need help. Stan let go and jumped back, just staring at Ownalis. Ownalis stared back and didn't move.

"You're good." Stan panted

"I'm better than you think." Ownalis admitted

Stan sighed. He went for a slide tackle but Ownalis just jumped into the air and flipped in midair, landing behind Stan. Stan quickly turned around facing Ownalis. Stan muttered something then charged at Ownalis. Ownalis used his psychic abilities and sent Stan flying back into the wall hard. Stan howled, hitting the wall and fell to the ground, still conscious. Ownalis crossed his arms and grinned. Stan put his head up, still sitting on the floor, knelt to the wall, staring at Ownalis.

"I just want to know who you are before I die." Stan requested

Ownalis smacked his forehead, "Stupid. I wouldn't want to kill you. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want to meet you."

"Then just answer where my Digimon are." Stan pleaded

"They're safe and unharmed, I'll tell you that. You're also safe here and don't try to assault me again, you saw what happened." Ownalis advised

"We're really called Codelimin, not Digimon." Sonarmon informed

"Who are you?" Stan asked, weakly.

"Name's Sonarmon and I'm his Codelimin." Sonarmon greeted, as he nodded towards Ownalis.

"But you still didn't answer my question." Stan urged, as he turned back to Ownalis.

"Name's Ownalis Ranger. Leader of Ranger Elite." Ownalis replied

"Where am I?" Stan asked

"You're in the Ownalis Elite space ship, in the 5th quadrant of the Digi-Universe." Ownalis replied

* * *

Stan noticed that he was still wearing his Gralen Uniform but without his belt and sword.

"Where's my stuff?" Stan asked

"Follow me and you'll see everything." Ownalis replied

He nodded to Sonarmon and Sonarmon stepped aside as Ownalis went over to Stan, helping him up. Ownalis held Stan around the shoulder and Stan walked weakly. They walked down the hall with Sonarmon in the lead. Ownalis and Sonarmon knew where they were going but Stan didn't have a clue as this was all new to him. When they got to the spiral stairs, Sonarmon went straight up followed by Ownalis and Stan.

The three of them went down the hall until they stopped at a gate with the title 'Otomy's Cudilas', on it. Sonarmon stepped in, the gate opened automatically. Ownalis helped Stan in. Right away, Stan felt himself being cured. Ownalis let go. Sonarmon backed away next to Ownalis' side. Soil Earthmon and Greemon rushed to greet Stan. Stan knelt down and hugged the two of them together. Ownalis got his R-Mystic out and analyzed Soil Earthmon.

His head is like Deramon's but gold in color and he doesn't have a beak; his eyes are dark brown like A.J.'s; he is as tall as Palmon; his arms and legs are like those of Blossomon's; his body is gold in color with light brown fur; his hands are like Floramon's with golden petals, five human fingers in each hand, one on the left arm and the other on the right arm, coming out; his feet are covered in gold Crovinze but he has three digging claws in each foot, white colored. 

His sides have golden clawed shaped wings, they're light and strong; Soil Earthmon's moves them up to make them a straight line so he can fly.

"_Soil Earthmon - Mythical Jerebi Juvenile - Soil Earthmon is Griffonmon's juvenile form. He is Stan's first secondary Codelimin and second best friend - His attacks are: Spring Blossom and Clear Frost._"

* * *

When Soil Earthmon saw Sonarmon, he growled. Stan let go of him and Greemon and backed away. Soil Earthmon and Greemon glared at Sonarmon side by side. Sonarmon just grinned.

"Want to fight them?" Ownalis asked

"Two against one and both juveniles, no problem." Sonarmon shrugged

"No problem! We'll see about that!" Greemon hissed

"Clear Frost!" Soil Earthmon yelled

Ownalis stepped away from the battle, watching his Codelimin avoid Clear Frost.

"Try this! Acidic Beams!" Greemon yelled

Sonarmon easily dodged it. He disappeared from their sight, becoming invisible. Ownalis saw his Codelimin but didn't follow him, Greemon and Soil Earthmon would know where he would be.

"What the...? That's not possible!" Soil Earthmon shrieked, as he panicked.

"You are right about that." Greemon murmured, as he stayed alert.

Just then, something pulled Greemon off the floor and begun spinning him around. Ownalis chuckled, seeing it. After a few spins, Greemon was released and sent flying into the wall, still conscious but exhausted. Soil Earthmon thought that he knew where Sonarmon was and so he did his move.

"Spring Blossom!" Soil Earthmon yelled

A giant flower came through the ground of the Cudilas but it caught nothing so it disappeared and the floor was automatically repaired. Soil Earthmon growled. He quickly tensed up and turned his head only to get elbowed in the cheek and flying back to the ground. Sonarmon came visible again, seeing the two Codelimin down.

* * *

"I think we need a little help Stan." Greemon whispered

Stan nodded. Out of no where, two auras of reflection covered Greemon and Soil Earthmon as their particles separated though still in the aura. New particles were added, old ones became bigger with the aura.

"GREEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"SOIL EARTHMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GRAL GRIFFOMON!"

The particles came together as the aura disappeared showing the TWO new Codelimin. Graslmon went beside Gral Griffomon. Ownalis brought his R-Mystic out, analyzing Gral Griffomon.

Gral Griffomon is four legged, the size of Garurumon; he has no wings, the front claws are like the back ones and the tip of the tail has brown hair instead of the Blossomon's head; the rest, he is the same, except for his blade; it is like Raidramon's but instead of silver and gold, it is gold and green; he's truly fast; he has brown eyes; his fur color is dark blue with light blue strips.

"_Gral Griffomon - Mythical Jerebi Maturity - You don't want to be caught in his Cold Storm attack because it will freeze you to death - His attacks are: Bolting Gralen and Cold Storm._"

Ownalis put his R-Mystic back. Stan noticed that Ownalis didn't make or let Sonarmon digivolve to champion, collecting his stuff. When he was done collecting them, he faced Ownalis.

"Two champions against one Rookie." He smiled

Ownalis shook his head, "Don't underestimate my Codelimin."

"He hasn't got a chance though. Also, this is the first time Griffonmon is champion, he might be able to beat Sonarmon." Stan mocked

Sonarmon turned his head towards Stan and growled. Stan backed away, acting afraid. Ownalis sighed and shook his head. Graslmon started the assault.

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

Sonarmon agility jumped over the attack making it totally miss. Stan went over to Ownalis, not planning to do any move. Ownalis knew this so he didn't react, though he did keep his guard up. Gral Griffomon charged at Sonarmon. Sonarmon prepared himself. He held Gral Griffomon back by his shoulders. Gral Griffomon growled and pushed harder, Sonarmon was able to hold him back still without any problems.

Sonarmon knew he himself was busy and that Graslmon would take the chance. Graslmon did take the chance, jumping into the air and bent his head back letting the collars form around his arms, neck and legs. Graslmon stayed in the air, facing Sonarmon, who was still holding Gral Griffomon back.

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

The attack went straight for Sonarmon. Stan smiled and Ownalis put on a sad face, but not for Sonarmon.

'I might regret this or not but in battle these stuff need to happen. I'll be able to re-codelis him though. In the right moment.' Sonarmon thought

The attack was getting closer and closer. When it was inches away, Sonarmon quickly jumped out of the way, releasing Gral Griffomon in the way of the attack. When Graslmon saw it, he gasped. Stan looked concerned. Gral Griffomon saw the attack heading towards him, but he couldn't do anything, as he was terrified. The attack hit him and Gral Griffomon let out a scream of agony, vaporizing. Graslmon landed, not able to believe it.

Sonarmon was safe, kneeling against a wall, standing up. In a few seconds, all Gral Griffomon's code was vaporized and gone. Stan's jaw dropped but quickly, he gritted his teeth and his fists. Graslmon turned to Sonarmon and growled. Ownalis quickly stepped aside as Stan went for a punch with some tears fell from his face. Ownalis sighed. Graslmon charged at Sonarmon, who was still alert and not exhausted yet.

He quickly jumped to the ceiling as Graslmon pumped into the wall, falling back down to the floor. Stan quickly turned around and went for a punch but Ownalis easily dodged it and he stepped aside. Stan turned around quickly and faced Ownalis. Sonarmon stayed on the ceiling while Graslmon was still on the floor.

* * *

All of a sudden, two razor sharp claws came through the wall and one grabbed Graslmon's leg while the other caught Stan around the neck.

Sonarmon quickly pounced off the wall back to Ownalis.

"Crolands." Ownalis whispered, as he sighed.

"But they're supposed to be gentle! What happened to them?" Sonarmon asked

Ownalis shook his head, "I really don't know."

Graslmon screamed in agony, as his leg was being pulled toward space. Stan coughed, as the claw tightened around his neck and pulled him back. Graslmon struggled to get free when he saw Stan in danger, but he was unsuccessful. A few tears went down his face, as he relaxed and was pulled into space. Stan started to cry, as he relaxed and the claw easily pulled him into space. Ownalis got his R-Mystic out.

"I'm not just going to stand here and see them die. No." He whispered

"Neither am I." Sonarmon hissed

An emerald blade was energized from the top of R-Mystic as Ownalis slashed it forward. Sonarmon pounced towards the wall, his right palm turning into a fist. Both he and Ownalis yelled, as the Aura of Myths warped around them. Sonarmon punched the wall as it collapsed. He charged at the Croland that was holding Graslmon. Ownalis charged with his sword ready, as he rushed at the Croland that was holding Stan.

Crolands are like Gran Kuwagamon in shape, appearance and size though Crolands are blacker, their eyes are black; they have no wings; their claws are red.

Sonarmon went for a kick to the stomach but the Croland used his other pincer to try and catch Sonarmon, Sonarmon saw this and quickly avoided it. Ownalis had it easier. He sliced the claw off of Stan's neck, releasing him. The Croland howled in agony and try to grab Ownalis but Ownalis dodged it. Since Stan was released, he looked at Ownalis and nodded his thanks towards him. Ownalis saw it and nodded too but quickly dodged another slash.

Stan was about to go back into the room but he saw that Sonarmon had troubles getting Graslmon free. He sighed, got his sword out and dashed at the Croland that was still holding Graslmon's leg. He sliced the claw off of Graslmon's leg, releasing him. Sonarmon sighed. Stan put his sword back in its sheath while he and Graslmon ran back into the room. The strange thing was that the air wasn't being sucked out. Ownalis went face to face with the Croland he was facing.

Sonarmon did the same and prepared himself. Ownalis and the Croland dashed at each other. In a spilt second just as the two of them were passing each other, Ownalis made his blade longer and sliced it through the Croland's stomach, passing him. The Croland stopped, coughing before it was totally vaporized.

"Mystic Spin!" Sonarmon yelled

The attack went straight for the Croland head on. The figure went right through the Croland, making him cry in agony, as he vaporized. When the threat was over, Ownalis made his blade disappear, putting his R-Mystic back. He and Sonarmon went back into the room. The moment the two of them entered, the wall was automatically repaired.

* * *

"Thanks." Stan nodded

"No problem." Ownalis shrugged

"I'm sorry." Graslmon apologized

"It's O.K., really." Sonarmon nodded

Graslmon returned in Greemon. Ownalis and Sonarmon looked at each other and nodded. They left the room, leaving Stan and Greemon by themselves for awhile.

* * *

Ownalis converted back to A.J. as he and Sonarmon were walking down the hall, when Ähmed was seen coming towards them. Sonarmon quickly went invisible. Ähmed stopped in front of A.J. as A.J. himself stopped.

"What is it?" A.J. asked

"Trouble! In the launching bay." Ähmed replied

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" A.J. asked

"A person named Jereiph with his Codelimin Demi Devimon are attacking. Helen and Lady Earthmon are holding them back, but I don't know for how long." Ähmed replied

"O.K. Go and get Stan from his Cudilas along with his Codelimin and hurry." A.J. urged

Ähmed nodded and continued on his way in the opposite direction as A.J. went back to Ownalis and Sonarmon came visible again. They nodded at each other and dashed towards the Launching Bay. When the two got there, Jereiph was over Helen who was on the ground on her back; Devimon was holding Lady Earthmon by the neck high. Ownalis growled along with Sonarmon.

Ownalis got his blade out as he went for Jereiph as Sonarmon became invisible again and quickly slide tackled Devimon. He succeeded as Devimon tripped, letting Lady Earthmon go, landing on the floor unharmed. Devimon growled, getting up. Jereiph saw Ownalis coming for the assault, he smirked. He pulled Helen up and hard. He brought something out of his pocket and throw it towards Ownalis. Helen was facing Ownalis.

Ownalis sensed the danger that was coming, but he was too late to react as the small red dickens sliced his throat. Ownalis stopped as he knelt down, the blade gone, the R-Mystic falling to the floor.

"A.J.!" Helen cried, seeing it.

Jereiph grinned but got hit hard in the skull from the back. He let Helen go as he turned around to face Stan. Graslmon was already fighting with Devimon. Helen ran over to Ownalis just as Ähmed came in with Terrainmon, who joined the battle against Devimon with Graslmon and Lady Earthmon. Ähmed dashed over to Ownalis. Still invisible, Sonarmon went over to Ownalis.

'Get the R-Mystic and keep it with you no matter what.' Ownalis telepathed

Sonarmon nodded and picked the R-Mystic up; the R-Mystic disappeared when Sonarmon picked it up. Ownalis collapsed to the ground unconscious; Helen tried to wake him up continuously, but was unsuccessful. Ähmed stayed back scared and afraid. Sonarmon watched as Ownalis started to vaporize. Helen started to cry when she saw this. In a few seconds, all the particles vaporized and were gone. Helen broke down crying, seeing her best friend die right in front of her.

Ähmed started to sob too. Sonarmon stayed invisible, staying calm, since he knew that Ownalis was still alive, but he didn't know where. Stan knew about Ownalis but he didn't feel as heartbroken as the others were, since he didn't know Ownalis that well. Though his assault became more brutal on Jereiph, which made Stan win quicker. Terrainmon; Graslmon and Lady Earthmon all attacked together to finish Devimon off.

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

"Mach Spin!" Lady Earthmon yelled

The three attacks hit Devimon hard, sending him back to the In-Training level of Mini Devimon. Jereiph ran to his Codelimin and carried him as Ranger Elite regrouped.

"The process of the plan has begun and Myth Owner is gone. Only in time you'll all fall, including the other DigiDestined plus tamers." Jereiph growled

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked

Jereiph smirked, "Milord, Steve Rankid himself, knows about the DigiDestined since he has ancient books about them and all of you. We'll take down the DigiDestined; Tamers and Ranger Elite along with Gralen 57. Long live Digital Avengers!"

He saluted and disappeared along with his Codelimin.

"This isn't good." Stan whispered

"A.J. is gone. Without him..." Helen couldn't continue on

She started to cry and left the room back to her Cudilas.

"Now I guess we'll just have to survive on our own." Ähmed sighed

He left the room back to his Cudilas along with Terrainmon. Lady Earthmon followed but she went to Helen's Cudilas. Stan was left along with Greemon who returned back.

Stan sighed, "I don't know that Ownalis person or A.J. or whatever but I have a feeling that without him, a war would be lost."

He knelt down against a wall, as Greemon laid down next to him.

COMING UP! EPISODE 10: JOURNEY BEGINS

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	11. Episode 10: Journey Begins

**Author's Notes:** Finally the episode you've all been waiting for. The DigiDestined start appearing here and it would continue on through the story.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 10: "Journey Begins"_

Hikari here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Stan found himself a base in a near by island by Japan. The Beverly Hills gang took over the Beverly Hills school but only for awhile as Gralen 57 and Ownalis stood up to them, they went down and Jereiph plus Peter disappeared. Years passed as Stan's 12 and he along with his two Codelimin was teleported to a certain place.

Stan fought Ownalis twice whereas Soil Earthmon along with Greemon fought Sonarmon, the fight stopped as soon as Soil Earthmon was killed and two savage Crolands attacked. Sonarmon and Ownalis dealt with them. Later on, they found out about Jereiph, he has joined the Digital Avengers and has a Codelimin, Demi Devimon. Ähmed told A.J. about him attacking.

Ownalis got killed but Stan along with the Codelimin minus Sonarmon was able to make Jereiph and Devimon retreat. They defeated Devimon and he reverted back in Mini Devimon. Jereiph escaped along with his Codelimin as Stan and the others saw the danger in Ownalis' death. Over and out.

* * *

A year past and the Markem family haven't seen Stan yet. Simon truly misses him and sometimes he writes messages to him through his D-Cam, at the age of 6, he became a good English speaker. Stan receives his messages and replies to them, asking him about the family and his studies since Simon is going into 1st grade.

* * *

Across the world, in Odaiba, Japan. It is summer time and summer camps opened up. Tai Yagami said good bye to his family as he went with his father to the camp area. After awhile, Kari also got ready; she also signed in a summer camp but in a different one than Tai and is only for girls. After she got ready, her mother drove her to the camp area. After they arrive there, Kari met her best friend from school, named Kate.

"Hi, Yagami!" Kate greeted

"Hi Kate." Kari replied

"So why are you later than you are?" Kate asked

"I had to wait for my older brother to leave so he won't be suspicious of anything." Kari replied

"Well, we're getting ready to set off to our cabins. It's O.K. with you for us to share the same cabin, right?" Kate asked

"Sure. Why not?" Kari replied

"Come on girls, we setting off. Hurry up!" Their guide motioned

Kari laughed. She nodded and they hurried up to catch up with their group.

* * *

Lady Earthmon was in Helen's Cudilas trying to comfort her as Helen still didn't get over Ownalis' death.

"Come on! You got to move on; I know Ownalis would want you too." Lady Earthmon moaned

Helen looked up at her Codelimin with tears in her eyes, "You don't understand! I loved A.J. and still do. He's Ownalis! I don't know but maybe he's still alive."

"I went exactly through the same thing you're going through now." Lady Earthmon smiled, weakly.

"What do you mean? You couldn't have!" Helen exclaimed

"I have. I lost Sonarmon too and I loved him. I myself don't know if he's alive or not now but I'm still going to live on." Lady Earthmon decided

"A.J. helped me through a lot Lady Earthmon! He was a very dear friend! I don't know but if nothing had separated us, in the future, we might have gotten married!" Helen snapped

"To that degree! Wow! I also wanted to mate with Sonarmon but he refused. I didn't respect any decisions he made though I still loved him." Lady Earthmon shrugged

"Why did you love him in the first place?" Helen asked, calming down.

Lady Earthmon sighed, "He gentle; kind; fearless and polite basically."

"Those are the same reasons why I love A.J. too, though I know he's not too much sociable still I love him." Helen sighed

"But why was Ownalis, Ownalis? I mean why don't you wear you're own Ranger Elite suit?" Lady Earthmon asked

"That's not a bad idea. Wait a minute! You said Sonarmon was fearless right?" Helen asked

"Yeah, so?" Lady Earthmon asked

"A.J. is also fearless so that means that his Codelimin could be..."

"... Sonarmon. He might still be alive." Lady Earthmon exclaimed

"A.J. vaporized and humans don't vaporize. He is still alive, if he is still alive then so is Sonarmon." Helen cheered, starting to calm down.

"The Digital Avengers are going to pay." Lady Earthmon hissed

"Dearly." Helen agreed

"Hold on." A voice remarked

Helen and Lady Earthmon turned to where the voice came from and saw Sonarmon coming visible.

"How much did you listen?" Helen asked

"All of it. A.J. is still alive and I know it. I though can't let neither of you leave this ship. Ownalis' orders." Sonarmon decided

"What do you mean Ownalis' orders?" Lady Earthmon asked

"Nice to see you too..." But Sonarmon was interrupted

"Nice to see me? I don't know but you have been alive all this time and you didn't show yourself to me until now! I don't believe you!" Lady Earthmon snapped

"I think I better be going." Sonarmon muttered

"Yeah and don't come back." Helen added

Sonarmon nodded, went invisible and left the room.

* * *

In another dimension were everything was quiet and no wars have ever happened, Ownalis' eyes opened up to see that it was night time and he was in a forest, dark one. He stood up straight, holding onto his neck with his hand, feeling that the wound disappeared. He tried to contact his Codelimin through telepathy, but that wasn't possible. He sighed and looked around him. He tensed up though and felt that he wasn't alone as another creature was with him.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person." A mysterious voice greeted

Ownalis looked all around, not finding the source of the voice, echoing through the dark forest.

"You don't have to fear me. I'm only here to help..." But the voice was interrupted

"To help me? How? What I want to know is three things: 1-How did my wound heal? 2-Where am I? 3-Why can't I contact my Codelimin?" Ownalis asked

"Those are rather easy questions, a creature or mortal like you would be stupid or dumb if it didn't answer its own questions." The voice spoke

"Stop playing games with me and answer me!" Ownalis demanded, calm though.

"Your parents were proud of you because of your intelligence. You aren't called the Myth Owner for nothing you know." The voice continued

"Don't make me lose my patience." Ownalis warned

"Lose them. If you want to battle, you won't be able to fight me. You let your feelings control you when you charged at Jereiph and that was why you saw his attack too late. Always be ready and calm. Answer your own questions." The voice rejected

"Answer my own questions? But how if I don't even know the answer?" Ownalis muttered

"Observe and use your head, Ownalis. That is your first lesson." The voice spoke

"Wow! Wait a minute! First lesson? What's this? Some kind of training?" Ownalis asked

"It certainly is training though only part of it." The voice replied

"O.K.! That should be easy. Use my head." Ownalis muttered

"Nothing is easy! Take that as a basic rule or fact! If you don't show what you have, things would be impossible or hard but never easy. Even if you show what you have, things are never easy!" The voice snapped

"O.K.! Fine! You want me to observe, the best way to do that is walk around this forest and search for a way out." Ownalis muttered

"There you go. I'm sure you'd be the best of the best." The voice spoke

Ownalis sighed, starting to walk in the dark forest, not knowing where he was going or to trust the creature, whatever it was, that was talking to him. It wasn't like he had any choice.

* * *

Sonarmon was in Ownalis' Cudilas in Ownalis Elite Ship by himself, he was visible if anyone came in, and so they would see him. He was pacing around back and forth, in his own thoughts.

"What's this? I know my partner is alive but I can't reach him? This is too much! It's enough that Lady Earthmon is angry at me." He muttered

'How can I make the pain less?' Sonarmon wondered

He stopped pacing back and forth as he went to check Mystic Sonar, a laptop with high tech software and hardware. Sonarmon knew that Mystic Sonar was named after him but he didn't care. Anyway, he checked the laptop for any tragedies of the Markems. He found known though. He corrected himself and searched for any tragedies of Otomy. Two were found. Sonarmon pressed on first of them and found out about Emerald Agumon and how he died.

Sonarmon nodded and checked the second tragedy. It was Otomy's loss of Gral Griffomon. Sonarmon nodded again and shut off the laptop. He knew that he could Re-Codelize the code of Emerald Agumon and Soil Earthmon. After that would be done, Sonarmon would leave Ownalis Elite Ship with Ownalis' R-Mystic only with him and search for his partner. Not wasting any time, Sonarmon decided to start his plans.

'I need to bring Soil Earthmon and Emerald Agumon back. I'm sure Actonal would be O.K. with it. After that, we'll be partnered again.' Sonarmon thought

Ownalis' R-Mystic would aid Sonarmon but to do what he was going to do, he wouldn't need the R-Mystic, though he was going to use it. Sonarmon closed his eyes, took a deep breathe in and held it, concentrating. A slight breeze went by Sonarmon as his mane flew slightly. His tail moved the way it wanted to, though it was continuous and it didn't stop moving. Silver energy particles started to gather on the floor beside Sonarmon on both his sides.

Sonarmon kept his concentration, letting the energy particles combine together to form two D-Eggs. One was totally silver with the sign of Gralen on it in the middle, while the other was totally green with the sign of Gralen on it too in the middle. Sonarmon let go of his breathe, opening his eyes, leaving the two D-Eggs in the Cudilas. After that, Sonarmon left the Ownalis Elite Ship in search of his partner.

* * *

Ownalis was still walking in the forest but after some time past, he felt that he was going in circles. He decided to drop his left fingerless glove on the floor as he continued on walking. Another 10 minutes went by and Ownalis came back to the same spot he dropped his glove. He growled in his throat. He took the glove and put it back in his left hand. Suddenly, he heard a roar. Ownalis turned around in alert, but found nothing. He felt the earth shake as the roars continued.

Ownalis held his ground and prepared himself for an attack. Trees crashed to the side with a loud noise that echoed through the forest. Ownalis turned to the side to see a figure, a huge figure. Ownalis kept his composer and stayed alert, not being afraid. Flames appeared out of a mouth with the figure slightly appeared in the light, but quickly faded away, as the flames went away. Ownalis found out that he was facing a huge dragon sort, he stayed prepared and alert.

Without warning, a fireball was sent flying to Ownalis. Ownalis knew it was coming and quickly dodged to the side, avoiding it.

"This is your first challenge Ownalis. If you defeat this dragon then you'll be able to continue. Don't runaway because it would just pursue you." The mysterious voice advised

More and more fireballs were sent flying in Ownalis' direction. Ownalis agility dodged all of them, he started to shine and glow. Ownalis didn't pay attention to this and kept alert. Time flew by as Ownalis thought he was staring at the dragon. None of them made a move for a long time. Soon enough though, after the long wait, the sun started to rise, waking the whole land. Ownalis was certainly staring at the Dragon.

It was like any dragon from what the west think it is, vicious, terrible and fearsome though Ownalis didn't fear the dragon at all. Ownalis clenched his fists as he started to glow brighter and brighter. The dragon launched a dozen of small fireballs from his mouth towards Ownalis, who didn't move. The fireballs hit Ownalis but without fazing him whatsoever. The dragon growled and spread its wings, floating in the air and dashed at Ownalis.

Ownalis stood his ground, waiting for the dragon to come.

"You call those fireballs. Take this! Magna Inferno!" Ownalis yelled

Emerald white small fireballs were launched from Ownalis' pads on his knees; elbows and shoulders, in the dozens towards the dragon. The dragon dashed through them without being fazed. Ownalis knew that it would take more than that to vaporize the dragon, he wasn't surprised but rather happy that he attacked, but surprised that he was able to do the attack still. He jumped over just as the dragon thought it would ram right through him.

Ownalis flipped in midair and landed on the opposite side of the dragon, facing him.

"Try this. Mythalis Blade Hurricane!" Ownalis yelled

At lightning speed, blades in all shapes and sizes came charging at the dragon from behind Ownalis. The hurricane didn't affect Ownalis since none of the blades were directed at him and since he was the one who did the attack. The dragon flapped its large wings, sending a gust of wind, changing the course of the first attack at him. Others still came. The dragon tried to dodge and avoid or even block when he had to, but a good number still penetrated his reptilian skin.

Ownalis stopped the hurricane once he saw his opponent panting and kneeling exhausted. He smirked and just walked away. When the dragon saw Ownalis walking away, it roared in anger and stood on its two reptilian feet. He launched a few fireballs towards Ownalis from its mouth, hoping to surprise him. Ownalis heard the dragon's roar, but just ignored it. He quickly turned around to see the fireballs coming to him. He didn't hesitate in his next move, knowing what to do.

"Time to end this. Zeta Elite!" Ownalis yelled

Emerald diamonds appeared around Ownalis, as the attacked charged at the coming fireballs, disintegrating them. When that threat was gone, emerald diamonds showered on the dragon in the distance. Ownalis heard the wails and cries of agony as more and more diamonds penetrate its skin, deeper and deeper until the dragon couldn't take anymore and just collapsed. Ownalis stopped the attack and watched his first real victory, as the dragon vaporized into thin air.

* * *

Strangely, it started snowing in the U.S. and floods were in the Middle East as droughts were in southern Europe. At the time, we all know where the DigiDestined were positioned except for Kari and Kate. Kate has short blond hair with dark green eyes.

* * *

It started to rain before Kari and Kate could catch up to the group. They were getting soaked, stopping and looked around for shelter. They saw a cabin to the left of them and they headed for it. What they didn't know was that this cabin was theirs. They entered in a hurry and Kate went straight for the fire place, Kari closed the door. The windows were shut with the shutters down. The fire place was in the middle, a bed on studs was on the right and another on studs was on the left.

They were drying themselves off when somebody entered. The two girls instantly froze in their place. The person walked over to the fire place and stood there as he dried his hands off. Kate and Kari looked at him in fear. The person looked back at them strangely.

"What happened to you two? It seems like you just saw a ghost." He worried

"I-Who are you?" Kari asked, trying not to sound afraid, but failing badly.

"Name's A.J., you two don't need to tell me yours because I already know them." A.J. replied, sitting down.

"How do you know us?" Kate asked

"Let's just say I have my resources." A.J. replied

Kate and Kari stared back at the fire as A.J. got up, went to a corner and leaned to the wall. Surprisingly, the floor was carpeted. The cabin was well sheltered from the rain outside. A.J. just leaned there and gazed off into space. He remembered how the other DigiDestined went to the Digi-World but he wondered how they would get there.

"Did you two know that this is your cabin for the summer?" he asked, not looking at them.

Kate and Kari didn't reply right away, looking around. It looked familiar for Kate because she saw it before; she was the one who asked for it to be for her and Kari. Kari, however, didn't recognize it at all. Kate looked at A.J.

"How did you know?" She asked

"I-It's just a hunch." A.J. replied

"If you know who we are then tell us." Kari demanded, sternly, looking at him.

A.J. turned his head and looked at them. He nodded to Kari.

"You are Kari Yagami or Hikari." he grinned

He nodded to Kate.

"And you are Kate Kharny." he added

"Do you know anything else about us?" Kate asked

"Maybe, maybe not." A.J. replied, turning his head back to where it was looking.

Kate frowned as Kari sighed. A.J. was of course wearing his Ownalis uniform, though it was lighter and all green. He had his eyeglasses off.

"I mean no offense but are you from a rich family?" Kate couldn't help but ask.

"Kate!" Kari scolded her.

"I was." A.J. replied, sadly.

"What happened?" Kate asked

"Kate, I think it's too personal for him to tell." Kari shook her head

"No it's fine. My parents were murdered. My mom was murdered right in front of my eyes and my younger brother was kidnapped from me. To this day, I haven't seen him." A.J. replied

"Sorry." Kate apologized

"No need." A.J. shrugged

Silence fell into the room as the three of them were drying off. Kate turned to Kari.

"Sort of strange, don't you think?" She asked

"What?" Kari asked

"You know the rain. The weather broadcaster didn't say anything about rain in this area." Kate replied

"Yeah." Kari agreed

"Not surprising, considering it's snowing right now where Tai is." A.J. smiled

"How do you know about Tai?" Kari asked, looking at him.

A.J. shrugged, "Like I said before, I've got my resources."

"It's _snowing_ there and in summer!" Kate asked, shocked.

A.J. nodded, "Tai and the others will see the northern lights, better known as the aurora borealis."

"But the northern lights are in the North Pole!" Kari exclaimed

"I know. That's what makes it strange." A.J. nodded

Kari and Kate turned back to the fire and suddenly Kari started to shiver. Kate put her hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked

"I don't know. I feel warm but I'm still shivering." Kari replied

A.J. watched and understood, he went beside the door of the cabin and they all waited until the cabin door opened. When it did, A.J. was going to punch the intruder, only to see that the intruder was a female, the guide of the girl's group. A.J. stopped just in time. Kari and Kate turned to face their guide. Kari stopped shivering, as the guide entered.

"So I finally found you two." The guide smiled

"Where are the others?" Kate asked

"I... I got lost after I separated from the group looking for you two." The guide replied

Kari went and hugged the guide, with Kate following. The guide hugged them back. She looked at A.J. and extended her hand, A.J. took it.

"Mrs. Jallivic." The guide introduced herself

A.J. didn't reply, he saw his own mother getting murdered and yet she was here and he was about to punch her! He shook his head and introduced himself back.

"A.J. Actonal." he greeted

"A.J.? I had a son that was named A.J. until that tragedy." Mrs. Jallivic sighed

A.J. mentally sighed, this was his mother! But he mustn't expose himself yet. Kari and Kate looked in awe from A.J. to Mrs. Jallivic.

"What tragedy?" Kari asked

"Now, now. A tragedy is what makes little girls ask questions." Mrs. Jallivic replied

Ms. Jallivic has dark brown eyes with long brown hair.

"You're lucky you came in when you did." A.J. remarked

"You got that right." Mrs. Jallivic agreed

"But we need to find the rest of the group. Who knows who or what is out there?" A.J. shrugged

"Are you crazy? It's still raining outside." Mrs. Jallivic refused

That was when they heard the rain drops stop. Mrs. Jallivic sighed in defeat. A.J. determined himself this time for him not to lose his mother, he would have to protect her and she would have to come to the Digi-World with them. He also promised himself for him not expose his real personality. Mrs. Jallivic nodded and the four headed out. Mrs. Jallivic was in the lead while Kari and Kate were the second as A.J. was the third.

* * *

Ben put the explosives on the launching bay and went back to the group. He put thumbs up.

"Already." He nodded

"O.K." Steve grinned

He had the detonator and pressed the detonation button. The explosives exploded but the group was in a safe distance. When the cloud of dust cleared, the gates of the bay weren't even fazed. Steve frowned, seeing that no damage happened.

"It seems we need to use more firepower." He sighed

* * *

"I'm going to talk with A.J." Kari whispered, in Kate's ear.

Kate giggled, "Don't flirt on him, he might already be taken."

"Who said anything about flirting?" Kari whispered

She walked back and caught up with A.J. A.J. rolled his eyes as he noticed, he knew Kari wasn't going to flirt on him but he knew what she was going to ask.

"Is it your mother really?" Kari asked

A.J. was right with what he thought. He nodded in reply to Kari's question.

"Then why didn't you tell her your real name?" Kari whispered

A.J. shook his head, "No. It would be too shocking for her because she thinks I and my brother were taken by the criminal."

"Oh." Kari nodded, looking at the ground.

Suddenly, the light dimmed. A.J. and the others looked up and saw a black cloud.

'So that's how!' He thought

"Not again. Don't tell me it's going to rain again?" Kari asked

"No it's not a rain cloud but a lightning cloud, a special one too." A.J. replied

He looked ahead and saw Kate holding on to Mrs. Jallivic.

"Damn, they'll have no protection." A.J. whispered, sighing.

He felt Kari hold onto him. He smiled and was glad that she did it. The next thing they knew was silver lightning heading down for Mrs. Jallivic and Kate. When the lightning disappeared, Mrs. Jallivic and Kate weren't there.

"Kate! A.J. where did they go?" Kari asked

"Where we're going." A.J. replied

"Uh?" Kari asked

A.J. looked up and stopped, seeing a golden lightning bolt come down on him and Kari. Kari held tighter on A.J. as the bolt hit them. It disappeared and they were no where in sight. The lightning cloud disappeared as the weather went back to normal.

* * *

"Wet Ocean!" Watermon yelled

"Laser Wing!" Devimon yelled

The two attacks went for the bay gates. When they hit and disappeared, the gates were still unfazed. Steve sighed, knowing it wasn't going to work. He snapped his fingers, thinking of a way in. He looked at L.T.

"What?" L.T. asked

"If the gates open to your brother's request then it will open in reply to yours." Steve replied

L.T. didn't like where this was going, they were going to barge in A.J.'s ship and enter without a trace. It would be his entire fault, but surely when they met, A.J. will quickly forgive him. He sighed and went to the gates.

"Open in the name of Jallivic." He commanded

The gates opened in his command to his surprise and shock. Steve smirked, seeing the gates open. When it was totally open, they all entered and the gates closed behind them.

* * *

A.J. opened his eyes slowly and got up. He looked around and saw Kari out unconscious. Even though he took the blow when they hit the ground, the impact was still strong enough to knock Kari out. He went over to her and slightly nudged her; she moaned in response and opened her eyes to see A.J. staring at her.

"I thought you were gone there for a second." He whispered

Kari stood up as A.J. followed.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." She replied

"Who said anything about that?" A.J. asked

"Uh... Nobody." Kari replied

"So where are we?" She asked

A.J. smiled, "In the Digi-World, the eastern quadrant to be exact."

"Where are Mrs. Jallivic and Kate?" Kari asked

A.J.'s smile fell, "Wherever they are, I hope they're safe and will stay safe."

"Me too." Kari agreed

Just a cream puppy dog dashed in front of them, stopping in front of them. She was out of breathing, panting. Around her neck was the tag and crest of light.

"Are you O.K.?" Kari asked

The puppy looked up at her then quickly backwards. She shook her head and ran off again.

"SALAMON!" A voice yelled

A.J. clenched his fists, recognizing the voice, he turned to Kari.

"Go after the puppy." He urged

Kari nodded and went after Salamon. A.J. turned around to be face to face with Myotismon. Myotismon was grinning and his crimson whip was in his left hand.

"I'm not going to ask you twice. Where is Salamon?" He asked

"I know but I'm not going to tell you!" A.J. replied

"You asked for it." Myotismon smiled

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled

A.J. quickly got out of the way.

'I guess we're on server then.' He thought

"You won't escape the next one." Myotismon was sure

A.J. got his R-Mystic of Myths out, energizing the blade. His R-Mystic was like Ownalis' but lighter. He first analyzed Myotismon with it.

"_Myotismon or Vamdemon - Vampire Grasl Migration - Since he's a vampire, stay away from him or he'll suck all your blood out for nutrition - His attacks are: Crimson Lightning and Grizzly Wing._"

A.J. prepared himself for battle, getting his R-Mystic into position.

"I might be mortal but I can still battle you." He decided

"Have it your way human. Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon yelled

The bats dashed at A.J., trying to bite him but the cloth that A.J. wore proved to be a problem for Myotismon. With no harm done to him, A.J. hardly pulled his R-Mystic down, transforming it into an handgun. The hand gun's handle was the R-Mystic itself, whereas the rest was totally light green. A.J. aimed at the bats one by one and took them all down easily with only one shot. His handgun had unlimited emerald bullets.

The bats fell one by one and when they touched the ground, they vaporized. Myotismon growled. A.J. pulled his R-Mystic back up, transforming it back into his sword.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon yelled

Though he preformed the attack the way it should be but no bats appeared. Myotismon growled again.

"Dammit! Take this! Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled

A.J. held his sword in the way and the whip got tangled around the blade. Myotismon gasped. A.J. pulled onto it with all his strength, sending Myotismon flying to him. A.J. grinned, seeing Myotismon coming. He released the whip around the blade and de-energized the blade as it disappeared. He buckled the R-Mystic quickly and got ready to perform his attack.

"Take this for a change. Magna Inferno!" A.J. yelled

The attack was the same one that Ownalis first preformed against the dragon. The white emerald small fireballs clashed with Myotismon, sending him flying away, with smoke coming from him. A.J. sighed, the threat was over and he waited for Kari's return with Salamon. While he waited, he unbuckled his R-Mystic and searched for any signal from Kate or his mom. The R-Mystic was like a long high range radar and it located Mrs. Jallivic and Kate in File Island.

A.J. nodded and buckled his R-Mystic back.

* * *

Ähmed dashed into the Cudilas of Helen's with an urgent message.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked

Ähmed sighed deeply, "The Digital Avengers are attacking. They are stuck in the launching bay."

"Well then let's go!" Helen nodded

"Tell Stan too." Lady Earthmon added

Ähmed nodded and rushed to tell Stan with Terrainmon following him. Helen and Lady Earthmon dashed out of the room to keep the intruders at bay.

* * *

"A job well done." The mysterious voice approved, as Ownalis continued on walking.

"Thanks but when am I going to leave this circle?" Ownalis asked

"You should answer that yourself, however, I'll answer this only question. After you defeat your three challenges, the last one would by your Creature Companion." The mysterious voice replied

Ownalis stopped in his tracks, "Creature Companion? What's that?"

"Not answering." The mysterious voice replied

Ownalis shrugged, "Oh well, better keep on going."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kari. She ran out of sight of A.J., following Salamon. She could barely see her but she continued on. A.J. and Myotismon were in the plains as Kari and Salamon were in the forest. Kari saw Salamon dive into a nearby bush. She went to it and pushed the bushes aside. She was staring face to face with Salamon, who was shaking in fear. Kari smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She assured

Salamon wanted to believe her but nowadays there was nobody for her to trust, except her friend Wizardmon. He tried to help Salamon escape by distracting Myotismon as much as he could. Salamon feared the worse for her friend. Kari moaned.

"Now come on. If I was going to hurt you, I would have before now." She added

She noticed the crest of light.

"What's this?" She asked, holding it in her hand.

Salamon didn't reply, watching the crest react with Kari's touch.

"It's... It's your crest of light. I can't believe it! I actually found you Kari!" She gasped

"How did you know my name?" Kari asked

"I'm your Digimon. Every Digimon partner knows his or her partner's name." Salamon replied

Kari smiled, "What do you say we go and help A.J.?"

"Against Myotismon? No way, not while I'm in this form or level." Salamon replied

Kari took the crest in her hand and out of Salamon's neck. The tag transformed into a Digivice, like one of the Digivices of Season 1, only it was light pink. The pink crest of light was in the screen of the Digivice. This Digivice is called the Pink Digi-V. Kari held it for a few more minutes in awe, she looked at Salamon.

"Ready?" She asked

"I've been ready for a long time." Salamon replied

Kari nodded and a pink digital code beam surrounded Salamon, the process of digivolution started. Salamon went onto two, taking a form of a cat. The collar around her neck disappeared, the tail ring replacing it around the new Digimon's tail. The tail was stripped purple and white.

"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GATOMON!"

Gatomon had her gloves on. Kari quickly carried her into her arms. Gatomon started to suffocate.

"Let... me... go... please." She gasped

Kari laughed and let her Digimon go.

"You want to help A.J.?" She asked

Gatomon nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

Surprisingly, Mrs. Jallivic and Kate landed on their legs right in front of the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined stepped back in fear as their Digimon got ready to attack. Mrs. Jallivic noticed them first. She waved her hands.

"No, no, no. We're humans just like you." She assured

"You mean you're not enemies?" Agumon asked

Mrs. Jallivic shook her head, "I'm Mrs. Jallivic and this is Kate. I was being a girl scout guide until we ended up here."

Kate noticed the DigiDestined and the Digimon. She was about to scream, when Mrs. Jallivic put her hand around Kate's mouth.

"Don't worry they're not going to hurt us." She nodded

Kate nodded and Mrs. Jallivic let go.

"But where are the others?" Kate asked

Mrs. Jallivic shrugged, "I don't know but wherever they are, I hope they're safe."

"I hope you brought food because we are almost out... or are already out of food. Grrr." Joe growled

Mrs. Jallivic laughed, "Yep, all of you are the same. Don't worry about the food supply, I'm an excellent guide and can track food down."

The DigiDestined sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, do any of you see me carrying a back-pack or knapsack or something?" Mrs. Jallivic asked

The DigiDestined and Digimon shook their heads and all of them sighed.

"I guess we have to go on then if we want to find food." Tai decided

Mrs. Jallivic put thumbs up, "Don't worry. With me around, none of you are going to die of starvation."

Tai and Agumon took the lead of entire group as Mrs. Jallivic and Kate followed behind them.

"Well that's good." Joe whispered

Gomamon, who was next to him, looked up at him and smiled, looking back ahead.

* * *

A.J. looked back and noticed Kari coming back, running but Salamon wasn't with her. A.J. slowly nodded, understanding. He noticed Gatomon, sneaking through from the trees. Kari got beside A.J. Kari looked confused though when she didn't find Myotismon around. When Gatomon saw that the coast was clear, she landed right next to Kari.

"Where's Myotismon? I thought he was coming after me." Gatomon stated

A.J. smirked, "I drove him off of course after some time."

Both Gatomon and Kari looked shocked at A.J.

"But how? You're just human!" Gatomon exclaimed

"Just because I'm mortal doesn't mean I can't fight my own battles because I can. Kari in the close future would be able to also herself." A.J. explained

"O.K. Myotismon is gone. Now what to do?" Kari asked

"I suggest going and freeing Wizardmon, since he was the one who helped me to escape." Gatomon suggested

A.J. nodded in agreement. He unbuckled his R-Mystic and pressed the button for the Code Synthesis.

"_Gatomon or Tailmon - Animal Jerebi Maturity - Since Salamon was enslaved by Myotismon, she is one of the strongest Digimon of the DigiDestined, apart from Greymon and Garurumon - Her attacks are: Lightning Paw; Lightning Claw; Lightning Kick; Cat's Eyes or Hypnosis._"

He quickly jerked his head up, knowing that there was no way for him; Kari and Gatomon along to get to the castle. He sighed, coming up with a plan. He placed the Code Synthesis back into its place. He pressed some buttons and aimed his R-Mystic at the ground. The screen on the R-Mystic started to glow when all of a sudden an emerald beam was shot out, splitting into triple smaller beams and forming three hover pads of the Mythown kind.

The three pairs of pads had buckles on them as they were emerald in color. A thin strip of Cronalis was between one hover pad and the other forming pairs. The two Mythown hover pads were hovering in front of A.J.; Kari and Gatomon. A.J. smiled, buckled his R-Mystic on and got into the Mythown that was facing him. Kari and Gatomon were in awe of the hover pads.

"Come on, get on them. They're stable, don't worry." A.J. assured

"I guess that I'll need to lead the way to the castle then." Gatomon shrugged, sighing and hopped onto her Mythown.

Kari sighed and hopped into hers when suddenly, small Cronalis belts went around the feet, covering them. A.J. went higher as Gatomon took the lead beside Kari and A.J. in the back. Kari and Gatomon got control of the pads right away and controlled them well, steering the pads where they wanted it. A.J. didn't have a problem, already knowing how to control a Mythown. The entire three headed for Myotismon's castle to rescue Wizardmon.

COMING UP! EPISODE 11: MARINE DRAGON

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	12. Episode 11: Marine Dragon

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 11: "Marine Dragon"_

Sora here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Ownalis was sent to an unknown place where he faced off against a dragon and defeated it after sometime. Sonarmon re-codelized Emerald Agumon and Soil Earthmon after their death. Stan still has to find them. Another A.J. different from the Ownalis that defeated the dragon, met Kari and Kate and he fought off Myotismon as Kari went and got her Codelimin. The Digital Avengers are in the Ownalis Elite Ship but Ranger Elite were alerted. On with the conclusion.

* * *

L.T. stopped in front of the gates to the rest of the ship, but he wasn't close enough for the gates to open automatically. He noticed that it would open to his or A.J.'s stepping over the line to open it but he didn't know that their Digimon and Stan along with Greemon could also open it. The rest of the Digital Avengers passed the line and searched for a panel or for something to open the gates. All of them growled as none found a way in.

Not even Steve who was supposed to be the intelligent one of the group. L.T. started to have his doubts and deep down he decided that he'll stay with the Digital Avengers until the right time.

"You have any ideas on how to open it?" Ben asked

"Not a clue, but since this is Jallivics' ship, let L.T. find a way." Steve replied

L.T. nodded his thanks, he crossed the lines and the gates opened. All the members of the Digital Avengers gasped but before they could leave the bay, L.T. went through the gates and they closed behind him. All the members growled, knowing L.T. betrayed them. As he was running away, he crashed into Helen as the two of them fell backwards. Lady Earthmon quickly jumped over Helen, facing L.T.

"Wait I'm not with the Digital Avengers!" L.T. wailed

Helen stood up, "Then why are you here?"

"The Digital Avengers took me with them. I had no choice!" L.T. exclaimed

"Calm down!" Helen remarked

Ähmed along with Terrainmon and Stan along with Greemon appeared.

"Who the heck are you?" Stan asked, marching over to L.T.

"Name's L.T. Jallivic." L.T. replied

Realization came to Helen, knowing who L.T. was. A.J. told her about his brother named L.T. and now L.T. was right in front of them. However, the Digital Avengers succeeded in opening the gates themselves somehow and were now advancing towards Stan and Ranger Elite.

"Greemon get ready!" Stan urged

Greemon nodded. The aura of reflection warped around him as his particles broke up and became bigger. New particles appeared as some other old ones faded away.

"GREEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

Graslmon didn't waste any time and charged as Stan got his blade out, following his Codelimin into battle. Lady Earthmon and Terrainmon charged too, leaving Ähmed; Helen and L.T. back defenseless.

"I'll deal with L.T.!" Steve yelled, bumping into all the defenders, knocking them to the floor.

L.T. quickly hid behind Helen. Ähmed came in front of Helen too. Lady Earthmon saw the danger but before she could get up, Devimon held her back and threw her in the opposite direction away from her partner. Jereiph clashed with Stan, battling against each other in a sword fight. Watermon kept himself busy against the two Codelimin: Terrainmon and Graslmon. Peter sneaked between them and headed towards Ähmed.

Watermon was appearing to be winning against Graslmon and Terrainmon.

"EVIL INITIATE IN..."  
"... BILLMON!"

Stan quickly followed his example, jumping aside, giving him some space between him and Jereiph.

"GRALEN INITIATE IN..."  
"... GRALENERMON!"

Gralenermon charged at Jereiph right away, totally taking Jereiph by surprise, but as Gralenermon was inches away from Jereiph, something or rather somebody was holding him back. Gralenermon looked up to see who it was and found it to be Devimon. He turned his attention to Lady Earthmon, who were holding off Billmon from getting to Helen and L.T. Ähmed and Peter were in their own fist fight. Taking the moment of his distraction, Devimon let him go and attacked.

"Dungeon Curse!" Devimon yelled

He wiped his arm upward as a hideous stench smell filled the air but that was not all, small black acidic spheres were formed and launched at Gralenermon. Gralenermon, totally taken back, was hit by all the acidic spheres. He was flown back to Jereiph, who quickly gave Gralenermon a knee kick in his backbone. Gralenermon stumbled to the floor, beaten up. He clenched his fist and hit it hard onto the floor slightly denting it.

Lady Earthmon tried her best to hold Billmon off, but she was slowly failing.

"Money Press!" Billmon yelled

The attack hit Lady Earthmon hard; she fell to the floor unconscious in front of Helen to her shock. Billmon smirked.

"That wasn't so hard." He chuckled

Helen growled, "I'll show you what is hard!"

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

The attack hit Billmon who turned his head around. When he saw it was Terrainmon, he growled, but smirked, as Watermon sent Terrainmon an Electric Water attack. Terrainmon fell unconscious to the floor out of the battle. Graslmon, who saw that they were losing, determined himself not to lose to Watermon and keep his attention on him.

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

Watermon sensed it coming and he quickly jumped high into the air, avoiding it. Billmon also saw it coming and moved out of the way. The attack continued on towards Helen with nothing to stop it. Ähmed saw his older sister in danger and strongly shoved Peter off of him, quickly jumping into the attack's way, letting himself take the hit. Helen gasped when she saw it. Ähmed lost conscious and fell to the floor. Anger; sadness and worry all centered in her mind.

They were all the same level not one was above the other, controlling her feelings perfectly, still protecting L.T. With nobody in his way now, Billmon turned his attention back to Helen. He grinned. Helen shot her eyes, waiting for the end to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes again to see something incredible, pink energy particles were spiraling all around her. Billmon backed up a little startled, he kept on alert though.

Peter; Jereiph; Devimon and Watermon stopped their fighting and watched. Gralenermon and Graslmon also watched. L.T. backed away from Helen, also startled. All the energy particles came together all over her body totally changing her.

* * *

Rather soon, Ownalis stopped in his tracks and laid on the grass on his back, panting and sweating, hours past by, it was at night now. Ownalis was totally exhausted from walking and it seemed to him that the forest would never end. He wanted to get out, but he just couldn't, being too weak. Also, what frustrated him was that he had two more challenges to deal with. He was also getting hungry too much.

After a few minutes rest, Ownalis got back on his feet determined to exit the forest before dawn. He was still exhausted and weak plus hungry and thirsty, but he had to carry on. After a few steps, he collapsed, face first into the grass, panting.

"Pathetic, really pathetic. You were the one who was supposed to defeat me but look at you now." A voice mocked

Ownalis looked ahead of him to see a grunt coming towards him, he gasped. He didn't know how an Orc was there or why they were real. Ownalis forced himself up and wiped the sweat off the brim of his sleeve, which cleaned itself afterwards. Doing so, Ownalis unintentionally told his uniform to refreshen him. As quick was a blink, the suit glowed for a second and then faded away. Ownalis was no more hungry; thirsty; tired or weak or dirty for that matter.

As if the suit gave him what he needed indirectly. He prepared himself to fight the grunt.

"Glad to see that you're prepared to face me finally, though you'll be the loser. No human survived my sudden or brutal attacks." The grunt smiled

"I'm no ordinary human, just try to touch me. I'll take you down easily. More easier and quicker than the dragon." Ownalis replied

"We'll see about that." The grunt nodded

It dashed at Ownalis at high speed, with its ax ready to chop Ownalis to pieces. Ownalis kept dodging and avoiding each slice from the Orc. The grunt tried everything it could think of, from slicing with its ax, punching with his fists and kicking with his legs but Ownalis just kept avoiding it.

"I liked you the way you were before." The grunt growled, stopping its assault for a second.

"You talk too much, which is not surprising." Ownalis shrugged

The grunt growled and went for a slice with his ax. As always, Ownalis avoided it. Deciding to end the match as he promised, Ownalis jumped back away from the grunt, which surprised him.

"Prepare yourself for the underworld." Ownalis announced

"Uh?" The grunt asked

"Magna Inferno!" Ownalis yelled

The emerald white fireballs were faster and swifter than before, hitting the grunt in no time, making it scream in agony. The attack totally vaporized it. Ownalis snorted, continuing on his walk.

"One battle left and I'm through with this forest! Creature Companion here I come." He smiled

* * *

A.J., Kari and Gatomon soon saw Myotismon's castle in sight. No resistance was on the way there, which raised their morals. There were guards at the gate of Myotismon's castle. A.J.; Kari and Gatomon stopped in the air, in a distance where the Bakemon couldn't spot them. A.J. used his R-Mystic to synthesis the Codelimin.

"_Bakemon - Ghost Grasl Maturity - Bakemon are stupid Digimon that always follow orders of their superior. They are usually in herds and are easy to defeat - His attacks are: Dark Claw; Dark Charms and Ghost Chop._"

A.J. grinned, reading the info. He put his R-Mystic back on the belt, charging at the Codelimin, passing by Gatomon and Kari, and ignoring Gatomon's pleas to stop. He stopped in front of the Bakemon, facing them. One of the Bakemon was going to press on the alarm, but found himself not able to move as A.J. was using his psychic abilities, to freeze the Bakemon. He backed away a little, doing his attack that vaporized them.

"Zeta Elite!" A.J. yelled

Emerald diamonds went pouring down on the two Bakemon guards like rain. Hit after hit, the Bakemon slowly vaporized and cried in agony, feeling the pain. After a quick attack from A.J.; Kari and Gatomon hovered over to him.

"That was amazing!" Kari awed

"You took down two Bakemon with 1 attack. Truly Incredible." Gatomon agreed

"The main question now is how to barge in?" A.J. asked

"Do you have any other attacks that would break down the gates?" Gatomon asked

A.J. nodded, remembering, "Mythalis Blade Hurricane!"

Thousands upon thousands of blades stroke the gates of Myotismon's castle like a hurricane, tearing it apart slowly, which on continuous attacking, totally vaporized it. Kari and Gatomon watched in awe, watching A.J. destroy the gate totally. Without warning, laser beams were fired down on them. A.J.; Kari and Gatomon quickly separated, though Gatomon stayed close by Kari.

All three of them looked up and ahead of them to see towers firing the beams from within the castle. A.J. growled and quickly went out of the firing range of the towers, Kari and Gatomon followed. In safe distance, A.J. hovered over the sand of the desert where they were in and the castle was in, he hopped off the Mythown, standing up straight, landing on the ground. Kari and Gatomon followed.

"After you destroyed the gate, I thought it would be easy after that." Kari moaned

"Yeah me too, though I did expect some reinforcements from the castle itself and not towers." Gatomon agreed

"The towers totally took us by surprise yes, but there has to be a way to get in the castle without getting into their range." A.J. sighed

All three looked down at the sand, trying to think of a way in the castle, without alerting the towers.

"It seems there is only one way that we can think of." A.J. suddenly spoke

Kari and Gatomon raised their heads at this. A.J. continued on.

"You two will have to sneak in the castle without your Mythown, though you can summon only two with your Digi-V Kari. I distract the towers while I'm on my Mythown." He explained

"It's a dangerous task for you though." Kari protested

"The Myth Owner can handle himself Kari." Gatomon assured

A.J. looked at Gatomon perplexed, "How did you know?"

"Well the only attacks that only the Myth Owner can perform you preformed." Gatomon replied

"O.K. You two agree with the plan?" A.J. asked

"What if we face trouble that Gatomon can't handle?" Kari asked

"I'm planning to take care of the towers quickly so I would help you out in rescuing Wizardmon." A.J. replied

Kari and Gatomon nodded. Kari used her Digi-V to bring the 2 Mythown hover pads into her Digi-V and use when she needs them. A.J. hopped back onto his Mythown and headed for the towers.

* * *

Helen's uniform and appearance totally changed as she morphed into a Star Ranger.

Her eyes changed from blue to pink; her hair from brown to pink short hair; a pink bandanna formed around her neck with the sign of Mulige on it; a pink silk t-shirt covered Helen's stomach and chest; a thick leather jacket, colored pink went over the t-shirt with pockets inside and out; a pink belt formed around Helen waist with the R-Mystic of Mulige buckled to the left; the sign of Mulige was in the middle in golden; a knapsack was formed on the right of the belt.

Small secret and protective pockets appeared around the areas where there was nothing around it; dark pink leather pants was formed around Helen's legs as the pockets appeared for it; the shoes changed from walking shoes to sport shoes white in color with the sign of Mulige on the outside in pink; leather silk pink gloves formed around Helen's hands; shoulder circular pads appeared colored pink along with elbow and knee pads.

Graslmon's jaw dropped in pure shock. Devimon just stared in fright. Watermon looked surprised. Billmon; Peter; Jereiph; Gralenermon and L.T. were the only ones that didn't appear surprised or shocked, but all five looked on in awe. Helen looked at herself in admiration to her new uniform.

She smirked, looking at Billmon.

"Ready for round one?" Helen asked

"Steve, I advise you not to fight her. Even in your hybrid form, she'll easily beat you. All Star Rangers are powerful and strong, they always beat their opponents no matter how strong the opponents are." Watermon advised

"We'll see about that. Ready." Billmon nodded, preparing himself.

"Before we start though, name's Speedalis Ranger." Helen informed

"Well, we'll see how fast you really are." Billmon decided

"You're going to regret you ever faced me." Speedalis muttered

"Let's fight!" Billmon exclaimed

"Way before you. Speed Inferno!" Speedalis yelled

Pink energy particles gathered around the pads, the pads themselves glowed. When the gathering was done, pink small fireballs were launched from the pads, headed straight towards Billmon, who was surprised about this that he didn't get out of the way as the fireballs hit him in no time. Billmon howled in agony, getting hit, he tumbled back onto the ground from the attack.

"I warned you Steve. My turn now, Electric Water!" Watermon yelled

The attack went towards Speedalis. Speedalis was aware of it, countering it with her own unique attack.

"Lightning Speed!" Speedalis yelled

Pink lightning bolts charged at Electric Water, vaporizing it. Watermon gasped. The lightning bolts continued on their way, though to Watermon, as a lightning cloud formed above Watermon, with him not knowing it. Pink lightning bolts from front and above stroke Watermon at one time. He cried in agony, collapsing and returned in Tearmon. The attack vaporized as it was over. Jereiph and Peter growled, charging at Speedalis.

Gralenermon and Graslmon were still in the battle, giving back-up to Speedalis.

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

"Gralen Burst!" Gralenermon yelled

Graslmon's attack hit Jereiph and crippled him, while Gralenermon's attack was about to hit Peter, but Peter saw it coming and barely avoided it. He continued on his charge towards Speedalis. Devimon roared, grabbing Graslmon by the back of his head and sent him flying back hitting a wall, knocking Graslmon out of the battle. Gralenermon turned around to face a very angry Devimon. Gralenermon gritted his teeth.

Devimon tried to grab him, but Gralenermon quickly got out of the way.

"Money Press!" Billmon yelled

He recovered from Speedalis' attack quickly and attacked Gralenermon. Not knowing that it was coming, Gralenermon got hit from the right side, falling to the ground, panting.

"Laser Wing!" Devimon yelled

The attack went for Gralenermon, who saw it, but was too exhausted to stop or dodge it. It hit him, crying in agony, returning back in Stan unconscious and out of the battle. Meanwhile, Peter jumped at Speedalis who just quickly moved out of the way. Peter landed on his feet unharmed, which surprised Speedalis. Again, Peter lounged at Speedalis only to be by-stepped.

Peter wasn't going to be fooled twice, quickly grabbing Speedalis' right arm and flanged her in the wall with strength. Speedalis looked surprised, looking at Peter who was angry, boiling with rage.

"The Digital Avengers will succeed in taking this ship whether you like it or not! Magna Force!" Peter roared

All the attention was turned towards Peter, forming his attack. Billmon looked shocked along with Devimon; Tearmon, who was just regaining conscious, couldn't believe it. Lady Earthmon opened her eyes to see her partner in danger. Devimon quickly took hold of her and held her back. Lady Earthmon struggled but to no avail. Ähmed and Terrainmon also regained conscious but when they saw Speedalis in danger, Tearmon stood in their way.

A black sphere energy ball formed in between Peter's hands is they were in a vertical way. The black sphere in the middle from the front cut itself partly, when ready, Peter launched his Magna Force, spiraling towards Speedalis. Speedalis gasped, watching it coming towards her.

* * *

The DigiDestined were resting in the bus as Matt started to play his harmonica outside. It was night too in that area. Tai and Agumon were keeping watch as Gabumon went over to Matt. Tai went to refresh himself by washing his face when he accidentally stopped on a tail. A Digimon burst out of the water as it was annoyed that something woke it up. He roared, waking up the rest of the DigiDestined, including Kate and Mrs. Jallivic. All the DigiDestined came out of the bus.

Tai nodded to Agumon. The orange digital code of courage from Tai's Digivice covered Agumon as a beam.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

The huge fireball went for the Digimon but he just moved his head away.

"That's strange. Usually Seadramon is a peaceful Digimon, what annoyed it?" Tentomon asked

Izzy checked his pineapple laptop on info for the Digimon.

"_Seadramon - Marine Meric Maturity - Seadramon is a gentle Digimon that attacks nobody, unless he's annoyed with something - His attacks are: Ice Blast; Ice Winder; Hard Rain._"

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon yelled

The attack went for Greymon and hit him; he returned back in Agumon and was fine. Seadramon took his tail out and went for Tai but Matt shoved him out of the way and he got caught instead. Tai went to Agumon.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked

"I'm fine Tai but Matt's in trouble." Agumon replied

Tai looked back and saw Matt get caught. He gasped, seeing that was the same thing that happened to him when Shellmon got him. Seadramon started to tighten his grip as T.K. started to sob, Patamon continuously tried to comfort him but he wasn't able to.

Seadramon didn't know why but he wanted to attack to T.K., he faced him.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon yelled

Patamon looked behind him, saw the attack and gasped. He turned back to T.K. and tried to bring him back to his senses. Gabumon got in the way and fired his Blue Blaster at the attack, but it wasn't helping too well but Gabumon was holding it back... For the mean time. T.K. saw that the attack was coming and saw that Gabumon was holding it off, instantly he knew that the attack was for him and he started to sob again.

Kate clenched her fists in anger as she watched this; she grabbed a rock and threw it at Seadramon. Seadramon saw it coming and moved his head backwards to avoid it but in doing so, he stopped his attack. Gabumon couldn't stop it and his attack hit Seadramon's face. Seadramon roared and went back on attacking Gabumon. Gabumon still held him off with his attack. Tai turned to Agumon.

"We've got to do something to free Matt." He whispered

Agumon nodded.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

The attack hit Seadramon's face and he roared in agony, stopping his attack and went into the lake, taking Matt along with him. Gabumon fired his Blue Blaster at Seadramon's tail just before it vanished underwater, but it did nothing. Gabumon sighed, starting to sob. Greymon roared in anger. Tai was boiling too. T.K. started to cry, seeing his brother go underwater. Underwater, Seadramon's grip loosened a bit and allowed Matt to breathe but he held it, seeing that he was underwater.

He let a few bubbles out, swallowing some water in. The bubbles popped on the surface and everyone noticed them. T.K. and Gabumon started to smile, seeing the bubbles.

"He's still alive." T.K. cheered, stopping his crying, but tears of happiness were coming down.

Gabumon stopped crying, wiped his tears away and smiled. Tai and Greymon went over to the edge of the lake, but Greymon couldn't do anything since his attack was fire and he was facing water. Down below, Seadramon's burned face healed and he multiplied, his two heads burst out of the water, startling the DigiDestined and their Digimon.

"Greymon!" Tai yelled

"I can't, they'll just go underwater again and multiply again." Greymon replied

Tai sighed. Izzy got new info about the Digimon.

"_Multi Seadramon - Marine Meric Maturity - Seadramon got this way and stronger because of any fire attacks - His attacks are: Double Ice Blast; Double Ice Winder; Hard Rain._"

"Great!" Tai huffed

Matt was still in one of the tails though, but he could breath normally now. Multi Seadramon slashed his free tail at the DigiDestined and caught T.K. Patamon flew up and launched his Boom Bubble, but it did nothing. Multi Seadramon turned his left head towards Patamon.

"Double Ice Blast!" Multi Seadramon yelled

"Uh oh." Patamon whispered, quickly flapping his ears higher, barely missing the attack.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled

T.K. smiled sheepishly. Matt looked down at Gabumon.

"Do something!" He yelled

"What?" Gabumon asked

"Like Digivolve!" Matt yelled

Gabumon hung his head down while Matt felt a surge of pain because of what he did but nonetheless, his digivice glowed and the light blue digital code of Friendship, surrounded Gabumon as a beam.

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

"_Garurumon - Animal Jerebi Maturity - Garurumon is an excellent and fast swimmer, his name means howl. His fur is as hard as steel - His attacks are: Howling Blaster; Slamming Attacks; Subzero Ice Fang and Ice Wall._"

Garurumon jumped into the water and swum towards Multi Seadramon.

"Double Ice Blast!" Multi Seadramon yelled

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

He held off one of them but the other hit him and froze him. Garurumon shook out of the ice, unfazed. Multi Seadramon growled.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

The attack hit Multi Seadramon's face that was holding Matt and the tail released him, falling to the water but Garurumon was there before Matt went in again.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

The attack hit the other face of Multi Seadramon and its tail released T.K., Gomamon quickly jumped into the water, over to where T.K. was falling and got there just in time, falling on him. Gomamon swum back to shore with T.K. on his back. Garurumon also did. Matt told T.K. to stay there and T.K. nodded. Matt and Garurumon went over to Tai and Greymon that were still on the island.

"Sorry about that Matt." Tai apologized

"No need, it wasn't your fault." Matt shrugged

"What do you say we teach this Digimon who he's dealing with?" Garurumon asked

Greymon nodded, "Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

"Double Ice Blast!" Multi Seadramon yelled

One of them stopped and disintegrated Greymon's attack, continuing on heading towards him. Tai and Greymon quickly got out of the way and the attack hit where they were. Izzy came over to them, with Tentomon flying beside him. Garurumon was holding the other Ice Blast from Multi Seadramon. Multi Seadramon's free face growled.

"I see there is only one way." Izzy decided

"And that is?" Matt questioned

"For both Greymon and Garurumon to attack at the same time where Multi Seadramon is connected." Tentomon replied

Garurumon stopped his attack, quickly jumping to the side as the Ice Blast barely missed him. Greymon and Garurumon nodded to each other.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon yelled

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon yelled

"Double Ice Blast!" Multi Seadramon yelled

Greymon's attack passed by one of the Ice Blasts, continuing on its way towards the middle of Multi Seadramon. The other Ice Blast met with Garurumon's and Garurumon put extra effort and out took the Ice Blast, heading towards Multi Seadramon's middle. Both attacks hit, Multi Seadramon yelled in agony and returned in Seadramon, falling into the lake. The DigiDestined waited awhile but Seadramon didn't come back up, going back to sleep underwater.

All of them cheered as Garurumon and Greymon returned back in Gabumon and Agumon.

* * *

Ownalis stopped in his tracks while the day was sleeping in the night. He saw a creature approach him from the air as that was why he stopped.

"Possess your Creature Companion and you'll be out of the Forest of Danger in no time." The mysterious voice directed

Ownalis nodded, preparing himself for his third and last battle in the forest. The Creature Companion was white in color with a body like a dragon's but with feet and white fur, not reptile skin; it had three pairs of emerald feathered wings on its back; its face was like a cat's with a snout, the star of myths was on it's forehead in dark green, its length was between 15 feet to 23 feet.

It kept going in a zigzag motion towards Ownalis, not fearing him, taking all the time it wanted before it faced Ownalis. That didn't bother Ownalis, because he wanted to think of a way to defeat it, before it got to him. The Creature finally landed with ease, right in front of Ownalis, its snout was a few inches higher than Ownalis' face, but that didn't bother either of them.

"You know, I waited for you for a long time. I don't know if I'll beat you but time will tell. Knowing you as a mortal of action, let's begin." The Creature decided

Surprisingly to Ownalis, the creature's voice wasn't deep and frightening, but rather soft and gentle but still firm and strong.

"Let's not fight now." Ownalis sighed, relaxing.

The creature looked confused, "Uh? What do you mean by that? You don't want to fight me?"

"No. It's just that... Uh, I haven't thought of a way to defeat you yet." Ownalis replied, honestly.

The creature raised its right eyebrow, "A mortal telling the truth. That's new but then again, the mortal that tells the truth and doesn't run away is my partner."

Now it was Ownalis' turn to look confused, "Partner? What do you mean?"

The creature sighed, "I guess sir Misterim Arteenlow didn't tell you. Not surprising, he is the sort of person that tests a creature before he trains it, to see if he can trust its abilities or not."

"So Misterim was the one talking to me all the time?" Ownalis asked

"That I was and am, yes." The mysterious voice replied

"My name is Mamigrol. What's yours?" Mamigrol asked

"Ownalis in this form, but in my true mortal form, I'm A.J. Actonal, or A.J. Jallivic. I explain later." Ownalis replied

"Nice to meet you. I presume you want to get out of this forest quick since you're tired; weak and hungry not to mention tired of the forest itself." Mamigrol guessed

"Actually, yeah I am tired of this forest. May you give me a ride to anywhere but out of here?" Ownalis asked

"Why sure! Sir Misterim wants to meet you personally anyway." Mamigrol replied

Ownalis smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Mamigrol smiled, lowering itself to let Ownalis on.

With a good jump, Ownalis landed on Mamigrol's back in the front, the wings were in the distance behind Ownalis. Ownalis held tight onto Mamigrol, trying not to hurt it. Mamigrol didn't feel any pain as he was fine with it. With a mighty flap of his wings, Mamigrol took the air and turned around in the opposite direction. He took off at high speed.

* * *

With Speedalis in danger, A.J. going to fight and destroy the towers while Gatomon and Kari sneak in the castle, Ownalis on Mamigrol head to an unknown place, at least for Ownalis. What's going to happen next?

COMING UP! EPISODE 12: HIROSHI GUARDIAN

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	13. Episode 12: Hiroshi Guardian

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 12: "Hiroshi Guardian"_

Mimi here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Ranger Elite fought against the Digital Avengers, in the beginning Ranger Elite was winning until some fatal mistakes happened and Ranger Elite is now losing, Speedalis is in big trouble. Ownalis faced off with his second challenge, which was an Orc or rather Grunt from Warcraft or Lord of the Rings, Ownalis took it down quickly.

Later on, he met his Creature Companion but he didn't fight, instead started to become friends with it and now Mamigrol is heading to the unknown. A.J. along with Kari and Gatomon reached Myotismon's castle, A.J. took the two Bakemon guards down quickly then he blasted the doors open only to have towers from inside the castle fire beams at the three of them.

Meanwhile, we were having some trouble of our own when Seadramon appeared but even big trouble when he multiplied to Multi Seadramon, Garurumon and Greymon quickly took him out. On with the conclusion.

* * *

A black sphere energy ball formed in between Peter's hands is they were in a vertical way. The black sphere in the middle from the front cut itself partly, when ready, Peter launched his Magna Force, spiraling towards Speedalis. Speedalis gasped, watching it coming towards her. Peter watched, seeing his attack heading towards Speedalis and grinned. Speedalis closed her eyes in shock and fear, waiting for the end but it never came.

An emerald beam went right through Magna Force just as it was inches away from Speedalis, vaporizing the attack. Peter growled and turned into the direction where the beam came from. Speedalis opened her eyes curios to only see that there was no threat. Ranger Elite and the Digital Avengers all looked towards the one who fired the beam.

Behind all of them a figure landed on the floor gracefully, wearing all white. His uniform was like Ownalis' but all white except for his eyes, which stayed brown. Neither the Digital Avengers nor Ranger Elite could identify him. Peter hissed and pointed his index finger towards the figure.

"You got to have some guts to stop my attack, who ever you are!" He hissed

"Now really, stopping that attack was a waste of my time but I only stopped it because of Speedalis." The figure replied

"Identify yourself, who ever you are." Billmon demanded

"Why should I? Because you said so? Give me a break. I don't take orders from you or anybody else!" The figure growled

"Dammit! Who are you?" Jereiph growled

"Shut your mouth Jereiph, you're not worth the talk." The figure grinned

Jereiph growled. By now, Stan and Graslmon regained conscious, now looking at the mysterious figure. Graslmon returned in Greemon because of lack of energy. Speedalis slowly got up as L.T. went back and hid behind her leg. Ranger Elite regrouped back together, so did the Digital Avengers.

"Anyone who dares challenges the Digital Avengers, won't last long. Magna Force!" Peter yelled

"Dungeon Curse!" Devimon yelled

"Tear Flood!" Tearmon yelled

"Money Press!" Billmon yelled

All the attacks hit their target, which was the figure, but the figure stayed standing, apparently unfazed by the assault.

"I know and can't believe that was all your strength. I'll show you all a demonstration of real power. Mythalis Blade Hurricane!" The figure yelled

Thousands upon thousands of blades were thrown at the Digital Avengers like a hurricane. Billmon; Devimon; Tearmon and Peter all cried in agony as Billmon returned in Steve; Devimon in Mini Devimon; Tearmon lost consciousness as so did Peter. Jereiph wasn't hit by any blade, the attack wasn't on him. The figure looked at his work, well done.

"Now that's what I call an attack!" The figure cheered

He decided to show himself. His appearance showed in the light as all the Digital Avengers conscious, gasped. Ranger Elite all dropped their jaws except for Speedalis who was overjoyed. A.J. Actonal was back but a different one, neither Digital Avengers nor Ranger Elite knew this though.

"But that's impossible! I killed you with the dickens!" Jereiph exclaimed

"And by doing that, you created a bigger problem for yourselves, by splitting me into three. I'm one of the splits though." A.J. explained

"But I thought that was only ancient mythology." Mini Devimon gasped

A.J. shook his head, "No. It's real; it _was_ ancient but not anymore. Splitting is happening also in other dimensions; Codelimin and others."

Jereiph turned to Steve, "Steve. I have a suggestion to make. Since Ownalis is back, what do you say we retreat?"

Steve sighed, "We've lost anyway. Retreat granted."

Mini Devimon hopped into Jereiph's arms. Steve carried Peter in his arms while Tearmon was held over his back. The two of them walked back to the launching bay, retreating for now. A.J. stepped out of the way, passing him. Just as the gates of the launching bay opened, Steve turned and faced Ranger Elite.

"We've retreated today but we'll be back. Expect that." He stated

He walked into the launching bay with Jereiph, the gates closed behind them as the Digital Avengers left the Ownalis Elite Ship. Ranger Elite cheered at their first victory against the opposite side.

* * *

A.J. headed towards the towers, distracting them while maneuvering around, avoiding the beams. Kari and Gatomon carefully and secretly approached the gates and passed them when they got to it. A.J. now had to destroy the towers quickly, he knew how with only one mighty blow. While on his Mythown, he positioned himself in the middle of all the towers, all the towers fired at once. A.J. quickly moved upwards as the beams past each other heading to a tower.

Each beam hit an opposite tower, destroying them all. A.J. quickly lowered himself to the ground where Kari and Gatomon were watching from.

"Not a bad idea." Gatomon nodded

"A bold one." Kari added

A.J. just shrugged. The three of them continued on their way into the castle, not being opposed by any other resistance. They went straight to the dungeon where the cells were, Gatomon led the way, but A.J. used his R-Mystic to help them out, he was walking on the ground like them with his Mythown in his R-Mystic. With no resistance whatsoever, the three of them reached the dungeon cells safely, but after they all entered, the door shut behind them.

Kari rushed to it and tried to open it but to no avail.

"We're stuck here." She sighed

"So that's why there was no resistance, Myotismon must of known that we were coming and so set up this trap." A.J. concluded

"Hey guys, we need some help here." A voice called

A.J.; Gatomon and Kari turned around, alerted. They saw a human looking towards them from one of the cells. Kari gasped; A.J. looked shocked and Gatomon looked confused, looking from A.J. to Kari.

"Who is he?" She asked

"It's Davis." Kari whispered

A.J. rushed over to the cell.

"Back away." He advised

Davis nodded and backed away. A.J. turned his palm into a fist and clashed it with the locket, breaking the lock and seal, letting the gate open automatically by itself. Davis walked out with another blue reptile Codelimin. Gatomon gasped when she saw him. A.J. used his R-Mystic to synthesis the Codelimin.

"_Veemon or Vmon - Dragon Jerebi Juvenile - Veemon is short for Victory Monster, which Veemon is. He is a lucky charm Codelimin that brings good luck sometimes. He was only a legend until he was born in Primary Village - His attacks are: Vee Head Butt; Vee Punch; Veemon Head Spear; Wing Up Punch; Head Slam; Rapid Punch._"

A.J. gasped, finding out that Veemon is Star Code and not Digital Code. He put his R-Mystic back. Veemon looked surprised, when he saw Gatomon, so was Davis, when he saw Kari. A.J. knew better to give them some space. Davis and Veemon approached Kari and Gatomon cautiously, while Kari and Gatomon themselves didn't move. Deciding to check on the other prisoners, A.J. went from one cell to another.

He quickly backed away from one of them, as a Kuwagamon's pincers tried to grab him. When he got to the last cell, he gasped, quickly broke the lock and rushed into the cell. Wizardmon was in the last cell unconscious, his back leaning to the wall. A.J. knelt down in front of him, checking his condition with his R-Mystic.

"_Wizardmon - Wizard Meric Maturity - Wizardmon is Gatomon's best friend. His opposite cousins are Sorcerimon and Witchmon. Later on, Wizardmon would change form and become stronger. Current condition, alive but exhausted by Myotismon's torture - His attacks are: Thunder Ball; Magical Game; Vision of Terror._"

A.J. nodded and put his R-Mystic back. He was about to help Wizardmon up when he heard a scream, he rushed out of the cell, only to see Witchmon at the entrance of the dungeon with Davis and Veemon facing her. Gatomon and Kari were behind them. A.J. took his R-Mystic out, changed it into a rifle and prepared himself.

"To all those who oppose sir Myotismon, will die!" Witchmon hissed

"Not while we're around, go for it Veemon!" Davis nodded, with his Digi-V in his hand.

Veemon nodded. The blue beam of Victory covered Veemon, as his Champion Code was sent out from the Digi-V.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

His particles separated and new particles appeared. The beam disappeared, as the evolution was finished.

"... EX VEEMON!"

"Do it Ex Veemon." Davis cheered

"V Laser!" Ex Veemon yelled

Witchmon was too swift though and quickly dodged the attack. Ex Veemon quickly blocked a punch from Witchmon, but that's what she wanted, as she brought her broom out and smacked Ex Veemon hard with it, sending Ex Veemon a few feet back. A.J. quickly checked his R-Mystic on the info for both new fighters.

"_Ex Veemon or XVmon - Dragon Jerebi Maturity - Starting his fame, Ex Veemon is Veemon's maturity form, with an X in the middle of his chest that he uses for his attack - His attacks are: V Laser and Critical Crunch._"

"_Witchmon - Demon Meric Maturity - Witchmon is a she not a he. Evidence, Witches is always females; males are Warlords or Wizards but not Witches. Witchmon is one of Wizardmon's opposites, she uses her broom to form her deadly attack - Her attack is: Poison Storm._"

A.J. nodded, turning his attention back to the battle. Considering the energy level, Ex Veemon should easily beat Witchmon, but it didn't seem like that. Witchmon rushed at Ex Veemon, giving him a swift kick to the stomach, making Ex Veemon kneel. In doing so, Witchmon spun her right leg into Ex Veemon's left cheek, sending him rolling across the ground. Gatomon wanted to help Ex Veemon, but she knew that she had to protect Kari.

A.J. was ready if Ex Veemon was going to loss but he didn't. Witchmon yelled a battle yell, charging at Ex Veemon who was getting up, seeing her in time, Ex Veemon stepped aside, giving Witchmon a punch to her stomach by his right fist. Witchmon stopped in her tracks and coughed, kneeling down, coughing continuously. Ex Veemon walked back a little way, putting some distance between them.

He put his arms over his chest with his hands clenched, preparing his attack. Witchmon didn't see it coming.

"V Laser!" Ex Veemon yelled

Witchmon took the full blow of the attack, being totally vaporized. With the threat over, Ex Veemon returned in Veemon. A.J. unprepared himself, heading to check on Wizardmon, who was just regaining conscious. Kari and Gatomon went to see what was happening, along with Davis and Veemon. When Gatomon saw Wizardmon, she gasped and rushed over to him.

"Wizardmon." She whispered

A.J. smiled, "Don't worry, he's going to be fine. He's regaining conscious now."

Wizardmon slowly opened his eyes once he heard voices, he recognized one of them to be Salamon's, but he didn't know the other. Davis and Veemon were at the entrance of the cell, watching while Kari was beside her Codelimin. When Wizardmon finally opened his eyes all the way, sight was blurry at the beginning but when things began to clear, he saw Gatomon along with Kari by his side. A.J. was out of the cell, watching the entrance ready for action if any threats came.

"Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, whispering.

Gatomon nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yes Wizardmon, it's I."

"It's good to hear your voice again. That indicates that you have succeeded in escaping from Myotismon but why are you back?" Wizardmon asked

He acknowledged the fact that Kari; Davis and Veemon were there by looking at them, he also sensed A.J.'s energy, but it was nothing bad or evil but rather good.

"We came back to free you." Kari replied

"But even then, we didn't expect to run into Davis and Veemon." A.J. smiled, appearing at the entrance of the cell.

A.J. pointed to Davis and Veemon when Wizardmon looked at him, he nodded his head, finding out Davis' and Veemon's names.

"Thanks for coming for me, but I'm afraid that you just yourselves into more danger." Wizardmon whispered

"I'm afraid your wizard friend is right." A voice chuckled

A.J. turned his head towards the dungeon entrance, hearing roars and growls from other cells, noticing Myotismon with three Phantomon and about a dozen of Bakemon, backed up by 15 Skull Meramon. Davis and Veemon turned to see who the speaker was, they quickly both clenched their fists and teeth, upon seeing Myotismon.

"Friend, don't enter into this battle, I and Veemon will handle them." Davis muttered

"Hey I have a name you know, its A.J., but Ex Veemon is only a champion. He wouldn't be able to help out much." A.J. protested

"I and Veemon have a trick up our sleeve that nobody knows about yet." Davis grinned

"And besides, you'll protect Gatomon; Kari and Wizardmon." Veemon added

A.J. sighed in defeat, leaning his back on the wall of the cell gates, where Kari and Gatomon were still with Wizardmon. A.J. knew that they wanted to know what was going on, so he just answered, without letting them ask.

"It's Myotismon with three Phantomon, a dozen of Bakemon and back-up 15 Skull Meramon." He replied

Wizardmon lowly sighed, but Gatomon and Kari heard it. They all knew that they were captured now. A.J. was the only one who knew that they'll all escape and that Myotismon won't capture them, he was confident in that. Even Davis and Veemon, entering battle, knew that sooner or later when their plan B won't work that they'll be captured. Veemon went into action right away. Davis was around Kari's age before the siege Myotismon did in Odaiba.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

* * *

The feeling of the night's breeze went zooming by as Mamigrol headed to a place that Ownalis didn't know about. Time was way slower here and sometimes it eventually stopped for awhile, but the creatures still moved. From time to time, Mamigrol would flap his three pairs of wings, but between the times, he would just zoom in the air, letting the breeze pass by him, without flapping his wings; like when pigeons didn't flap their wings when there is breeze or strong wind to help them.

"When are we going to get there?" Ownalis asked

"Be patient Ownalis. We'll get to where we going when we get to it." Mamigrol replied

"And just where are we going?" Ownalis asked

"To the training grounds of Misterim, it's in the middle of the Forest of Danger." Mamigrol replied

"Oh great! Then we aren't going to leave this forest." Ownalis moaned

"During the training you will, but only as part of the training, you'll have to return." Mamigrol replied

There was silence for awhile as Mamigrol once again flapped his three pairs of wings only once, continuing on his flight. Whistling wind passed by them as Mamigrol gained speed. Mamigrol was the one who broke the silence.

"You said you'll explain about A.J. Actonal, A.J. Jallivic thing later. Now is a good time." Mamigrol reminded

Ownalis knew the point of what Mamigrol was doing, but he decided to follow along anyway, it would pass the time to the training grounds, so it would help.

Ownalis sighed, "At first, I was born into the family of Jallivic, which was a rich and wealthy family until it was broken up by that criminal."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Mamigrol asked

"One brother, a few years younger than I. The criminal took him away because of what my father did to him a few years back." Ownalis replied

"What did the criminal do?" Mamigrol asked

"He didn't assault my family, but rather he stole a purse from a lady and run off. He past by I and my parents plus younger brother, seeing the whole thing. Dad chased after him and after awhile I did too, only to see that dad got the criminal at one of the corners of a street, where he held him tight to the ground. My dad told me to take the purse and bring it back to the lady.

"I did, after awhile, some cops came while my dad was still holding the criminal, the cops thanked dad and took the criminal away." Ownalis explained

"Didn't he get punished for his crimes?" Mamigrol asked

"He did. I and my dad went to the court where the criminal was sentenced for five years but it seems he escaped only after two." Ownalis replied

"Why did you change your family name?" Mamigrol asked

"Because it was useless to be a Jallivic anymore, the family was broken up, my mom was killed right in front of me and my dad was killed before my mom, but not in front of me. As for my younger brother, the criminal took him away to where? I don't know. Someday though, I'll find Labton." Ownalis promised himself

"Labton?" Mamigrol asked

"That's my younger brother's name." Ownalis replied

"Labton? That's a strange name. Don't tell me that you lived your life before you came here by yourself?" Mamigrol asked

"No. After I ran away from Chicago, I went to New York where I met Helen and became best friends with her. We told our secrets to each other, I told her about my family. When I ran away, I wasn't a Jallivic anymore, but starting from then I became Actonal." Ownalis explained

"I don't need to ask you though how you became Ownalis." Mamigrol smiled

"Because you already know?" Ownalis asked

"No. Not because of that but because we reached the training grounds." Mamigrol replied

Ending the discussion, Ownalis looked over Mamigrol to see huge plains with no trees in it but around it, surrounding it. In the middle of the plains or fields, was a cabin modern house. Around all the fields, was an energized energy fence, surrounding the perimeters of the grounds, protecting it from land assaults or attacks. To protect the grounds from air, there were huge towers in the air: Three facing east; another three west; another three north and another three south.

It that way, the grounds was protected from any aggressive attacks, from any of the creatures that were living in the forests.

"I guess this is where we'll be separating." Mamigrol sighed

"What do you mean?" Ownalis asked

"Sir Misterim and I are on bad terms, so it would be better if I don't pass his grounds." Mamigrol replied

"You're bringing me down and you'll stay with me! You're my Creature Companion after all." Ownalis decided

"Ownalis... I can't. Period." Mamigrol argued

"Mamigrol, period my foot. You're landing with me, even if I'll have to use force." Ownalis argued

"It'll be your responsibility if something goes wrong." Mamigrol sighed

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. If Misterim won't accept to train me because of you then we'll both leave together." Ownalis decided

"Oh O.K." Mamigrol nodded

The argument ended by Ownalis winning, Mamigrol landed in the fields not far from the Cabin, Ownalis jumped off his back. Ownalis folded his arms together, he waited along with Mamigrol for Misterim to appear. Misterim did appear, opening the cabin door and closing it behind him, going into the fields, towards Ownalis and Mamigrol. Both Ownalis and Mamigrol had firm and stern looks on their faces.

Misterim had slightly long spread dark brown hair with orange lens, blue eyes were behind them. Misterim walked over to them, clapping his hands, Ownalis didn't know why, but he didn't show it. Mamigrol was about to put his head down in shame but Ownalis, without him looking, raised Mamigrol's head with his right hand. Misterim finally reached Ownalis and Mamigrol.

"Congrats on your victories, all three." Misterim nodded to Ownalis.

"What do you mean on all three?" Ownalis asked

"What I mean is, Mamigrol should at least become your friend if you didn't possess him or defeat him." Misterim explained

"So this means?" Mamigrol asked

"That both of us being on bad terms are over. When we were in bad terms, I exiled you to the forest but only for you to find Ownalis." Misterim grinned

"So in other words, you tricked us, both of us." Mamigrol gasped

"Exactly." Misterim nodded

"So you're going to train me?" Ownalis asked

"Affirmative. You showed your determination and firm expressions, during battle." Misterim replied

"So when do we start training?" Ownalis asked

"We?" Mamigrol asked

"Yes, both of you will be trained by me starting from tomorrow, for now and today, you rest from your journey." Misterim replied

"But at least answer my questions that I asked before." Ownalis requested

"Did you look at yourself first?" Misterim asked

"Uh? What do you mean?" Ownalis asked

"You didn't even notice when your uniform changed, now did you?" Misterim asked

At that moment, Ownalis looked at himself, his uniform sure had changed, since his battle with the dragon, some of his clothing was still green but others turned to white.

His cap turned to white while his bandanna stayed green, but there was some markings on it; his eyeglasses changed from green to white stripped with green; his gloves stayed the same, though they became fingerless; under his eyeglasses, his true eye color was back as it was dark brown; his hair stayed dark green though, under the bandanna and cap; the silk scarf had formed above Ownalis' hair as a closed U shape helmet; the thin leather jacket was now white.

The green silk t-shirt stayed as it was; the belt was now white with strips of green around it; the secret compartments were still there as was the new crystallized R-Mystic of Myths; a white knapsack was on the right of the belt with the sign of myths on the front in the middle; the knapsack wasn't fat, but thin, so it wouldn't appear under a jacket or something; the dark green leather shorts was now stripped with dark green and white lines going down vertically.

The pockets for it stayed the way they were and the shoes were also the same as before. As quick as lightning, Misterim snatched the Crystallized R-Mystic from Ownalis' belt and put it in his pocket. His voice was deep and stern. He was 7.3 feet high.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ownalis protested

"This and something else would be your prizes, when you prove yourself worthy to me and when you are able to beat me." Misterim decided

"Care to answer Ownalis' questions before?" Mamigrol asked

"Sure." Misterim replied, "For the first question, you split into two other splits, you're the true and original one but because of the splitting, your wound healed. As for your second question, you're on the planet Savior in the solar system or galaxy or dimension called Restorer. You're now in the Forest of Danger, in the middle of it to be exact."

"For your last question, this dimension is securely 'blockaded' from any telekinetic abilities, that's why you can't contact Sonarmon or Sonarmon can't contact you."

"O.K. The R-Mystic is one of the prizes, but what's the second one?" Ownalis asked

"Follow me and you'll see." Misterim replied, starting to walk away.

Ownalis and Mamigrol glanced at each other, Ownalis shrugged and both of them followed Misterim.

* * *

Ex Veemon started his assault on Myotismon and his group.

"V Laser!" Ex Veemon yelled

The attack hit a few Bakemon, vaporizing them.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled

Ex Veemon quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack, Davis jumped back into the cell, A.J. held his ground as Myotismon's whip got to the other wall. However, while the whip was coming back to Myotismon, it caught Ex Veemon in its grip. Myotismon tightened the whip more, making Ex Veemon hold his breathe, trying to struggle, but to no avail. Myotismon grinned. Davis peaked out of the cell to see Ex Veemon held captive, he gasped.

A.J. gritted his teeth, charging. When A.J. was close to Ex Veemon, Ex Veemon turned around, with the whip still holding him.

"Critical Crunch!" Ex Veemon yelled

The attack didn't hit A.J., but it did stop him in his tracks. Ex Veemon decided that he had had enough of this. With all his strength and both hands, Ex Veemon gripped on the whip and shockingly to everyone, ripped it apart. Ex Veemon roared in his starting victory.

"Time for that trick up our sleeve. Ex Veemon, ready?" Davis asked

Ex Veemon nodded. Davis' Digi-V was like Kari's but instead of pink, it was stripped gold and blue, crystallized that is, with the crest of Victory in the screen.

* * *

The crest of Victory was launched out of the Digi-V while in the background, was blue sky with golden flames. The crest stopped in the center middle and spiraled by itself a few spins. A mixed golden, blue beam was fired from the crest of Victory to Ex Veemon. Golden flames covered him as he evolved.

"EX VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

The golden flames calmed down as golden wind waved over Ex Veemon's chest, removing the X, changing from the chest to lower jaw color to golden fur. Another pair of wings, like Ex Veemon's first one, sprung out of Ex Veemon's back, making another pair. Blue Crovinze armor appeared around his neck as his lower arms and legs, blue Crovinze armor also appeared. Golden spiked knee and elbow pads appeared.

His tail disappeared as his right arm and leg was totally covered by blue Crovinze armor, so did his left leg and foot; they were totally covered by blue Crovinze armor. The armor didn't cover the pads though. Blue Crovinze armor covered his torso. Finally, the blue belt around the waist appeared followed by the machine blasters.

"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

* * *

A.J. quickly took synthesis from this new Codelimin.

"_Stealth Veemon or Stealth Vmon - Dragon Jerebi Migration - As his name is, Stealth Veemon is a quick and swift attacker, accurate aimer and quick dodger. He is one of the strongest dragons alive - His attacks are: Victory Blasters; Victory Bomb; Victory Lasers; Stealth Missiles; Stealth Captor._"

He is Ex Veemon's same height; Ex Veemon's X on the chest isn't there anymore for Stealth Veemon; he has another pair of wings below his first; blue Crovinze armor is covering his neck, lower legs and lower arms; blue spiked shoulder pads are on Stealth Veemon's shoulders; blue spiked knee pads are on Stealth Veemon's knees; blue spiked elbow pads are on Stealth Veemon's elbows; his belly is golden instead of white; his horn and V letter are still there are on his snout. 

He has no tail; his right arm and hand is totally blue Crovinze armor; his left leg with his left foot is totally blue Crovinze armor too; blue Crovinze armor is covering his upper chest; two machine blasters are connected to his belt around his waist; the belt is blue.

A.J. almost fainted when he read Stealth Veemon's Star Code. He didn't know what Sonarmon's ultimate form was but he was sure that his Star Code would be higher.

"No problem, one ultimate, so what! We'll take you down like a fly, Bakemon! Skull Meramon!" Myotismon ordered

The Bakemon along with the Skull Meramon stepped forward, Myotismon went backwards. Stealth Veemon didn't wait for his foes to start the attack, he did.

"Victory Blasters!" Stealth Veemon yelled

Stealth Veemon wiped his blasters out, firing golden energy bullets, with deadly accuracy towards the opponent. All the bullets surprisingly, hit all the Bakemon that none of them had a chance, all of them vaporized. Myotismon's jaw dropped in shock. Skull Meramon growled, beginning their assault. From the beginning, A.J. liked Stealth Veemon. He used his R-Mystic to synthesis Skull Meramon.

"_Skull Meramon - Fire Meric Migration - Skull Meramon is the opposite of Blue Meramon. He is made of pure fire, blue that is - His attacks are: Metal Fireball and Flame Chain._"

Stealth Veemon positioned himself, getting ready to face off against the 15 Skull Meramon. The entire Skull Meramon group looked confident, since they thought that with their numbers, they would win, but they were wrong. Numbers doesn't matter to Codelimin, but the Digital Code or Star Code is what matters. If there were 100 Skull Meramon, Stealth Veemon would still be able to take them all, if not more. This time, Skull Meramon started the assault.

"Metal Fireball!" Skull Meramon yelled

"Flame Chain!" Skull Meramon yelled

Stealth Veemon was able to dodge all the Metal Fireball attacks, avoiding the Flame Chain attacks. He attacked after Skull Meramons' assault attacks. He spread his two pairs of wings the full length as golden energy particles gathered into them, the wings glowed as they were being energized. At last, Stealth Veemon fired golden laser from his wings, in the form of his wings, towards the Skull Meramon squad.

"Victory Lasers!" Stealth Veemon yelled

All four lasers hit their target, each laser hit one Skull Meramon, leaving 11 Skull Meramon left.

"Wahoo! Way to go Stealth Veemon!" Davis cheered

The remaining 11 Skull Meramon all growled. Myotismon though, after seeing Stealth Veemon's strength and power, knew that he nor the 11 Skull Meramon could take him down, so he ordered the Skull Meramon to withdraw. Myotismon himself retreated too, but at the entrance he turned back to Kari; Davis; A.J.; Stealth Veemon; Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"Though this is a battle loss for me, I'll still win the war, my way!" Myotismon hissed

He laughed, dashing out of the dungeon. A.J. was only slightly surprised, he didn't think Myotismon would do that, but he knew he still would, if he had to in case to win later on. A.J. growled in his throat.

'You're not going to win the war Myotismon, neither you nor any other schemes that are ready to murder and kill to get to their goal.' He thought

"That's something new." Gatomon smiled

"Sure is." Wizardmon agreed, being able to support himself.

"Surely though that won't be the last of what we see of him." Davis grinned

Stealth Veemon returned in Veemon, saving energy. Gatomon and Wizardmon did the same, though this was the last time Wizardmon would be Wizardmon, but he won't die. Gatomon returned in Salamon as Wizardmon returned in Selfmon. A.J. de-energized his blade and returned his R-Mystic to normal, seeing that there were no threats anymore for awhile, he put his R-Mystic back and relaxed himself.

* * *

With the other DigiDestined, Meramon was attacking them as the Yokomon all fled into the ship. Only Sora and Biyomon were out, after all the refugee was taken. Meramon still kept coming though, reaching the top of the dried-up lake and continued down it.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled

Meramon quickly avoided it, continuing on his way. The DigiDestined saw that they were in trouble if they didn't do anything. Tai nodded at Agumon. The orange code was sent from Tai's Digivice to Agumon, whose particles separated as the beam covered him.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

The particles combined back together with new ones and the beam faded away, showing the Codelimin Dinosaur.

"... GREYMON!"

"We must make a back line defense if we are to survive." Tai decided

Matt nodded, "Go for it Gabumon."

Gabumon's particles separated as the light blue code of Friendship was launched from Matt's Digivice to Gabumon, as a light blue beam covered him.

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

The particles combined back together with new ones and the beam faded away, showing the Codelimin Wolf.

"... GARURUMON!"

"Right beside you Tai." Matt smirked

"Thanks." Tai nodded

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

Izzy took his pineapple laptop out and analyzed Greymon and Meramon.

"_Greymon - Dinosaur Jerebi Maturity - Even though his name seems to be Grey Monster, that's not what Greymon is, he isn't grey. Grey is short for Great. His Nova Blast is a stronger and more powerful version of Agumon's Pepper Breath - His attacks are: Nova Blast and Great Horns Attack._"

"_Meramon - Fire Meric Maturity - Meramon is a hothead warrior, made completely of fire. This Meramon is the guardian of Mount Hiroshi, though there are other Meramon like him. Mera means heat; fire or flame in Japanese - His attacks are: Fireball; Roaring Flame; Magma Blast._"

"Use Garurumon on the offensive with Greymon on the defensive." Izzy suddenly decided, closing his Laptop.

"Good idea." Matt agreed

He hopped onto Garurumon and Garurumon jumped down the ship, standing in front of it. Greymon stayed on the ship's deck with Tai. Meramon jumped to his left, avoiding Greymon's attack, which gave a clear shot for Garurumon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

Meramon saw it coming, holding his ground while his left hand shone.

"Magma Blast!" Meramon yelled

A river of fire was launched from Meramon's shining hand, opened. Magma Blast countered Howling Blaster, Garurumon tried his best to hold on though Meramon showed no signs of fatigue. Greymon relived him.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

Meramon saw the attack coming his way, he stopped his Magma Blast. He went to his left as Nova Blast and Howling Blaster rushed by him.

"Biyomon, we've got to help them." Sora whispered

Biyomon nodded, "I know but you saw what my attack did."

"But there's got to be a way to stop him." Sora moaned

"Maybe if I digivolve then I might be able to fend him off." Biyomon suggested

"Yeah! But how?" Sora asked

Greymon and Garurumon halted there attack for a few seconds, which Meramon saw that Sora was vulnerable. He used the choice and attacked.

"Fireball!" Meramon yelled

The attack headed towards Sora, seeing it and gasped. Matt and Tai gasped too, but Tai had a plan, he climbed up Greymon, whispering the plan to him. Nobody noticed though, Greymon nodded, in acceptance to do it.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried, flying over to her partner.

Like Tai and Matt before, Sora's Digivice glowed, sending a red code from it. Biyomon was covered by a red beam as her particles separated, the code hit the beam as it made new particles and vaporized old ones.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

The particles combined together with the new ones as the beam faded away, showing the new Codelimin Bird.

"... BIRDRAMON!"

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shrieked

Several fireballs were launched from Birdramon's wings, with one of them intercepting Meramon's fireball, vaporizing it. The rest of the fireballs went towards Meramon with deadly accuracy. Meramon saw this, jumping away from all the fireballs, but that was what Tai and Greymon wanted.

"Now!" Tai ordered

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

Garurumon caught on, "Howling Blaster!"

Birdramon joined in, "Meteor Wing!"

Seeing attacks from all his directions, Meramon saw that he was surrounded. Birdramon's Meteor Wing and Greymon's Nova Blast combined together. Both combined attacks with Garurumon's Howling Blaster, all hit one target on Meramon's flaming body, which was his upper left chest. Meramon yelled in agony as all the attacks hit him. Shockingly and unexpected, a black gear of some sort left Meramon from the back and while in the air, it vaporized, destroying itself.

Meramon was rescued or saved, but not vaporized. Quickly, before the chance went away, Izzy opened his laptop and analyzed Birdramon.

"_Birdramon - Bird Jerebi Maturity - Birdramon is a three parted name: Bird as in Birds; dra short for dragon and mon for monster. Birdramon has the look of a hawk from the day of the dinosaurs - Her attacks are: Meteor Wing and Fire Flapping._"

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

He turned his laptop off and put it away. Birdramon returned in Biyomon; Greymon and Garurumon returned in Agumon and Gabumon. Matt hopped off of Garurumon before Garurumon returned in rookie. All the Yokomon went out of the ship, heading to Meramon. The DigiDestined left the ship too, though they headed for Sora and Biyomon. Sora hugged Biyomon.

"Thanks for saving me." Sora whispered

"No problem. I digivolved worried for you." Biyomon whispered back

"Why did you attack us so suddenly?" One of the Yokomon asked

"I'm sorry if I did do any harm, but it wasn't in my control." Meramon replied

"If you weren't in control then who was?" Another Yokomon asked

"Maybe that black gear had something to do with it." Tentomon replied, going over to them.

"Well if the black gear controlled Meramon, since the black gear was created by someone, who?" A third Yokomon asked

Tentomon sweat-dropped, "I really don't know."

"Though the maker of the black gears is the one who took Meramon captive, whoever made it then that would be the key." Izzy concluded, coming over.

"You're saying that there are other black gears out there?" Mimi asked

Izzy nodded, "Yes, though we don't know how many."

"The number is not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is what the black gears would do in case they caught our Digimon partners." Joe reasoned

"That I don't want to think off." Izzy sweat-dropped

"Neither do I." T.K. agreed

"So we better be alert from now on from these black gears." Tai concluded

Matt nodded, "The journey may have just begun but with three champion Digimon, we might be able to survive this whole campaign."

Izzy looked at him weirdly, figuring something out.

"Anyway, I have to go back to Mount Hiroshi to guard it. Sorry for attacking you guys again." Meramon apologized

"Think nothing of it. We're glad to help you out." Mimi nodded, smiling.

Meramon nodded, leaving the dried up lake, going back to Mount Hiroshi.

'Well, stuff happened different today.' Mrs. Jallivic thought

"Why not come back to our village; have something to eat and some rest before continuing on your journey?" One of the Yokomon suggested

The grumbling of the DigiDestined's stomachs and those of their Codelimin partners, answered the Yokomon population, laughing as the entire group went back to the village to get refreshed, for their journey as only begun.

COMING UP! EPISODE 13: REALM OF TIME

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	14. Episode 13: Realm of Time

**Author's Note:** If you're looking for 01 DigiDestined, they aren't in this episode, only in this episode. They'll appear in the coming ones, I promise. The Dark DigiDestined of mine starts to appear in this episode and chapter, no rough comments though. Some of the Digimon that would start to appear, I don't own.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 13: "Realm of Time"_

Kate here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** A.J. intervened and stopped the attack dead, after seeing that he was alive, the Digital Avengers retreated from the Ownalis Elite Ship. A.J.; Kari and Gatomon got into the castle only to find Davis; Veemon and Wizardmon in the dungeon. Veemon had a few encounters where he fought off the enemy. Mamigrol and Ownalis reached the training fields of Misterim Arteenlow.

While, with us: The DigiDestined; Mrs. Jallivic and I went against Meramon, the DigiDestined freed him and the threat is over. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Speedalis approached A.J. carefully, she didn't know if her instinct was right or not. She had to be sure!

"A.J.? Is that really you?" She asked, reaching him.

"It's sort of hard to explain but basically it is me." A.J. replied

Speedalis smiled and hugged A.J., who blushed, but embraced Speedalis back. Stan sighed, Speedalis being with A.J., reminded him of the time when he was with Samantha; Stan missed her a lot. Greemon understood that Stan didn't want to be around them at that moment.

"Do you want to be by yourself to think about stuff?" Greemon asked, whispering

"Yeah sure whatever." Stan replied, walking away.

Greemon walked along side with Stan back to Stan's Cudilas. Not once did Stan turn his head back and Greemon was sure of it. Ähmed was happy too that A.J. was back, though somehow he knew that A.J. wasn't the A.J. he knew, somehow. He shrugged the thought away and walked over to his older sister and A.J., Terrainmon followed. Speedalis and A.J. let go of each other, Speedalis returned in Helen. A.J. stayed the way he was.

"A.J. When those dickens cut your throat... I thought..." But Helen was cut off

"Shhh!" A.J. silenced, putting his index finger on Helen's mouth, stopping her from speaking.

"Its fine, though things are sort of complicated right now, I mean between us splits, being three and all." A.J. sweat-dropped

"A.J.? What are you talking about?" Helen asked

"Helen... I know it's complicated for you too, I know you think I'm the real or true A.J. but I'm not, I'm just one of his splits." A.J. replied

Now Helen backed away not sure about things.

"What do you mean you're not the true or real A.J.?" Helen asked

Ähmed and Terrainmon also stopped when they reached Helen, not going any further, Lady Earthmon was on Helen's other side.

A.J. sighed, "Here's the explanation. This might be tough but... Well when the dickens cut A.J.'s real throat, after a few moments after that, he started to vaporize, right?"

Helen nodded, "Yes. I; Ähmed; Lady Earthmon; Stan; Terrainmon and Graslmon were all there, including Jereiph and Mini Devimon."

"Good. That's the first phase of the Particle Split Operation. Now's the hard part, normal humans don't vaporize, right?" A.J. asked

"I got your point on that, yes they don't. What does that have to do with the Particle Split Operation?" Helen asked

"That's the whole key to the mystery." A.J. replied

"Oh now I get it! It's like Codelimin stuff when they reconfigure, while the real A.J. was vaporizing or after he totally vaporized, a group of particles combined together to form a split. The split with the highest or most particles is the real A.J." Ähmed explained

"I think it can be explained better but that's basically the idea." A.J. shrugged

"So where are the other two splits now?" Helen asked

"One split is in the dungeon of the eastern quadrant of the Digi-Universe in Myotismon's Castle. The other and real or true split... I don't know." A.J. replied

"But do any of the three of you know about Sonarmon?" Lady Earthmon asked

"Yes. All the three splits know about their Codelimin. We also know our personal and secret stuff, so we are in that way combined together. When any split gets stronger or cleverer, the two others will also be like that too." A.J. explained

Helen sighed, depressed, "This is really disappointing."

"I know. It's hard for everybody but if the real or true A.J. didn't vaporize and just dead like that, the future would be devastating." A.J. stated

"So the future is depending on A.J.!" Terrainmon asked, surprised.

"Yes. Without I and the other splits then loads and loads of bad stuff would happen." A.J. added

"What about if one of you dead?" Helen asked

"Then the other two die as well, that's the whole idea of Particle Split." A.J. explained

"But what if the three of you join together?" Ähmed asked

A.J. smiled, "If the three splits join together then: 1) A new fighter or warrior would be born, 2) All the troubles of what the three splits have won't be there anymore."

"Do any of the three of you know where Sonarmon is?" Lady Earthmon asked

A.J. sighed, "No. None of us do unfortunately. We do know he is fine because it would affect us too, if something happened to Sonarmon."

"That's a relief." Lady Earthmon sighed

After Stan and Greemon reached Stan's Cudilas and the gates opened automatically, Stan gasped in surprise at what he saw and so was Greemon. Stan rushed over to the two D-Eggs and cuddled each one in each arm. Tears started to slowly fall out of Stan's eyes.

"Greemon, do you know who these 2 are!" He asked, excited

"Yes, Soil Earthmon and Emerald Agumon but how?" Greemon asked, excited too.

"Some Digimon must have re-configured them." Stan smiled

"No. Re-Configuration only happens when Digimon die and are reborn in Primary Village." Greemon reminded

"If it's not re-configuration then what is it?" Stan asked, blinking.

"A Digimon did this but the process is called Re-Codeliziation." Greemon replied

"What Digimon are capable of this?" Stan asked

"Two of what I know: Valkyrimon, but he doesn't exist yet and the other is the Mythical Warrior Codelimin, Sonarmon." Greemon replied, tears starting to show in his eyes too.

"Sonarmon must have done this then. Where is he now though?" Stan asked, releasing the D-Eggs and wiping his tears.

Greemon sniffed, "I don't know."

"We have to find him and thank him. I know he means good and doesn't want to do anybody any harm, but he does have his honor. After A.J. vaporized, Sonarmon did this to help the grief go away. Actually, my morale was kind of down but now its way up!" Stan exclaimed

"I'm happy to see you in good spirits. But there's something fishy here." Greemon arched an eye

"What do you mean?" Stan asked

"Humans or mortals don't vaporize and that's a fact, only if Particle Split is to take place after it then..." Greemon stopped there

Without anybody telling them, Stan and Greemon right away found out that A.J. was one of the splits. One: Since he said it himself and two: Since the two of them witnessed A.J.'s Particle Split happen.

"Particle Split was forbidden ages ago because it would case the true soul or spirit its life, but it happened to A.J. and it seems that his true self is out there somewhere. All particle splits are usually three, one of them is the true and original, the others are like the original, but less stronger and different from each other." Greemon explained

"Then we've got to find the other two! We know where one of them is. We need to also find Sonarmon." Stan reminded him

"What do you say we do it now?" Greemon asked

Stan nodded, "Since there's nothing to do now, let's."

Stan took the two D-Eggs, putting them in his D-Cam. He left his Cudilas, followed by Greemon, both heading for the launching bay, to find their friends and comrades.

* * *

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." Selfmon urged

"Yeah sure, let's go." Davis agreed

He took the lead with Veemon beside him, behind them was Kari and Salamon beside each other and behind them was Wizardmon and A.J. Davis opened the gate of the dungeon cautiously, turning he head back and nodded, indicating that the coast was clear. The roars and growls stopped as the six left the dungeon and A.J. closing it behind him. They left the castle with no resistance or fighting at all.

A.J. wasn't surprised but the others were, they expected for Myotismon to try and stop them. When they reached the destroyed gates of the castle, they all ran to a certain distance and stopped there, out of breathe and happy that they escaped. They were in the plains so Davis; Veemon and Selfmon all laid down on the grass, with their faces facing the sky and with them taking in fresh breaths of air. Without any warning, the castle blew up in a huge explosion.

Davis; Veemon and Selfmon quickly jumped up.

'Now why would Myotismon do that?' A.J. thought

"Oh. All those poor Digimon." Kari moaned

"I'm sure they weren't worth it, Kari." Salamon assured

"The question is why would Myotismon destroy his own base?" Davis asked

"That's what I was wondering." A.J. nodded

"Could it be that Myotismon somehow left after he timed the explosion?" Selfmon asked

"I just hope Myotismon died in it." Veemon shivered

"All of us, for our sakes, we all wish that." Davis agreed

"There's no reason for us to stay here anyway." A.J. sighed

Davis nodded, "Do it Veemon."

Veemon nodded. The blue beam of Victory covered Veemon as his Champion Code was sent out from the Digi-V.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

His particles separated and new particles appeared. The beam disappeared as the evolution was finished.

"... EX VEEMON!"

"Kari, your Mythowns." A.J. reminded

"Oh... Yeah!" Kari whispered

She took her hover pad out along with Salamon's, this time though, they were pink. Salamon's were quadrupled

"It seems to change when I'm Salamon or another evolution." Salamon shrugged

A.J. nodded in agreement. Davis climbed up Ex Veemon, Kari and Salamon got on their hover pads. Davis helped Selfmon up Ex Veemon's back. Before A.J. touched his R-Mystic to get his hover pad, Mephistomon attacked Ex Veemon so swiftly that it took Ex Veemon by surprise. Davis was able to hold on but Selfmon fell backwards, A.J. caught him before he hit the ground.

"Kari!" Salamon warned

Kari nodded with her Digi-V ready.

"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GATOMON!"

Gatomon was on the hover pad still through the entire evolution, A.J. watched with awe as it happened. Ex Veemon started the fight quickly against Mephistomon with Davis holding on to him.

"Critical Crunch!" Ex Veemon yelled

Mephistomon quickly blocked it, swinging Ex Veemon to his right with incredible strength. Gatomon quickly attacked next, she jumped straight at Mephistomon with her right paw extended. Mephistomon saw the attack coming, but he didn't do anything, because he was too confident in his own strength. Gatomon expected that Mephistomon would be ready, she quickly changed her plan, still in the air, and Gatomon pulled her paw back, extending her left foot.

"Lightning Kick!" Gatomon yelled

Mephistomon had no choice, but to block his face from the assault, though it did make him move. Gatomon landed on the ground, gracefully, quickly jumping to the side, avoiding one of Mephistomon's punches. Selfmon recovered from his fall, covering Gatomon from behind.

"Magic Ingram!" Selfmon yelled

Selfmon is 1.9 feet high; he eyes are olive green, his mane yellow; his uniform is all olive; his cape is olive smaller than Wizardmon's; he has five fingers with sharp claws; five toes for digging; Selfmon can fly with the cape and can dig with the claws, he can also swim if he wants to; Selfmon is basically Wizardmon but smaller as he is with no hat or bandanna covering his face; the scar from him being Lordmon is on his right cheek now; even rookie, Selfmon has strength of an ultimate.

He spun his right hand, two times, quickly, releasing small olive sphere energy, heading towards Mephistomon. Mephistomon saw it coming, getting ready to block. He wasn't paying attention to Ex Veemon who just recovered, along with Davis, from the swing. Ex Veemon took aim.

"V Laser!" Ex Veemon yelled

Mephistomon turned around, seeing the attack too late and was hit by both attacks at once. Mephistomon cried in agony as he was hit but later growled in rage.

"That's it! You're all going down in one swift blow!" He roared

"Try your best shoot!" Ex Veemon challenged

He prepared himself; Selfmon along with Gatomon prepared themselves too. A.J. whispered to Kari to hover high above the ground.

"Why?" She asked

"You'll see." A.J. replied

Kari did as she was told and went high into the air. As quick as a flash, A.J. had his R-Mystic out, synthesizing both Mephistomon and Selfmon.

"_Mephistomon or Mephismon - Demon Grasl Migration - Mephistomon is a demon who despises light like vampires. He's usually a high hired bounty hunter - His attacks are: Dark Cloud and Black Sabotage._"

"_Selfmon - Wizard Jerebi Juvenile - Selfmon can fly with the cape and can dig with the claws, he can also swim if he wants too - His attacks are: Magic Ingram and Furball Toss._"

Mephistomon clicked his fingers, Selfmon, including Gatomon disappeared from where they were, but both reappeared, side by side, with Ex Veemon.

'As I thought.' A.J. thought

As quick as lightning, Mephistomon started running at lightning speeds that Ex Veemon; Selfmon and Gatomon couldn't see. In the process, making a cloud, black acidic cloud. A.J. tried to intervene but it was to no use, being furiously pushed away. All that A.J. and Kari could do were watch. When the timing was right, Mephistomon left the cloud, making the cloud had led the three Codelimin comrades into confusion, they couldn't see well.

Davis was starting to loss conscious slowly, getting dizzy. A.J. sighed, jerking his head up, thinking of an idea. He brought his hover pads out as he went to Kari. He told Kari the plan, Kari nodded. A.J. hovered over the cloud, preparing himself to face Mephistomon.

* * *

Ownalis was asleep in one of the rooms of Misterim's cabin, which would be Ownalis' Cudilas. Ownalis' mind wasn't on where he was or what was happening but rather somewhere else.

* * *

Ownalis saw himself or rather was himself as it seemed that he was charging at a Mephistomon. At that moment, he jumped off his hovering pads and onto Mephistomon himself, making both of them roll across the grass in the plains. When the stopped rolling, Ownalis jumped away from Mephistomon, quickly drawing his R-Mystic energizing his blade.

"You! You are the Ownalis Ranger aren't you?" Mephistomon asked

"No but I'm the Myth Owner." Ownalis replied

"The Myth Owner and Ownalis Ranger is the same person, my superior knows that at least, I'm here after you. I don't care about the rest so I'm setting them free." Mephistomon decided

"That's what you think." Ownalis hissed

Just then, a burst of light, spreading across the plains, like a nuclear bomb was dropped on the area. Mephistomon shielded his eyes in agony.

"AHHHH! THE LIGHT! IT'S TOO MUCH!" He shrieked

"Not as much as the pain as your going to feel now." Ownalis growled, staring at Mephistomon, able to see in such light.

"What! Damn, NOOOOO!" Mephistomon cried, realizing what was going to happen.

"Zeta Elite!" Ownalis yelled

Emerald diamonds came pouring down on Mephistomon like rain, torturing him more and more in the light, to the degree that he moved his hands away, keeping his eyes closed. He kept crying in agony, starting to vaporize. Ownalis de-energized his blade, taking some of the data into the R-Mystic. When the light faded away, Mephistomon was no where in sight. Ownalis turned his head around to see the damage done, Ex Veemon had bruises and burns, but other than that he was fine.

Gatomon was the same condition. Selfmon had some of his uniform torn and burned. When his eyes saw Davis, who was unconscious on the ground, he gasped.

* * *

Ownalis quickly awoke himself, after seeing the frightening scene, in cold sweat. He was panting, like he had done a thousand pushups already.

"Good, so you're finally awake. Prepare yourself. Training will start in 15 minutes." Misterim mentioned, leaving.

Ownalis nodded, dumping his head back onto the pillow that was on his bed.

"Such strange dream." Ownalis muttered

He got out of bed and took a shower in the bathroom. After 10 minutes, he came out freshened and ready. He left Misterim's cabin to go to porch. He saw Mamigrol there too, with Misterim sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for him. Ownalis sat down in the opposite direction, facing Misterim.

"Before we start training, I want to tell you some stuff and please don't interrupt me at all O.K.? Or I'll forget what I want to say." Misterim explained

Ownalis nodded.

"Good, now since you're the Myth Owner and Ownalis Ranger. It's a big responsibility for me to train you. First of all, you know about your splits right?" Misterim asked

"Splits? Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Ownalis replied, shaking his head.

"Good then I'll tell you about Particle Split. It used to be an ancient method of making... um... clones of the same person. It became forbidden nation wide and universally, because it would make new problems; sometimes it didn't go as the researchers and scientists expected. Now, these years, without government knowledge and public knowledge, it's happening again, without the creature knowing it until the splits meet.

"For example, a creature, let's say Indiral, which you people call Pokèmon, short for Pocket Monsters, was split into three new creatures, but of the same specie and kind. One of the splits of the Indiral would be original and real, the others are just clones of the real one. Any questions?" Misterim asked

Ownalis shook his head, understanding every word.

"When the three splits meet, they'll be shocked and surprised to know each other well, since they're basically the same. The splits would know each others secrets and would have visions or could telepath with each other, without knowing it. Anything that is important for the real split would also be important for the other splits, since they're the same. Right to the point, when Jereiph threw those dickens at you, what happened to you was Particle Split, that's why you vaporized.

"Particle Split can't happen unless the creature is vaporized. Any questions?" Misterim asked

"Yes. Now there are another two splits of me in other worlds?" Ownalis asked

"Yes. Where? One of them is with Ranger Elite on the Ownalis Elite Ship; the other is in the Digi-Universe, Eastern Quadrant in the Server Continent, keeping an eye on Kari; Davis; Gatomon; Veemon and Selfmon. Soon you'll all meet. Any questions?" Misterim asked

"Where would we meet and when?" Ownalis asked

"In the Realm of Time, when? I'm not sure. Anyway, when any of the splits get to know something new, the other splits would get to know it as well. For example, whatever I teach you, your other splits would get to know as well. Any questions?" Misterim asked

"What would happen if the splits all combined?" Ownalis asked

"That was never known but it's said, theorized, that if all the splits combine together, they'll make a new warrior tougher than all the splits together, even after getting to know new stuff. This new warrior would even be way stronger than the original split before he split. In your condition, your Ranger Energy or R-Energy would combine all the power that you and your splits have, to create what would become known as the Ranger Line.

"A creature possesses an R-Energy for life because he doesn't keep or hold it. Ranger Line is a series of combat uniforms, in each uniform, as the creature goes higher, he'll have more skills and experience than ever before, which would make him stronger. The first one of the line is called an _Emerald Ranger_, the strangest one because the R-Energy possessor would be able to get to it in different ways, like you when all you're splits combine together.

"The second is called a _Code Ranger_, named so because the ranger would now have a code of guardianship which is Protection; Defend and Guard. Code Rangers are accessed by the possessor's companion as the spirit of companion would combine with the possessor to form a Code Ranger, Code Rangers never go out to battle just to invade; occupy lands or just to kill because he wants to.

"The third is called an_ Ion Ranger_, the abilities of both the Emerald Ranger and Code Ranger combine together to form the Ion Ranger, who is stronger than the two alone, the Ion Ranger can be got to by going start to it, or be passing through Emerald and Code Rangers. The fourth is called a_ Plasma Ranger_, the first toughest of the ranger line to get to, the Ion Ranger would have to morph into the Plasma Ranger.

"The fifth and last is called a_ Force Ranger_, the toughest of all to get because I don't know how it's gotten to. Any questions?" Misterim asked

"Yeah. What would I become in?" Ownalis asked

"Since the Myth Owner and Ownalis Ranger... Wait a minute! So that's how! To get to a Force Ranger, the powers of both Myth Owner and Ownalis Ranger would combine together to form a Force Ranger, even though the Myth Owner and Ownalis Ranger are the same person. It is said that he'll become into Mystic Actonal, quiet suitable, don't you think?" Misterim asked

"Yeah, I guess it was fate that I wanted to name my family name as Actonal even though I just made it up." Ownalis said.

"Enough of the speech lesson for now, I was the Emerald Ranger once and I had to train by myself to control all my abilities and skills. Now for your first training lesson, you're going to learn how to control your abilities_ without_ concentrating, because concentrating wastes time and time, like some people say, is of the essence. Let's start with... Flying." Misterim decided

Ownalis' left eyebrow twitched, "Flying? Are you nuts! It's impossible!"

"Remember what I told you the very first thing, to do stuff would be hard always but never impossible." Misterim reminded, firmly, sort of angry at Ownalis' outburst.

"What would flying accomplish?" Ownalis asked

"For starters, it would help with speed, it would let you pass other tests rather quickly, and if you can fly and have speed then you can jump too for as far as you want, depending on how good you are though." Misterim explained

"But I thought that the Mythown Hover Pads would do that for me." Ownalis whined

"So you know about the Mythown Hover Pads, how?" Misterim asked

"I don't know, I guess when one of my splits used it I came to know of it." Ownalis replied

"Quiet true, your split that is in the Digi-Universe used it to save time to get to Myotismon's Castle. Flying is a special ability given to a few creatures." Misterim stated

"So I should consider myself lucky?" Ownalis asked

"Actually, don't. For the Code Heroes, it comes as a natural ability so yes your comrades in Ranger Elite can do them but they would need some help." Misterim explained

Ownalis sighed, "How do I start?"

"By jumping into the air, when you're in a certain distance from the ground, you would have to learn how to control your ability, to hold yourself against gravity. That would be the second or third, I think, of the training sessions." Misterim lectured

Ownalis sighed again, getting off of the chair. He jumped but only a few inches from the ground, touching and hit the ground again, it wasn't enough.

"Train yourself on that until I come back. There are some things I need to do. Mamigrol, come with me." Misterim ordered

Mamigrol sighed, following Misterim out of the porch for his own training, Ownalis was trying to learn how to fly.

* * *

"Zack! Come back here!" A voice yelled, as a kid jumped off of a window and to the ground.

The kid was age 11 with brown hair in a small pony tail; he was black skinned, with green eyes. The kid named Zack reached the ground of his building's alley with ease. Zack was a runaway always, when the police caught him, which they usually did, he would be sent to an orphanage then to a foster family, but Zack always waits until the next day at night when he escapes.

He quickly opened a garbage dumpster and jumped into it, letting the gate of the dumpster close. A man came to the window that he jumped from and he looked into the alley but found nothing but the dumpster, he sighed and went back in, closing the window. When the coast was clear, Zack slowly opened the lid of the dumpster cautiously, not making a sound. He quickly jumped out of the dumpster, lowering the lid carefully.

The night was pouring rain, Zack didn't mind it and was used to it. Zack wore a black cap turned to the back, fingerless black gloves and a relic connected to a chain around his neck; the relic was in a shape of a heart with a red flame sign carved in it. It was Zack's most precious possession. The chain was colored black; a leather black jacket was covering his red shirt; he had black sport pants with running black shoes.

Zack held the Relic into his right palm, looking at it, he sighed and dropped it back down his neck. Something shining caught his eye, he arched an eyebrow and went to the dumpster's side to see what it was. It was a black D-3 with orange on the sides of the D-3, the screen was transparent. He noticed that while he was holding the D-3 while it shined, the relic shined with it. He didn't know what it meant, so he put the D-3 in his pants front pocket, left side.

He turned back to the entrance of the alley to only see that three thugs were in the way, the thugs were white skinned. Zack clenched his fists ready to fight. One of the thugs had a steel pipe; another had a dagger and a third had a stick. With his right hand, Zack quickly got out his pocket knife and slashed it at the one that was holding the pipe. The pipe holder backed away, the one with the dagger advanced. Zack was confident with himself and wasn't afraid.

The three thugs smirked, the one with the dagger dashed at Zack. Zack twisted himself, still getting sliced in his chest. He growled, went for a slash to the one with the dagger, the thug with the pipe came from behind him and hit him on the head. Zack fell to the ground, releasing the pocket knife from his hand. The thug with the stick kicked him in the ribs, which made Zack cough. The one with the dagger pulled Zack up, making him stand, holding him to the alley wall.

He slowly brought his dagger to Zack's throat, but was cut off. Zack was confident and wasn't afraid at all.

"Hey! Leave my partner alone!" A voice warned

"What the heck... ?" The thug with the stick asked

The three thugs turned to look at the entrance of the alley, seeing a creature in the shadows that was quadrupled. The thug with the dagger released Zack and fell to the ground, coughing. The thugs turned their attention to the figure.

"What do you want?" The thug with the pipe asked

"This is none of your concern." The thug with the dagger stated

"When it comes to my partner, it becomes my concern." The figure remarked

"Leave before we get to you pal!" The thug with the stick warned

"And like I'm afraid of you!" The figure growled

"Let's get him!" The thug with the pipe decided

All three thugs charged at the figure.

"Spice Breath!" The figure yelled

A multi-colored lava ball headed towards the three thugs, whom quickly ducked, making Spice Breath vaporize, missing it's target.

"That's fine. Pyro Wings!" The figure yelled

Red laser wings headed towards the three thugs and hit them. The three cried out in agony, the laser burning their flesh.

"Come on Zack! Before somebody else comes." The figure urged

Zack nodded, he got his pocket knife and put it in his front pocket on the left of the pants, running to the figure. The figure quickly ran out it, seeing Zack coming to it, it nodded and left the alley with Zack followed it. They ran a few kilometers away from the place, with the figure in the lead, before both of them stopped. Zack walked up to the figure, to only find out it was a monster.

"Who and what are you?" Zack asked, backing a few steps.

"I'm Pyromon, a Codelimin and your partner." The monster replied

"Well thanks for rescuing me back there." Zack thanked, stopping.

"No problem." Pyromon replied, shrugging.

Zack knelt down against the wall, taking his D-3 out. Pyromon went to him and laid down beside him.

"You can use that to get info on any Codelimin and to let me evolve." Pyromon explained

Zack shrugged and analyzed the Codepedia of the D-3. Right away, the Codepedia found info on Pyromon and Zack read it aloud.

"_Pyromon - Reptile Grasl Juvenile - Pyromon is the first relic monster to appear and last to stand. Pyromon's spice breath is lava and not fire; don't get in its way - His attacks are: Spice Breath and Pyro Wings._"

Pyromon was a quadruple, the size of Greemon, though Pyromon's legs were smaller but more muscular; he had two pairs of black feathered wings on his back; red fur covered his whole body except his eyes, nose and mouth; his claws were five in the front and four in the back; the front claws were black in color where as the back claws were red in color; his eyes were green.

Zack put his D-3 back in his pocket.

"Now what?" He asked

"We need to get to the Digi-Universe somehow." Pyromon replied

"Why? Is it your homeland?" Zack asked

"Yes and because you're needed there." Pyromon replied

"Needed there? I'm not needed here so why would I be needed there?" Zack asked

"You have a D-3 and a partner so you're one of the Dark DigiDestined." Pyromon explained

"Dark DigiDestined?" Zack asked

"Yes. The opposite of the DigiDestined themselves." Pyromon shrugged, sticking his tongue out and back in, disgusted.

"So if we could get to the Digi-Universe, I could smash Tai's head to pieces." Zack grinned

"Why?" Pyromon asked

"Because I hate him basically and I see him as my rival, more than Matt." Zack replied

"But that's not the goal of the Dark DigiDestined!" Pyromon stated

"Then what is?" Zack asked

"To help the DigiDestined out basically." Pyromon explained

Zack chuckled, "You want me to help Tai and his goons out? No way, not in a thousand years or more!"

"But Zack, Tai and 'his goons' are great." Pyromon reasoned

"Not to me." Zack refused

"Have you ever wished to get a Codelimin or Digimon?" Pyromon asked

"What?" Zack asked

"Have you ever wished to get a Codelimin or Digimon?" Pyromon repeated

Zack sighed, "Yes."

"Why?" Pyromon asked

"To have friends like the DigiDestined do." Zack replied

"So you're jealous of Tai that he has friends and you don't?" Pyromon asked

"Even though they aren't real but yes I'm jealous of them." Zack admitted

"You're not the only Dark DigiDestined. You know that, right?" Pyromon asked

"Yeah. For sure there would be others." Zack muttered

"Then you'll have friends." Pyromon smiled

"But I don't want friends and I don't want you!" Zack snapped

He threw the D-3 on the ground, ripping his relic off and throwing it on the ground too. He got up and ran away. Pyromon sighed. He stepped onto the relic's chain and it automatically went around his front left leg. Pyromon grabbed the D-3 with his teeth, it buckled itself around Pyromon's neck. Pyromon took to the sky and went after Zack.

* * *

Ownalis jumped for the last time and went into the air for several feet, he quickly held himself into the air and didn't fall back to the ground. Ownalis smiled to himself, propelling himself to look for Misterim and Mamigrol because he was hungry and it was soon breakfast. He maneuvered and moved well in the air, like he was born with the ability, which he was. However, before he could find Misterim or Mamigrol, something caught his eye.

He landed on the ground in front of an entrance of a tunnel.

"I wonder what's at the other side." He whispered

He began walking into the tunnel, which had no lights or any sort, a light was at the other end. Ownalis started to fell uneasy and turned around to only find himself that he was stuck in the tunnel and with only one way out.

He sighed, "I guess I have no other choice."

He turned back, continuing on walking to the light. The light got bigger and bigger; getting closer and closer, the light was white of course.

* * *

Finally, Ownalis stepped out of the tunnel and into the light. He didn't shield his eyes because he didn't need to. He whistled at what he saw. The tunnel disappeared behind him, a short grassy plain stretched for miles and miles away, greeting him.

"What is this place?" Ownalis asked

"That's what I want to know too." A.J. replied

"Me three, what are we all doing here?" A.J. asked

"Wait a minute, the two of you are my clones where I am the real one." Ownalis concluded

"You're talking about Particle Split, well yeah I guess so." A.J. shrugged

"So we all finally meet each other." A.J. smiled

"You were the one who taught us about the Mythown Hover Pads." Ownalis stated, pointing at A.J.

"And you were the one who taught us how to fly." A.J. giggled

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere, we still don't know where we are." A.J. sighed

"I have an idea on where we are, the Realm of Time." Ownalis stated

"But I thought the Realm would be more different." A.J. proclaimed

"Me too." A.J. agreed

"Why are we seeing each other here anyway?" A.J. asked

"We couldn't contact or communicate with you Ownalis, why?" A.J. asked

Ownalis shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I was on Savior Planet because that universe has a shield that doesn't let telepathy happen."

"Since we're all here, all of us know our current situation." A.J. reminded

"True." A.J. agreed

"But A.J., I was wondering, did you face off against Mephistomon recently?" Ownalis asked

"How did you know?" A.J. gasped

"Through a dream, I guess." Ownalis shrugged

"It seems that we'll always meet here every time we want to talk together." A.J. smiled

"Yeah but Mamigrol and Sonarmon come to here too?" Ownalis asked

"If they want to, yes." A voice replied

The three splits turned around to face another person, with an emerald robe around him.

"I guess you all want to know who I am." The person smiled

His skin was tanned and he was around 35, an adult with green hair and green eyes. He wore nothing except the robe.

"Yes. Who are you?" Ownalis asked

"The name's Mythilm and I'm your Ranger Possessor." The person replied.

"So you are the one with all the history behind him?" A.J. asked

"That I am." Mythilm replied

"This is great, all the three of us are here individually, including our Ranger Possessor." Ownalis smiled

"All that are missing are Sonarmon and Mamigrol." A.J. sighed

"And Banmore, your Indiral." Mythilm stated

"We have an Indiral?" A.J. asked

"Yes, he's where Ownalis was, in the Forest of Danger, it's name is Banmore." Mythilm nodded

"Since you're in us right now then we separate when we get to this Realm?" Ownalis asked

"Yes, you could say that. Even when the three of you combine, and you'll all combine here, when Ownalis comes here, you three will split up along with me." Mythilm explained

"So shouldn't we like give orders to each other now?" A.J. asked

"I guess so. A.J. stay with Kari and the others until Tai and his group get to them then go to their world. A.J., you go to their world when we get back, O.K.?" Ownalis asked

Both A.J.s nodded.

"But you're missing a few things Ownalis." Mythilm mysteriously commented

"Like what?" Ownalis asked

"Like Sonarmon and Stan." Mythilm replied

"Oh yeah." Ownalis sweat-dropped

"I haven't seen him after the battle with Steve and his group." A.J. shrugged

"What?" Ownalis and A.J. exclaimed together.

"It's a long story but if I didn't interfere, Helen would have been dead by now." A.J. replied

"Quiet true. Peter is starting to get to his real abilities." Mythilm added

"Abilities? Like Peter has abilities?" Ownalis asked

"Yes. He'll be able to transform into a Codelimin of great power and skill plus experience when his abilities are fully opened." Mythilm explained

"So be careful of him in other words." A.J. huffed

"Yes. I guess we all should leave now. A.J. with Kari and the others, call yourself Owna so there won't be any confusion, cabesh? Good. I can telepath with any of you and you can telepath with yourselves now freely. If any of us want to come here then we just think of it I guess." Mythilm shrugged

"I guess this is it for now." Ownalis sighed

The three splits shook hands with each other, said good-bye and good luck as three tunnels in different directions appeared. Mythilm just disappeared into thin air. Each split went into a tunnel, leading back to where he was before.

COMING UP! EPISODE 14: BATTLE OF INFINITY

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	15. Episode 14: Battle of Infinity

**Author's Notes:** More of the Dark Destined here.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 14: "Battle of Infinity"_

Stacey here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** A.J. told Speedalis, Ähmed, Terrainmon and Lady Earthmon about Particle Split while Stan and Greemon went back to Stan's Cudilas to find Emerald Agumon's D-Egg along with Soil Earthmon's D-Egg. Stan and Greemon found out about Particle Split and sent out to find the other Ownalis Splits.

After escaping Myotismon's Castle, Owna and the others were shocked to see it explode, making them wonder if Myotismon had dead or not, but Mephistomon's attacking made them forget about it for awhile. Ownalis had the dream of Owna fighting Mephistomon and defeating him; he was trained how to fly by Misterim and succeeded after some time.

A new character, Zack first appears in the series, escaping from a foster family, eventually meeting with Pyromon then running away from his Codelimin. After succeeding in flying, Ownalis went to find Misterim and Mamigrol only to be sent to the Realm of Time where he met his other splits and his Ranger Possessor, Mythilm. After giving orders, Ownalis and his splits returned back to where they were. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Ownalis walked out of the tunnel and got back to Misterim's Training Grounds, the tunnel closing behind him. He decided to fly around the training grounds to find Misterim and Mamigrol faster, but since Mamigrol was huge, Ownalis expected to find them quick and did only to see what Misterim was training Mamigrol in. He was surprised and watched in awe, landing on the ground and went behind a bush.

A tank was continuously firing rounds at the dodging Mamigrol, Misterim watched from a distance, shaking his head in disapproval for Mamigrol's actions. They were in the plains region of the training grounds. Mamigrol landed back on the ground from flying, exhausted from moving his wings again. The tank took aim at Mamigrol, ready to fire. Ownalis gasped, Mamigrol just stayed where he was, too exhausted so Ownalis intervened just in time as the tank fired its shell.

Ownalis went for a swift kick, jumping out of the bush, up right, destroying the shell, putting his leg back down. The tank launched another shell, but with his fist, Ownalis punched it, vaporizing the shell. Misterim looked on in shock so surprised at Ownalis' quick and swift actions. For the final assault, Ownalis readied his favorite and unique attack.

"Zeta Elite!" Ownalis yelled

Thousands upon thousands of emerald diamonds poured down on the tank, vaporizing it totally in the end. Misterim clapped his hand but clapped them; several Samurai appeared around Ownalis, surrounding him. Mamigrol backed away, too exhausted to fight. Misterim just watched on. Ownalis just watched the samurais, walking around him in a circle with their swords ready.

In a blink, they all attacked aiming at Ownalis; Ownalis jumped high into the air and faced the ground as the samurai clashed their swords together.

"Mythalis Blade Hurricane!" Ownalis yelled

The hurricane was so swift in killing the samurais on their spot that it shocked Misterim greatly.

'This guy has huge power, which is strong. He is starting to unlock it slowly to the degree that it seems that he doesn't need my help when he does.' Misterim thought

Ownalis landed back on the ground, gracefully, without any injures whatsoever from both assaults. He wasn't panting and sweat wasn't coming down his face, Mamigrol walked over to him, congratulating him.

"Way to go A.J.!" Mamigrol cheered

"Way to go indeed." Misterim agreed, approaching Ownalis.

Ownalis stayed ready, watched Misterim approaching him. Mamigrol got out of the way, having an idea of what was going to happen.

"Very clever, the way you dealt with it. So swift and cunning to win both battles quickly." Misterim added, continuing his approach.

Ownalis stayed silent. He knew better than to talk at this time. Without warning, Misterim charged at Ownalis as quick as lightning, though faster, Ownalis saw it coming and avoided it. Misterim summoned some Codelimin that Ownalis knew too well but he was well ready for them. The four clowns were in front of Misterim, blocking Ownalis' way.

"If you want to get to me, defeat these Piedmon first." Misterim acknowledged

"No problem." Ownalis shrugged

All at once, the four Piedmon got their four swords out.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled

Ownalis blocked some, catching others. Without warning for the second time, he felt the gravity more intense on him. He looked around to see that a sphere was covering the whole training grounds, making the increase of gravity not affecting the Forest of Danger. Ownalis turned back to Misterim, holding two of Piedmons' sword, one in each hand.

"So you decided to make the battle more intense I see." He huffed

"With the increase of gravity, you can't use your Aura of Myths because the gravity is too heavy to sustain it. Besides, these are two training sessions in one, the gravity stuff and not to use your aura until it's your last hope of survival, until then you'll have to survive without the use of your aura in other ways." Misterim explained

"I didn't even know about the aura until now. Thanks for telling me, though it won't help now." Ownalis sighed

"It seems you became a pro in flying, but what I don't understand is that by you going to your realm, it made you stronger and sooner or later, I'll have to admit that you don't need any training in fighting." Misterim smiled

'Misterim knows nothing about what the Ranger identities are because it was never known until now, since I told you and your splits.' Mythilm explained, in Ownalis' mind.

'Don't worry, I'll stay quiet about this but I'll handle this battle on my own.' Ownalis replied, in his mind.

"You'll get an extra reward too if you defeat them and then me." Misterim decided

"Honestly Arteenlow, I don't need any of your prizes; I can handle myself, besides, I'll get them sooner or later." Ownalis grinned

"Don't be so stubborn, it's true you'll get them sooner or later but the prizes aren't for me to keep." Misterim explained

"Don't give me a bullshit speech, I already know that stuff." Ownalis remarked

"You don't act like you know it." Misterim argued

"That's because there's stuff about me that nobody knows about, I intend to keep those stuff a secret." Ownalis rebelled

Without further talking, the four Piedmon charged. Ownalis knew Misterim ordered them to, to stop the unnecessary conversation. He tightened his grip on both swords, charging swiftly, with cunning slices, Ownalis sliced through the first two Piedmon, vaporizing them. The third one jumped at Ownalis, but Ownalis sliced through him as he was coming down. The last Piedmon was different; however, he showed a white thin small cloth.

Ownalis knew what it was and what it would do, but he held his ground.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon yelled

The cloth got bigger and bigger until it was bigger than Ownalis himself, Ownalis knew of one way of dealing with this attack and it was so different from the way Magna Angemon did. He held his ground, waiting for the cloth to get close enough. Misterim looked on with awe and curiosity on what Ownalis would do, Misterim would quit his training if Ownalis was able to stop and vaporize the attack, which looked slim to Misterim, he would still quit the training if the attack caught Ownalis and turned him into a keychain.

Misterim wouldn't bother though to turn him back to normal, this was the line, if Ownalis passed it, he would be what the ancient forgotten books called him, 'Ownalis Warrior', if he didn't then neither was he the Myth Owner or the Ownalis Ranger. Ownalis dropped his swords he had in his hand to get ready to do an attack he never did before and only he can do. Mamigrol watched from the distance fearing the worst.

The star of Myths shone on Ownalis' right glove as his three middle fingers glowed emerald.

"Triple Mythown!" Ownalis yelled

Emerald spheres of energy were released from Ownalis' middle fingers. One emerald sphere from one middle finger. All the three emerald spheres hit the cloth and vaporized it totally, leaving nothing. Misterim's jaw dropped. Mamigrol sighed in delight. Piedmon growled in anger.

"Zeta Elite!" Ownalis yelled

Emerald diamonds went pouring down on Piedmon from both above him and in front of him, vaporizing him totally. Misterim was truly astonished.

"You've proved yourself to be an impressive opponent for any creature or specie alike." Misterim concluded

"What about my prizes?" Ownalis asked

"I thought you said you didn't want them." Misterim reminded

Before any other letter was said, loud roaring was heard. An explosion happened not so far away and in a few moments an emerald bike was by Ownalis' side but that was not all. Ownalis' crystallized R-Mystic shined in Misterim's pocket and hovered out of it towards Ownalis. Again, that wasn't all. A sword, emerald colored was the blade; the handle was white Crovinze with the dark green relic of myths imprinted on it. Ownalis grabbed both his sword and crystallized R-Mystic.

Once he grabbed his sword, white combed feathers all stuck out behind Ownalis' left and right leg as emerald Crovinze armor covered Ownalis' chest with the star of Myths engraved on it in white. Misterim gasped once he saw all this. Ownalis put his Emerald Ownalis, the name of his sword, in its emerald leather sheath on Ownalis' left. He put his crystallized R-Mystic on his belt in the front but a little bit to the right.

Ownalis got on his bike named Emerald Motor, and started it. It didn't need gas or anything as Ownalis used his crystallized R-Mystic and put it in the slot of the bike.

"Anyway, I guess that you and Mamigrol are hungry from your day of training. After breakfast though, you can go and fetch your Indiral, which you already know about, correct?" Misterim asked

Ownalis nodded. Misterim turned around and walked back to the cabin to prepare breakfast for himself and his students. Ownalis drove his Emerald Motor to the cabin while Mamigrol, have rested while Ownalis was fighting, took to the air again and flow to the cabin.

* * *

A.J. woke up in his Cudilas, remembering what he had to do. He needed to tell Helen and Ähmed though first about where he was going, but he was worried that Helen would insist that she would come. He made up his mind that if she asks to come, he'll accept right away without any arguments. It would be up to Ähmed and Terrainmon to keep the ship safe. But first, A.J. changed his clothes from pajamas to his uniform and he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After 5 minutes, he came out fresh and clean. He went to the dining room, ordered his breakfast from the widened ESM (Earth Saver Machine) and went to sit down with Helen and Lady Earthmon. It seemed that Ähmed wasn't up yet so it would be better. After taking a few bites from his breakfast, he told Helen.

"Helen... Uh, I'll have to leave to the DigiDestined's Home world today." He started

Helen looked at him perplexed, "When?"

"After I eat." A.J. replied

"For what reason?" Helen asked

"I guess it's to guard that world from any Codelimin invasion." A.J. replied

"Who gave such an order to you when you yourself don't take orders from anybody?" Helen asked

A.J. sighed, "I was ordered by Ownalis himself, yes the real one."

"What?" Helen asked

"The three splits, including I met in our Realm, the realm of time. There Ownalis told us what to do." A.J. replied

A.J. told her everything about Owna and Ownalis and where they were and what they were doing. He also told her about the Realm of Time and Mythilm, including the Ranger Elite's ability to fly naturally, though it would take sometime and training. Helen listened closely along with Lady Earthmon. Helen accepted all of it and was quiet surprised to find out that she would be able to fly after some training.

"Can you teach me?" She asked

"What?" A.J. asked

"How to fly?" Helen replied

"Sorry but I can't, ask Ownalis to train you because he's the one who got the training not me." A.J. replied

"But I thought..." Helen began

"Only the split who learns the ability can train other people or other creatures but not other splits even though they know how to do it." A.J. cut her off.

"Then I'm coming with you." Helen decided

"To the DigiDestined's Home world?" A.J. asked

"Yes, for sure Lady Earthmon is coming with me, correct?" Helen asked

"I'll always stay with you Helen so yes, I'm coming." Lady Earthmon replied

"That settles it. We're leaving after breakfast, though we need to tell Ähmed about this, so he can stay and guard the ship with Terrainmon." A.J. decided

"Yeah sure whatever." Helen agreed

All three of them continued their eating, for A.J. starting from him going to the DigiDestined's Home world would just be the beginning.

* * *

After having his breakfast with Misterim and Mamigrol, Ownalis set off into the forest of danger in search of his Indiral. Misterim gave him an E sphere to hold the Indiral in once he catches it. Ownalis knew somehow that he wouldn't have to hold it into the sphere. Misterim told him that after he got his Indiral, he's going to leave the forest of danger and head towards the canyons of defense.

That would be where Ownalis would live in the Planet Savior by himself, but he didn't know that he was going to run into a familiar creature along the way. He was by himself; Mamigrol was with Misterim doing some more training. Misterim said by the time Ownalis got back that Mamigrol would be free to go along with him to the canyons and from there Ownalis would start his reign of combat.

Going against any creature that is dangerous for the creatures or specie, like criminals, rubbers, burglars and others. He only stopped when he heard something near by.

"Who or what is there?" Ownalis demanded

A few yards in front of him, a creature dropped out of a bush while another creature poked its head out to see Ownalis. Even though the distance was far, Ownalis recognized both of the creatures, one of them being Sonarmon while the other was his Indiral, Banmore, the one in the bush.

"Sonarmon! What are you doing here?" Ownalis asked

Sonarmon got up and smiled sheepishly, "I was looking for you since I knew you were still alive."

"How did you get here?" Ownalis asked

"Through a tunnel." Sonarmon replied

"I won't be surprised if you didn't know this place." Ownalis stated

"But I do, we're in the forest of danger on the planet savior. Our bud there told me." Sonarmon replied

"Who Banmore?" Ownalis asked

Banmore was Sonarmon's height with the same appearance, except he had no mane, but he had a small bushy tail. Banmore jumped out of the bush.

"Ba ba, banmore." Banmore greeted

"He says hi to you shyly." Sonarmon giggled

"So you understand his language?" Ownalis asked

"Basically, I was made to understand other species and creatures. It's no problem." Sonarmon replied

"Does Banmore know that he's my Indiral partner?" Ownalis asked

"I'll tell him." Sonarmon replied

Sonarmon turned to Banmore and told him that he was Ownalis' Indiral, after explaining to him who Ownalis was. Banmore's ears perked up, finding out that he was Ownalis' Indiral partner; he was so excited to finally have a human friend to defend and to be taken care by. He shifted his gaze from Sonarmon to Ownalis, who was also looking at him. Ownalis waved his hand and smiled.

"Ban ban, more." Banmore nodded

He ran over to Ownalis while Sonarmon was still talking. Ownalis knelt down, opening his arms. Banmore jumped into them as Ownalis hugged him while Banmore greeted the embrace, hugging back too, happy that somebody already started to care and love him. When Sonarmon noticed that Banmore wasn't next to him anymore, he turned to look at Ownalis, hugging Banmore. He sighed in anger and walked over to them.

After awhile, Ownalis let Banmore down, he was still excited. Ownalis smiled and slowly brushed his hand on Banmore's head. It felt too much comfortable to Banmore as he sighed and put his head on Ownalis' upper leg, falling asleep while Ownalis kept on stroking him. Sonarmon reached them, smiling.

"He wanted to be cared and loved from the very beginning since I met him, now it seems that he got what he wanted his whole life." Sonarmon explained, staring at Banmore happy.

"When he wakes up, I'll tell him about the E Sphere and its importance." Ownalis sighed

He cradled Banmore in his arms as Banmore stayed asleep. Ownalis stood up and started to walk away, carrying Banmore between his arms with Sonarmon not far behind.

* * *

At last, after Devimon separated all of them on to different parts of the island and sent them off into the ocean, the DigiDestined defeated their obstacles and were able to make the islands move backwards. All except Sora; Joe; Izzy; Mimi and T.K. were on an island, all of them, heading towards Infinity Mountain. Joe was on Ikkakumon, swimming back to Infinity Mountain while Sora was on Birdramon's leg, flying back to Infinity Mountain.

Izzy was on Kabuterimon while Mimi and Palmon were on him too. Kabuterimon was flying back to Infinity Mountain. T.K. was the only one that was near Infinity Mountain as he and Patamon had their small adventure on Primary Village. Tai and Matt along with their Codelimin jumped to the beach of the island that had Infinity Mountain on it, the island itself was continuing on moving away. Frigimon and Mojyamon waved good-bye to them.

Tai and Matt along with their Codelimin waved back.

"Now we need to go and find T.K." Matt decided

"First let the others arrive first so we can all be together when we face Devimon." Tai added

"It seems that you guys would be going back to your home world after Devimon is defeated, correct?" Gabumon asked

"I hate to admit it but yeah it would seem so, I'll admit I had one hell of a vacation here." Matt replied

"Yeah me too. This was an adventure of the life time." Tai agreed

"We wish we could come with you." Agumon moaned

"Hey maybe you can." Tai smiled

"I don't think so. They need to stay here because this is their homeland." Matt argued

"But they never saw our world. It would be a new experience for them." Tai argued

"If they come with us and people see them, what excuse would we say?" Matt asked

Tai shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe that they're stuffed animals."

"Hey there's Kabuterimon." Gabumon stated, pointing to them.

"And there's Birdramon with Ikkakumon." Agumon added, pointing to them.

Tai and Matt stopped their conversation, looking to both directions, seeing their friends coming.

"Agumon, do your stuff." Tai nodded

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"Your turn Gabumon." Matt added

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

Matt hopped onto Garurumon while Tai climbed up on Greymon. Birdramon and Kabuterimon landed on the beach, Sora jumped off while Izzy; Mimi and Palmon slid off of Kabuterimon's back. Ikkakumon was the last one to reach them. Joe jumped off of Ikkakumon. Mimi nodded to Palmon.

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... TOGEMON!"

"We're all ready now." Sora smiled

"Everybody's here except for..." Joe started

"T.K. and Patamon." Izzy finished

"It seems we got to go look for them then." Mimi suggested

"Finally, let's go Garurumon." Matt whispered

Taking the lead, Garurumon ran away, in search for T.K.

"We need a plan first." Tai explained

"Yeah and not march in like what Matt just did." Joe chuckled

Suddenly they all heard T.K. yell.

"Was that T.K.?" Mimi asked

"It was, let's go!" Joe replied, hopping back onto Ikkakumon's back.

Izzy and Mimi also got on Ikkakumon's back while Sora climbed up Greymon, Tai helped her up. Kabuterimon and Birdramon took to the air while Togemon, Greymon and Ikkakumon ran as fast as they could. Kabuterimon and Birdramon were the first to reach T.K.; Leomon was a virus kind now while Ogremon was advancing on T.K.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

Leomon stood in their way, taking his sword out and blocked the attack with it. Kabuterimon and Birdramon joined in.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon added

Their attacks weren't aimed at Leomon but at Ogremon, Ogremon backed away a little, avoiding the attacks. Greymon crashed through the trees and was on one of Ogremon's sides.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

"Harpoon Torpedoes!" Ikkakumon joined in

Matt growled, "We don't have time for this. Get out of our way Leomon!"

Leomon just smirked; staying where he was.

"Fist of the Beast King!" He yelled

Garurumon went to the side, barely avoiding the attack. Ogremon jumped out of the way just in time, before the attacks hit him. Greymon rushed, standing in front of T.K., who was holding Patamon in his arms. Togemon appeared and went to Greymon's side, blocking Ogremon from getting to T.K. Ikkakumon had Ogremon's back blocked too, so there was no way Ogremon could escape.

Joe; Tai; Sora; Izzy and Mimi all got off of Greymon and Ikkakumon as they went beside Garurumon and Matt.

"What's the matter with him?" Tai asked

"I don't have a clue." Matt replied

"Maybe Devimon made him evil again by his black gears." Izzy suggested

"That's right. My Digivice reacted when it landed beside me. It must have freed Leomon. Let's give it a try." Tai decided

"It's worth a shot." Joe shrugged

They all took their Digivices out and aimed them at Leomon, the Digivices glowed, which made Leomon back away from the light, not facing it. Tai and the others kept on advancing, with their Digivices pointed at Leomon. Finally, after sometime, three black gears went out of Leomon's back and vaporized in the air. Leomon's color turned back to normal. Tai and the others put their Digivices back, knowing that it has done the job.

Leomon blinked, returning to his conscious. Matt didn't waste any time and Garurumon rushed over to T.K. Matt jumped down and hugged T.K.

"Are you O.K. bro?" Matt asked

T.K. smiled, "Yeah I'm fine now that you're here."

"What happened?" Leomon asked

"You were under Devimon's control because of his black gears." Izzy replied

"That's the second time he was able to do it to me." Leomon growled

"We'll all get him." Tai nodded

"Back so soon?" A sinister voice asked

"Devimon!" Matt growled

"Where are you?" Mimi asked

"Show yourself!" Tai ordered

All of them kept looking around them, keeping alert. The Codelimin too looked around, searching for their enemy. Ogremon used the chance, escaping.

"If you're all willing to die so quick and soon, meet me at Infinity Mountain, which will be the place where you'll all go down." Devimon laughed

"We're coming Devimon, you can bet on that." Tai growled, hitting his hand with his fist.

"We'll defeat you once and for all." Matt added

"Then come already." Devimon urged

"Sorry but I can't get involved in this battle. It's all up to you DigiDestined." Leomon apologized, going away.

"I guess we're on our own." Izzy sighed

"Greymon return to Agumon so you can save energy." Tai started

"You too Togemon." Mimi agreed

"You three Ikkakumon." Joe nodded

Greymon; Togemon and Ikkakumon all returned to Agumon; Palmon and Gomamon. Matt hopped onto Garurumon and helped his younger brother up. T.K. was still holding Patamon in his arms and got onto Garurumon. Kabuterimon and Birdramon landed. Sora got onto one of Birdramon's legs while Tai and Agumon got on the other. The rest got on Kabuterimon with Izzy in the front. Birdramon and Kabuterimon took off while the DigiDestined and rookies held on.

Garurumon dashed through the island, heading straight for Infinity Mountain. Not a word was said as all of them headed there.

* * *

Stan and Greemon came out of the tunnel that they went through from the Ownalis Elite Ship, stopping once they got back to their world. Greemon quickly took to the air so no people would see him. The tunnel also closed behind them. Stan was wearing his silver cap along with a silver bandanna, including a white smooth jacket; his shorts was white; his shoes were the same; his belt and sword were the same too; the jacket covered the sheath; a silver shirt was below the jacket.

Stan sighed, starting to walk in the park with Greemon, in the air following.

'So where to first?' Greemon telepathed

'Home. I want to see my family again.' Stan replied

Greemon nodded, 'So you're going back to school then?'

'I guess I have no choice but that, besides I'll see Samantha and the others.' Stan replied

Silence fell onto them as Stan continued on walking to his house, leaving the park. Greemon zoomed out of the park from the air.

'I guess the park is the safest place to teleport from dimension to dimension.' Greemon stated

'Yeah I guess so too.' Stan agreed

It took five minutes walking from the park to the Markem house; it was a short trip with not a letter said between Greemon and Stan. Once Stan stopped at his doorway, Greemon landed beside him. Stan took a deep breathe, knocking loud enough. After a few moments, he heard clicking from the inside. The door opened as Stan smiled. Tom was the one who opened the door.

"Stan!" He asked, shocked.

Stan nodded. Tom knelt down and hugged Stan happy to see him again.

"Easy dad I don't want to suffocate." Stan gasped

Tom laughed and let his son go. He saw Greemon and stroke his head. Greemon closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Tom, whoever is out there, bring them in. You don't want your guests to stay out in the cold." Ann stated, from inside.

There was a slight breeze, but Stan didn't mind it, neither did Greemon.

"It's not guests that knocked." Tom yelled back

"What do you mean?" Ann asked

"You'll see. Come on in." Tom urged Stan and Greemon in the house.

At first Stan was sort of shy and quiet as was Greemon. They walked into the dining room, but Stan right away gasped, but smiled. Tom was right behind them.

"I told you they weren't guests Ann." Tom smiled

Ann was speechless, seeing her son again but so were the others: Simon; Sigmalmon; Samantha; Lady Shimmon; Jim and Brianna. Stan noticed the tension and decided to break it.

"Hi all." He smiled

Simon quickly left his chair, into Stan's arms. Stan embraced him back, missing him too. After awhile, the others greeted him back too. Samantha and Stan hugged each other only for awhile and let go. They all went back to their seats, continuing on with their lunch. Stan sat in his place.

"I'll get two more plates." Ann nodded, hurrying into the kitchen.

"So Stan, when did you get back?" Jim asked

"Just around 15 minutes ago." Stan replied

"What have you been doing all this time?" Simon asked

Stan looked at him surprised, but answered him anyway.

"It's a long story. I went to different places for awhile and met new friends." He replied

"So you did meet new friends when we said you won't." Tom grinned

"Yep, they're really great friends too. They reminded me of Samantha and the others." Stan replied

Samantha lowered her head down towards the floor, blushing when Stan mentioned her name. Ann came back and put a plate for Greemon next to Lady Shimmon's and Sigmalmon's, she put the second plate in front of Stan and went back to her seat.

"Thanks mom, I missed your cooking and eating here." Stan thanked

"Your welcome." Ann replied, happily.

While Stan and the others talked, Sigmalmon; Lady Shimmon and Greemon were talking to each other, eating.

"So where were you all of this time?" Lady Shimmon asked

"Uh, here and there." Greemon replied

"Honestly Greemon, where?" Sigmalmon asked

"I wouldn't think Stan would want me to say." Greemon replied

"But it was exciting, correct?" Lady Shimmon asked

Greemon nodded, "You bet! I even faced a Co... Uh... Digimon that was even stronger than me. He still was able to beat me as Graslmon, but I think I'll have a rematch with him next time."

"So you met other Digimon?" Sigmalmon asked

"Yep, special ones too. You two ever heard of Sonarmon?" Greemon asked

"Sonarmon? Why does that ring a bell?" Lady Shimmon asked

"It sure does sound familiar." Sigmalmon agreed

"We didn't only have our good times but also bad times." Greemon sighed, remembering A.J.

"Oh. What happened?" Lady Shimmon asked

"A new friend of Stan's got murdered. It actually gets more complicated after that." Greemon whispered

"Oh." Sigmalmon quieted

Just then Stan's D-Cam picked up something on its monitor. Samantha also got the same signal. Greemon; Lady Shimmon and Sigmalmon all instantly growled as they faced the door. Stan first looked at his D-Cam then at Greemon.

"What is it boy?" Stan asked

"Danger. Something very strong is outside." Greemon replied

Stan heaved. He put his D-Cam back, standing up from his chair.

"Stan? Where are you going?" Ann asked

"Whatever it is outside, Greemon and I'll face it." Stan replied

"I'm coming too." Samantha decided

Stan wanted to argue, but he knew he would just get defeated; he nodded his head as both he and Samantha rushed out of the door with their Codelimin. Simon sighed.

"What is it Simon?" Tom asked

"It's just that I want to help Stan too, but I know it's too dangerous for me." Simon replied

Sigmalmon looked at his partner, sad too.

'You and I both Simon.' Sigmalmon thought

Stan and Samantha got to the pavement, to face off with a nasty stinking Codelimin, a few yards in front of them. Greemon and Lady Shimmon stopped in front of their partners. Luckily, there were no people in view, so there was no panic. Greemon and Lady Shimmon growled in their throats.

"Who should analyze it?" Samantha asked

"You go ahead." Stan replied

Samantha nodded and took her pink D-Cam out.

"_Skeletimon - Ghost Grasl Basa - If any kind of Codelimin, grasl type, was vaporized, this Codelimin would take its place - He's attacks are: Bone Crushers and X Soul._"

He's the same height as Skull Greymon; his upper body is totally made of bone; his eyes and mouth are hollow, Skeletimon stands up straight; he has five finger bones, along with five toe bones; his lower part has parts of rotten meat and flesh that's why he stinks! The lower part is mostly covered with the rotten flesh but not the bone toes.

"Eeeuu!" Samantha covered her nose, putting her D-Cam back.

"Go for it Greemon." Stan nodded

Greemon nodded.

"GREEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"Join in Lady Shimmon." Samantha added

Lady Shimmon nodded.

"LADY SHIMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... SHATMON!"

Stan took his D-Cam out, analyzing the new Codelimin.

"_Shatmon - Humanoid Jerebi Maturity - Looks can be deceiving, Shatmon might look beautiful and attractive, but don't get in her way or she'll burn you to ashes with her Shad Wave attack - Her attacks are: Nightmare Scream and Shad Wave._"

She is Angewomon's height; a pink cape behind her; she has short black hair with blue eyes; she has white short fur with no wings; pink plates covering her breasts; a pink robe covers her from her waist to her lower legs.

Stan nodded, putting his D-Cam back. Skeletimon sensed a challenge close by, heading towards Graslmon and Shatmon. Graslmon and Shatmon prepared themselves for anything that Skeletimon would bring at them, but Skeletimon suddenly stopped when he saw Stan.

"You're the Gralen Defender, correct?" Skeletimon asked

"Yeah, so?" Stan asked

"But... That stuff was ancient history and still is, how could the Star Rangers really exist?" Skeletimon asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stan replied

"Then that means you're not the Silver Star yet and you don't know about the Star Rangers. I better take you down along with your Codelimin, before you oppose any threat to us." Skeletimon snarled

"What?" Stan asked

"Don't listen to him, he's just mumbo jumbo talking." Graslmon replied

"We'll see." Skeletimon muttered

He quickly charged at Graslmon and Shatmon, taking them by surprise. Stan quickly grabbed Samantha by the waist, jumping to his side, making him land on the grass with Samantha on top of him, though they were close, nothing happened. Skeletimon charged right through Graslmon and Shatmon, but he passed Stan and Samantha, who were both on the grass, safe from his charge. He growled and charged at them.

Stan and Samantha quickly got on their feet but they didn't run, knowing that Skeletimon would be on them in no time. Graslmon and Shatmon were just regaining consciousness from Skeletimon's brute charge. They were quickly aware of the situation.

"Stan! What do you think you're doing?" Graslmon asked

"Samantha, he's tougher than you think. Run!" Shatmon urged

Stan and Samantha heard their Codelimin, but just ignored their comments. Stan was in front of Samantha, protecting her. Just before Skeletimon was going to punch Stan, Stan closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see what was going on, to see only Skeletimon backing away and himself glowing.

'What the...?' He thought

The glow was silver like an aura around him. As quick as a flash, Stan took his D-Cam out, without knowing, what he was doing but just doing it. His D-Cam transformed into a Star Relic Device or SRD for short. He did a phase to morph.

"Star Morph!" Stan yelled

Stan went transparent as a silver one piece uniform covered his body except for his face. Silver samurai armor appeared on his chest; stomach; upper legs and upper arms; a full silver helmet, like the face of a panther, covered his face totally; the helmet was silver in color; the helmet's eyes were dark green in color; silk silver gloves appeared around his hands and silver crovinze armor covered his neck; lower legs and lower arms; his shoes had a face of a panther at the head of it. 

The shoes were thick leather, silver in color; a capital S appeared with a five lined star on the upper right chest in black; a silver cape with the relic of Gralen in white in the middle appeared on Stan's back; two shotguns appeared under the cape in their holders while a ranger sword and shotgun appeared in opposite directions from each other on Stan's belt.

The glow faded away, Stan reappeared in his Star Ranger Uniform. Skeletimon gasped, growling, stopping in his tracks. Samantha's; Graslmon's and Shatmon's jaws dropped, seeing Stan.

"Dammit! The first Star Ranger got his uniform and not just any..." Skeletimon started

"But the Silver Star." Stan finished

"So that's the name! Let's dance!" Skeletimon decided

"Not a chance. For one thing, I don't have time for this; for another, I'm not a showoff." Silver Star stated

"Why!" Skeletimon growled

Silver Star wiped his two shotguns from behind him that were colored silver as most of the things on him were silver and aimed them at Skeletimon. Not wasting time, Silver Star pulled the triggers of both shotguns. Small silver balls were launched from both shotguns and split, heading towards Skeletimon. They all hit, totally vaporizing Skeletimon out of existence. In lightning speed, Sliver Star put his shotguns back and turned to face Samantha.

"What do you think?" He asked

"I... I'll admit it, I'm speechless." Samantha replied, staring at Silver Star slowly.

Graslmon and Shatmon went over to their partners. Shatmon returned in Lady Shimmon but Graslmon stayed in his form.

"You didn't even give us a chance!" Graslmon snapped

"Oh and what were the chances of you and Lady Shimmon surviving the battle against Skeletimon if you two got your chance?" Silver Star asked, calmly.

Graslmon didn't reply, knowing that he and Lady Shimon didn't stand a chance against a Basa.

"Absolutely nothing." Silver Star answered

"If you don't mind me asking, but just how high is Basa level Codelimin?" Samantha asked

Silver Star looked at her weirdly.

"How did you know they were called Codelimin in the first place?" He asked

"Oh because my D-Cam said that, that was its specie." Samantha replied

"After Mate comes Muzon and after Muzon is Strey then after Strey is Basa but after Basa is Setis." Silver Star replied

"Better explanation: Embryo - Infant/Caterpillar - Juvenile - Maturity - Migration - Mate - Muzon - Strey - Basa - Setis." Graslmon explained

"That high! So no wonder Shatmon and Graslmon wouldn't have a chance against it." Samantha understood

"We better be going back, they might think we're dead or something." Silver Star commented

"But you're going back in that uniform?" Samantha asked

"Why not? Anyway, I and Graslmon would stay for awhile only and then leave since we have our own quest. Right Graslmon?" Silver Star asked

"What? Oh right. Our 'own' quest." Graslmon replied sarcastically, like he totally forgot about it.

The four of them walked back into the house. Simon and the others were all speechless when they saw Silver Star but they didn't know it was Stan.

"What happened to Stan?" Ann asked, the first to speak.

Silver Star; Graslmon; Samantha and Lady Shimmon shifted gazes between each other. Silver Star sighed and replied.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but... Your son Stan is dead now." He replied

"What?" Tom roared, in anger.

Ann gasped, tears starting to show in her eyes. Silver Star hated to see his mother crying or sad, but that had to be the way to keep them safe.

"How did he die?" Jim asked

"He died saving me." Samantha replied

"How heroic!" Brianna stated, sarcastically.

"Really! Tell me about it!" Jim agreed, just as sarcastic.

Silver Star looked at Samantha, who was looking at him. He only nodded his head. He along with Graslmon were going to leave, but Tom stopped them.

"What! At least let us know your name." He requested

"I'm called Silver Star but I would prefer Silver Panther." Silver Star replied

Tom nodded. Silver Panther turned to Graslmon.

"Beat you to the island." He grinned

"No cheating though!" Graslmon demanded

Even though he was wearing a helmet, Graslmon could tell that Silver Panther was grinning. He wrapped himself in his cape and disappeared. Everyone in the room had their jaws dropped, including Samantha's. Graslmon was surprised, he sighed and slightly jumped into the air, bending his upper body backwards. Silver collars appeared around his neck; upper arms and upper legs. Graslmon dashed out of the house and took flight towards Crovinapolis.

* * *

Owna; Kari; Salamon; Veemon and Selfmon were walking up a narrow path up a mountain in Server continent. Owna was holding Davis in his arms, whose face was burnt and with blood all over it. Owna put some water on the face but after awhile of doing that, Davis woke up from the intense pain. Owna showed him his face, he screamed in shock and fainted. Owna changed his mind from putting water on Davis' face again.

It had been silent since the battle with Mephistomon, though Owna's plan worked and Kari used some of her abilities to spread the sphere of light but it cost them dearly. Veemon was in the lead beside Owna, Kari was behind them with Gatomon, too terrified to look at Davis. Selfmon was at the rear, protecting them from any surprise attack. Owna sighed, knowing that the group was getting tired but where to rest?

There were two roads, one leading up and the other leading down; they all were heading upwards. Owna told the others to call him Owna from then on, once returning from Realm of Time.

'Owna, you have healing abilities, only the Emerald Star does.' Mythilm reminded, in his mind.

'Healing abilities? But how do I heal? I would really want to use it now to help Davis.' Owna replied

'At the top of this mountain lives a human, like the rest of you with her Codelimin, but she's around a year older than Kari and Davis.' Mythilm explained

'What? You mean Yolei?' Owna asked

'Bingo!' Mythilm replied

'Oh boy this is just getting more and more interesting.' Owna thought

"I just got informed that at the top of this mountain, we can rest for a few days to the least." Owna announced, looking back.

Kari and the others all sighed, they were so exhausted, but they still continued on since there was little left. The climb was an exercise for Owna since he climbs higher and steeper mountains without any safety gear. He didn't climb any, but climbing the mountain was no big deal for him, he was getting more exercise from it and he was even sweating or panting, he wasn't tired at all.

'You know you can make it quicker for the others and yourself but making yourself and them fly up.' Mythilm reminded

'What? I can?' Owna asked

'Of course you can, that's one of the things the Realm gives you once you have had entered it.' Mythilm replied

'Alright... I'll give it a shot.' Owna thought

He stopped in his tracks, which made the others stop and fall on their butts. Kari asked if they could stop for awhile, Owna nodded fine to it, but that he would be moving them up. The entire group looked at him and protested right away. Owna explained what he was going to do and they'll all agreed after some convincing. Without concentrating, Owna used his abilities of flight to form a transparent bubble around the group, not including Veemon and him.

He floated the bubble over the ground and sent it high into the air but not too high.

"Wow! Now I know what it feels like in Piximon's escape bubble." Salamon stated

After awhile, Owna formed a transparent bubble around him; Davis and Veemon. He controlled the direction of the bubble. The two bubbles met close to the top of the mountain, Owna finished the ride and landed all of them on the grass on the top of the mountain. The entire group quickly fell to the grass, lying down on their backs, enjoying the rest and comfort, after the bubbles were popped. Owna stayed standing up, after he put Davis carefully onto the grass next to Veemon.

He saw in the distance, a wooden cabin, it was surprisingly a kind of big one, but Owna also saw in the distance, a huge bird with curved horns. On it was an eight year old girl with purple hair and she wore medical circular glasses. She was in her Digi-Universe Uniform. Owna took his R-Mystic out and synthesized the Codelimin.

"_Aquilamon - Bird Jerebi Maturity - Aquilamon is a horned eagle with the ability of flying close to the speed of sound - His attacks are: Blast Rings or Blast Laser; Grand Horn; Mach Impulse; Penetrator; Invisible Shot._"

Owna put his R-Mystic away as Aquilamon arrived where the group was. He landed on his feet and Yolei jumped off, landing on the ground unharmed. Once she was noticed by the others, they stood on their legs, the Codelimin ready to fight. Owna quickly put a stop to that, before anything happened.

"Hold on, Yolei and Aquilamon are not enemies." He assured

The Codelimin didn't listen to him and stayed alert. Yolei noticed Davis and walked over to him. Owna had to pull Veemon away. Kari watched in curiosity.

"So one of your comrades need medical attention then." Yolei noticed

"Yeah. Can you help?" Kari asked

Yolei looked at her, "No I can't now, my medical stuff is back at my cabin."

"You're not just going to let him die! Are you?" Veemon asked

Yolei laughed, "No. A person won't die from such injures."

"He needs to be carried back to my cabin. You are all welcome to come if you all want too." She paused

Instantly, all of them agreed, including Owna for his group.

"I'll carry him to Aquilamon." Owna nodded

Yolei nodded, in agreement. She stepped away as Owna went over, carrying Davis between his arms.

"Let Veemon also ride with him. It's his Digimon." Owna requested

"Fine." Yolei nodded

Owna walked over to Aquilamon and hovered himself off the ground at Aquilamon's height. He put Davis down on Aquilamon's back gently, landing back on the ground. He put Veemon up, by hovering him off the ground and onto Aquilamon. Yolei went over and climbed up on Aquilamon. Veemon held onto Davis so he won't fall. Aquilamon spread his wings, taking flight.

At the same time, Owna formed the transparent bubble around Kari and the others, bringing them to Aquilamon's height. He himself hovered to the same height as Aquilamon. Aquilamon sped off into the direction they came from and Owna followed with the same speed beside Aquilamon, with the transparent bubble at the same speed and at the other side of Aquilamon.

* * *

A.J. told L.T. and Ähmed about him and Helen going to the DigiDestined home world. Ähmed wanted to come but A.J. convinced him that his job would be to protect the Ownalis Elite Ship and L.T. After some time, A.J. and Helen along with Lady Earthmon went to the dimensional teleporter room and they were teleported to the park in Beverly Hills. They were in a secure area, where in the middle was a pond and all around the area were either trees or long bushes.

A.J. and Helen rested, sitting down on the grass near the pond as Lady Earthmon kept watch from one of the trees. Unexpectedly though, rain clouds appeared in the sky. A.J.; Helen and Lady Earthmon all noticed them. Lady Earthmon jumped down from where she was and went over to A.J. and Helen, who were standing and staring at the clouds.

"Should it suppose to rain today?" Helen asked

A.J. shook his head, "I don't know."

"Since its rain, wouldn't you suggest we should find some sort of shelter?" Lady Earthmon asked

"Yes, we better get out of here and quick." A.J. replied

"Fly us out then." Helen suggested

"No can do, it would risk the danger of people seeing us." A.J. refused

"Who would notice us when they themselves are busy running away from the rain?" Lady Earthmon asked

By now, it was starting to drizzle.

"We won't be safe in the air while it's raining, it's too dangerous." A.J. replied

"So we just run away?" Helen asked

"Like everybody else." A.J. replied

Helen grabbed A.J. hand and A.J. went running out of the area. Helen was running at the same speed along with A.J. Lady Earthmon had some trouble catching up but she wasn't far behind. A.J. took shortcuts out of the park, avoiding the rush of the people and getting out of the park in no time. Lady Earthmon wasn't seen by any human as she followed. Once all three got out of the park, they stopped to catch their breathe.

"I was wondering, where would we go to now?" Helen asked

"Honestly, I don't have a clue but we need to find some sort of shelter." A.J. replied

"Going back into the park would be the best solution." Lady Earthmon suggested

"I guess you're right. You fine with it Helen?" A.J. asked

"Since there's no other place to go, I'm fine with it." Helen replied

"If we're lucky, we would find a sort of cabin like the one Guilmon was put in, in Digimon Tamers." A.J. hoped

Helen nodded. She grabbed A.J.'s hand again and they along with Lady Earthmon ran back into the park, using the shortcuts again. They got back to where they began, in the pond area, but what they didn't expect was to see a suitable cabin there, it was crovinze material too.

"I guess it was made for us." A.J. shrugged

They all went into the cabin, settled there and waited for the rain to stop.

"I wouldn't want to face any Codelimin in this rain." Lady Earthmon shivered

"You wouldn't have too. I and Helen would be the ones dealing with it." A.J. replied

They all heard voices outside of the cabin, all of them instantly went silent, listening.

"I came to this world only to get wet, uh!" A voice growled, angrily.

"I'm sorry boss but I didn't have time to do the adjusting of the portal when you wanted the castle to self-destruct." Another voice replied, scared.

"Anyway, no matter. It's a good thing that it's raining or I would have to stay in the sewers." The first voice sighed

"Also because you wanted to leave so quickly, I didn't have time to bring us to Odaiba, Japan." The second voice reported

"What! If we're not in Japan now then where the hell are we?" The first voice asked, angrily again.

"We're in the U.S boss." A third voice replied

"I guess that's better than nothing, we would be able to get to Odaiba once the rain stops, by flying there." The first voice decided

"Yeah boss, you're right." The second voice nodded

"Myotismon and two of his goons." A.J. whispered

"You think they see the cabin?" Helen asked, whispering.

"No, if this cabin was made for us then it might be invisible to their eyes and sensors." A.J. replied, whispering.

"But we got to face them before the chance goes away." Lady Earthmon whispered

"Not now. In awhile." A.J. agreed

* * *

Pyromon was able to catch up with Zack, after Zack ran out of breathe and stopped.

"Everybody has friends Zack and sooner or later, whether you like it or not, you'll have friends too." Pyromon stated

"You don't understand Pyromon, since my family dead, I had to take care of myself. You see this pocket knife? My father gave it to me for me to protect myself. My father taught me everything after my mom dead." Zack explained

"Oh Zack, I'm sorry I didn't know." Pyromon apologized

"That's fine, the Digimon wouldn't know what kind of life its partner went through, without the partner telling it." Zack replied

"Help!" A voice cried out

Zack didn't waste any time and ran towards the direction of the voice, with Pyromon flying behind, close by. Soon enough, the two of them reached an alley where a thug was harassing a 11 year old girl.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed

The thug saw him, he instantly running away in the other direction.

"Pyromon, get him and stop him!" Zack ordered

Pyromon nodded, chasing after the thug.

"Pyro Wings!" Pyromon yelled

The attack hit the thug as Pyromon along with Zack and girl ran away from the alley. After they were far away from the alley, they stopped to catch their breathe.

"Name's Maria Janitism." The girl introduced herself

"Zack." Zack introduced back

The girl was light skinned with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Pyromon, Zack's Digimon Partner." Pyromon introduced himself

Maria smiled, "Oh, thanks for rescuing me back there, both of you."

Zack smiled sheepishly, rarely smiling, "Any time."

"So you are one of the Dark DigiDestined?" Maria asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Zack asked

"For one thing, Pyromon is a virus type, for another from the clothes you're wearing. I'd guess you're the leader then." Maria sighed

"Wait a minute! How did you know I was virus type?" Pyromon asked

"I know a lot of Digimon or Codelimin and when I see one I'll recognize it right away, if though I didn't see it before. I don't know how but I just can." Maria replied

"So I'm the leader of the Dark DigiDestined. Cool! Since I'm the leader what are you?" Zack asked

Maria sighed, "I really don't know."

She was wearing a red t-shirt with a dark red shorts. She was wearing red boots. Around her right wrist was a red bracelet, but a strange bracelet.

"What's that?" Zack asked, noticing the bracelet.

Maria looked at her bracelet, "This?"

Zack nodded

"It's called a relic but I don't know what it does, it's been around my wrist from since I can remember." Maria replied

"Zack, we really need to get to the Digi-World." Pyromon reminded

"I know bud but how?" Zack asked

"Do you have your D-3 Advance?" Maria asked

Zack got his Digivice out, "You mean this?"

"Yes, only a D-3 Advance Digivice can teleport a person to the Digi-Universe." Maria replied

"How?" Zack asked

"For a kid, you're full of questions. I don't know, press on some buttons and you might be able to open a tunnel or something." Maria replied

"I'll give it a try." Zack decided

He pressed on a black circular button. Suddenly, after Zack pressed the button, a strong wind passed by. Static Electricity appeared in front of the three of them, as they held their balance against the wind. Black electricity volts appeared from the static area and in a moment, a tunnel was opened. The wind dead down and the electricity stopped.

"I guess that was the button." Zack shrugged

"But we got to be ready for anything on the other side of the tunnel." Maria warned

"We're ready for anything. Right Zack?" Pyromon asked

"Yep, anything. Let's go." Zack agreed

With that, the three of them entered the tunnel, sending them to an unknown place, but one thing was sure, the Dark DigiDestined group has just gained one more Dark DigiDestined.

* * *

Garurumon went rushing through the island at top speed, heading towards Infinity Mountain, in the middle of the island. Over head, Birdramon and Kabuterimon were heading to Infinity Mountain too, flying to it.

"I wonder where Kate and Mrs. Jallivic are." T.K. muttered

Matt looked back at his brother while Garurumon kept on going. He suddenly stopped, taking Matt by surprise as he fell off of Garurumon onto the grass. T.K. was still on Garurumon, holding Patamon, but he couldn't help laughing. Matt was happy to see his brother laughing, but not in that situation, since T.K. was laughing at him.

"No need to wonder any more." A voice stated

Matt jumped onto his feet, looking around.

"I sensed their scent and that's why I stopped." Garurumon growled

In a near by bush, Kate popped her head out, along with Mrs. Jallivic's head. They unintentionally startled Matt. Kate laughed along with T.K. and Patamon, but Carol was able to hold it.

"Sorry we startled you. We managed to escape Devimon's grasp while he was distracted by your guys." Carol explained

"So you two were on this island the whole time?" T.K. asked, stopping his laughter.

Kate nodded, "We were able to stay out of Devimon's sight and his goons, thanks to Mrs. Jallivic here."

Carol chuckled, "No need to thank me, I'm just a girl guide in the forest, so I know my way around."

"Anyway, we're heading to Infinity Mountain now. Kabuterimon and Birdramon are heading there too with the others with them. You two can come with us." Matt decided, hopping back onto Garurumon.

Carol shrugged, "Sure, why not? I haven't seen a battle in person yet."

She got herself up on Garurumon, T.K. made space for her. Once Carol was settled on Garurumon, Kate got on with T.K.'s help. Matt was in the front, with Carol coming next then T.K. and last Kate. Garurumon continued his charge through the island, towards Infinity Mountain at top speed, after he picked two other passengers on his back. Garurumon reached the bottom of the mountain after sometime, Kabuterimon and Birdramon weren't any sight.

"Where are those guys?" Matt asked, angered.

Two objects from the top of the mountain were blasted over the mountain. Garurumon looked up and gasped.

"Birdramon and Kabuterimon were fighting without us." He blinked

"What? Where are they?" Matt asked

"Falling." Garurumon replied

Carol; Matt; Patamon; T.K. and Kate all looked up, to see the two objects falling.

"That's Biyomon and Tentomon!" Patamon gasped

Garurumon knew it from their scent. He rushed over to the area where he thought Biyomon and Tentomon were falling, but he was slightly a few yards away, however, he didn't need to save, as a teenager, in a light green camouflage uniform, appeared out of no where and leaped, first catching Biyomon then Tentomon. He landed down on the ground safely, putting the Codelimin down on the ground gently.

"Who are you?" Carol asked

"I don't have time to answer. You better hurry to your comrades or they'll die up there." The teenager replied

Garurumon didn't waste any time and rushed up the mountain, it was narrow for him, but he was able to go up fast, without falling. In a few minutes, he reached the top.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

The attack hit Devimon's attack, before it reached the DigiDestined. Devimon growled and the DigiDestined themselves all looked at Garurumon in relief. Tanemon; Koromon and Bukamon, were all unconscious, in front of the DigiDestined. Matt; T.K.; Carol and Kate got off of Garurumon as T.K. let Patamon fly, freely above Garurumon. The four of them joined the rest.

"Are we glad to see you guys!" Joe relieved

"You did come definitely in the right timing." Izzy agreed

"Are Biyomon and Tentomon still alive?" Sora asked

"We're not sure, but some weird person caught them, before they hit the ground, so they should be fine and safe in his hands." Matt replied

"Boom Bubble pa!" Patamon yelled

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

Devimon raised his hand and clicked his fingers, Patamon's attack hit him but did nothing, Garurumon's attack vaporized. Patamon looked disappointed, but Garurumon growled. Devimon laughed.

"Is this all the legendary DigiDestined have! Really pathetic. I expected more of a challenge and I'm disappointed that I don't get one." He sighed

"He did the something with the others attacks!" Tai hissed

"Yeah, he vaporized them as if they were nothing." Mimi added

"Wait a minute. Only six of our Digimon can digivolve." Izzy realized

"And there's 7." Tai understood

"That leaves Patamon." Sora understood, along with the others.

"Garurumon would be able to handle him!" Matt argued

"Garurumon's attack was vaporized and that was Garurumon's strongest attack. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid Garurumon doesn't stand a chance by himself." Tai stated

"I have faith in my Digimon and so does Garurumon, he has faith in himself as well. We can't lose." Matt argued

"I don't think that would help." Izzy shook his head

"All of you stop! For one thing, it's all your faults." Carol yelled

"What do you mean it's all our faults?" Tai yelled at her

"Birdramon and Kabuterimon went into battle along with the rest of your Digimon, Garurumon didn't join until now... It's my fault too since I delayed Garurumon from arriving." Carol sighed

"I see! If all of us were present along with our Digimon and they attacked together all at once then maybe Devimon would be long gone by now." Izzy explained

'Patamon please survive, you might be our last chance, don't fail please! I trust you.' T.K. thought, watching his Digimon.

At that moment, Patamon looked at his partner, the way T.K. looked at him, Patamon understood.

'Don't worry T.K., I would try my best.' Patamon thought

Koromon; Tanemon and Bukamon were regaining their conscious by now, seeing Garurumon and Devimon, staring at each other. Devimon was grinning, Garurumon was glaring. Patamon didn't understand this stuff and just stared at Devimon.

"Koromon, can you still fight?" Tai asked

"I'll try." Koromon replied

"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE IN!"  
"AGUMON!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

Devimon growled, he avoided Greymon's attack and barely avoided Garurumon's attack.

"Yeah! He's starting to get scared." Tai excited

"Great job you two." Matt nodded

Devimon smirked.

"Scared? You don't know what scared is boy!" He snarled

"Death Claw!" Devimon yelled

Garurumon didn't expect this and if it wasn't for Patamon, who got in the hand's way, who knew what would have happened. Devimon got some pain by grabbing Patamon, but after awhile inside his hand started to glow. Devimon was taken back and released his grab in Patamon. T.K.'s Digivice started to glow as a golden light covered Patamon up.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

An angel like Codelimin appeared in Patamon's place.

"Prodigious!" Izzy gasped, turning his laptop on.

All the others looked in awe, including Carol at the new Codelimin.

"_Angemon - Angel Jerebi Maturity - Angemon is the first angel type Digimon to be sighted. His Hand of Fate can affect any grasl Digimon, no matter how high in level the Digimon is - His attacks are: Hand of Fate and Angel Rod._"

Devimon clenched his fist, growling as Angemon appeared.

"By doing harm to the Digi-World and to the Digimon, you are sentenced to death, Devimon!" Angemon juried

"That's what you think." Devimon smiled

Black gears came flying in every direction, heading to Devimon. One after another went into Devimon, until all the black gears were in him, Devimon grew to a giant. Angemon stayed where he was. All the DigiDestined, including Kate gasped. Carol sighed.

"Hey!" A voice greeted

Greymon; Garurumon and Angemon kept their eye on Devimon, while the dark skinned teenager walked to the DigiDestined, dropping Biyomon and Tentomon down in front of them, still unconscious.

"Are they going to be fine?" Sora asked

"They'll be fine." The teenager replied

"But who are you?" Tai asked

"He's the one who saved Biyomon and Tentomon from certain death." Matt commented

"I'll just tell you my name, name's Scott." The teenager replied

Scott quickly ran past the DigiDestined and bounced into the air, passing the cliff. All the DigiDestined gasped, including Kate and Carol. Matt ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, but he couldn't see anything.

"Somehow I feel he can handle himself. He just seemed to come up here to bring our Digimon." Izzy concluded

All the DigiDestined nodded in agreement, including Kate and Carol, but they all were still worried, including Izzy.

"Dungeon Curse!" Devimon yelled

The wind raised up as small bubbles of acid appeared around Angemon; Garurumon and Greymon.

"What's this?" Garurumon asked

"We better be careful because I don't like this." Greymon replied

Angemon didn't say anything, staring at Devimon under his helmet. The DigiDestined were now paying attention to the battle and were confused at what Devimon was doing except for Carol, she just sighed. Without warning, all the bubbles entered Greymon and Garurumon, but Angemon was able to dodge all of them. Greymon and Garurumon cried in agony, going unconscious, but they went down to the In-Training level.

"Koromon!" Tai cried worried, rushing over to his Digimon.

"Tsunomon!" Matt cried worried, rushing over to his Digimon.

Devimon growled, seeing that Angemon was able to avoid his attack. The wind dead down as the attack was done.

"That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you now. Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled

The attack was so fast that in passed through Devimon's body as if he was nothing. Devimon cried in agony, the beam went through him and it took less than a minute for him to be totally vaporized. Angemon returned in Patamon once the threat was over, exhausted. T.K. rushed over to Patamon and hugged him.

"You were great!" T.K. whispered

"Thanks for trusting in me T.K." Patamon replied, weakly, closing his eyes to get some rest.

T.K. stood up, the entire group cheered, waking Biyomon; Tentomon; Koromon and Tsunomon up.

"What happened?" Tsunomon asked

"Everything is fine now. Devimon is gone, thanks to Angemon." Matt replied

"Sorry I didn't do my best." Koromon apologized

"Its fine pal, what matters is that you're fine." Tai replied

"Finally we can go home." Joe sighed

"I don't think so." Izzy shook his head

"Why not?" Mimi asked

Izzy pointed at a small pad on the ground, taking everybody's attention to it. A small holograph of a small old man, appeared on the pad.

"Greetings DigiDestined." The old man greeted

COMING UP! EPISODE 15: REALITY OF VICTOMON

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	16. Episode 15: Reality of Victomon

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 15: "Reality of Victomon"_

Taichi here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Ownalis easily dealt with the tank, samurais and the four Piedmon. A.J. told Helen everything while Lady Earthmon was there and listening. Ownalis went into the Forest of Danger to find his Indiral, whatever that is, he found it along with his Codelimin, Sonarmon. The entire group reassembled and headed for Infinity Mountain, Matt and T.K. were late but when Angemon appeared, Devimon was all dust.

Stan returned to his home world along with Greemon, he went straight back to his house where he saw his family and Samantha again. Skeletimon showed and Stan along with Samantha went to face it. Skeletimon easily took Graslmon and Shatmon down, but it took Stan to star morph in Silver Star or rather Silver Panther to take him down. Now, the Markems and Stablins think that Stan is dead.

Owna and his group, along with my younger sister, Kari reached the top of the mountain with Owna's help. Yolei came and saw that Davis was badly wounded and they are all heading to Yolei's cabin. A.J.; Samantha and Lady Earthmon reached our home world but it started to rain and the three of them were forced to take shelter in a cabin where they found out about Myotismon. Zack met up with Maria and that's it. On with the Conclusion.

* * *

Ownalis reached Misterim's training grounds; Banmore was still sleeping in his arms. Sonarmon was walking next to him. Ownalis stopped, after entering the gate with Sonarmon. Sonarmon's jaw dropped, upon seeing the training grounds. The gate closed behind them. Ownalis continued on his way towards Misterim's cabin, leaving Sonarmon back, for awhile, looking around in awe. Ownalis entered the cabin and went to his room.

He slightly put Banmore down on the bed, letting him rest. Sonarmon came in after awhile, he was out of breathe.

"Something the matter?" Ownalis asked

"Dragons are... attacking." Sonarmon replied, panting.

"Keep your eye on Banmore and don't wake him." Ownalis decided

Sonarmon nodded. Ownalis dashed out of the cabin, but when he was out of the cabin, a strong force forced him back, into the wall of the cabin, making Ownalis break through the wall. Ownalis shook his head slightly, before getting up. He looked outside through the open hole. What he saw, he couldn't believe. He quickly dashed out to help. Misterim noticed him, fighting the creatures off.

"Ownalis! Get out of here; take your partners with you. Go into the Forest and don't come back! I have a friend in the forest that would take care of you. Now go!" Misterim ordered

Ownalis nodded and whistled. Mamigrol appeared out of the sky and landed in front of Ownalis. Ownalis quickly went into the cabin and into his room. He hurriedly carried Banmore, who was still sleeping, but carefully.

"We're going to the Forest of Danger. Mamigrol would bring us there that way we'll escape the grounds, while Misterim distracts the creatures." Ownalis explained

Sonarmon nodded and followed Ownalis out. Sonarmon hopped onto Mamigrol and Ownalis gave him Banmore. Sonarmon took Banmore up onto Mamigrol, while Banmore was still sleeping. Ownalis jumped onto Mamigrol. Mamigrol roared, taking off. While Mamigrol was flying, dragons appeared in front of them, the same kind of dragons that Ownalis faced when he first came to the Forest of Danger. Ownalis was in the front while Sonarmon, holding Banmore, was behind him.

"Zeta Elite!" Ownalis yelled

Emerald diamonds headed straight towards the dragons, but the dragons had none of it, avoiding the attack, separating, half of them going to the left, while the other half going to the right. Ownalis was surprised to see that. The dragons flew fast, passing by Mamigrol by both sides. Ownalis turned his head to see the dragons turning around to attack.

"Go faster. We've got to out fly them." Ownalis urged

Mamigrol nodded and went faster. That didn't help though, the dragons were keeping up.

"Sonarmon? You think you can handle them?" Ownalis asked

"I've never faced dragons before like this but I'll do my best!" Sonarmon replied, confident.

Ownalis took Banmore from Sonarmon, Sonarmon turned around to face the dragons.

"You'll help me though right?" Sonarmon asked

"Yes, I'll keep you balanced in the air." Ownalis replied

Sonarmon nodded, taking a bouncing jump into the air. Ownalis quickly took control, balancing Sonarmon in the air.

"Keep going." Ownalis urged

Mamigrol nodded and didn't stop.

"Mystic Spin!" Sonarmon yelled

Sonarmon twirled himself around, as the aura of myths formed around him. Electric sparks colored green jumped off of him randomly. Sonarmon moved into a horizontal way. A spinning figure appeared above Sonarmon, continuing on spinning. The spinning figure released himself towards the opponent, in a horizontal way. Just before it reached one of the dragons, the spinning figure blasted charge after charge of green electricity, going through one of the dragons, totally vaporizing it.

Sonarmon stopped spinning, getting over the attack, preparing to do the next.

"Sonar Pads!" Sonarmon yelled

He crossed his arms as his pads started to glow emerald. Green energy particles appeared around the pads as they finished glowing, but still shined. The particles gathered energy from the shining pads and moved above Sonarmon's head, forming the relic of myths in green, in a vertical appearance. The relic glowed as the pads stopped shining and the relic turned horizontal, dashing at one of the dragons, releasing green energy blasts from the middle curve.

That way, a few of the dragons were vaporized but the relic wasn't finished, dashing through another dragon, totally vaporizing it too. The remaining dragons gave up the pursuit, noticing Sonarmon was incredibly strong, by himself. Ownalis knew that and let Sonarmon fly through the air, towards Mamigrol. After sometime, Sonarmon arrived behind Mamigrol and Ownalis landed Sonarmon on Mamigrol.

"That's the end of their pursuit." Sonarmon smiled

Ownalis nodded, allowing Mamigrol to land between the trees in the forest; they would continue on the journey walking. He jumped off of Mamigrol, holding Banmore in his hands and Sonarmon slid down, reaching the ground, unharmed. Mamigrol started to walk along with Ownalis carrying Banmore with Sonarmon by his side.

* * *

Samantha reached the school the next day, with exciting news to tell the others, but she would keep secret the fact that Stan was the Silver Panther. She had some thoughts that Mark might use this to flirt with her, making his moves on her, but that wasn't what Mark did to her and the others' surprise. Mark had secrets of his own and wasn't planning on telling any one. The fact that Stan was dead now helped Mark actually.

"So Mark, won't you try..." But Samantha was cut off.

"Don't even think of it. No, I won't try to flirt with you. I have better issues on my hands right now." Mark interrupted

"Why...? What are the better issues that are more important to you than Samantha?" Brian asked

"That all of you would find out sooner or later." Mark replied

The group was going to continue on discussing on the issue, if it wasn't for the school bell that rang, telling them that school had started. The periods went on smoothly, Mark hadn't done anything new and Gralen 57 members were sure of it, they saw no difference in him, but they all wondered, including Samantha, what Mark had meant earlier. Samantha had stopped bringing Lady Shimmon with her to school because, she thought, it might bring some troubles to her and others.

After school was over, Mark left with the school bag over his shoulder from the school building, heading into a new direction; the members knew that wasn't his home's direction. The members would usually stay with each other for awhile, after school, in the school yard, but recently, Mark has been leaving to who knows where right away. Samantha excused herself and decided to follow Mark. She was sure not to get herself caught as Stan had taught her before.

Mark knew she was following him and he took no notice to it, it didn't bother him. It did bother Samantha though because she had a feeling that Mark sensed her for a while now. After awhile, Mark reached his destination, stopping in front of an ancient temple. Samantha gasped lowly, seeing it.

'How is it possible for a temple to be out here?' Samantha thought

After awhile, the gates of the temple opened, once it finished scanning Mark fully. Mark entered the temple with one last look to the direction that Samantha was hiding in and smirked. Samantha didn't feel afraid for some reason and kept her composure. The gates closed after Mark had entered. Samantha knew that she couldn't follow Mark anymore, she couldn't find out what he was doing, so she left the area and headed back to the school.

'I have to tell Stan and the others about this.' She thought

Meanwhile, in the temple, it was pitch black in the hallway that Mark entered with a few torches here and there, but they were no ordinary flames as they were purple. A smaller figure approached him in the distance as Mark stopped.

"Did anybody follow you?" The figure asked

"Yes, one did, she's gone now though." Mark replied

"Continue on." The figure nodded, leaving.

Mark continued on walking into the hallway, following the smaller figure. The smaller figure didn't try to escape from Mark so it just went on its way. Mark was familiar with the place and he didn't need or have to look around to swallow it all in, as he had done so a few weeks earlier. After a while, Mark and the figure in front of him reached a bigger chamber, with more light and the chamber was circular in shape.

Mark stopped at the entrance while the smaller figure continued on, its appearance not shown yet.

"Welcome Naneram!" One of the figures greeted, sitting down at the far side of the chamber, in a French accent.

There was a long table with five figures, sitting along it. On the table, in front of the figures, words carved in wood were tilted but stable, the words showing the names of countries. The farthest to the left of Mark was Japan after that were Russia; Spain; France and finally Germany. In the middle was the Spanish agent. All the secret agents were wearing purple robes around them with their hoods down.

"So I'm here, why did you order me to come?" Mark asked

"We've got some info that Devimon has been vaporized by the DigiDestined." The Russian agent replied

"We think but are not sure that properly the DigiDestined are from my country." The Japanese agent added

"We also have theorized that they were teleported to the Code Dimension, somehow when the different weird phenomena happened. What's surprising is that after the DigiDestined were teleported, the phenomena's stopped." The Spanish agent continued

"Myotismon is not on our scanners anymore, that indicates that after he self-destructed his castle, he was teleported away by a dimensional gate. We think he is now in here in this world and on this part of the country. You can take your Star Relic for good now along with your Codelimin here, Rejelmon, to investigate on where Myotismon is now exactly and to pursuit him.

"Stay out of sight, even if he attacks civilians, we know this as a fact that he'll appear, during the night, to go after teenage girls or female humans between ages 18 and 45 years to feast on their blood." The German agent explained

"Tell me again how all of you found out about the Code Dimension?" Mark asked

"We've known it for quiet awhile before it was even created. Since the person who designed the creatures and dimension was supervised by our secret agency." The Japanese agent replied

"But why aren't your governments involved in this?" Mark asked

"If our governments were involved then the press and media would find out either way. The fact that other creatures, other than the ones we know, would not only shock the multi societies, but would also put the Codelimin in danger, as some 'hunters' would want to kill them and sell their fur or whatever. We can't risk that sort of thing." The French agent replied

"But what if Stan or the others get involved?" Mark asked

"If these new warriors get involved, fight them. Always be in your Digimon Ruler suit so that nobody would recognize you." The Spanish agent replied

'If you're wise enough Stan, then stay away from this, please!' Luis thought

"Is that all?" Mark asked

The Spanish agent nodded, "Yes."

Mark approached the table, taking his Star Relic permanently now, putting it on right hand on the back of it, making the Star Relic connect to the skin with familiar pain that Mark had, had before. The Star Relic had the relic of Nobeph, in white, below the transparent purple glass. The Star Relic was small and circular with the glass transparent and purple, the frame was all white that was around the glass. Mark turned around and left the chamber, along with the smaller figure.

"This won't be the last assignment though." The Spanish agent remarked

Mark heard him, continuing on walking through the dark hallway with his Codelimin beside him, the smaller figure turned out to be his Codelimin named Rejelmon. Rejelmon is the size of Soil Earthmon; his face is cream colored; his body is like a human's except for his chest, which is a purple oval jewel; his eye color is blue with short purple hair; he is a juvenile level; he is a Mammal Jerebi kind; he has the ability of letting or making his lower chest changed into a one like human.

Though, Rejelmon's appearance was shown yet. Mark reached the gates at the end of the hallway and waited while the scanner scanned him and Rejelmon. When it was done, the gates opened and Mark and Rejelmon went out into the open, Rejelmon's appearance now appearing. The gates closed behind them.

* * *

Aquilamon; Owna and his group reached Yolei's cabin. It was a normal cabin. Aquilamon landed in front of the entrance to the cabin and Yolei slid off. Owna hovered down, brought the others with him and blew the bubble up, once the group was close enough to the ground. Owna carried Veemon and Davis into the air and landed them both, safely, on the ground. Owna carried Davis in his arms, Aquilamon returned in Hawkmon and Yolei took the lead into the cabin.

She took her keys out and unlocked the door, opening it. The group entered, the room they entered into was a mixture of a living room and a kitchen. Owna and Veemon followed Yolei right away, the others stayed back to swallow the sights in. Yolei went through a control and monitoring room with Hawkmon beside her and entered the medical room. She stopped at the bed.

"Place him down on the bed. I'll go get the others." She nodded

Owna nodded with Hawkmon following her. He put Davis down on the bed gently, so it won't hurt or affect Davis. Veemon stayed with him and went to Davis' side.

"Nothing like this happened to Davis before." Veemon noted

Owna nodded, "I know."

'We're here by ourselves. What to do?' Owna thought

'You're asking me! Look, I just know you have the ability to do the stuff, but I don't know how to do it. As far as I know, the other two splits haven't used this ability either yet.' Mythilm replied

Owna nodded, "Mokey Hokey."

But before Owna could even touch Davis, Davis' Digi-V fell out of his pocket, started to shine and glow golden bluish.

"That never happened either!" Veemon exclaimed, shocked

'This would usually happen when the human partner is in danger, or if Veemon was to initiate, but neither is needed or happening.' Mythilm shrugged

Mythilm appeared besides Owna as a transparent, invisible ghost.

'I wonder? Could it?' Owna thought

'Could it what?' Mythilm asked

'You'll see.' Owna replied

Right in front of them, the Digi-V of Victory changed shape but not to a D-3 or to a D-3 Advance but to a Star Relic. The Digi-V took a circular shape as the frame was circular too and was colored golden. The glass formed, it was transparent blue with the relic of victory deep in the glass golden colored. The Star Relic was smaller than any other Digivice known. Owna's predictions were correct, but it still surprised him. Veemon gasped, seeing it.

"I never thought I would see one." He whispered

"What?" Owna asked, looking at Veemon.

"A Star Relic and not just any, but the Star Relic of Victory, my partner's Star Relic." Veemon replied

Veemon started to glow.

"This shouldn't be part of the process." Owna gasped

'With change comes newness.' Mythilm grinned

Veemon continued on glowing golden, his skin color changed from blue to golden and his belly changed from white to blue. His eyes changed from red to blue. The V mark on his forehead disappeared, the relic of victory appeared instead of it in the same place, in the blue color.

"VEEMON RELIC INITIATE IN..."

The horn grew a few centimeters, it changed to golden crovinze. Veemon grew small golden angel wings on his back. His tail decreased a few inches, changing to golden.

"... VICTOMON!"

"Wow!" Owna gasped, in awe.

'Not a bad look, for a newly morphasized codelimin.' Mythilm smiled

Owna took his R-Mystic, synthesizing Victomon.

"_Victomon or Victmon - Dragon Jerebi Juvenile - Victomon is a stronger, tougher version of Veemon. He is the Duke of all Dragons. His Sonic Victory can vaporize the opponent in less than a second. He can match up as strong as migration, even though he's juvenile level - His attacks are: Sonic Victory; Rapid Dragon; Victory Soar; Victory Slam; Dragon Punch; Victory Spear._"

"Wow!" Owna gasped again, putting his R-Mystic away.

'Wow indeed. Quickly, put the Star Relic on Davis' right hand on the back. It would... You'll see what would happen.' Mythilm instructed

Owna nodded. He quickly put the Star Relic on Davis' right back hand. The Star Relic connected itself to Davis' skin and it would be impossible to remove it now.

Right away, Davis' injuries healed, without affecting him. His uniform changed, his eyes stayed the same color, but his hair becomes shorter and smoother as it also stayed brown; a bandanna golden colored with the relic of victory in the middle was around his neck as a cap appeared on Davis' head; it was blue in color but the relic of Victory was golden in color and was in the front. His gloves changed to golden relic gloves, covering the Star Relic.

His shirt was blue stripped golden horizontally, with a golden jacket over it; the relic of Victory was on the right upper side of the jacket. The shorts appeared blue stripped golden too only; his shoes changed to sport shoes and of the relic kind; the shoes were colored golden with the relic of Victory on the outer side of the shoe. 

Davis' eyes begun to stir, slowly opening. His eye color was surely brown still, but gentle. He sat up straight and a small cape, golden in color, appeared behind him. He first looked at Victomon and then at Owna. He noticed Mythilm but ignored him, like he wasn't there. Mythilm nodded, vanishing from the scene.

"What happened?" Davis asked

Owna smiled, "It's a long story but you'd understand it right about... now."

Flashes appeared through Davis' mind, explaining to him what happened while he was unconscious and about Victomon; his Star Relic and his uniform.

"But I liked my hairdo!" Davis whined, finding out about his hair.

"Honestly Davis, I like it better this way." Victomon nodded

Owna and Davis looked at him surprised.

"What?" Victomon asked

"You said Davis." Owna replied

"So? ... Oh." Victomon nodded, understanding.

"Since Veemon is now Victomon, you think his other forms are the same?" Davis asked

"I think Stealth Veemon would be the same but I'm not sure about Ex Veemon." Owna replied

"It won't be Stealth Veemon anymore but Stealth Victomon, yeah!" Davis cheered

Just then, Yolei; Hawkmon; Selfmon; Kari and Gatomon entered, they all gasped when they saw Davis awake and healed. They were also surprise to see Victomon, especially Gatomon.

"What happened?" Yolei asked

Before Owna could answer, Kari ran over to Davis and hugged him. It surprised everybody except for Gatomon and Owna. When Kari released Davis, Owna explained.

"Well, first his Digi-V changed to the Star Relic of Victory and if you know what that is then I don't have to explain the rest." He reported

"Star Relic of Victory!" Hawkmon asked, shocked.

"But they're only suppose to be fictional." Gatomon added

"Uh, would somebody tell us what's going on here?" Yolei asked

"The Star Relics are fictional devices, much more powerful than any Digivice around, with unlimited power. Once the owner gets it, his Codelimin would change to a stronger version." Gatomon explained

"So Veemon changed to him?" Yolei asked, pointing at Victomon.

Gatomon smiled, looking at Victomon, "Yes. Victomon is a stronger version of Veemon with the strength and power of an ultimate."

"An ultimate! Wow! Victomon would easily defeat Aquilamon then!" Yolei blinked, shocked.

"I hate to admit it but yes Victomon would defeat me easily as Aquilamon." Hawkmon agreed

"So since Davis is healed now, shouldn't we be on our way?" Kari asked

"Yes we should." Selfmon replied

"I can't come with you though." Owna informed

"Why not?" Davis asked

"The journey ends here for me." Owna replied

"You mean you're going to die?" Kari asked

Owna chuckled, "Die? No. Being an escort for all of you is now over."

"But we enjoyed your company!" Davis whined

"Was it like an order or something for you to leave us?" Kari asked

"Sort of." Owna replied

"Stay!" Selfmon demanded

"Yes. Please do!" Gatomon begged

"You helped us in many ways. Stay with us." Victomon joined in

Hawkmon scratched his head, "I haven't known you for long, but it seems that you're a really nice person. Stay."

"I don't know how the Star Relic healed your comrade, but if you know how to do curing and healing then stay." Yolei decided

"I don't need to say my opinion, it's already known but I'll say it anyway. Stay with us." Kari added

"You carried me, saved I; Victomon and Selfmon from Myotismon's fort. I know that you'll be a strong ally for us but even better, you'll be a best friend. Stay." Davis nodded

Owna sweat-dropped, but that was when he remembered what Ownalis told him when the three splits were in the Realm of Time.

_"Owna stay with Kari and the others until Tai and his group get to them then go to their world."_

Owna sighed once, remembering Ownalis' words, "Fine, I guess I'll stay. It isn't time for me to leave yet anyway. First thing to do is for all of us to get to know each other's names."

"Great. You all know I'm Yolei, what you don't know is my full name is Miyako Inoune." Yolei introduced herself.

"Good then. I'm Hawkmon and I'm Yolei's Codelimin." Hawkmon introduced himself.

"OK then. For those who don't know me, I'm Selfmon." Selfmon introduced himself.

"Excellent. I'm Gatomon, Kari's Codelimin." Gatomon introduced herself.

"Double Excellent. I'm Victomon, Davis' Codelimin." Victomon introduced himself.

"Cool! Thanks! I'm Kari Kamiya or Hikari Yagami." Kari introduced herself.

"Thanks for staying with us. I'm Davis or Daisuke Motomiya." Davis introduced himself.

Owna sighed, "Your Welcome. I'm A.J. Actonal or the Myth Owner and I'm one of Ownalis' splits."

* * *

Ownalis; Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol were all now sitting around a campfire, in a cave, away from the wind in the forest. Banmore was awake now and he was sitting in Ownalis' lap. Sonarmon was next to them. Surprisingly, Mamigrol was able to fit in the cave and move around it easily, it was huge. The entrance was even big enough for Mamigrol to enter even when he was on his two back feet, balancing on them.

Luckily though, there was a force field covering the entrance so the wind couldn't get in. Wolf clouds were outside and it looked like it was going to rain; snow or maybe hail. As for Ownalis and the others, they were wondering if Misterim was fine and if he survived. Banmore was asleep through all of it, but since he could telepath with Ownalis and Sonarmon, he knew what happened. Ownalis could telepath with all three of them.

There were some strange plants on the ground of the cave, closest to the walls. They were edible, so Ownalis; Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol all feasted on them. Surprisingly, the fruit of the plant would grow quickly to take a place of another fruit that was taken. Ownalis was able to know what was happening with his two splits, though the splits didn't know he knew.

"Interesting." Ownalis remarked suddenly

The group had been quiet and silent, from since they have landed in the forest. All the attention went to Ownalis, once he talked.

"What's interesting?" Sonarmon asked

"Ban?" Banmore asked

Ownalis sighed, "A lot of things is happening to my split that is with Kari; Davis; Gatomon; Veemon who is now Victomon; Selfmon and now Yolei and Hawkmon."

"Victomon?" Sonarmon asked

"Yeah. You heard of him?" Ownalis asked

"Sure I have! Who hasn't from the Codelimin! Victomon is Veemon's stronger and more tougher version, it is said that he is as strong as migration and one of the rare Codelimin that has S-Strength. He truly is the Duke of dragons." Sonarmon replied

"S-Strength? What's that?" Ownalis asked

"S-Strength is way more powerful and way stronger than any other hyper energy. I'm surprised one of the Codelimin is an S-Strength but since its Victomon, I'm not surprised from it." Mamigrol replied

"I'm also one of the rare Codelimin that can get to S-Strength. I don't know when I'll do though." Sonarmon sighed

"Maybe when I get my Star Relic. My crystallized R-Mystic is an advance of the R-Mystic, but the Star Relic was the one that was able to let Veemon relic initiates in Victomon, after Davis' Digi-V changed, from a Digi-V to the Star Relic of Victory." Ownalis shrugged

"Then I wonder when you'll get your Star Relic." Sonarmon sighed

Ownalis shrugged, "Maybe when we get to Misterim's friend."

"These cave tunnels could probably led us to him safely, without having to go into the wind." Mamigrol wondered

"Perhaps. I'll need to gather a group of these fruits so that we won't starve on the way there." Ownalis nodded, Banmore getting off of him.

Ownalis stood up and picked his bag up. He made his bag after they had entered the cave by his crystallized R-Mystic. He started gathering fruits when Sonarmon and Banmore joined in gathering them, fastening the process. Ownalis smiled, once seeing Sonarmon and Banmore helping him. In no time, the bag was full with the fruits. It was heavy but Ownalis was able to handle it, putting it over his shoulder and stood up.

"Let's go." He decided

Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol all nodded, Ownalis took the lead with Banmore beside him. Sonarmon and Mamigrol were in the back, behind Ownalis and Banmore. They went into the only opening besides the entrance of the cave and the entire group went into the tunnel.

* * *

It was dark but strangely, there were torches around here and there, what was weirder was that the flames were green.

"I guess the flames' color is one of the indications that this is the right way." Mamigrol shrugged

"Ba, Ban." Banmore agreed

They walked through the wide tunnel, which wasn't narrow with no other way to turn, except to go back. The group was silent, until after walking a few yards, they came to a hostile creature, or what looked like one, when Ownalis saw it. He quickly energized his sword.

"No need to fight or battle. White Hulman, guide them back here." A voice stated, through the tunnel.

"I guess you're Misterim's friend then." Ownalis guessed, putting his crystallized R-Mystic back, denergizing his sword.

"Indeed I am. I've heard of what happened at the grounds. I'm very sorry about what happened. I've been waiting for some time to meet you now." The voice explained

"Uh!" Ownalis asked

"I'll explain everything once you and the others get here. White Hulman, guide them back here as I said and no fights! Period." The voice decided

The creature was white in color with scaly white skin; it was a few inches shorter than Banmore with white bat like wings on its back. Its eyes were black. Its tail was scaly white. Its arms and legs where like human's arms and legs, but instead of fingers and toes, it had white claws; long; curvy and sharp. 

Sonarmon gulped, when he saw them. Banmore shivered, hugging Ownalis' leg, scared. Mamigrol was like Ownalis, curious and ready to fight, but not afraid. White Hulman went back where he came from, by going in the opposite direction that Ownalis and the others came by. White Hulman walked slowly on all fours in front of Ownalis a few meters. Ownalis followed him along with Banmore, who was still holding onto his leg, Sonarmon, who, tried not to be afraid and Mamigrol.

It took some time but after a while, White Hulman went through the exit of the tunnel, where white light was. Ownalis and the others hurried up, when White Hulman was out of sight, Banmore let go of Ownalis' leg. Once Ownalis and the others went through the exit, they all gasped, seeing that they were in a totally different place with a clear sky and the forest around the huge opening. In the air was a fort, it was what astonished Ownalis the most.

They all saw when White Hulman stopped in a certain place, several rings appeared out of nowhere surrounding White Hulman, and the rings were white in color. White Hulman had stopped, just at the edge of the lake. Pure white light went in between the rings as White Hulman was teleported to the fort. Ownalis carried Banmore in his arms, going to the same place. Mamigrol lowered himself so that Sonarmon could get on.

When the rings surrounded Ownalis totally, Banmore closed his eyes, holding on tighter to Ownalis. Once Sonarmon was on Mamigrol's back, Mamigrol reared and took flight, going up to the fort. Pure white light went in between the rings as Ownalis and Banmore were teleported to the fort.

* * *

Mamigrol landed on a landing deck on the fort. Sonarmon slid down. After Sonarmon was off of Mamigrol, the two of them took their time looking around. The fort was huge. Around the fort was a high smooth wall in white. Inside the wall was the fort itself where Misterim's friend lived with other stuff and rooms. Sonarmon looked at Mamigrol, after both of them had a look around in their place.

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay here, napping." Mamigrol smiled

Sonarmon nodded and walked to the walk where the gates were. They opened automatically when Sonarmon was close enough; everything was too much breathtaking from him that he didn't say anything. Once he entered the gates, they closed behind him; he stood and stopped in the fort huge yard. It was astonishing. White crovinze towers around the wall in the fort yard, protecting the fort from any sky attackers.

The main building was a huge castle, the largest ever seen with white crovinze wall and transparent glass windows. The floor was tiled with smooth, easily to slip, white crovinze tiles. Sonarmon swallowed it all in quickly, starting to advance towards the main entrance to the castle.

Ownalis and Banmore had it totally different, the way they entered the castle. After the rings teleported them to the castle, Ownalis and Banmore found themselves in a teleport chamber with nobody in it except for White Hulman and another creature. The other creature was as tall as Ownalis, his fur was thick and white, he had a short bushy tail with blue eyes; his hands and feet were fox style, but he could stand easily on two; he had short white claws at the end of his fingers.

Banmore opened his eyes to see all this. Ownalis stepped off of the teleport pad. The room was all white except for the walls, which had sky wallpaper on them. On the wallpaper were the relics, in order, from right to left. The teleport chamber was circular in shape with a white dome overhead with transparent green glass windows in it.

The relics started with Ownalis' relic of myths; relic of mulige; relic of radiation; relic of malmain; relic of gralen; relic of spirit; relic of justice - two of them -; relic of truth; relic of mystery; relic of spying; relic of evil; relic of betrayal; relic of study; relic of reinforce; relic of nobeph; relic of aid; relic of rage; relic of tricks; relic of execution; relic of elaboration; relic of care; relic of aggression; relic of history with their respective Star Eggs below them.

The relics continued on with the relic of miracles; relic of victory; relic of conscience; relic of destiny; relic of courage; relic of friendship; relic of kindness; relic of love; relic of shadow; relic of knowledge; relic of sincerity; relic of life; relic of light; relic of hope; relic of reliability. Next were the dark relics, all of them, counter to the previous relics. Below the relic of miracles; destiny; kindness; life; light and hope were their respective Star Eggs.

On the ceiling were the relics of flight; agility; defense; marine life; protection; offense - two of them -; steel; survival; sight and back-up. On the floor were the spirit relics of flame; rainbow; thunder; ice and wind. Each spirit relic had four parts in one picture each. Of course, there were other relics that were on the same level as courage and the others, but they aren't needed to be mentioned, also there were relics like flight and the others, but are also not needed to be mentioned.

There were a dozen of other spirit relics with four parts to a picture each too, but are again not needed to be mentioned. After seeing all this, Ownalis turned his sight to the other creature at the entrance with White Hulman; Banmore also turned his sight back, seeing everything. The first thing that the other creature did as Ownalis and Banmore got to him and White Hulman was, shaking hands with Ownalis.

"It's a real honor to have you here." The creature greeted

"You're Misterim's friend, you said you'd explain yourself when we arrived, but first why don't you introduce yourself?" Ownalis asked

"Forgive me, my name is White Fox. The owner of this fort and the land around it." White fox replied, lowly bowing.

Ownalis sighed, "You won't need to do that, I don't see any creature lower than me."

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I respect you so much. The explanation won't be here though, let it be in the meeting Cudilas and we'll start once your Codelimin arrives." White Fox decided, straightening himself.

"Sonarmon didn't get here yet?" Ownalis asked

"No he didn't. It's a long walk to the castle. Mamigrol is staying behind on the landing and launching deck. Follow me." White Fox motioned, turning around and leaving the room.

White Hulman followed White Fox on all four. Ownalis and Banmore glanced at each other, going after White Fox. They went through the kitchen and dining Cudilas then through the bed Cudilas. After the bed Cudilas was the meeting room, with a huge circular table, made of white crovinze, with quadruple legs, stabilizing it. It was like the round table of King Arthur's, but very different. White Fox went, sitting down on one of the cushioned, crovinze green chairs.

The dome was circular too and very high from the floor. Transparent windows were in it. A few yards in front of Ownalis and Banmore, was a huge white crovinze gate that led to the outside. White Fox knelt his head down, whispering something to White Hulman, White Hulman nodded and went into the Bed Cudilas. Ownalis took his chair, the closest one in front of him, which was exactly the opposite of White Fox. Banmore took the chair to the right next to Ownalis.

After awhile, the huge gate opened and a small figure appeared. The gate closed behind him, the small figure stepping inside. The small figure appeared in the light as it advanced towards the table, showing itself that it was Sonarmon. Sonarmon went, sat next to Ownalis and his left.

"All of us are here now. Explain yourself." Ownalis requested

White Fox shook his head, "Not yet, two members are missing."

"And who are those?" Ownalis asked

"White Hulman and Misterim." White Fox replied

Ownalis; Sonarmon and Banmore gasped.

"But how? Misterim might be dead by now." Sonarmon remarked

"Ban, Banmore." Banmore agreed

"He isn't dead but very alive, he's just badly injured. He'll come here and you'll be able to heal him, consider it to be part of your training." White Fox explained

"Healing? I don't have medical abilities!" Ownalis protested

"But you do, you just don't know it. Each Star Mystics has his or her own unique ability. You have healing abilities; Helen as psychic abilities, which means she can totally control her opponent except for other Star Mystics; Ähmed has Radiation abilities, he can perform any element attack, whether it's fire and that stuff or hydrogen and that stuff; Rami has the ability to repair and maintain stuff, without him having the equipment for it.

"Also, Helen has the ability to see other's thoughts; feelings and ideas, including what's going to happen in the future." White Fox explained

"What!" Ownalis asked, shocked.

"Believe it or not. Oh, I forgot, you also have the ability to become invisible like your Codelimin, also you can choice if creatures should see you or not, or if only certain creatures can see you or not. Banmore; Sonarmon and Mamigrol also have the ability. Each partner of the Star Mystics group has the same ability that his or her partner has. Davis Motomiya has different abilities, like vaporizing anything, including creatures in less than a second.

"Willis has the ability to change destiny or fate. Davis also has the ability to perform daredevil acts that no one else can do. Of course, you can cut the telepathy between you and Helen and your partners if you wanted to, so Helen wouldn't know where you are, or how you feel, or think." White Fox explained

"Ban!" Banmore surprised, shocked.

"You said it buddy, cool!" Sonarmon nodded

"Unbelievable!" Ownalis blinked

"You can use your abilities against your friend or foe. Any Star Mystic can. That's why they're different from everybody else." White Fox explained

White Hulman came dashing in, panting, he went over to White Fox, whispering something in his ear. White Fox's eyes widened. He nodded and whispered something in White Hulman's ear, White Hulman nodded, leaving the Cudilas. White Fox stood up.

"I'm sorry but not only am Misterim in the Relic Cudilas but also we're close in becoming under-attack by the same creatures that attacked Misterim's Training Grounds. I'll attend to Misterim while you and your partners deal with the attackers for awhile until I get help. The attackers must have followed Misterim here somehow with him not knowing it, it seems." He shrugged

He left to the Relic Cudilas, the Relic Cudilas is the Teleport Chamber. Sonarmon; Ownalis and Banmore all looked at each other. Ownalis nodded to both of them, all three stood up. They all dashed out of the castle, with the gate opening quickly. Ownalis took the lead, running to the landing and launching deck to get Mamigrol to help out and to leave the castle that way. The gate opened quickly to the outside of the fort. Ownalis and his partners rushed through, closing behind them.

Ownalis quickly put his breaks on, before he would crash into Mamigrol. Mamigrol opened his eyes just in time, standing on all four, Ownalis deciding to slide under him. Banmore and Sonarmon were able to stop, just in time, in front of Mamigrol. Ownalis slid off of the deck, catching the edge, just in time, before he fell. He looked down at the ground way below, he gulped, but saw the attackers, he growled.

"Mamigrol, we're going to need your help against the attackers." He decided, just before letting go.

He fell down right on top of the giant attacker. The giant alien brought small flyers to attack Ownalis and the fort. Ownalis turned around and jumped off of the giant's head, punching one of the flyers hard in the air, which made it vaporize. Ownalis controlled himself and hovered in the air, before he fell. Mamigrol came down with Sonarmon and Banmore to help. The giant let out more small flyers to attack them.

Both Banmore and Sonarmon jumped off of Mamigrol, slamming their fists into the flyers. All four flyers vaporized. Sonarmon and Banmore landed on the ground with a crash, but they kept their balance and were unharmed.

"Ancient Storm!" Mamigrol yelled

He stood up straight in the air and spread his wings all the way. Green clouds appeared above the giant and the small flyers. The clouds vaporized, spreading a green shockwave, with the core in the middle, as green droplets poured down on the flyers and the giant. The flyers that were hit, vaporized, the giant cried in agony as each droplet hit him. The attack finished, before it could finish the giant off. The giant growled, sending out thousands of flyers.

Mamigrol; Banmore and Sonarmon gasped. The flyers spread as some went to attack Mamigrol, as others went to attack Banmore and Sonarmon. Still others went to attack the fort as the last part, which was the largest, attacked Ownalis. Ownalis got his crystallized R-Mystic out, energizing his sword, ready to attack. Mamigrol; Banmore and Sonarmon prepared themselves too, in their own way.

"Ba, Banmore!" Banmore yelled

An Electric Banner was launched from Banmore's X-ed arms. The Banner vaporized some flyers, but where there was one, four appeared. Banmore and Sonarmon gasped. Ownalis slashed through a flyer that came too close, vaporizing it, but four appeared in its place. Ownalis smacked his forehead. Mamigrol punched continuously at the flyers, but where one vaporized, four appeared. Mamigrol kept on punching, though he was getting tired.

'Where are the reinforcements that White Fox promised us?' Ownalis wondered

A hole opened up under the fort, sending small green stealth flyers in the thousands after the small alien flyers. One stopped in front of Mamigrol, Mamigrol gripped it after his elbowed an alien flyer. The green stealth flyer turned from a stealth flyer to a particle vaporize rifle. Mamigrol charged it and fired rounds after rounds at the alien flyers, all that were shot were vaporized and none reappeared.

Ownalis de-energized his crystallized R-Mystic, putting it back and quickly slipped himself down to the ground. An alien flyer past overhead that was ready to stab Ownalis. A green stealth flyer stopped in front of Ownalis' face, Ownalis grabbed it still on his stomach. The stealth flyer changed from a stealth flyer to a particle vaporize rifle. Ownalis quickly jumped to his feet, with the rifle in his right hand.

He fired rounds after rounds at the alien flyers, vaporizing them as no others appeared in their place. Sonarmon and Banmore kept on dodging the alien flyers as the stealth flyers stopped in front of them. Without hesitation, Sonarmon and Banmore grabbed them, as the stealth flyers changed into the particle vaporize rifles. They fired rounds after rounds at the alien flyers, vaporizing them as none appeared in their place.

In the air and close to the fort, green stealth flyers were engaging battle with the alien flyers that were sent to the fort. The stealths avoided any attacks from the alien flyers, they attacked, vaporizing the flyer in one shot. Mamigrol; Ownalis; Sonarmon and Banmore quickly got rid of their alien flyers as the stealth flyers finished theirs too and went to attack the giant. The giant growled and roared, the first stealth flyer to come close to it, the giant punched it hard and vaporized it.

The other stealths retreated back to the fort. The giant roared and growled again.

"You'll regret you ever attacked us." Ownalis muttered, taking aim with his rifle.

"All the damage you did and injures or even maybe deaths you did, you would pay for." Mamigrol whispered, taking aim in the air.

"You're going down on this perimeter." Sonarmon grinned, taking aim.

"Banmore." Banmore agreed, taking aim.

All the rifles were green in color with the relic of myths in white carved in the middle. Mamigrol's rifle was suitable for him as Sonarmon's was suitable for him, Ownalis' rifle was suitable for himself as was Banmore's. Ownalis first fired his rifle, aiming at the giant's head. Mamigrol took the next shot, aiming at the giant's head too. Sonarmon took shot next, aiming at the giant's right arm. Banmore took the last shot, aiming for the giant's right leg.

All the shots hit at the same time and the giant cried in agony as he was totally vaporized surprisingly. Ownalis nodded, holding his rifle over his shoulder. Mamigrol humphed, putting his rifle in its place, on his green belt. Sonarmon sighed, putting his rifle over his shoulder. Banmore blinked, made the rifle smaller then put it in his pocket. Mamigrol landed on all four on the ground. Ownalis went over and hopped on, followed by Sonarmon and Banmore.

Mamigrol took flight again and headed back to the fort.

* * *

Mark found Myotismon and the two goons that were with him. He and Rejelmon quickly hid in a nearby bush, before they were seen. The rain had stopped of course the night before, but the wolf clouds were still over the sky, protecting Myotismon from the sun. Mark used his Star Relic to get info on the other two goons while Rejelmon kept his eye on them. Mark was in his Digimon Ruler suit.

"_Datamon - Machine Grasl Migration - Datamon is the genius Codelimin of the Codelimin, villains mainly use him for that reason. His Digital Bomb can create portals to other dimensions, though Datamon doesn't control to which dimension - His attacks are: Digital Bomb and Data Crusher._"

"_Ebemon - Android Grasl Mate - Ebemon is one of the rare Codelimin of the Code Dimension that is truly an alien to the Codelimin, though it isn't known where he originally came from. His Alien Vaporize can vaporize any creature that had any armor on, including crovinze - His attacks are: Brian Blast and Alien Vaporize._"

"_Rejelmon - Humanoid Jerebi Juvenile - Rejelmon is one of the rare Codelimin that stay in the same form, as they are without changing, once their human partners gets their Star Relic - His attack is: Electric Light._"

Mark got the info in his head, once he looked at the Star Relic for the info on the Codelimin. He turned his head back to Myotismon and his two goons. His hair was purple, long and smooth; his eyes stayed blue; a purple bandanna was around Mark's neck with the relic of Nobeph on it, in the middle; he was wearing a thin purple t-shirt with fingerless purple gloves.

His jacket was winter like and was purple stripped white, his shorts was purple with the relic of Nobeph on the front of both sides; his shoes were boots, purple boots; the gloves covered the Star Relic. Mark and Rejelmon slowly followed Myotismon and his two goons through the bushes, both of them listening to the conversation that was being talked about. No people were around, considering the wolf clouds in the air, keeping them at home.

"You know? It's a good thing that the wolf clouds are out. I don't have to take a nap for awhile and can still feast on blood at night, with the females, not knowing what hit them." Myotismon grinned

Mark growled in his throat, hearing Myotismon say that, because he was worried for Samantha that Myotismon might get her, with her not knowing it. Mark knew Samantha wouldn't fall in love with Myotismon, since she was in love with Stan. Mark shook his head slightly, forcing himself to forget about Samantha.

"Yes, you must admit that American females are more attractive and tasty than Japanese females." Datamon agreed

"Um, yes I agree." Myotismon agreed

"That is one of the reasons that keep us here! If we need or want to take down the DigiDestined, we need to take down their families in their homeland and their homeland is Japan!" Ebemon argued

"Ebemon, we have more than enough time to go to Japan. The Digi-Freaks are still in the Digi-World, they'll have to face and defeat Etemon, before they find out about us." Myotismon reminded

"Yes but what about the prisoners that escaped? They might get more comrades with them and become stronger. They think that we're gone now, but sooner or later they'll find out." Ebemon argued

Myotismon growled, "True, the child of victory is going to be a thorn in my cape, since he's free now, the same goes to the child of light, if her Digimon gets to ultimate."

He grinned, "It seems I'll have an early meal today."

Mark lowly gasped, looking to where Myotismon was looking and gasped lowly. Rejelmon followed his sight.

"Who is it?" Rejelmon whispered

"Amy Ultinate. I had a crush on her, way before I met Samantha. Amy lives close by my house, but I was too shy to go and see her." Mark whispered

"Oh." Rejelmon whispered

"Ebemon! Datamon! Go and corner her." Myotismon ordered

Datamon and Ebemon rushed off to the teenage girl. When the girl saw them, she gasped, finding herself too terrified to run. She was around Mark's height and they were and still are in the same class together. She was holding an olive umbrella, in her right hand, but she dropped it, when she saw Ebemon and Datamon. She had long brown hair with blue eyes; she was wearing a pink sweater with purple shorts; her shoes were sports shoes colored pink and purple.

Mark closed his eyes as his heart was beating fast. He slowly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! I'm not going to let her die! Damn the Code Union!" He whispered

He opened his eyes in rage, quickly slide tackling Ebemon, making him fall backwards. Mark quickly jumped to his feet, once he was in front of Amy. Myotismon growled.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled

Rejelmon got in the way just in time, getting hit on the jewel, he was thrown way back. Mark gasped.

"Rejelmon!" He yelled, but it was no use.

Myotismon grinned, "It seems there would be two victims today."

"Not in a million years Myotismon!" Mark growled

Amy slowly got to Mark's ear, "Thanks!"

Mark nodded his head, telling Amy that he heard.

"Datamon! Ebemon! Get them!" Myotismon ordered

"Yes boss!" Datamon nodded

But before anything happened, A.J.; Helen along Lady Earthmon jumped out as Lady Earthmon along with A.J. and Helen attacked.

"Earth Pads!" Lady Earthmon yelled

"Lightning Speed!" Helen yelled

"Magna Inferno!" A.J. yelled

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon yelled

"Digital Bomb!" Datamon yelled

"Brain Blast!" Ebemon yelled

Grizzly Wing met with Earth Pads, but Earth Pads went right through them, vaporizing the bats. Myotismon growled and quickly jumped away, Earth Pads miss him. Digital Bomb met with Lightning Speed and Digital Bomb won. Helen gasped and jumped to the side, avoiding the bomb. Brain Blast met with Magna Inferno and Magna Inferno won, continuing its way towards Ebemon. Ebemon tried to avoid the fireballs, but it was too late, the attack totally vaporized him.

Myotismon growled.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled

The attack headed for Helen, but Lady Earthmon got in the way, the attack hit her in the stomach, sending her flying back a few yards. Helen rushed to her Codelimin with tears in her eyes. Myotismon smirked.

"Datamon! Retreat, we did enough damage." He decided

"You're not going any where." Mark growled, energizing his purple rifle.

He took aim, Myotismon was smirking. Helen held onto Lady Earthmon's right hand, her body and code starting to vaporize slowly. Helen shook her head, slowly, with tears coming down her eyes.

"No. No. Lady Earthmon, stay with me." Helen sobbed, crying.

Lady Earthmon tightened her grip on Helen's hand, "I did one of the basic jobs a Codelimin partner would do. This would be the last time we see each other for awhile. Good bye and stay alive."

Lady Earthmon was totally vaporized. Helen let go, her hand just fell to the ground, starting to cry even more. A.J. was behind her, bending down and putting a supporting hand on Helen's shoulder. Helen used her fallen hand to hold onto A.J.'s hand that was on her shoulder. The wolf clouds started to depart, but Mark kept his aim. Myotismon wiped his cape around his body and disappeared along with Datamon, as the sun just appeared.

Mark denergized his rifle, growling. He sighed and turned back to normal. Amy gasped, finding out, it was Mark who saved her.

"Mark?" She whispered

Mark nodded. Amy smiled and went into Mark's arms. Mark hugged her back, patting her hair slowly and caringly. They released each other after awhile and went over to Helen and A.J. Mark knelt down to A.J.'s face, Amy knelt down to Helen's face, which still had tears in her eyes, but she stopped crying and controlled herself, looking at Amy.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Amy whispered

Helen smiled, both girls hugged each other.

"Thanks for coming when you did." Mark nodded, extending his hand.

"Your welcome." A.J. nodded, shaking hands with Mark.

"I; Helen and Lady Earthmon were following Myotismon and his two goons, we knew you were around, but when we saw Amy, we knew we would have to show ourselves sooner or later." He explained

"But do you know...?" Mark asked, he didn't continue on, letting go of his hand.

A.J. let go of his hand, he nodded, "Yes, I know."

Mark looked at him curiously, but found out that A.J. was serious.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble." He stated

Mark nodded. Helen and Amy both released each other, holding each others hands.

"So? Would I see you some time later on?" Amy asked

Helen nodded, "Yes. I and A.J. are staying here for awhile."

"Mark? Would you like to walk me home?" Amy asked, letting go of her hands and faced Mark.

Mark lowered his head, blushing, "It would be my honor."

He raised his head, but all of them turned to a sound, coming from a bush, Helen; Mark and A.J. prepared themselves. It wasn't needed though as Rejelmon came tumbling out of the bushes.

"I'll have hot-dogs as a topping." Rejelmon sighed, collapsing, going unconscious.

All four teenagers burst out laughing. Mark held Amy hand, both walking over to Rejelmon, Mark carried Rejelmon in between his arms and all three walked away. A.J. and Helen stood up, walking away too.

* * *

The DigiDestined along with Kate and Mrs. Jallivic were all looking at a holograph of an old short man. The Codelimin were looking at him too. Being the curios one and seeker of knowledge, Izzy asked the question.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Gennai and I'm afraid to tell you that none of you are going home yet." Gennai replied

All the DigiDestined minus their Codelimin; Kate and Carol, all fell to the ground, animation style.

"First of all of course, I want to congratulate all of you for a well done victory over Devimon." Gennai congratulated

"Yeah, well T.K. and Angemon were the ones that defeated him, not us. Thanks though." Matt shrugged, standing up again.

"Why are you contacting us this way? Why don't you just come and see us in person?" Izzy asked, standing up.

"Well, I can't. I don't live on File Island, I live on Server Continent. This is the safest way to communicate with you." Gennai replied

"Do you have a menace there on Server Continent too?" Tai asked, standing up.

"Actually, that's why I contacted you. We need you're to defeat Etemon, but first you'll need to get what is called relics." Gennai explained

"Relics? How are we going to get them and where are they?" Izzy asked

"I'm sorry but I don't know how or where they are. Time is running out for the message, till we meet on Server, DigiDestined. Farewell." Gennai waved

"Gennai? Wait!" Izzy pleaded

It was too late though, Gennai's holograph fazed out and totally disappeared along with the pad. The rest of the DigiDestined stood up and sighed.

"Great! We defeated Devimon and we don't even get the reward to get back home!" Joe sighed, angrily.

"Surely, the humidity of the area is winkling my skin." Mimi stated

All the DigiDestined sweat-dropped, including the Codelimin; Kate and Carol.

"Anyway, we'll need to find a way to Server now." Sora informed

"Yeah, but how? We'll need to get our Relics before we face Etemon." T.K. added

"Maybe the Relics are on Server." Izzy guessed

"Then the question is now, how to get there?" Kate asked

Izzy sweat-dropped, "That I didn't figure out yet."

"Maybe if we build a raft strong enough to carry all of us and long enough to carry all of us, then it might be possible." Carol, remembering the episode.

"That's a good idea. All of us would help out." Biyomon agreed

All the Codelimin were juvenile now and conscious.

"It would be better though if our friends helped out." Tentomon wished

"Maybe they'll come to say good-bye to us." Patamon guessed

"It is possible so why don't we start doing it?" Palmon asked

Agumon smacked his forehead, "Because we aren't any where close to the beach or the forest."

"I and Kabuterimon would help with that." Gabumon smiled

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

"I agree."

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

Matt, T.K., who was holding Patamon in his arms, along with Kate got on Garurumon, the rest of the DigiDestined, including Carol, got on Kabuterimon.

"I'll meet you there." Kabuterimon informed, taking off.

"Oh no you don't." Garurumon refused, galloping to the edge.

Matt gasped, "Garurumon, you're not going to..."

But before Matt could finish, Garurumon leapt into the air over the edge and started to soar down to the ground. Matt shut his eyes, holding tight onto Garurumon. T.K. held tighter onto Patamon and onto Garurumon, shutting his eyes along with Patamon too. Kate shut her eyes and held tighter onto Garurumon. It was quickly all over though, Garurumon gracefully landed on the ground and galloped to the beach with Kabuterimon still behind him in the air.

Matt opened his eyes along with T.K.; Patamon and Kate, all sighed, once they saw that they were still alive.

Tai gasped, "Did I just see that?"

Agumon nodded, "You sure did. Garurumon is one of the rare Digimon that can jump down such a high distance and land unharmed."

"I wouldn't do it even if the government gave me a million yen." Sora refused

"Prodigious!" Izzy remarked, seeing it too.

"I would never dare to do that." Joe shook his head

"I wouldn't take the dare in the first place." Mimi added

"It's way too suicidal." Gomamon agreed

"Except for us flying Digimon. We would take it and survive it too." Biyomon smiled

"Not me." Kabuterimon refused

Biyomon sweat-dropped, "Maybe Patamon would agree then."

"Patamon won't either, he's young yes but he has more common sense than to do that." Palmon reasoned

Biyomon sighed in defeat. Kabuterimon tried his best to catch up with Garurumon, but it was no use.

"Kate sure is lucky she went on Garurumon." Carol sighed

"But she might have dead!" Sora gasped

Carol shook her head, "Garurumon wouldn't let any of his passengers die while they're on him."

"That's quiet true." Agumon agreed

"Don't you ever do that again." Matt hissed

"Why? You don't trust me?" Garurumon asked

Matt sighed, "It's not that I trust you or not."

"But we could have dead!" T.K. gulped

Garurumon shook his head, "Not while you're all on me. I'm more careful than that. I wouldn't have taken the jump, if I knew you were going to die."

Matt nodded, still worried, "OK then."

"We're almost at the beach." Kate noticed

T.K. looked into the sky, Kabuterimon was still flying behind them, trying to catch up.

"And Kabuterimon is still behind us." He added

"Then we are in the lead. We might win." Matt optimistic

"Don't bet on it." Garurumon shook his head

Matt looked confused, as did T.K. and Kate, but Patamon understood Garurumon and knew better.

"Come on Kabuterimon, you can do better than this." Izzy urged, encouraging him.

"The beach and forest are close." Biyomon noticed

"We have to win." Tai added

"Garurumon is wining over us, but we can't let that happen." Joe joined in

"Show them that flying Digimon is faster than those on foot." Biyomon added

All the encouraging that Kabuterimon was given raised his morals and made him determined not to be defeated. He fastened his speed even more and more until he passed by Garurumon, landing in an open space on the beach. All the DigiDestined on Kabuterimon cheered, including Carol. Garurumon caught up trotting. Once Garurumon was in front of Kabuterimon, Matt; T.K., still holding Patamon, and Kate all slid hopped off of Garurumon.

The DigiDestined on Kabuterimon slid down him and reached the ground safe, including Carol. Kate went over to Carol and Carol hugged her.

"I'm glad you're still fine." Carol smiled

"It was fun, though it was sort of scary at the beginning." Kate admitted

Kabuterimon and Garurumon returned in Tentomon and Gabumon. Tentomon wasn't the kind of Codelimin to brag about his winning and neither was Gabumon. Tai walked over to Matt, Sora closely followed, predicting something to happen. Agumon and Biyomon followed their partners too.

"UH! What do you think of that?" Tai asked, getting to Matt.

Matt sighed, "Look Tai I don't want to fight or argue."

"Why not? Because you were defeated and may I mention...um." Tai silenced, Sora covering his mouth with her hand.

"Thanks!" Matt nodded

"No problem." Sora replied

She let go of Tai's mouth as Agumon; Biyomon and Gabumon giggled.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Tai asked, glaring at Sora.

Sora looked hurt, "Because Tai I know you always brag about your winning."

Tai humphed angrily, muttering something.

"Well, that's enough fun for now. Let's help the others in building the raft." Agumon decided

"Yeah sure whatever." Tai grumbled, upset.

Sora and Matt sighed, following Tai with their Codelimin beside them.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled

"Boom Bubble, pa!" Patamon yelled

Palmon and the DigiDestined along with Kate and Carol, finding some strong ropes on the beach, tied the fallen trees together, to make a strong stable raft.

"I wonder where Tai; Matt and Sora are." Joe asked

"Don't worry about them! They'll be coming when they come." Carol replied

"Like right now." Kate added, seeing them coming.

Mimi suddenly jumped up with joy, "With some more help."

All the DigiDestined including Tai; Matt; Sora; Carol and Kate looked in the direction of where Mimi was looking, all seeing to their surprise that their Codelimin friends were coming. Leomon; Centarumon; Elecmon; Meramon; Andromon; Unimon and the Yokomon population, were coming to help the DigiDestined in building the raft and to farewell them.

"Leomon!" Tai blinked, surprised.

"Centarumon!" Izzy greeted

"Elecmon!" T.K. smiled

"Unimon!" Joe greeted

"Meramon!" Sora greeted

"Yokomon!" Mimi cheered, greeting them.

"Andromon!" Matt nodded, greeted him.

"We thought we would come to help out and to repay you all for saving us." Leomon started

"Also to say good-bye to you when you leave." Andromon added

"Though this won't be the last time we see each other." Elecmon finished

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon yelled

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon yelled

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yelled

"Ariel Attack!" Unimon yelled

All the attacks collided with trees, making them all fall. Meramon and Yokomon were helping out in building the raft, Meramon had the ability to control his burning of stuff; the wood didn't burn under his hands. Tai; Sora and Matt helped out in building the raft too.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled

All three attacks collided with trees and made them fall, surprisingly. Before any other trees were knocked down though, a dark green boomerang went through a lot of trees, cutting them to the ground. The Codelimin got out of the trees way, before they were crushed.

"Where did the Boomerang come from?" Patamon asked

"From me." A voice replied

All the DigiDestined and Codelimin turned their attention to the one who talked. Scott caught the boomerang, coming back to him.

"You came too?" Tai asked

"I not only came to help, but to also come with you. Gennai's orders, he talked to me, before he talked to all of you." Scott explained

He was wearing a dark green jungle shirt with black shorts and orange shoes. The boomerang was held tightly, on his vine made belt.

"So you're Scott." Leomon informed

"Nice to meet you too finally Leomon." Scott greeted, shaking hands with Leomon.

Scott had fingerless red gloves on his hands. Since all the trees were cut down, all the Codelimin along with Scott built the raft. It was built in no time. When it was done, Matt; Tai and Scott pushed it into the ocean. Sora; Mimi; T.K.; Kate; Carol; Scott; Tai; Matt; Joe and Izzy all hopped on, along with their Codelimin. Surprisingly though, Leomon hopped onto the raft too.

"Hey Leomon! Where are you going?" Andromon asked

"Away from File Island for awhile, I'll meet my brother at Server and also to keep away from Ogremon for awhile." Leomon replied

"OK. Farewell then." Andromon nodded, waving.

"Good-Bye." Elecmon added

"Good-Bye and Good Luck, DigiDestined." Unimon nodded

"Good-Bye." Meramon smiled, waving.

"Good-Bye and take care." Centarumon added, waving

"Good-Bye, Good Luck and take care, DigiDestined." The Yokomon cheered, hopping up and down in their places.

"Good-Bye." The DigiDestined all waved at once.

"Farewell, Centarumon." Izzy smiled, waving.

"See you later Elecmon." T.K. smiled, waving.

"Take care of yourself Meramon." Sora nodded, waving.

"We'll see each other later, Andromon." Matt saluted, waving.

"Stay out of trouble Unimon." Joe added, waving.

"Good-Bye all and take care of yourselves." Mimi waved her hat, waving herself.

The raft was drifting farther and farther away from the island, the Codelimin kept on watching them until they were out of sight. They all went their way then.

* * *

Mark and Amy were silent as Mark walked Amy home. Rejelmon was awake and walking beside Mark. They reached Amy's neighborhood in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other, though Mark kept holding on Amy's hand, Amy didn't want to let go either. Rejelmon was happy to see Mark the way he was, Rejelmon never saw him this happy before, but he was troubled about what would happen when he and Mark returned to the temple and to the Code Union.

When they were all a few yards away, a mysterious ship appeared in the sky aiming at a house. Amy gasped.

"What is it?" Mark asked

"That's my house." Amy replied

Right away, Mark ran along with Amy to her house, before the ship would attack. Amy was still holding on to Mark's hand. They stopped though, when they saw somebody running to them. Amy gasped again.

"Who is it?" Mark asked

"That's my younger sister Stacey." Amy replied

Stacey had blonde hair with green eyes. She was Simon's age and both of them were going to the same kindergarten. She was wearing beige pants with a yellow cap and a red sweater with running shoes her size. Stacey was running over to them with tears in her eyes. She stopped in front of Amy. Amy knelt down to her height, releasing Mark's hand.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Sis! ... Mom and Dad said for me to come and find you quick. They don't know what's happening but I think they want the family to be together before they die." Stacey whimpered

Amy stood back up on her feet, watching her house and the mysterious ship. Mark and Stacey also were looking at it. Rejelmon was lowly growling.

"What's wrong buddy?" Mark asked

"Something evil is in there." Rejelmon replied

Mark gasped, quickly remembering something.

"What is it?" Amy asked

"I forgot that my house is across the street from yours." Mark replied

"But it'll be fine and safe if the mysterious ship would leave it alone. I think it would." Rejelmon informed

"How would you know?" Mark asked

"What would they get from destroying your house?" Rejelmon asked

"My anger." Mark growled

Rejelmon gulped, "OK, easy, calm down."

Mark chuckled, but he didn't say anymore, already calm. Amy; Mark; Rejelmon and Stacey saw the mysterious ship preparing its weapons.

"We should get back home and quick." Stacey urged

She started to run back, but Amy quickly held her back, stopping her from going.

"What! Our parents are going to die! You don't want them to even have their last wish?" Stacey asked

"It's not that. Even if you went back, I wouldn't be coming and I don't want to loose you." Amy replied

"Just great! First Myotismon then that Codelimin's vaporization and now this." Mark hissed

"Really." Rejelmon growled

Rejelmon was still angry from Myotismon whipping him away. When the firing was ready, the mysterious ship fired its launchers, sending light purple energy to the house. An explosion happened, when the energy collided with the house, blowing it up. A gust of wind rose as Mark; Rejelmon; Amy and Stacey all held their-selves on the ground, watching the destruction of the Ultinate house.

It wasn't over though, the mysterious ship turned around, facing Mark's house. Mark and Rejelmon gasped.

"What did you say about them leaving my house?" Mark growled at Rejelmon.

Rejelmon gulped, "I didn't think they would attack it."

"The question is who are they?" Mark asked, turning back to the ship.

The mysterious ship prepared to fire its launchers again. When that was done, the mysterious ship fired the same light purple energy at Mark's house totally destroying it on impact. It still wasn't over though as the mysterious ship's bottom opened up a little and released some alien space ships after Mark and the others. Mark; Rejelmon; Stacey and Amy all gasped. Quickly, Mark transformed into the Digimon Ruler, energizing his particle vaporize rifle.

Rejelmon also prepared himself. None of that was needed though as other Codelimin attacked the ships.

"Hurricane Typhoon!" A voice yelled

"Rock Slash!" A voice yelled

"Fire River!" A voice yelled

All the attacks hit the alien space ships, totally vaporizing them. The mysterious ship flew away, escaping. Codelimin appeared in the distance, a few yards behind Mark and the others. Mark; Amy; Stacey and Rejelmon all turned around, to see who it was that helped them. The Codelimin approached Mark and the leader of the Codelimin, which was the highest one in the group, stared up at Mark's eyes.

"We'd like to join you in an alliance." He stated

COMING UP! EPISODE 16: CODE UNION TROUBLE

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	17. Episode 16: Code Union Trouble

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 16: "Code Union Trouble"_

Yamato here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Some trouble came to the Misterim training grounds but Ownalis; Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol all survived, escaping and disappeared in the Forest of Danger. Code Union appeared as Mark is now known, as not only Mark, but as the Digimon Ruler. Code Union employed to watch over Myotismon, but stuff went wrong. Ebemon was destroyed. Myotismon along with Datamon disappeared.

Owna, along with Selfmon; Kari; Salamon; Davis; Veemon; Yolei and Hawkmon all reached Yolei's cabin, where Davis got his Star Relic of Victory. Veemon relic initiated in Victomon. Davis totally changed. All of them introduced each other. Ownalis and his partners were in a cave when Ownalis saw by Owna, Veemon's transformation and the Star Relic. The four of them made their way to Misterim's friend's house by cave tunnels.

Trouble appeared after Misterim arrived but Ownalis and his gang dealt with it. As for us, Gennai told us why we weren't going back home. We all went to the beach to make a raft and farewell our friends on the island. Leomon and Scott came with us though. A mysterious ship appeared and destroyed Amy's and Mark's homes, Amy's younger sister, Stacey, was alright with them.

GEM Gang arrived and destroyed the danger that was about to get to them and the mysterious ship escaped. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"We'd like to join you in an alliance." The leader of GEM gang stated

Mark didn't know how to reply. It came to him soon; he was still in his Digimon Ruler Uniform.

"Who are you guys or gang first?" He demanded

"Sorry. We're called the GEM gang. GEM is short for Grasl Element Mode. I'm Slash Graslmon." The leader replied

Mark used his Star Relic to get more info on the GEM gang.

"_Slash Graslmon or Graslmon Slash Mode - Mammal Grasl Maturity - He is a few inches taller than Graslmon or Yami Graslmon but without any armor and his fur is grey - His attack is: Grasliyam Slaughter._"

"I'm Pyro Graslmon." A similar clone, with red fur, greeted

"_Pyro Graslmon or Graslmon Fire Mode - Mammal Jerebi Maturity - She is a highly powerful Codelimin with fire powers - Her attacks are: Fire River; Flames of Rage; Heat of the Sun._"

"We're Air Graslmon." Five similar clones, which were barely seeable, greeted

"_Air Graslmon or Graslmon Wind Mode - Machine Grasl Maturity - Since they're transparent, they are very dangerous - His attacks are: Wind Storm; Howl of the Wind; Hurricane Typhoon._"

"And we're Stone Graslmon." Five similar clones, with black fur, greeted

"_Stone Graslmon or Graslmon Rock Mode - Rock Jerebi Maturity - He is like Graslmon, but made totally of rock, with surprisingly black fur or dark grey - His attacks are: Rock Slash; Grasl Bacon; Stone Crush._"

"So what do you decide?" Slash Graslmon asked

Mark thought for a few minutes, making his decision.

He shook his head, "Sorry but no can do. I along with my Codelimin work alone."

"Then who's she?" Pyro Graslmon asked, pointing at Amy.

"Amy? Oh. I was just taking her home until that ship showed up." Mark replied

Amy frowned. Mark noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"What was that ship anyway?" Rejelmon asked

Pyro Graslmon sighed, "Necrolism planet attacker ship or NPA Ship for short."

"Where do you all live?" Stacey asked

Slash Graslmon growled, "Sorry, but we're going back, since the Digimon Ruler doesn't accept our alliance. Pity though."

"Answer her though!" Mark demanded

'I'll tell Amy.' Pyro Graslmon thought

The GEM gang was walking away, Mark was growling, but he looked curios, when Pyro Graslmon came back. Pyro Graslmon went to Amy, Amy kneeling down.

"If anybody you know has heard of it. We're on the 5th Oasis in the Eastern Desert." Pyro Graslmon whispered, in Amy's ear.

Amy nodded saying that she heard. Pyro Graslmon sighed, quickly catching up with GEM gang, where Slash Graslmon asked her questions, they walked off, out of hearing.

"What did she say?" Mark asked

He turned back to human, saying that.

Amy frowned, "Like you would care?"

"This is important." Mark stated

"Oh? So where their whereabouts is important and I'm not?" Amy asked, almost yelling.

Mark sighed, "Amy... I do care about you, you know I do."

Amy frowned, "Yeah right. Prove it!"

Mark had no other choice but what he did, did. He kissed Amy passionately, which caught her by surprise, but she accepted it right away, kissing him back. Stacey and Rejelmon looked disgusted. After awhile, Mark stopped the kiss, looking Amy in the eyes.

"Did that prove it?" He asked

Amy smiled, "Yep."

"Can you tell me the coordinates now?" Mark asked

Amy kept her smile, shaking her head, "I'm not telling you at all."

"What?" Mark asked, stepping back a little.

"Pyro Graslmon told me, not you, nor Stacey or Rejelmon!" Amy replied

'Great thinking genius, but that was a great kiss!' Mark thought

'I never thought he cared about me to that degree. It sure was a wonderful kiss.' Amy thought, sighing.

* * *

Misterim; Ownalis; White Hulman; Sonarmon; Banmore and White Fox were all around the table. Ownalis quickly stood up and angrily jumped backwards as he kicked in midair, but his leg hit the chair, painfully. Ownalis almost collapsed, by the sudden pain, but he was able to get back on his chair, with an angry terrifying look on his face, holding onto his leg that got hurt.

"What happened?" White Fox asked

Ownalis put his hurt leg down easily onto the ground.

"Something not good." He replied

"Like what?" Misterim asked

"Lady Earthmon got killed." Sonarmon replied, sadly next to Ownalis.

"Oh." Misterim blinked

"There's no need to mourn for her though." White Fox noted

"BAN?" Banmore asked

"Because she'll get reconfigured." White Fox replied

"Where?" Sonarmon asked, excited.

"In a village not far from here. My house is the first line of defense for it and that's why I built it here." White Fox explained

"Which village?" Ownalis asked

"I see what White Fox is talking about. It's Mythalis' Village a few kilometers to the north from here." Misterim replied

"Is it like Primary Village?" Ownalis asked

"In some ways it is and in some ways it isn't." White Fox replied

"Mythalis' Village was named after the... warrior who saved the village lots of time. It was called before that... uh... Genesis Village." Misterim explained

"Genesis Village? Where had I heard that before?" Ownalis wondered aloud.

"Um... Yes. You're probably thinking about the story Digimon Genesis, great story. Great ideas. I really congratulate the author who wrote it." Misterim smiled

"Yes, that story crossed my mind when you said Genesis Village. The author is the-magna-angel. Sorry you can't congratulate him or her in person." Ownalis sighed

"Yeah. Pity. It's seems she's a great person." Misterim shrugged

"Wait. You said Lady Earthmon got killed. By who?" White Fox asked

Ownalis folded his arms in anger, "Myotismon."

"Was the attack directed at her from the beginning?" White Fox asked

"Unfortunately not." Sonarmon replied

"Who was it directed to?" Misterim asked

"Helen." Ownalis sighed, closing his eyes.

"Oh." Misterim sighed

"Where were the three of them in the first place?" White Fox asked

Ownalis opened his eyes, "In the DigiDestined world. In Beverly Hills Park, though they weren't the only ones there."

"Who was with them?" Misterim asked

"Let me see. Mark; Amy; Rejelmon; one of my splits and Datamon." Ownalis replied

"Sometimes it's really hard to loss a partner." Misterim sighed

"Sure is." White Fox sighed

There was silence for a couple of minutes, Ownalis thinking of his two splits and Helen. Sonarmon was thinking of Lady Earthmon. Banmore was confused. White Fox seemed to be thinking of something or somebody, Misterim noticed.

"We wanted to give you something. Maybe it's the right time now?" He wondered

"Yeah. The Star Relic." White Fox remembered

He whispered something into White Hulman's ear. White Hulman nodded, rushing into the bedroom.

"Star Relic? What Star Relic?" Ownalis asked

"Your Star Relic. The Legendary Star Relic of Myths." Misterim replied

White Hulman came back in awhile and gave Ownalis' Star Relic to White Fox. White Fox grabbed it, sliding it along the table to Ownalis. Ownalis grabbed it into his right hand, but suddenly closed his eyes shut, clenching his right hand. In a moment, Ownalis calmed down and opened his eyes, releasing his tight grip on the Star Relic. He looked at it curios. It was like Mark's, but it had the instead of the transparent purple, transparent green instead.

With the Star Relic of Myths deep inside. There was one golden star at the top of the transparent green. The relic was white itself.

"The star that you see is a golden star." Misterim smiled

"Oh. Why does the partner only have it?" Ownalis asked

"What do you mean?" White Fox asked

White Hulman stayed with them to listen as they talked.

"I mean why does the human have it? Why doesn't Banmore or Sonarmon have an exact replica?" Ownalis asked

"Well, you see... Star Relics are to only be used on humans; they won't function on any other creature, neither Codelimin nor Indiral." White Fox replied

"Did you take experiments?" Ownalis asked

White Fox nodded, "Yes, I have. Painful ones for the creatures though. They died after the experiments. I even tried it on Orcs but the same result happened; they died. It's just too painful for other creatures I guess. I don't know if humans could tolerate it or not."

"I'll give it a try." Ownalis decided

Ownalis put the bottom of the Star Relic onto his right hand in the front. The Star Relic quickly connected to the skin and what Ownalis expected didn't happen. He blinked, there was no pain.

'I guess the pain was when I grabbed it. Mythilm you there?' Ownalis thought

No reply.

'Mythilm?' Ownalis asked

No reply.

'MYTHILM?' Ownalis yelled, in his mind.

No reply. It started to worry Ownalis; Mythilm was like dead to him now. But how? Was he really dead?

'I'll be sure if I go back to the Realm of Time.' Ownalis sighed

Sonarmon and Banmore understood how Ownalis felt, but Misterim; White Fox and White Hulman looked confused.

"What's the matter?" Misterim asked

"Mythilm. He's not replying." Ownalis replied

"I'll give you two logic explanations, but they won't be what happened to him." White Fox sighed

"What? What are they?" Ownalis asked

"First, either Mythilm is playing with you. Second, he might be dealing with another clone, I doubt that though." White Fox replied

"Then where is he? Is he dead?" Ownalis asked

White Fox chuckled, "Dead? No. Mythilm is well alive. He's in the Star Relic since it's now connected to your skin."

"So? He's fine." Ownalis sighed, relieved.

White Fox nodded, "Yep. He's there, but it's too complicated to explain the whole thing."

"Why not change into something? To prove that it works for you." Misterim requested

Ownalis nodded.

* * *

"ELECT! MYTHALIS IGNITE!"

Ownalis became transparent; his face became colored with green Crovinze armor as his face's skin, his eyes changed from dark brown to whitish green, transparent lens protects his eyes; his hair is combed backwards as it's color is green; one green colored claw is on his right shoulder, with the sharpened claw pointed forward, furthest from his shoulder; one white colored claw is on his left shoulder, with the sharpened claw pointed forward, furthest from his shoulder.

The green claw can be kinetically moved to his neck with the sharpened claw, pointing ahead of him; the white claw can also be kinetically moved to his neck when the green claw is moved with the sharpened claw, pointing behind him, the two claws come together, forming the white green striped collar around Mystic Blademon's neck, protecting it; white Crovinze armor protects his upper chest or torso, covers the green Crovinze armor while it is the rest.

A white armband is around his upper arm on his right one; white Crovinze armor is around both of his lower arms, protecting it up to the wrist where the blades are connected, the blades go farther than the hand can go like Magna Angemon's Excalibur, but different; short emerald feather curved blades are on his shoulder side, though not touching the claws; they don't go that far, both of the feather blades are colored green with strips of white on both shoulders that enable him to fly.

The feather blades are of Crovinze material; he wears white gloves with the golden relic of Myths enabled on them; he wears a green cape; his legs are green Crovinze armor too, with white Crovinze armor, circulated around the lower legs, not spiraled; he wears white sports shoes with the relic of Myths in green; the blade on his right wrist is light green, the one on the left is dark green.

He can run fast like the wind. He also can jump high into the air, about 35 miles high, believe it or not. He can also swim and dive fast too. He is an expert in martial arts, so if his attacks don't work, he can beat the hell out of the opponent with martial arts.

"... ... MYSTIC BLADEMON!"

* * *

White Fox; Misterim and White Hulman all gasped.

"Did you have to change into that?" Misterim asked

"Well, you told me to try so I did. Mystic Blademon was the first thing that came to my mind." Mystic Blademon replied

"Mystic Blademon is really strong. Misterim and I would have troubles with him even." White Fox blinked

"Then come and fight me! I dare you." Mystic Blademon smiled, jumping off the chair.

He landed on the floor, gracefully behind the seat. White Fox sighed, charging at Mystic Blademon very fast, faster than the eye could see. Mystic Blademon saw it coming, stepping aside as White Fox was about to fall to the ground, but Mystic Blademon kicked White Fox in the stomach with his knee. White Fox coughed and fell to the floor injured, but not out of the battle yet. Mystic Blademon stepped away, making space for him. White Fox stood up.

"If you think that would do, then you're wrong." He growled

"I didn't think it would." Mystic Blademon replied

"_Mystic Blademon - Mythical Hybrids Nerdis - Mystic Blademon is half-human; half-codelimin, so he's a Hybrid, but a very strong, powerful one - His attacks are: Spiral Blade; Mach Blade; Spiral Mach Blade; Mach Power; Mystic Power._"

White Fox went on all four, his shape changing to that of a lion, but with a white mane and white fur.

"White Return!" White Fox yelled

Mystic Blademon didn't know that White Fox was able to do that, so he was caught by surprise, as White Fox dashed through him. Mystic Blademon fell to the ground on his back. He coughed a little, standing back up, turning around to face White Fox, who was smirking.

"Didn't think I was able of doing such a thing. Right?" He asked

"You just caught me by surprise. It won't happen again. Come on!" Mystic Blademon urged, preparing himself.

White Fox chuckled, but charged at Mystic Blademon faster in a blur. Mystic Blademon clenched his right fist, throwing a hard solid punch at White Fox's snout, sending him flying back.

"Such method won't work with me." Mystic Blademon growled

White Fox collided with the wall, falling to the ground. He stood back onto his feet weakly and changed back to bipedal. He collapsed to the floor again, exhausted. White Hulman and Mystic Blademon went over to him. Mystic Blademon checked for his pulse, it was still there. He sighed.

"Re-Elect!" Mystic Blademon decided

He changed back to human but not to Ownalis anymore. He went back to A.J. He wasn't wearing any cap or bandanna. He wore a green cape with green shoulder pads; his eyes and hair changed back to normal; he wore a white t-shirt with the relic of myths in green in the center of the t-shirt; a thick jacket colored dark green was over his t-shirt; he was wearing a green shorts with the relic of myths in white, coming down on both sides of the shorts.

His shoes changed to new material shoes that were colored white with green laces; the relic of myths was on the outer side in green; green cotton gloved covered his hands; a belt in green was around his waist as he had a white knapsack on the left side of it.

"White Fox? Are you OK?" White Hulman nudged White Fox

White Fox stirred, opening his eyes, regaining conscious. A.J. sighed in relief.

"Good thing you're fine. I'm also happy I'm not Ownalis anymore." A.J. smiled

"Well, it's been a while, yes. Don't change to Ownalis or to anything else unless it absolutely necessary. If there is danger, fight the way you are." White Fox advised, walking back to his seat.

A.J. sighed and turned around, he gasped, seeing Sonarmon had changed. There was human like hands and green claws. A few bangs appeared over his eyes in green with the visor gone. Other than that, he was the same.

"_Galactic Sonarmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Galactic Sonarmon is the advanced form of Sonarmon. He's the strongest Codelimin a human could have. He's also the only one of his kind - His attacks are: Mystic Spin and Sonar Pads._"

"Wow!" A.J. blinked, surprised.

"Wow indeed. Once you put your Star Relic on your skin, Sonarmon changed to Galactic Sonarmon." Misterim nodded

"He's more powerful of course." White Fox added

A.J. went back to his seat, along with White Hulman.

"Star Relic gives you all the info the world knows: about religions; science; math and logic stuff, maybe also some illogic stuff too." White Fox shrugged

A.J. sighed, "I just remembered that I didn't go to school at all."

"No schooling at all? Not surprising. Without the Star Relic, your mind can understand stuff quickly, but now with the Star Relic, you're mind already knows it. Still, you won't be respected in life or any society, unless you get a degree." Misterim explained

"I know. Maybe I can go to college and study there." A.J. shrugged

White Fox shook his head, "No it's too early. Besides, you're also an expert in sports. Soccer; basketball; baseball; swimming and other stuff. You would be able to be in any position in any sport."

"I didn't know how to swim before, but since I do now, I wouldn't need to learn." A.J. smiled

"That's one of the positive stuff about the Star Relics." Misterim nodded

"What about humans who get Codelimin code in them?" Galactic Sonarmon asked

"A.J. is completely clean. He's 100 human. The Star Relic protects him from everything, but it's impossible to remove it." White Fox replied

A.J. looked at Misterim, "I thought you said nothing was impossible?"

"There is rare stuff that's impossible, like your Star Relic can't be removed. It's part of you now." Misterim replied

"Anyway, if any human or other creature, but not any Codelimin get codelimin spirits, codes and other stuff, then there would be a way to reverse the stuff to make them human again." White Fox explained

"Ban?" Banmore asked

"If any of you have any questions just ask." White Fox added

"Why were you sad when I was thinking of Helen and my other splits?" A.J. asked

White Fox sighed, "I also lost a partner. She was also Anihulman specie too, like me."

"What was her name?" A.J. asked

"Yellow Deer. She was killed by some enemies' assassination, way before I got to this dimension." White Fox replied

"Oh sorry." A.J. apologized

"No need. It's still makes me sad to remember and I do miss her, but every creature has got to continue on." White Fox sighed

"Anyway, give us your crystallized R-Mystic. You won't need it anymore." Misterim decided

A.J. got his crystallized R-Mystic out from his knapsack, sliding it across the table. White Fox grabbed it, before Misterim could.

"A crystallized R-Mystic is an advance for an R-Mystic. Star Relics are more powerful than them though." White Fox blinked, examining the R-Mystic with his eye.

"You'd have to find out yourself what the Star Relic is capable of doing." Misterim nodded

White Fox gave White Hulman the R-Mystic, whispering in its ear. White Hulman nodded, rushing out of the Cudilas with the R-Mystic in his hands.

"That might be the last time you see it." White Fox nodded

Misterim frowned, "White Fox likes to keep souvenirs to examine them, to learn more about them."

"You've got to keep your guard up always. Sometimes you can relax but be aware of your surroundings if you do." White Fox added, ignoring Misterim's comment.

"I guess my live is like a warrior's live, no work no study." A.J. closed his eyes

"Not necessarily, what do you want to be?" Misterim asked

"A Vet." A.J. replied, opening his eyes.

"An Animal Doctor? That's wonderful! It needs too much study and knowledge, but since you have a Star Relic, I wouldn't be worried. Remember, you might be able to enter college and to help out. Here are grade certificates. From kindergarten to High School." Misterim smiled, sliding some papers over the table.

A.J. caught them all, looking at one of them. It had grades full on it. Not one subject or one grade was a mark less.

"If the administrator asks where you studied, reply in Savior School. Misterim was my teacher." Misterim explained

White Fox giggled, "The administrations are so weak and poor these days that they'll easily believe you. I and Misterim would work on Savior School and where it's located and stuff. Everything would be ready, before you get into college."

"Something with the governments nowadays." A.J. sighed, folding the grades, putting them into his knapsack.

"What are you planning to do now?" Misterim asked

A.J. sighed, "Well, we'd go to Mythalis village first and get Lady Earthmon's egg; I'm planning for us to go back to Ownalis Elite Ship."

Misterim snarled, "That junk."

"You were the one who did it yourself." A.J. reminded

"I know, that's why I'm sure you'd have a better more creative ship, than my junk." Misterim snorted

"Anyway, the four of you: you; Galactic Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol can call yourselves Mythalis Gang." White Fox shrugged

"There are some wonders too in your knapsack also." Misterim smiled

A.J. nodded, "I'll keep all that in mind. Galactic Sonarmon, Banmore. We're off."

He got out of his seat and walked to the gates. Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore got off of their seats too, walking along side A.J. Misterim and White Fox waved good-bye as A.J.; Banmore and Galactic Sonarmon turned around, waving good-bye, and the gates opening. The gates closed behind them, but A.J.; Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore all walked to Mamigrol.

* * *

Mamigrol flew all the way to Mythalis Village. A.J.; Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore were all on him. Galactic Sonarmon wondered if Lady Earthmon's Digi-Egg would be there or not. A.J. was curios about the village itself. In a few minutes, Mamigrol arrived in the village's outside boundaries. A.J.; Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore all slid off, Mamigrol closing his eyes. Mythalis Gang walked to the entrance, the gates opening by themselves.

As the gang stepped in, they all gasped in surprise, the gates closing behind them. All around them were Digi-Eggs with colors; patterns and designs. Children blocks were around as the floor or ground itself was squishy and comfortable. A waterfall was seen in the distance, a white cabin was seen closer.

"Where do you think the Digi-Egg is?" Galactic Sonarmon asked

"Which one is the question?" A.J. replied

"Shouldn't this place have a caretaker?" Galactic Sonarmon asked

"It should, so the babies could be taken care of." A.J. replied

A Pichimon went over to them, smiling.

"May I help you?" It asked

"Yeah, where's the caretaker of this place?" A.J. asked

"You must mean Swimmon, I'll go get him. Feel free to look around, but don't touch any Digi-Eggs or babies!" Pichimon advised, going away.

"I understand why." Galactic Sonarmon nodded

The three of them walked, looking around, being careful not to wake any babies or to touch any Digi-Eggs. They saw Pichimon float over to the white cabin. Havoc suddenly happened with Hyogamon entering the village, starting to throw blocks everywhere. Luckily, A.J. used his abilities; putting the blocks on the ground, before they hit, or crushed any Digi-Eggs or babies. Galactic Sonarmon charged at Hyogamon as A.J.'s Star Relic automatically analyzed him.

"_Hyogamon - Ice Grasl Maturity - Hyogamon is an icy version of Ogremon with an Ice Mace, instead of Ogremon's club - His attacks are: Re-Initialize; Icy Cudgel; Throwing Ice; Ice Mace; Snow Barrier._"

Swimmon and Pichimon came out quickly, sensing the danger. A.J.'s Star Relic also automatically analyzed both Swimmon and Pichimon.

"_Swimmon - Marine Jerebi Juvenile - Swimmon is exactly like Gomamon, except Swimmon doesn't have red crest like Gomamon. He's Gomamon's brother - His attacks are: Oxygen Fins; Marine Fin; Reliance Blades._

"_Pichimon - Micro Jerebi Embryo - Pichimon is Gomamon's and Swimmon's embryo form - His attack is: Bubble Blow._"

A.J. nodded, once the information was sent to his mind by his Star Relic. Galactic Sonarmon kept Hyogamon busy and himself busy, saving any Digi-Eggs or babies that Hyogamon was going to squish on purpose. Swimmon interfered and relieved Galactic Sonarmon for awhile.

"Oxygen Fin!" Swimmon yelled

He clapped his front fins together and transparent missile like fins appeared. The attack is similar to Submarimon's Oxygen Torpedo but slightly weaker. The attack hit Hyogamon, but didn't affect him, turning his attention to Swimmon.

"Icy Cudgel!" Hyogamon yelled

He punched his fist forward towards Swimmon, releasing an icy cold energy blue transparent ball.

"Marine Fin!" Swimmon countered

Swimmon slashed his front right fin down, releasing a white fin shaped energy, towards Hyogamon's attack. The two attacks collided together, vaporizing each other. Hyogamon growled.

"Mystic Spin!" Galactic Sonarmon yelled

Galactic Sonarmon twirled himself around, as the aura of myths formed around him. Electric sparks colored green jumped off of him randomly. Galactic Sonarmon moved into a horizontal way. A spinning figure appeared above Galactic Sonarmon as Galactic Sonarmon continued on spinning. The spinning figure released himself towards the opponent in a horizontal way.

Just before it reached one of the dragons, the spinning figure blasted charge after charge of green electricity at Hyogamon then the figure headed towards Hyogamon.

"Re-Initialize!" Hyogamon yelled

He bent down and the two ice crystals on his shoulders faced the figure and fired blue beams at him, vaporizing the figure. Galactic Sonarmon gasped, Hyogamon only chuckled. A.J. went over to Galactic Sonarmon.

"That brat stopped and vaporized my attack!" He exclaimed

"Calm down, certain champion Codelimin can do it." A.J. informed

Galactic Sonarmon sighed in anger. Hyogamon looked around the village, looking for a certain Digi-Egg, he chuckled, seeing his target. Swimmon followed his eyes and gasped.

"No not that one!" He cried

"Throwing Ice!" Hyogamon yelled

He threw his ice shaped arrow, to the rose colored Digi-Egg, which had a white heart in the middle, with petals in the form, as an X in pink showed.

"It's Lady Earthmon's Digi-Egg!" Galactic Sonarmon exclaimed, figuring it out.

A.J. quickly knelt on all four.

"3... 2... 1." He whispered quickly, dashing towards the Digi-Egg.

He avoided stepping on any Digi-Eggs or babies. With a swift and quick side kick, A.J. threw the attack off course, to hit the cushioned floor. A.J. kept his balance and kept on running, until he reached the Digi-Egg, grabbing hold of it. It mysteriously went into the Star Relic. A.J. blinked surprised. Swimmon sighed in relief.

"Galactic Sonarmon do it!" A.J. nodded

"It's been a long time since then." Galactic Sonarmon smirked

"GALACTIC SONARMON ELECT IN..."

The Star Relic of Myths glowed green as Galactic Sonarmon was covered in an emerald aura. A transparent emerald bubble hit the beam and Galactic Sonarmon's particles separated as new particles appeared. The particles: old and new, combined together and the aura faded away as the new Codelimin appeared.

"... ATOM SPACEMON!"

"_Atom Spacemon - Mammal Jerebi Maturity - He is now Garurumon's size; he is totally white with the emerald relic of Myths on his forehead, above his snout; he has five claws on the front legs with green armored Crovinze around his lower legs; he has four claws on the back legs; his green mane is shorter, up to his shoulder blades; he is a quadruple; his tail is a few inches longer with the same colors, white stripped green - His attacks are: Atom Bomb; Atom Grenades; Atom Explosion._"

"Take this fight out Atom Spacemon." Swimmon warned

Atom Spacemon nodded and in astonishing speed, dashed at Hyogamon, threw him over the inner boundaries of the village and went after him. A.J. rushed out too along with Swimmon as Pichimon stayed in the village, putting Digi-Eggs in the right places and taking care of babies. Hyogamon landed on the grass on his back, a few inches in front of Mamigrol. Mamigrol opened his left eye, seeing both Hyogamon and Atom Spacemon, he got onto all four legs and watched.

Atom Spacemon glared at Hyogamon. Hyogamon got up.

"Just take me down already." He urged

"With pleasure. Atom Bomb!" Atom Spacemon yelled

Atom Spacemon's armored green lower legs glowed as particles gathered in them. When the gathering reached it's full, the two front legs, which were the only ones to glow released green beams, combining together in midairforming a small energetic emerald bomb that was launched towards Hyogamon. Hyogamon formed another Ice Mace in his right hand.

"Ice Mace!" Hyogamon yelled

The Atom Bomb was sent flying back towards Atom Spacemon, who gasped, along with A.J., who gasped as well. Atom Spacemon jumped to his left as the Atom Bomb collided with ground, exploding. Atom Spacemon turned his attention back to Hyogamon and growled, glaring at him. Banmore was beside A.J., watching in awe. Atom Spacemon smirked, knowing what he was going to do.

"You won't survive the next attack. Atom Explosion!" Atom Spacemon yelled

Atom Spacemon jerked his head back, but not all the way, while green particles of energy gathered around his mouth. When done, Atom Spacemon thrashed his head forward, his mouth opening, releasing the big Atom Bomb at Hyogamon. Hyogamon gasped, seeing it. He put his Ice Mace in the way, to protect him, but Atom Explosion went right through both the Ice Mace and Hyogamon, totally vaporizing him. Mamigrol quickly acted.

"Ancient Storm!" Mamigrol yelled

A green cloud appeared in front of Mamigrol and vaporized, sending a shockwave in all directions. Mamigrol crouched down just as the shockwave passed over him. Atom Spacemon reelected to Galactic Sonarmon, falling to the ground as Swimmon crouched and A.J. along with Banmore fell to the ground. The shockwave vaporized Atom Spacemon's attack, but continued on. It stopped when it was close to the walls of the village.

Mamigrol; Swimmon; Galactic Sonarmon; A.J. and Banmore all stood up, once the attack was over. A.J. and Swimmon turned to each other.

"So you're the Myth Owner?" Swimmon asked

"That I am. I came to get Lady Earthmon's Digi-Egg." A.J. replied

"It's fine with me for you to bring it back to its partner. Thanks for coming when you did." Swimmon thanked

"No problem." A.J. replied

Swimmon went back into the village as A.J.; Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore all got on Mamigrol. Mamigrol spread his wings and took off.

* * *

Owna; Yolei; Hawkmon; Kari; Salamon; Davis; Victomon and Selfmon were all walking the plains, after they reached the bottom of the mountain. It's been a few hours since they started their walk.

"It's been a day since I last ate. I'm hungry." Davis whined

"Yeah, me too." Victomon sighed

"We're all hungry. Except for Yolei and Hawkmon maybe." Selfmon dared to say

"We're hungry too." Yolei nodded

"Some apple trees should be on our way." Owna informed

"May I ask again why we're heading to the coast?" Kari asked

"Basically to meet the other DigiDestined there. After that, I won't be with you guys any more." Owna replied

"So the other DigiDestined are on their way here?" Hawkmon asked

"Yep. They'll face some trouble on the ocean before they get here. We'll reach them when they get to the coast." Owna replied

"Then there is enough time to eat." Salamon smiled

Owna nodded. Before they took off, Owna explained everything to them except about the Realm of Time. They know now about Particle Split and Particle Vaporize and the differences between them.

"Do you know when the apples are ripe?" Davis asked

"Usually in spring but there is no seasons here." Owna replied

"You know the date?" Victomon asked

"Honestly, the exact date, no." Owna replied

"Sorry, but not all of you are going to see the DigiDestined." A voice stated

All of them stopped where they were.

"Who was that?" Yolei asked

"Whoever it is, it's trouble. Do it Victomon!" Davis nodded

"VICTOMON ELECT IN..."  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GATOMON!"

"We came here from one of the Digimon. Hint? The traitor!" Musyamon growled, appearing somehow.

"You'll never catch me!" Gatomon hissed

"We'll see." Musyamon grinned

"Ninja Blades!" Musyamon yelled

He slashed his swords at Star Victomon and Aquilamon. All of them including Selfmon avoided the slashes. Zanbamon sneaked behind Gatomon.

"Hunting Knife!" Zanbamon yelled

The attack hit Gatomon and she fell unconscious. Kari noticed that and she also noticed Zanbamon. Zanbamon saw that he was seen.

"Hunting Knife!" Zanbamon yelled

Davis kicked the attack off course, which surprised them, but Owna wasn't. Zanbamon growled. Musyamon quickly charged at Davis, taking his attention.

"Shogun Blade!" Musyamon yelled

Davis saw the attack coming, quickly avoiding it. Zanbamon took the chance and quickly grabbed Gatomon. Kari saw him grab Gatomon, but it was too late as Zanbamon escaped. Kari blinked surprised and scared. Davis held her. Star Victomon noticed and took to the air and quickly stood in front of Zanbamon, stopping his escape. Zanbamon growled. Musyamon came flying down, with a flying kick that Star Victomon didn't noticed and was sent flying. Zanbamon smirked.

He quickly escaped.

"Enough of this. Blast Rings!" Aquilamon yelled

Red rings came out of Aquilamon's mouth, flying to Musyamon. The attack hit Musyamon, who didn't see it coming. Star Victomon growled, getting onto his feet.

"Victory Kick!" Star Victomon yelled

He kicked Musyamon hard in the face, which made it vaporize, along with the body. Star Victomon was panting, angrily. He reelected to Victomon. He turned his left hand into a fist, slamming it hard into the ground, angry. Davis went over to him. Owna sighed. Kari went to Yolei and Hawkmon. Selfmon went to Owna.

"Why would they want Gatomon?" Selfmon asked

"It seemed that they caught her to bring back to Myotismon." Owna replied

"It's my entire fault." Victomon whimpered, getting to them, beside Davis.

"No it wasn't. Musyamon kicked you out of the way, letting Zanbamon escape." Davis assured

"I should have acted sooner to get Gatomon. It's my entire fault." Victomon muttered

Davis sighed.

"You said Myotismon? I thought he was dead?" Yolei asked

"Hey yeah!" Victomon remembered

"No, Myotismon is very well alive. He's in your world now." Owna replied

"In our world?" Kari asked

A.J. nodded. Tears appeared in Kari's eyes. Davis went over and hugged her. Selfmon; Hawkmon and Victomon gathered around.

"We need to go back and save her." Victomon whispered

"I'm with you on that but how? Do we even know where he is?" Selfmon asked

"In the sewer system of Japan." Owna replied

"Sewer system? Why would he be there?" Hawkmon asked

"Because since he's a vampire, the sun would hurt and injure him, so he's hiding in the sewers." Owna replied

"Whoever would go down there would be in deep trouble." Yolei shook her head

Owna nodded.

"We'll have to unite with the DigiDestined to rescue Gatomon." Selfmon stated the obvious

"Not yet, all of you would need to reach migration first to defeat him." Owna noted

"Including the other DigiDestined?" Victomon asked

"Yep." Owna replied

Just then, all of them noticed Kari and Davis walking away. Owna frowned, but didn't follow.

"Where's Davis going?" Victomon asked

"To help Kari get through this. To reassure her that they'll get Gatomon back." Owna replied

"He can do that right here." Yolei growled

"They'll need some privacy Yolei." Owna rolled his eyes

"Privacy! What for? Davis might make a move on her!" Yolei exclaimed

"For one thing, Davis is too young to know that and he wouldn't do it to Kari; for another, the two of them are just friends." Owna explained

"Anyway, shouldn't we go look for food?" Victomon asked

"No need, we'll have some apple meals here while we wait for Davis and Kari to return." Owna grinned

"How?" Yolei asked

Not answering her, Owna took his R-Mystic out and a picnic cloth appeared a few feet away from them, fruits and other food was on it. Victomon; Selfmon; Hawkmon and Yolei all dropped their jaws in shock. Owna just smirked and put his R-Mystic back, going over to the picnic cloth. The four others joined him after they got over the shock.

* * *

Mark, back as a human along with Rejelmon; Amy and Stacey all reached the gates of the temple. Mark explained everything to Amy and Stacey about Code Union and other stuff. The four of them stopped at the entrance.

"The scanner would let you and me enter but what about Amy and Stacey?" Rejelmon asked

"Amy can hide behind me as well as Stacey." Mark replied

"I don't think that the scanner is that dumb." Rejelmon rolled his eyes

"We'll see." Mark grinned

Amy hid behind Mark and Stacey hid behind Amy. The scanner scanned Mark and Rejelmon and the gate opened. Mark smirked. Rejelmon looked surprised.

"In we go. Stay close to me, both of you." Mark urged

Amy and Stacey nodded. Mark entered along with Rejelmon. Mark was rather fast so that Amy and Stacey could enter behind him. Mark walked back to normal as Rejelmon took the lead as usual with Amy and Stacey behind Mark still. The gates closed behind them. It was awhile until they reached the chamber. The Spanish agent stood up.

"How did it go?" He asked

Mark sighed, "A failure."

"What? How!" The Japanese agent asked

"Ebemon and Datamon were there as an escort for Myotismon." Mark explained

"Didn't we tell you not to engage in battle?" The German agent asked, growling.

"I had no other choice." Mark replied

"And why did you?" The Russian agent asked

At that point, Amy and Stacey appeared behind Mark.

The French agent chuckled, "To protect them?"

"Only to protect Amy." Mark blinked

Amy and Stacey looked down at the ground.

"And what did we tell you?" The Russian agent asked, standing up.

"It doesn't matter, Myotismon is out of America." The Spanish agent informed

Mark; Rejelmon and Amy all jerked their heads up at this.

"What? If he's out of America then where is he?" The German agent asked

"Unfortunately, Myotismon is now in Japan, in the Sewer system." The Spanish agent replied

"What? How did he get there?" The Japanese agent asked

"Beats me." The Spanish agent replied

"If Myotismon is in Japan then what should we do with Mark?" The French agent asked

"Send him there." The Spanish agent replied

The Japanese agent nodded, "I'll authorize it."

"What would Myotismon want to do in Japan? Our secret of the Codelimin would be out if humans see him." The Russian agent whispered

"Myotismon isn't that stupid. He's in Japan to take the DigiDestined down." The Spanish agent replied

"But the DigiDestined are still in the Code Dimension." The German agent reminded

"He'll wait for them. He's in the underground sewer system with his minions with him. They'll stay there until the DigiDestined come back." The Spanish agent explained

"What about the girls?" The French agent asked

"They're going to the Code Dimension." The Spanish agent replied

"What? No!" Mark protested

"As for Mark and Rejelmon, a plane would take them in an hour to Japan. Don't worry about the landings stuff. I already handled it." The Japanese agent nodded

"Why not bring the girls with us?" Rejelmon asked

"They'll be in the Code Dimension simply to get their Codelimin." The Spanish agent replied

"What about us?" The Russian agent asked

The Spanish agent smirked, "We'll also go to Japan, after Mark is off."

"O.K." The 4 agents agreed

"Open the Code Portal for the girls to enter." The French agent authorized

"I'm on it." The Russian agent nodded

"Who will protect them?" Mark asked

"That's easy, the DigiDestined will. Once the two girls enter the portal, they'll be sent to different areas of the Code Dimension." The Spanish agent replied

"Where to?" Amy asked

The Spanish agent arched an eyebrow, "You'll be sent to the 5th Oasis in the Eastern Quadrant as for the little one, she'll be sent to Server."

Amy sighed.

"Was that the place Pyro Graslmon gave you?" Mark whispered

Amy nodded. Mark grinned.

"We'll see each other again." He promised

"For sure." Amy smiled

"I'm going to make more friends! Yay!" Stacey cheered

The Russian agent opened the portal to the Code Dimension on the far side of the chamber. Amy and Stacey hesitated at first. Mark held his hand onto Amy's. Amy sighed and started to walk to the portal. Stacey eventually followed her sister. Amy's hand got further and further, until Mark let go. Amy sighed again and entered the portal followed by her sister. The portal closed behind them. Mark sighed and turned to face Code Union.

"What about school and my other friends?" He asked

"We'll handle it. Off you go along with Rejelmon." The German agent replied

Mark sighed, nodding. He turned around, leaving the chamber along with Rejelmon.

* * *

The DigiDestined along with Scott; Leomon and the Codelimin were all sleeping in the night on the raft peacefully. Each Codelimin was beside his or her partner. Scott woke up and went over to the edge, crossed his legs and folded his arms. He looked into the horizon, but it was dark, so he couldn't see that much. He sighed deeply.

'It's a wonderful night.' He thought

All of a sudden, a tidal wave headed towards the raft. Scott quickly stood up, shocked. The water went under the raft and Whamon appeared as the raft entered his mouth.

'Great way to disturb it.' Scott thought

He went over to the DigiDestined and woke them up, along with their Codelimin including: Leomon; Carol and Kate. All of them woke up at first frustrated to be waken up at such a time, but they all gasped in surprise, when they found it that they were in Whamon's stomach; everyone except for Carol. Mimi went to the edge and saw the acid of the stomach, burning the wood. She gulped.

"No wonder, acid is in the stomach and Whamon is maybe trying to digest us." Mimi guessed

"It's possible but there's one final black gear on the ceiling of the stomach." Izzy rubbing his eyes, noticing the black gear.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Matt asked

"I'll help. Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled

Her vines reached the black gear and tangled around it.

"I'm going up." Tai decided

He went up onto the vines, swaying from side to side. How to destroy it though? He reached the black gear and his Digivice shone, the black gear shattered and fell to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Tai screamed, falling downwards to the acid.

With the black gear gone, Whamon squirted the DigiDestined along with Tai and the Codelimin out of his stomach. The DigiDestined landed on Whamon's back along with Tai. The DigiDestined were on the raft, but it slid down after Tai got on it.

"Sorry about swallowing you." Whamon apologized, once the raft reached the water.

"Don't worry we're fine. It's lucky that the acid didn't burn the raft faster." Izzy sighed

"I didn't let it burn. Why are you all on the Grand Ocean?" Whamon asked

"Grand Ocean? What's that?" Gabumon asked

"The Grand Ocean is the ocean that you're all on now. It separates File Island and Server Continent from each other." Whamon replied

"Of course! We're looking for out relics. Do you know were they are?" Izzy asked

"I would know where the relic holders are, but I don't know about the relics." Whamon replied

"Can you bring us there?" Joe asked

"Of course, if all of you agree?" Whamon asked

Tai looked at the group, all of them nodded: including Leomon; Scott; Kate and Carol.

"We all accept." Tai decided

"Good, stay in my body, I'll need to dive." Whamon advised

"Bring us in then." Izzy nodded

"Tidal Wave!" Whamon yelled

A huge tidal wave went under the raft and brought it into Whamon's mouth. Whamon closed his mouth and dived. Whamon dived all the way down to an underwater cave. He surfaced in the cave and opened his mouth. Once close to the ground, the DigiDestined; Codelimin; Scott; Carol and Kate jumped one by one to the ground.

"I'll be waiting here for your return." Whamon nodded

All the DigiDestined nodded. Drimogemon drilled out of a wall. Joe clenched his fist, his Digivice glowed.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... IKKAKUMON!"

Ikkakumon charged at Drimogemon while Drimogemon charged back and spun his drill. Ikkakumon looked his horn with Drimogemon's drill. Izzy quickly used his laptop to get on info on both Codelimin.

"_Drimogemon - Animal Meric Maturity - Drimogemon loves to dig, he mostly lives underground, where he can survive - His attacks are: Drill's Spin; Mole's Claw; Bone Crushes; Screw Claw._"

"_Ikkakumon - Marine Jerebi Maturity - Ikkakumon in Gomamon's maturity form, this walrus is adopted to ice and water surroundings - His attacks are: Harpoon Torpedoes and Heat Top._"

After doing so, Izzy closed his Laptop and put it away, following the others into a store.

"It's sort of surprising to have a store in the Digi-World, don't you think?" Tai asked

"Well, what do you expect? We saw a motorbus; wrecked ship; factory; a house that was a trick and a refrigerator. A store isn't that surprising to me." Matt retorted

Izzy joined Tai; Matt; Sora; Mimi; Joe; Scott; Carol along with their Codelimin, including Leomon, who were searching a part of the store, where as Kate; T.K. and Patamon were searching another. A glowing object caught Patamon's eye. He looked at it and saw the Relic Holders. They were basically watches with an orange frame. Tai's watch was all orange; Matt's watch was mostly dark blue with an orange frame around the glass.

Sora's watch was mostly red with an orange frame around the glass; Mimi's was light green with an orange frame around the glass; Joe's was mostly grey with an orange frame around the glass; Kate's was mostly olive with an orange frame around the glass; T.K.'s was mostly yellow with a golden frame around the glass. T.K. arched an eyebrow once he noticed this. Patamon saw T.K.'s Relic Holder glimmer. T.K. nudged Kate and nodded his head towards the glimmer.

Kate nodded once she saw it too. They went over to it and uncovered the other Relic Holders.

"Hey! I think we found something!" T.K. yelled out

The other DigiDestined along with Scott; Carol and their Codelimin, including Leomon went over to where T.K. was and they all saw the Relic Holders. Instinctively, Tai grabbed his. Matt followed and one by one, they all took their Relic Holders, except for Carol; Scott and Leomon. Matt and Joe were surprised to see that Kate had one.

"It seems that Kate is also a member of the DigiDestined." Tai shrugged

"Yeah but what's her Digimon?" Izzy asked

"She wouldn't know, she didn't meet it yet." Carol replied

"Sort of strange that T.K. is different from our Relic Holders." Matt noticed

"Maybe because he'll become part of another group in the future that would have a golden frame instead of orange." Carol guessed

"But if Tai has all the Orange in his Relic Holder then that couldn't possibly mean?" Joe asked

"That Tai is the leader?" Gomamon finished

Matt shrugged, "Why the heck not?"

"It's fine with me." Sora agreed.

"Well, we would need a leader anyway." Mimi agreed

"What's Tai's Relic is all what I'm saying." Izzy blinked

"Since everybody accepts, why not?" Joe asked

"It would be good experience for all of us." Kate added

"It would seem though that I would go to another group in the future." T.K. sniffed

Scott shrugged, "I'm not part of the group but it's fine with me."

"It doesn't matter to me who is leader. What matters is that we have one." Leomon agreed

"Tai is capable of it." Carol agreed

"Agumon as Digimon Leader!" Patamon voted

"I'm with you in that Patamon." Biyomon agreed

"Like Matt, why the heck not?" Gabumon asked

"It's better to have a leader on both specie." Palmon sighed

"I agree. If Tai's the human leader than Agumon should definitely be the Digimon Leader." Tentomon buzzed

"Everyone always beats us. Fine, vote... Agumon." Gomamon decided

"Agumon's fine with me." Leomon nodded

"Since we got our Relic Holders, why not go and find our Relics?" Tai asked

"I thought you'd never suggest that." Matt sighed

"Off we go then." Tai smiled

The DigiDestined went back to Whamon along with the Codelimin; Scott and Carol. They all got onto a raft with Drimogemon gone. It took some time but Ikkakumon eventually defeated Drimogemon and Ikkakumon returned in Gomamon and went to his partner. Whamon closed his mouth and dived again out of the underwater cave and back to the surface.

He blew the raft out of his blow hole as the raft shattered in the Ocean, but all the humans and Codelimin landed on Whamon. Whamon begun his yearly swim to Server.

COMING UP! EPISODE 17: DIGIDESTINED RING

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	18. Episode 17: DigiDestined Ring

**Author's Notes:** The rest of the Dark Destined are introduced and they battle together for the first time. Some of the Digimon partners of the Dark Destined aren't owned by me. Someone else owns them.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 17: "DigiDestined Ring"_

Daisuke here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** Mark, as the Digimon Ruler refused to let the GEM Alliance join him. Pyro Graslmon told Amy where she and her group would be, though she refused to tell Mark even after he kissed her! A.J.; Misterim; White Fox; Galactic Sonarmon; White Hulman; Banmore all talked about certain things, about Mythalis Village, Digimon Genesis story and other stuff.

A.J. along with Banmore and Galactic Sonarmon, all on Mamigrol, went to get Lady Earthmon's Digi-Egg, but is the Digi-Egg, going to hatch into Lady Earthmon or not? Gatomon got kidnapped from our group. Mark and the Code Union had a talk. Stacey and Amy are now in the Digi-Universe. At the end, the other DigiDestined got their Relic Holders. On with the Conclusion.

* * *

Last time, Zack along with Pyromon and Maria entered a tunnel that led them to who knows where, now they were inside a cave that was lighted with torches. Zack sat up opening his eyes, rubbing his butt from the fall after the tunnel spit him; Pyromon and Maria all out. Zack shook his head slightly and his sight was clear. Just next to him, on his right was Pyromon; on his left was Maria, wearing a red uniform with the title Hunter Relics on the upper right top on her chest.

Zack looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a full black uniform, a cap with goggles. A black jacket; a black t-shirt; a black belt with black shorts, and black mittens with the black Relic bracelet around his right wrist. He wore black shoes and a black cape. Pyromon stirred, opening his eyes along with Maria. Maria was without the goggles and cap, but the rest were there, her uniform.

"Where are we?" Maria asked

"Beats me, but I don't need to say it's a caves system." Zack replied

"Caves System?" Maria asked

"A cave system is a whole network of caves linked to each other by tunnels." Zack replied

"You're quite right about that, you are all in the Hunter Relics caves system. Nice to finally meet you Maria, you two are the last of the Dark or Hunter DigiDestined to get here." A voice greeted

"Uh? Who's that and how do you know my name?" Maria asked

"Because I'm your Digimon, Purrmon." A kitten replied, appearing.

A kitten totally black showed with red eyes. Purrmon went over to Maria's side as Maria looked at it. Zack checked his D-3 advance and read the info on Purrmon.

"Purrmon, Juvenile Level, Mammal Jerebi, attacks are Kitten Roller and Stiff Pinner. Like all kittens, Purrmon loves to get attention, especially from her human partner. She is hostile to any newcomers or intruders, she hates new people and she won't trust them until she knows them well, that's why she and her human partner both have the relic of hate, the opposite of the relic of love." He read

"Everything you read is true, I don't trust either of you yet though you both are part of the group! I don't trust the other member of Hunter Relics also!" Purrmon hissed at Zack and Pyromon.

"Purrmon, why is this caves system called the Hunter Relics?" Maria asked

"The Hunter Relics is the name of our Dark DigiDestined group. A member of the group is each called Hunter DigiDestined instead of Dark DigiDestined. In other words, Hunter Relics caves system is the base of Hunter DigiDestined team." Purrmon replied, staring at Maria.

"Well... I'm willing to meet the other Hunter DigiDestined. Want to come Pyromon?" Zack asked

"Yeah sure." Pyromon replied, glaring at Purrmon.

Purrmon just glared back at him as Pyromon and Zack started to walk deeper into the caves system through the only opening. Maria sighed.

"Purrmon, we're going to follow them since we're part of the team as well and I wouldn't want to stay here with you by myself." She stated

"You mean you hate me?" Purrmon asked, sadly.

"No, no. I would just prefer other company and meet new people; I'm that kind of person." Maria replied

"Oh OK." Purrmon sighed

With that, Purrmon and Maria went deeper into the caves system, through the only opening, following Zack and Pyromon. After turning some corners and going to the left and right randomly, Zack with Pyromon along with Maria and Purrmon reached a roman arena place, were other human hunter DigiDestined were, along with their Codelimin. Maria went beside Zack as Purrmon followed and introduced everyone; the members were either sitting around or fighting each other, training.

"Let's start with Jerald Honofitso, his relic is the relic of dependence as it is opposite of the relic of reliability and his Digimon, Leathermon." Purrmon started

Jerald Honofitso was bald with no hair on his head; he was training with his Digimon, which looked like a small white reptile lizard with a blue shock of hair on his head. Jerald's eyes were brown and he was wearing a dark blue hunter uniform. Jerald was age 13.

"Continuing on with Anthony Mayonisim, his relic is the relic of solitude as it is the opposite of the relic of friendship and his Digimon, Noblemon." Purrmon continued on.

Anthony had long blond hair with black eyes, he was standing, leaning on the wall, with his Digimon Noblemon who was like Gabumon but more fox like than wolf like. Noblemon had a red horn and the two of them were just watching the training. Anthony had a light blue hunter uniform. Anthony was age 11.

"Sara Zenatovile is next as her relic is the relic of genuineness, it is the opposite of the relic of sincerity and her Digimon, Ivymon." Purrmon added

Sara had short, curly blond hair, with brown eyes. She was wearing a light green hunter uniform, walking around with her Digimon Ivymon, who was like Palmon, but her petals are yellow, as her eyes are brown, with a dark green cape behind her. Sara was age 11.

"Andrew Annowreckim, he is the clever and intelligent one of the group; he loves computers and he puts his own theories on different issues, but he is more realistic and with friends than Izzy. His Relic is the relic of wisdom, rival to the relic of knowledge. His Digimon is Torusmon." Purrmon sighed

Andrew had red, short, curly hair with green eyes. He was wearing a purple hunter uniform, working on his purple laptop while Torusmon who looked exactly like a small bull with purple armor and spikes was watching him. Andrew was age 9.

"Anita Solonimo, an afro-American, she is rather a tough girl though and she is one of the youngest but not the youngest. Her relic is the relic of darkness, rival to the relic of light. Her Digimon is Black Gatomon." Purrmon nodded

Anita was black skin colored like Zack with smooth, long red hair with blue eyes. She was talking in a corner with Black Gatomon. She is aged 7. She was wearing a dark pink hunter uniform.

"Sally Mayonisim, Anthony's younger sister as her relic is the relic of reliance, rival to the relic of hope. Her Digimon is Tsukaimon." Purrmon continued

Sally has short, blond hair with black eyes; she was wearing a dark green hunter uniform, playing around with her Codelimin Tsukaimon. She is aged 7.

"Margaret Stanphonal, her relic is the relic of responsibility, rival to the relic of conscience. Her Digimon is Albamon." Purrmon introduced.

Margaret had black hair with green eyes, but she was wearing medical eyeglasses and she was wearing a red hunter uniform. Albamon looks exactly like an Albatross bird youngster, furred red. She was going over to Maria and Zack, smiling. She is aged 8.

"Fred Marcolizim, his relic is the relic of crime, rival to the relic of justice. His Digimon is Steelmon." Purrmon sighed

Fred was wearing a yellow hunter uniform heading towards Zack and Maria. He had brown, short, curly hair with blue eyes. Steelmon was beside him who was yellow colored with plated armor all over its body. He is aged 5.

"Jimothen Alconaz, his relic is the relic of hostility, rival to the relic of victory. His Digimon is Weemon." Purrmon nodded

Jimothen was wearing a blue hunter uniform, training with his Codelimin Weemon. Jimothen had black, short hair with brown eyes. Weemon looked like Veemon but with black bat wings behind it with its fur all black with a W on its snout. Jimothen is aged 7.

"Yamicho Sonakilo, his relic is the relic of anger, rival to the relic of kindness. His Digimon is Hitmon." Purrmon said.

Yamicho had red, curly, long hair with blue eyes. He was joking with Hitmon who both were laughing. He was heavily tanned. Hitmon was wearing black boxing gloves with black reptile skin. His body was reptilian sort. Yamicho was aged 7. Zack activated his black D-3 advance to get more info on the Codelimin.

"_Leathermon, Rookie Level, Reptile Vaccine. Attacks are Reptile Strike and Saluting Piranhas. Leathermon can take care of himself and won't any help against any Digimon. That's why he has the relic of dependence._"

"_Noblemon, Rookie Level, Mammal Virus. Attacks are Compact Stars and Noble Fence. Noblemon is a kind of Digimon that prefers to stay by himself and that's why he has the relic of solitude._"

"_Ivymon, Rookie Level, Plant Virus. Attacks are Ivy Tangle and Shining Petals. Ivymon is a genuine kind of Digimon that is always honest with others; she never lies. That's the reason why she has the relic of genuineness._"

"_Torusmon, Rookie Level, Mammal Virus. Attacks are Bull Charge and Torso Static. Torusmon is a very wise Digimon that is very wise in his decisions and he knows a lot about the Digi-Universe and Digimon. More wise than Tentomon, knowing human abilities and lives too. That's why he has the relic of wisdom._"

"_Black Gatomon, Champion Level, Mammal Virus. Attacks are Lightning Claw; Lightning Kick and Cat's Eyes. Black Gatomon loves to live in the darkness away from society and so she has the relic of darkness._"

"_Tsukaimon, Rookie Level, Mammal Virus. Attacks are Sonic Jab; Dynamite Kick; Wind Cutter; Spinning Shot; Purple Fog; Evil Whisper; Slamming Attack; Friendly Fire; Evil Spell and Fluffy Attack. Tsukaimon is a young kid and loves to play around, he and Sally are dear friends as both trust each other and that's because Tsukaimon has the relic of reliance._"

"_Albamon, Rookie Level, Bird Vaccine. Attacks are Wandering Dynamite and Flight Missile. Albamon is a trustworthy Digimon that defends and protects her human partner and she is very responsible along with Margaret. That's the reason why Albamon has the relic of responsibility._"

"_Steelmon, Rookie Level, Android Vaccine. Attacks are Steel Crush and Crystal Shell. Steelmon is a stubborn Digimon, who won't be convinced, as easily as others, as he and his partner Fred have both this character and Steelmon has the relic of stubbornness because of that._"

"_Weemon, Rookie Level, Dragon Virus. Attacks are Winning Punch; Fist Spear and Win Head Butt. Weemon is hostile to anyone who he doesn't like, but his most rival Digimon is Veemon or Victomon. Both Digimon are hostile to each other, but Weemon is more hostile. He has the relic of hostility._"

"_Hitmon, Rookie Level, Reptile Virus. Attacks are Rapid Danger; Lightning Fist and Flying Kick. Hitmon is a Digimon that gets angry quickly, as he is mean and doesn't tolerate other creatures that he doesn't like; the reason for him having the relic of anger._"

"That's one of the reasons why I hate all of them." Purrmon hissed

"You mean you don't like me?" Albamon asked

"You're the one I hate most, responsibility? Who the heck wants to be responsible?" Purrmon growled

"More Digimon and more humans than you think Purrmon!" Albamon growled

"The two have been like that since they first met each other." Margaret sighed

"Well I like you more than you think." Steelmon decided

"Excuse me! Just because I'm a kitten doesn't mean that I can be bullied around." Purrmon hissed

"Nobody said anything about bulling you around." Steelmon sighed

"I know android type Digimon, Steelmon! They either bully each other or take orders or bully others! I would say you are the third one!" Purrmon snapped

"If you think androids are like that then you're more stupid than I thought!" Steelmon growled

"Take that back!" Purrmon ordered

"Not in a thousand years or ever!" Steelmon rejected, harshly.

"Spice Breath!" Pyromon yelled

The attack hit Purrmon, starting a slight fire. Purrmon wailed in agony and fear, starting running around.

"You're just all talk! You're more vulnerable than you think!" Pyromon snapped

"Crystal Shell!" Steelmon yelled

He slammed into Purrmon, shutting her up and stopping her from moving around, luckily too; it also took the fire out. Purrmon just laid on her side, beginning to sob. Zack smacked his forehead. Pyromon noticed.

"That was the only way to shut her up." He shrugged

"And she deserved it!" Steelmon growled

"Steelmon don't do that stuff without my permission again!" Fred growled, turning to his Digimon.

"Oh? Like I ever listen to you?" Steelmon asked, glaring at Fred.

Albamon; Margaret and Maria all went to Purrmon, who started crying. Zack activated a code whip and whipped Pyromon once hard on his back. Zack deactivated his code whip, Pyromon looked shocked at him. Zack glared at Pyromon.

"Since Purrmon is vulnerable, she has fur and can easily be killed by fire type Digimon, so don't show muscles again that hard." Zack growled

Pyromon's jaw dropped shocked; at what his own human partner did. Also others, who saw it, couldn't believe it. With tears in her eyes, Purrmon stood back on her feet, glaring at both Pyromon and Steelmon, before running off. Maria sighed, going after her partner. Albamon and Margaret stayed back, leaving Purrmon and Maria alone. Fred elbowed Steelmon in his face, quickly kicking his Digimon partner in the face, sending him flying over to the ground.

"If you would listen to violence then so be it, I'll deal with you that way!" Fred growled, glaring down at Steelmon.

"Something goes to you Pyromon!" Zack snapped

"I would understand you're crime Steelmon, but don't go overboard." Fred warned

"I thought you were a nice kind Digimon and not that tough. I can kill you easily if I wanted too." Zack whispered, looking at Pyromon.

Sally and Anita went over to them along with their Digimon.

"What happened?" Black Gatomon asked

"Albamon and Purrmon got into an argument, though Albamon showed herself to be responsible, by not attacking. Steelmon and Purrmon then got into a fight and Pyromon attacked Pyromon, just to shut her up. Steelmon attacked her along with Pyromon." Zack replied

Black Gatomon growled, "You both are a disgrace to Digimon. Pyromon might have bravery and Steelmon might have crime, but not to that degree!"

"I totally agree with you Black Gatomon." Tsukaimon nodded, sighing.

Maria came back running.

"You guys! Purrmon needs help; she's under attack by a wild Digimon." She panted, reaching them.

Black Gatomon; Tsukaimon and Albamon all didn't hesitate; the three of them took off with their partners. Maria took the lead. Pyromon lowered his head ashamed. Steelmon sighed, ashamed too.

"I hate to admit it but Black Gatomon is right." Steelmon admitted, standing up.

"Then why don't you and Pyromon go help out. Albamon did." Zack suggested

"Albamon loves to help out, but I wouldn't care if Purrmon was killed." Pyromon whispered

"What? You don't care about your fellow comrade? Purrmon might not like you and you might not like her, but we're all going to help each other! Come on!" Zack snapped

"I wouldn't care if Purrmon died either." Steelmon whispered

Fred growled, grabbed his Digimon by the throat. With all the strength he had, sent Steelmon flying away, making Steelmon crash into the rock wall where he moaned, falling to the ground.

"Spice Breath!" Pyromon yelled

Zack quickly activated his black code whip, slicing through Spice Breath, vaporizing it, before it hit Fred. Zack whipped Pyromon twice this time. Pyromon took the pain, even though he felt it to a great deal, closing his eyes, holding back tears.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish I never saved you back there and let those thugs beat you up!" Pyromon yelled

"I was handling myself back there and I didn't need any help!" Zack snapped

Pyromon just ran away, leaving Zack. Fred went over to him.

"Thanks for stopping the attack for me." Fred thanked

Zack sighed, "No need, things have just got worse."

"Tell me about it. I saw everything." Andrew blinked, reaching them.

"Things definitely aren't going well with this group." Torusmon sighed

"You said it! Nice way to get to know each other." Zack shook his head

He went into the direction Pyromon ran in.

* * *

Ownalis; Banmore; Mamigrol and Galactic Sonarmon all appeared in the Realm of Time, where Ownalis' Splits were and a very exhausted Mythilm was.

"So this is the Realm of Time, nice." Galactic Sonarmon nodded

Mythilm was panting, Ownalis went over to him. Owna and A.J. appeared.

"What happened!" Owna asked

"Ownalis said that Mythilm was in his Star Relic so that was why Mythilm didn't answer him. He said he wanted to check to see if Mythilm was still contactable or not." Mamigrol replied

"Excuse me but how did the three of you get here?" A.J. asked

"I brought them A.J. They needed to see our realm so I brought them." Ownalis replied

"Mythilm? Are you alright?" Owna asked, reaching Ownalis and Mythilm.

"I'll be fine. I was and still would be in Ownalis' M-Star." Mythilm replied

"You're not dieing are you? We still need you." A.J. protested

"It's nice to see all of you along with all of your partners. I would think that all of you are wondering what Ownalis' element is. Well, it's an advanced and complicated strong element of Ownalis. I'll always stay alive." Mythilm refused

"But we won't be able to contact you! Would we?" Owna asked

"Only when and if all of you come to the realm of time." Mythilm replied

"You mentioned the M-Star? What's that?" Ownalis asked

"You would love it. The M-Star isn't a Digivice; D-3; D-Terminal; D-Arch or D-Power; D-Scanner or D-Tector. It isn't an R-Mystic either nor a Relic. The M-Star has unlimited energy of the Ownalis Element. It can make the owner let his or her Digimon digivolve or elect. It can change the owner himself or herself into a Digimon or Ranger person.

"It can let the owner combine with his or her creature and much other stuff, including storing M-Armors, which are the Digi-Eggs that are used to armor digivolve, using it as a chat thing with the Tamers or DigiDestined or fellow comrades. Anyone holding an M-Star is a Code Hero. It is known of three only so far." Mythilm replied

Ownalis nodded, "A.J. tell Helen that I have Lady Earthmon's Digi-Egg."

A.J. nodded, knowing how he got it. Mythilm sighed.

"Lady Earthmon isn't in the Digi-Egg but Ranbimon's In-Training form is. Rainmon is the Codelimin. She is the advanced form and tougher form of Lady Earthmon. If you're thinking that Ranbimon and Galactic Sonarmon are close then you'd be right because they are. They were Ranbimon and Galactic Sonarmon before they were Lady Earthmon and Sonarmon. Believe me; the history is more complicated than that." Mythilm explained

"Davis; Victomon; Kari; Selfmon; Yolei and Hawkmon are progressing pretty well, to unite with the other DigiDestined at the server beach. Pity though that Gatomon got kidnapped by Myotismon's minions." Owna sighed

"Change in plans. Owna stay with the DigiDestined for has long as you want and don't leave them, until we come back here for the last time as we'll reunite. A.J.; you and Helen go to Japan and watch Myotismon and Mark." Ownalis decided

"What do you mean by that? We'll be no more?" A.J. asked

Ownalis sighed, "A.J., we'll have too, to help them beat Venom Myotismon when the time comes."

"We'll see if I'll agree or not when the time comes." A.J. growled, disappearing.

"Watching and protecting, plus guarding the DigiDestined is a hard thing to do, harder than I thought, so I'll be eager to unite with you Ownalis." Owna smiled, disappearing.

Ownalis nodded and turned back to Mythilm.

"How would I get my M-Star?" He asked

"Right after you're Star Relic is destroyed. I can't hold out longer, I've got to get back in the Star Relic." Mythilm panted

Ownalis nodded and Mythilm disappeared. Ownalis sighed.

"If we're going to go anywhere, we'll need to advance, or at least I well, after all that's one of the abilities of the realm of time." Ownalis decided, standing up, turning to Galactic Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol.

Galactic Sonarmon; Banmore and Mamigrol all watched in awe as Ownalis changed from a teenager to an adult. Ownalis grew taller about 25 inches more as he grew a brown mustache and short beard. He was now wearing a cap turned backwards, which was green, the relic of Myths or rather the element of Ownalis was the shape on the cap's front. Green framed goggles, with transparent narrow lens, with a green band was over the cap.

A thick dark green coat was over Ownalis' body, as his shirt was now black, as his shorts changed to white and his shoes were powered with element of Ownalis. A green cape was behind him, as a black belt was on his waist. Leather white gloves were on his hands, as his eyes and hair stayed the same.

"First stop, Hunter Relics Caves system." Ownalis grinned

Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore returned to reality, both getting onto Mamigrol, who knelt down for their easier access. Ownalis was on Mamigrol in a flash. Mamigrol roared and spread his wings as all of them disappeared from the realm of time.

* * *

Albamon; Margaret; Black Gatomon; Tsukaimon; Anita; Sally and Maria all reached a small forested area with grass in the caves system. Purrmon was facing Platomon. He was blue in color with a duck like snout and he was a reptile sort of dinosaur. He was on two feet. Zack caught up with them. He was the first to pull out his orange D-3 advance.

"_Platomon, Ultimate Level, Reptile Virus. Attacks are Dino Thunder and Lightning Plates. Platomon might be big, but his attacks are fatal and he has perfect eyesight, as he can see in the dark clearly like it was light, he knows when something is dark only when the light changes to Ultra Violet._"

Albamon; Black Gatomon and Tsukaimon quickly helped out.

"Lightning Plates!" Platomon yelled

Glowing plates of different colors appeared in front of Platomon and he launched it towards Purrmon.

"Wandering Dynamite!" Albamon yelled

She spread her wings and quickly slashed them backwards, kneeling backwards slightly. The plates all vaporized. Black Gatomon took the initiative and attacked along with Tsukaimon.

"Lightning Claw!" Black Gatomon yelled

"Purple Fog!" Tsukaimon yelled

Black Gatomon punched her target hard after purple fog settled around the area. Surprisingly, her fist took a serious amount of pain, but the target didn't budge. Black Gatomon moaned, once knowing she hit a tree.

"Tsukaimon, don't use that attack unless for escaping." Black Gatomon growled

Albamon was by herself, as Black Gatomon was too. Tsukaimon was by himself, as the fog was purple in color; it was too thick. Luckily, Platomon couldn't see well in fog either. Help came though in time.

"Compact Stars!" Noblemon yelled

"Torso Static!" Torusmon yelled

"Saluting Piranhas!" Leathermon yelled

Dark blue compacted stars were fired at Platomon, as purple static energy was fired from Torusmon's horns at Platomon. Piranhas jumped out of no where and attacked Platomon, biting his reptilian skin, with their strong teeth. Platomon cried in agony as he was hit all the time.

"Dino Thunder!" Platomon yelled

Leathermon; Torusmon; Noblemon; Tsukaimon; Albamon and Purrmon all cried in agony as they were zapped electrically. Black Gatomon jumped into another direction once she heard the attack, avoiding it. A dark pink collar was on her right lower leg with Black strips vertically.

"Chilly Vacuum!" Pyromon yelled

Zack gasped surprised to hear Pyromon's voice. All the fog was sucked into Pyromon, as sight was all clear now, including for Platomon. However, Leathermon; Torusmon; Noblemon; Tsukaimon; Albamon and Purrmon were all unconscious. Maria rushed over to her Digimon as Jerald and Anthony went over to their Digimon. Andrew and Sally also went over to their Digimon. Pyromon went beside Zack as his mouth was closed.

Sara; Ivymon; Fred; Steelmon; Jimothen; Weemon; Yamicho and Hitmon were also all there. Margaret went over to her Digimon. Black Gatomon rushed over to Anita. The Hunter DigiDestined all were surrounding Platomon. He looked at each one slowly. Pyromon rushed at Platomon, avoiding anyone in his way and breathed out the purple fog as an attack on Platomon directly. The attack didn't affect Platomon, he chuckled.

"Lightning Plates!" Platomon yelled

"Pyro Wings!" Pyromon yelled

"Shining Petals!" Ivymon yelled

"Steel Crush!" Steelmon yelled

"Fist Spear!" Weemon yelled

"Rapid Danger!" Hitmon yelled

Pyro Wings cancelled out Lightning Plates, as Shining Petals helped. Steel Crush; Fist Spear and Rapid Danger all headed towards Platomon, but Platomon particle split from where he was. The attack vaporized once they missed their target. The entire group gasped.

"Dino Thunder!" Platomon yelled

Sara; Ivymon; Fred; Steelmon; Yamicho; Hitmon; Margaret; Black Gatomon; Anita; Maria; Jerald; Anthony; Andrew and Sally all were zapped electrically, as they fainted. Pyromon and Zack moved from their places, avoiding the shock. Weemon and Jimothen also moved away.

Zack growled, "Show yourself you coward!"

Platomon's laughter was heard, "So the captain of the Hunter DigiDestined can't face an invisible opponent?"

"But we can! Go for it Galactic Sonarmon!" Ownalis urged

He was aged 35.

"Mystic Spin!" Galactic Sonarmon yelled

Ownalis was visible as was Banmore and Mamigrol. They were away from the Hunter DigiDestined, but Zack and Jimothen saw them, but they didn't see Galactic Sonarmon as he was invisible. Galactic Sonarmon has the ability to see invisible Digimon or creatures, when he's invisible, but his opponent can't and doesn't see him. A cry of agony was heard, as Platomon fell on his back in front of Zack and Pyromon.

"Do it Pyromon!" Zack urged

"PYROMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

He glowed blinding orange, as he grew to 12 inches tall and went onto two legs. His wings became bigger, as his face stayed the same way it was. His body became more muscular. The light faded away.

"... DRAGIMON!"

"_Dragimon, Champion Level, Dragon Virus. Attacks are Chilly Nova and Dragon Howl. Dragimon is the champion form of Pyromon and he is the sort of dragon the west thinks of, a deadly, merciless one. His Dragon Howl and Chilly Nova can vaporize any Codelimin who dares to fight him._"

"You're next Weemon!" Jimothen nodded

"WEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

He glowed blinding blue as he grew to Ex Veemon's height with a blue belly with a black W on it. His wings grew bigger and longer, as his snout came slightly bigger and his tail grew. He became more muscular also.

"... STAR WEEMON!"

"_Star Weemon, Champion Level, Dragon Virus. Attacks are W Laser and Dragon Horror. Star Weemon is the champion form of Weemon and he is the sort of dragon the far east thinks of, a kind and innocent one._"

"Chilly Nova!" Dragimon yelled

"W Laser!" Star Weemon yelled

Dragimon launched a huge colorful fireball of lava down at Platomon, as Star Weemon fired his W mark. Both attacks hit Platomon directly and he cried in agony, starting to vaporize.

"This isn't over, Emperor Coremon will see to all of your destruction." Platomon threatened, before he totally vaporized.

The data went into Ownalis' Star Relic. Dragimon slightly glowed and returned in Pyromon; Star Weemon slightly glowed and returned in Weemon. Zack knelt down and hugged his Codelimin, as Jimothen smiled, knelt down and hugged his Codelimin with closed eyes. Ownalis sighed.

"Our work is done here. Next stop, Ownalis Elite Ship." He decided

He hopped onto Mamigrol, Mamigrol waited for awhile, with Banmore still on him, after a few more moments, Mamigrol spread his wings and roared as he disappeared in an emerald beam of light.

* * *

Mamigrol reappeared in the launching deck of the Ownalis Elite Ship. Galactic Sonarmon came visible and along with Ownalis and Banmore, hopped off.

"I'll wait here." Mamigrol sighed, collapsing on the ground.

Ownalis nodded and walked out of the Launching Deck. Banmore looked around in awe, walking behind Galactic Sonarmon and Ownalis.

"Banmore, hurry up. Don't wonder behind us." Ownalis urged, not looking back.

"Ba? Ban, Banmore!" Banmore replied

Banmore caught up with them, as he went on the other side of Ownalis. After some time, Ähmed along with Terrainmon appeared and with them was what Ownalis couldn't believe, he gasped surprised and shocked. Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore looked at Ownalis, confused.

"What is it?" Galactic Sonarmon asked

"The other boy with Ähmed, he's... he's L.T. or Labton my brother!" Ownalis whispered

Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore looked at L.T. Galactic Sonarmon understood, as Ownalis told him about what had happened in the past when he was young. After realizing and understanding it, Galactic Sonarmon gasped. Banmore understood that L.T. was Ownalis' brother, but what he didn't understand was that Ownalis and L.T. hadn't seen each other in years; he didn't know what happened to them in the past.

L.T. was talking with Ähmed as neither of them noticed Ownalis, stopping along with Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore. Terrainmon noticed though, stopping. Ähmed and L.T. continued on walking, until Ähmed noticed that Terrainmon wasn't walking with him anymore. He looked back at his Codelimin, as he along with L.T. stopped. Terrainmon's jaw had dropped in surprise and shock, once he saw Ownalis.

"Terrainmon? What is it buddy?" Ähmed asked

"... Look in front of you. Both of you look." Terrainmon replied

Ähmed looked ahead of him and he gasped, once he saw Ownalis. L.T. also looked ahead of him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that he was looking at his real brother. Ähmed; L.T. and Terrainmon all hurried over to Ownalis; Banmore and Galactic Sonarmon as Ownalis smiled.

"Hey L.T.! Long time no see. How did you get here?" Ownalis asked

"I... uh... I was with the Digital Avengers until we got here. I ran away from them until Helen and some others fought the Digital Avengers away." L.T. replied

Ownalis knelt down, hugging his brother tightly. L.T. returned the embrace just as tight. A few moments later, they released each other.

"If you are my real brother then who were the others?" L.T. asked

"It's really a long story but I have the time to tell. Let's go to my Cudilas." Ownalis replied

They all headed towards Ownalis' Cudilas. Once they reached the room and the gate opened, they all entered. L.T.; Ähmed and Terrainmon all went and sat down on Ownalis' bed, as Ownalis took a seat facing them, Banmore hopped onto Ownalis' lap, as Galactic Sonarmon took another seat beside Ownalis'.

"From the beginning after Jereiph threw the dickens at me..." Ownalis started

Ownalis told them about Savior Planet; Particle Split; Particle Vaporize and the difference between them. He mentioned the fights he had to go through to get out of the forest of danger. He talked about Misterim; Banmore; Mamigrol; White Fox; White Hulman and the adventures he had in Savior Planet. He let them know about the realm of time, Mythilm and other stuff like his Star Relic. He also told them about what was happening right that moment with his other two splits.

He finished in about an hour and 15 minutes.

"So all that happened to you after Jereiph attacked you?" L.T. asked

Ownalis nodded, "What I want to find out is what happened with you all these years."

L.T. sighed, "It's a rather a long story like yours but I'll tell it any way. It all started after Ben ran away kidnapping me..."

L.T. told them that Ben went back to Steve, after Steve had gotten divorced and how he, along with Ben, became a member with the Digital Avengers. He mentioned the missions he had to do to prove himself to the group. He also told them that he never gave up hope in getting back with Ownalis. He mentioned when Peter and Jereiph joined them and how. Ownalis lowly growled, remembering his defeat by Watermon that time.

He let them know about the location of the Digital Avengers, when they got to Ownalis Elite Ship and how they all got in. He was over in nearly an hour and five minutes.

"... That's everything. I'm just happy to be back with you brother." L.T. finished, smiling.

"What's more surprising is that mom is alive also." Ownalis added

"What!" L.T. asked, shocked, standing up.

"I don't know how she survived, but she was with one of my splits' for a while until they got separated. Mom seemed that she didn't recognize my split." Ownalis replied

"So if one of your splits is with Davis; Victomon; Selfmon and Kari, as they are heading to the beach to meet the other DigiDestined, then that means that your split would see your mom again." L.T. reasoned

"Yeah I know." Ownalis replied

"Then why don't we go there, see mom and tell her everything that has happened?" L.T. asked

"Because it's a big possibility that mom lost her memory, after she was stabbed and that's probably why she didn't recognize my split. Strange though, she might still remember Digimon." Ownalis replied

"So what do we do now?" Ähmed asked

Ownalis shrugged, "Beats me. My other splits have their orders. We aren't to interfere in anything as what is going to happen on this day would affect stuff that would happen in the future."

* * *

Amy landed out of the tunnel, by herself in the 5th Oasis of the Eastern Quadrant of the Digi-Universe. Her clothes were changed to that of her Digital Suit. She was wearing a light purple eye-glasses, with a pink tank-top, with a dark purple sweater with the two words in small size and capital letters, Code Captain, on the upper right part of the sweater; she was wearing a light purple belt with pink leather gloves and dark purple sports pants. 

Her socks were white, as her boots were light purple; her Star Relic was on her the back of her right hand; the inner circle was light purple, as the outer circle was white; her bra and underwear was light purple.

Amy noticed that her younger sister Stacey wasn't around, but she knew that wherever Stacey was that she was fine. She dug her hands into her pants' pockets, as she started to walk closer to the lake in the middle. All of a sudden, a red furred cat with a red snout and it looked like Greemon, but instead of silver fur it is red. It's face; torso and snout weren't furred. It's eyes were blue, but it didn't have a wing. It's feet and arms were that of a cat's. It had a mane of a light purple color. 

It flew out of the lake, landing in front of Amy. It gasped when it saw Amy. It quickly got to its feet, staring in Amy's eyes.

"Amy! How and when did you get here?" It asked

"Who are you first?" Amy replied

"Well I'm in my rookie form because the leader and his group beat me up." The cat hissed

Amy gasped, "Pyro Graslmon?"

The cat smiled slightly, "Yeah that's me."

Amy took her right leather glove off and checked the info of the Codelimin, on her Star Relic.

"_Rose Graslmon, Rookie Level, Mammal Vaccine. Her attacks are: Rose Mane and Cerulean Double Eyes. The name rose is from her light purple mane even though it isn't rose colored. She is still sweet-hearts with Greemon._" She read

Rose Graslmon smile fell, once Amy mentioned Greemon. Amy put her leather glove back on.

"Why and how did you come out of the lake?" Amy asked

"At the bottom of the lake is a portal to the Realm of Reflection, Stan's realm. He put a portal at the bottom of the lake once he was here." Rose Graslmon replied

"Stan? You mean Stan Otomy? Yeah, I know him. He's a nice guy, pity though he has Samantha Stablin as a girlfriend. Anyway, why were you in the realm?" Amy asked

"GEM Group is in the realm now. They wanted to do something, but I refused to do the thing with them, so they beat me and I'm in my rookie form now." Rose Graslmon sighed

"The Code Union brought me here through a tunnel they had in their base. They brought me here to partner with you." Amy informed

Rose Graslmon gasped, "The Code Union, oh god! Not those fucking agents again!"

"You know them?" Amy asked

Rose Graslmon growled, "Any Codelimin that has been alive for more than 10 years know about the Code Union, those agents! GRRRR."

"They are that bad!" Amy asked, surprised.

"You don't know how bad they are! They just want to have the Digi-Universe for themselves and to let their people settle in the Digi-Universe, especially the Japanese one! They would hire anyone to help them take down any threats or stuff that stands in their way!" Rose Graslmon replied

"So they would kill any Codelimin just to achieve their goals?" Amy asked

"Not only that! They would encourage their people to kill any Codelimin they see, if the Digi-Universe was to be settled or colonized by other dimensions or worlds then thousands of Codelimin would die!" Rose Graslmon wailed

Slash Graslmon along with Air Graslmon and Stone Graslmon jumped out of the lake. Rose Graslmon quickly stiffened her fur, jumping backwards facing them, while she was in front of Amy.

"Don't worry we won't harm you or your human partner, unless you two interfere in our business." Slash Graslmon assured

"We have a problem though." Rose Graslmon blinked, relaxing.

"Oh? And what is it?" Slash Graslmon asked

"The Code Union." Rose Graslmon replied

Slash Graslmon growled, clenching his fist.

"What do they want this time?" He asked, harshly.

Rose Graslmon sighed, "They are after the Digi-Universe again."

"Great! Just great! Do you know any of their clients?" Slash Graslmon asked

"Probably, it might be the Digimon Ruler." Rose Graslmon replied

"And I asked to have an alliance with him! How stupid of me! We got to stop him along with the Code Union, before they do any damage. You're not part of us anymore Rose Graslmon, you're a disgrace and shame to the group! Good thing you aren't in it anymore. We'll think of a plan to deal with the Digimon Ruler and the Code Union in the cabin." Slash Graslmon decided

He walked to the cabin, as Stone Graslmon and Air Graslmon followed. Rose Graslmon sighed, as she and Amy stayed in their place.

"A war between the worlds might happen in a few years." Rose Graslmon shook her head

"The Digimon Ruler is Mark! I can't let them get to him... He loves me and I love him. I can't... betray him like this." Amy sniffed, as she fell to her knees, starting to sob.

Rose Graslmon looked worried for her partner, as she walked over to her.

"Amy, we'll be safe in the realm of reflection, as long as the group didn't do anything with, or to it, or won't come again. The next time Stan appears in the realm with his Codelimin, he'd help us." Rose Graslmon assured

"Rose Graslmon... How can I go through the water? I'm a human; I can't breath underwater like some Codelimin." Amy stated

"Hold your breath until you go through the portal, it's that easy." Rose Graslmon explained

Amy sighed, "It's worth a shot, and at least we'd be doing something."

She stood up and walked along with Rose Graslmon to the edge of the lake. After taking a deep breath, Amy dove into the lake, followed by Rose Graslmon. Amy kept her eyes open, as they weren't stinging, she could see the portal. After a few moments, she along with Rose Graslmon went through it to the Realm of Reflection.

* * *

Jereiph; Tearmon; Demi Devimon; Steve; Peter and Ben were all gathered in the meeting room, of their headquarters, to discuss what's been happening so far.

"I can't believe that Actonal is back!" Jereiph exclaimed, starting the meeting.

"We also lost that traitor L.T.!" Ben stated, growling.

"Hold on! That wasn't the same Actonal. I've read a thing called Particle Split in an ancient book and it seems that it happened to Actonal, how? I don't know. The one we faced for sure was a split and not the original one." Steve explained

"What? What's this Particle Split?" Peter asked

"Calm down Peter. We may have lost L.T. and our member number is now low, so we need to stay together, so nothing would happen to the rest of us. Particle Split is the ability that any creature has to slip him or herself into two other clones, with the original being the real one. If the clones are effected in any way though, the original and the other clone would also be effected.

"All the three are connected in teleporting mentally, sometimes if one of the clones or original clone would have a battle or something, the others would dream of it. I don't know where the original Actonal is, but that's not our only concern." Steve reminded

"Then what else is?" Ben asked

"Myotismon; the Code Union and GEM gang." Steve replied

"Oh give me a break!" Peter moaned

"Take one." Steve smirked

"Leave one." Peter replied

"Myotismon isn't a big trouble, but the GEM gang and the Code Union are, as both of them have some history together." Tearmon explained

"It also appears that there are new DigiDestined and that all of them uniting now." Steve added

"We have to act soon then, but how and where to strike?" Jereiph asked

"We'll free Jeramel from prison first and give him his Codelimin, as he take L.T.'s place." Steve replied

"Perfect! With Jeramel with us, the others don't have a chance! We'll quickly take the security of the prison down in no time!" Ben grinned

"What's Jeramel's Codelimin in the first place?" Jereiph asked

"Jeramel's Codelimin is Action Devimon. He is like Demi Devimon, but more stronger and different colors." Steve replied

"I'll easily defeat him!" Demi Devimon insisted, confident of himself.

"I don't think so; Eleboramon would easily wipe you out, as Jeramel would get his relic, the relic of Elaboration." Steve explained

"What's the history between the Code Union and GEM gang anyway?" Ben asked

"The Code Union are human agents, resembling their governments secretly. A battle between some Codelimin and a few units of the five countries: Russia; Japan; Spain; Germany and France. All the Codelimin were defeated, but with casualties from the units of the five countries. The battle happened in the early 1980s, the battle was kept secret in the governments, as the media didn't find out about it.

"The five governments made a national company, where they all cooperated with each other, to bring down any Codelimin that came to earth. Now, the company is after the Digi-World; GEM gang found out only some time ago and now they would be preparing themselves, as they would collect a huge number of Codelimin to attack earth." Steve replied

"What!" Ben; Jereiph and Peter yelled, all standing up, shocked.

"We're not going to interfere, as we have our own troubles though." Steve replied

"But..." Peter started

"No buts about it. We have three Actonal splits on our hands; we'll have to deal with them and the Ranger Elite first." Steve reminded, interrupting his son.

The door burst open, as Air Graslmon and Stone Graslmon entered, with Slash Graslmon. Steve frowned.

"What is it?" He asked

"We came to take Peter and Ben away." Slash Graslmon replied

"Why do you want them?" Steve asked

"We found out that they are pests for Actonal and his group, so we're going to get rid of them." Slash Graslmon replied

He nodded to the Air Graslmon and Stone Graslmon.

"Rock Crush!" Stone Graslmon yelled

"Hurricane Typhoon!" Air Graslmon yelled

The attacks knocked out Ben; Tearmon; Demi Devimon and Peter unconscious. Steve sighed.

"That was unnecessary." He muttered

"Considering the threat they are while they're awake, we take precautions." Slash Graslmon explained

Two Air Graslmon went and carried Ben out, as two Stone Graslmon went and took Peter out. Steve shook his head, not liking it.

"What are you going to do with them?" Jereiph asked

"We're going to get rid of both of them, by sending them to the Limbo Dimension through a gate." Slash Graslmon replied, as he and the last Air Graslmon and Stone Graslmon walked out.

"We lost two other members now." Jereiph whined

Steve sighed, "Peter might come back but Ben definitely won't."

* * *

Silver Panther reappeared on the ground outside of his cabin. He returned back to human, looking down sadly at the ground. He sighed.

"I guess this is what I have to do. I'll wait for Graslmon until he gets here." Stan whispered

"You don't have to wait any longer." A voice stated

Stan looked into the air, seeing Graslmon, flying towards him. Once Graslmon landed, he gritted his teeth and went for a punch at Stan. Stan saw it coming though, as he blocked it. Graslmon growled.

"I said no cheating!" He roared

"Since when did I listen to you?" Stan asked

Graslmon sighed and let go. He returned in Greemon, but not the same Greemon. Stan jumped back a little startled and surprised.

"What is it?" The new Codelimin asked

"You! You changed!" Stan replied

Greemon was all in silver fur, with the star wing on his back, like it was there when he was born, he had a brown mane with brown eyes, as silver pads were on his ankles that were spiked. His body resembled that of a lion cub. His tail was like Gatomon, but in silver color, not furred or plated. Stan checked his Star Relic to see the info on the new Codelimin, only his Star Relic wasn't a Star Relic anymore.

It's shape was that off an egg, as it was transparent with a handle on top; bottom; left and right colored in silver. The screen was transparently silver in color with five star buttons below it. Stan looked curiously at his new device. He pressed the middle star button; all the buttons were silver in color. The name Gralen S-Elector appeared on the screen. Stan nodded his head understanding that, that was the device's name.

His two Digi-Eggs of Emerald Agumon and Soil Earthmon were still in it. After a moment, both Digi-Eggs cracked, Stan blinked surprised. Two silver beams launched out of the S-Elector, onto the ground of the cabin.

"Gramon!" The first one greeted

"Grimon!" The second one greeted

Grimon was Gramon's size but in silver fur with a small brown tail behind him. Stan smiled and checked the info on the new Codelimin that he hadn't checked yet.

"_Silver Greemon or Silver Gmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Silver Greemon is now more powerful by five more times, believe it or not. His acidic Beams melts down steel, as he is also sweethearts with Rose Graslmon - His attack is: Acidic Beams._"

Stan smirked, buckling his S-Elector to his belt.

"How does your S-Elector know about Rose Graslmon?" Silver Greemon asked, blushing.

"How did you know it was called a S-Elector? Don't tell me, you read my thoughts. I guess this device is highly advanced with all the information on the Codelimin that ever existed." Stan replied

Silver Greemon felt weird right at that moment. Stan noticed.

"What is it?" He asked

"I have a feeling that all of us should go to the Realm of Reflection." Silver Greemon replied

"Why? What's there?" Stan asked

"We better just go!" Silver Greemon replied

Stan sighed, when his partner was like this, he knew he won't be able to get info out of him.

"We all go to the Realm of Reflection. After that, we'll try to defeat Myotismon." Stan decided, walking into the cabin.

Silver Greemon; Grimon and Gramon all followed. Stan was working on his S-Elector, trying something out. He smirked, succeeding. He aimed his S-Elector forward, as the five star buttons launched beams of silver light out, heading upwards, once they were in the middle of the room. The beams hit the ceiling, but didn't break through, as a vortex silver in color appeared, star shaped and huge, a little smaller than the whole ceiling of the room.

Stan buckled his S-Elector to his belt, as he was wearing a whole silver code uniform. He turned around, facing Silver Greemon; Grimon and Gramon. All three Codelimin followed their human partner and they all went beside him. Since the group was ready, the vortex started sucking them into it. Stan along with his Codelimin didn't struggle, as Grimon and Gramon were the first to be sucked in, since they were the lightest. Silver Greemon went in next, as Stan was last.

* * *

A silver star vortex opened up in the sky, as Amy and Rose Graslmon were waiting. They both stood up, once they saw the vortex. The vortex first spit out Grimon and Gramon, but then Silver Greemon and Stan. Rose Graslmon gasped when she knew who it was.

"It's them!" She gasped

"Who? Stan and his Codelimin?" Amy asked

"Yes! It's them!" Rose Graslmon repeated

"We're here now Silver Greemon, so what's up?" A voice asked

"Let's just walk around for awhile." Another voice replied

"They don't know we're here!" Amy asked surprised

"I guess not, maybe since Silver Greemon is connected to this realm, he sensed me in it, as he also felt that it was urgent for him to come along with his partner and comrades. I wonder why he didn't sense me before though." Rose Graslmon replied

"It's just up ahead." The first voice stated

After a few moments, Silver Greemon; Stan; Soil Earthmon and Emerald Agumon all appeared right in front of Amy and Rose Graslmon. Rose Graslmon and Silver Greemon quickly put their heads down, blushing. Stan was surprised, to say the least, that others were there rather than himself and his Codelimin partners, but he kept calm.

"You're Amy Ultinate? Yeah I've heard about you and seen you a few times. I won't be lying when I say that I had a small crush on you for awhile." Stan smiled, honestly.

"What? You had a crush on me for a while? What about Samantha?" Amy asked, blushing.

"That was before I and Samantha were really close. Honestly, seeing you again brings back old feelings." Stan sighed

"Oh boy!" Emerald Agumon commented

"What did you want from us?" Soil Earthmon asked, knowing what would happen if the conversation between Stan and Amy continued.

"We want to tell all of you everything we know." Rose Graslmon replied, raising her head.

"What is there that you know but we don't?" Stan asked

"For beginners, we know about the Code Union, Mark being the Digimon Ruler and GEM group." Amy replied

"Wow! Hold on! Code Union? Mark being the Digimon Ruler? GEM group?" Stan asked, with absolutely no idea of what was going on.

'How did they get to know about Code Union? What is your team up to Luis?' Stan thought

"Code Union is a top secret multi-government company that its goals is to colonize the Digi-Universe, once they found out about it. The Digimon Ruler is like the Digimon Emperor, but more of a soldier to a superior, than the opposite, he's more nicer and more kind. GEM group, is my counter-parts, Pyro Graslmon or Graslmon Fire Mode who is Rose Graslmon now; Slash Graslmon or Graslmon Slash Mode; Graslmon Wind Mode or Air Graslmon.

"Stone Graslmon or Graslmon Rock Mode. They are a tough punch." Silver Greemon explained

"But I'm not with them anymore, as they kicked me out of the group!" Rose Graslmon protested

"And like I'm suppose to believe that! Slash Graslmon is the leader of the group, as he might have 'kicked you out' just to spy on us." Silver Greemon remarked

"Look! You don't know what happened a few moments back!" Amy snapped

"And you're just new, you don't know anything!" Silver Greemon snapped, harshly back.

"Hold on! Silver Greemon calm down. For now, I'm believing both of them and what they have to say, until they are proven wrong, but I have a hunch telling me that they aren't bluffing." Stan believed

Amy smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem. What I want to know is how did you two get in here?" Stan asked

"Through the portal deep in the lake in the 5th Oasis." Rose Graslmon replied

Stan nearly slipped back, "What! How did you know about it?"

"Because the GEM group are taking the 5th Oasis as their base. They are going to prepare themselves to attack earth, as they are going to gather huge amounts of Digimon, since the Code Union is having Mark, busy watching Myotismon." Amy replied

"Wow! This is serious! There is a lot of stuff happening right on my old base that I didn't even know of!" Stan blinked, shocked.

"What do you say we stop these pests before they start?" Silver Greemon asked

"For sure. Let's go! Amy and Rose Graslmon, you two can stay here if you want to, unless you want to fight with us." Stan suggested

"No, we prefer to stay here out of danger." Amy decided

Rose Graslmon nodded, agreeing with her partner. Stan sighed. He formed a portal with his S-Elector and went through it, along with his three Codelimin.

* * *

Stan along with his Codelimin partners held their breath, as they were swimming up to the surface. Stan breathed a deep breathe, breathing normally once he reached the surface. He swum over to the solid ground and pulled himself out. Silver Greemon; Emerald Agumon and Soil Earthmon all were able to pull themselves out, once they got to the ground. They all looked around and what they saw shocked them.

"What the...?" Stan asked

"They are already starting!" Emerald Agumon wondered

Hundreds of Digimon with variety in levels were all around the Oasis. There were grasl; jerebi and meric type. Levels from juvenile to mate.

"There is no way we're going to beat so many!" Soil Earthmon gulped

Stan took his S-Elector out, "I'm not giving up."

"SOIL EARTHMON CHARGE IN..."  
"... GRAL GRIFFOMON!"

"EMERALD AGUMON CHARGE IN..."  
"... PLAYER GREYMON!"

"SILVER GREEMON CHARGE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

Before anyone could do any move however, they all saw Slash Graslmon along with three Air Graslmon and three Stone Graslmon, two Air Graslmon were holding Ben, as two Stone Graslmon were holding Peter. They were all heading towards the cabin.

"It's my three counter-parts!" Graslmon gasped

"With Ben and Peter. What do they want with them?" Stan wondered

Trouble was raising in the horizon, as Stan found out that more danger and trouble was to come in their path. His life was just becoming more exciting, but also more dangerous. The Digital Avengers; Myotismon; GEM group and this 'new' Code Union. All the trouble was concentrated on the GEM group, as Stan totally forgot about Myotismon.

* * *

Mark along with Rejelmon had snuck onto a plane along with Code Union, but Mark didn't know this, the plane was heading for Odaiba, Japan. In the sewer system of Japan, Myotismon was hiding, as more of his loyal minions, which some were totally new Codelimin that Myotismon planned out, were coming to Japan to prepare for their invasion. A gate opened to the throne where Myotismon was and Zanbamon came in with Gatomon held tight, as she was trying to struggle.

Myotismon put his worries away, as one of his worries was about the Card Catcher. He turned around, facing Gatomon, grinning. Gatomon had her fists clenched and her teeth gritted with anger, as she became Myotismon's prisoner or hostage again. Back in the U.S., Samantha was telling the members of Gralen 57 what was happening, as Lady Shimmon was with her. The Markem Family had their own tragedy or so they thought.

Info from Silver Panther said that their son, Stan was dead. Simon didn't believe it at all as he and Sigmalmon ran away from home. Helen and A.J. were keeping watch on the situation that was happening. A.J. already told Helen about Ranbimon and about Ownalis. She was surprised to find out about this, but she accepted it.

* * *

Close to new years but White Fox; Misterim and White Hulman weren't happy about things, as they were all concerned, about what was happening in the different dimensions. Serious stuff were happening, as things were getting more and more complicated with Myotismon; GEM group and the Code Union. That wasn't all, Codelimin were being made, as part of Myotismon's invasion on Japan totally.

The GEM group were gathering hundreds of Codelimin to fight a war against humanity on earth.

* * *

In the Digi-World, none of the DigiDestined knew all this. Owna didn't know about it either, as Ownalis himself didn't know this. All what the DigiDestined wanted now was just to go back to earth, but they couldn't, as they had another mission. Stacey was with Owna and his group now, as they all were still heading towards the coast, they were close now, as they were in the forest. Whamon along with the DigiDestined on him, were the ones to arrive at the coast first.

The DigiDestined along with Carol; Leomon and Scott, including the Codelimin all hopped off of Whamon. The DigiDestined waved good-bye, as Whamon dived and swum away.

"So we're here. What now?" Tai asked

"That not surprising to hear from you Tai. We get the relics of course and beat the crap out of Etemon and Myotismon!" Scott replied

"Etemon and Myotismon?" Izzy asked

"Both are migration, a level higher than maturity. Etemon looks like a monkey, but he really thinks of himself as being the Elvis of the Digi-Universe. Myotismon is a bit more serious in his work and goals. He is a vampire with minions of all kinds of Digimon that serve him." Scott replied

"How do you know all this?" Carol asked, suspiciously.

"I've been to server before and I've been hearing about both Myotismon and Etemon, though the two of them have never faced each other before." Scott replied

Carol eyed Scott suspicious of him still, but she didn't continue on investigating with him.

"Where do we start first?" Joe asked

"No clue whatsoever, I guess we just walk until we find them." Matt shrugged

"Or better yet, ride on us." Biyomon suggested

"The others have definitely beaten us to the coast." A voice sighed

"If you would stop babbling about it, we'd get there before them!" Another voice snapped

"Well, you don't know with Whamon bringing them, I won't be surprised if they had." A third voice added

"Not you too!" The second voice moaned.

"Would you three please stay quiet? The others are probably hearing us by now!" A fourth voice stated.

Tai gasped, once he recognized one of the voices.

"What is it?" Agumon asked

"It's... It's my younger sister Kari!" Tai whispered

"What would she be doing here?" Agumon wondered

"I have no clue! Maybe she's a DigiDestined too." Tai replied

"Look they are right behind these bushes here." The fourth voice stated

Some thick bushes moved in front of the DigiDestined, as their Codelimin moved in front of them, ready to attack. One of the bushes opened and Owna's face appeared, he gasped, once he saw the Codelimin ready.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled

"Boom Bubble pa!" Patamon yelled

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled

"Duck!" Owna yelled, alarmingly.

"No need, Magic Ingram!" Selfmon yelled

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon yelled

"Sonic Victory!" Victomon yelled

An olive sphere; a feather spiraling and a fast jet wing were launched out of the bushes, heading straight with the incoming attacks. Magic Ingram collided with Pepper breath and both exploded. Feather Strike collided with Boom Bubble and Feather Strike won over it. Patamon flew to the side, barely avoiding the attack. Sonic Victory spun around and cancelled out all the other attacks, before it vaporized. The Codelimin gasped surprised.

"That would be Hawkmon; Selfmon and Victomon. They're all on our side." Scott smiled

"Then why did they attack?" Kate asked

"I have no clue." Scott replied

"But I do! They were just defending themselves!" Carol replied

"All of you can come out now. We won't attack you anymore!" Matt yelled at the bushes

"We can't take any risks! Go for it you two." Owna replied

"Alright, action time. Go for it Hawkmon!" Yolei nodded

"You too Victomon!" Davis added

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"VICTOMON ELECT IN..."  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

Aquilamon flew over the bushes into the air, as Star Victomon jumped out. Tai; Matt and Sora all out their Digivices ready, as they nodded to their Codelimin.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BIRDRAMON!"

Birdramon took to the sky to battle with Aquilamon, as Greymon; Garurumon and Leomon dealt with Star Victomon. Star Victomon leapt and delivered a spinning kick right into Leomon's jaw, sending him flying back. Carol smacked her forehead, Scott blinked.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon yelled

Star Victomon punched Nova Blast, vaporizing it as it was nothing. He held back Howling Blaster with his other hand. Matt and Tai were shocked. Blast Rings annihilated Meteor Wing, as the Blast Rings continued onto Birdramon. Birdramon quickly avoided it though. Sora blinked surprised and shocked.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled

"Victory Kick!" Victomon yelled

Star Victomon kicked Fist of the Beast King and it vaporized. Leomon growled, as Star Victomon smirked.

"I don't believe this! That Digimon is more stronger than three champions combined!" Tai gasped, shocked.

"That is obvious duh!" Matt rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

Greymon and Garurumon dashed at Star Victomon along with Leomon. Star Victomon was higher with huger wings with one pair. The wings were the same kind as Victomon's. His horn appeared on the snout as his eyes were brown. Other than that, he looked the same as Victomon except Star Victomon was more muscular. Izzy checked the info on the Codelimin on his laptop.

"_Star Victomon - Dragon Jerebi Maturity - Star Victomon is Victomon's maturity form, this dragon is as strong as mate. If you encounter him, don't battle him, but try to talk sense into him. He is like Veemon still, as he gets hungry easily and is kind of humorous - His attacks are: Victory Kick; Star Jet; Star Punch._"

"_Aquilamon - Bird Jerebi Maturity - Aquilamon is Hawkmon's maturity form. His look of an horned eagle gives him the look that he is a strong and tough bird, with high maneuverability in the air - His attacks are: Blast Rings; Grand Horn; Mach Impulse; Penetrator; Invisible Shot._"

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed, closing the laptop.

"Let's see if the info on Aquilamon is accurate or not." Tentomon decided

Izzy nodded with his Digivice ready, "Digivolve!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"Patamon, see if you can help out." T.K. suggested

"I'll try my best T.K." Patamon nodded

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

Angemon and Kabuterimon flew into the air, to help Birdramon out. When Star Victomon saw Angemon, he knew that Angemon was a strong opponent, who could face ultimate level Codelimin, by himself. He folded his wings in front of him, as he clenched his fists. He was preparing for his strongest attack.

"Star Jet!" Star Victomon yelled

He opened his wings, releasing a strong gust of evil wind along with fists of evil energy. Star Victomon was vaccine, but he was capable to do this attack of a virus. Greymon; Garurumon and Leomon were all thrown back mercilessly. Greymon returned in Koromon, as Garurumon returned in Tsunomon and Leomon returned back in Bokomon. Tai and Matt gasped, as they rushed over to their fallen partners.

With his opponents down and defeated, Star Victomon took to the air to face Angemon.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon yelled

His horns glowed red, as he slammed into Kabuterimon's stomach, with a cry of agony from Kabuterimon. Birdramon along with Kabuterimon and Angemon were giving Aquilamon a hard time, though Aquilamon was proven a high maneuver in the air, capable of handling himself. Angemon had, had enough.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled

The attack headed for Aquilamon, but Star Victomon flew up behind, Aquilamon ready to counter.

"Star Punch!" Star Victomon yelled

A five elbowed star, which was blue in energy with a blue huge V in the middle, was launched from Star Victomon's fist, as he countered Hand of Fate. Angemon gasped surprised. Star Punch went right through Hand of Fate, vaporizing it completely. The DigiDestined all gasped except for Owna and Davis. Star Punch continued on it's way towards Angemon. Angemon quickly used his rod to block the attack, but the rod was vaporized and Angemon was shocked.

Just in time though, he mysteriously particle split, barely avoiding the attack. Angemon reappeared behind Star Victomon with his rod. Star Victomon turned around, but Angemon was ready.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled

"Star Punch!" Star Victomon yelled

Both attacks collided with each other and exploded, canceling each other out. Star Victomon turned around to deal with Kabuterimon and Birdramon, as Angemon panted.

"Star Jet!" Star Victomon yelled

Kabuterimon and Birdramon were thrown to the ground, as they returned in Motimon and Yokomon unconscious. Sora and Izzy went over to their Codelimin, worried both of them. Aquilamon and Star Victomon turned around, to face Angemon.

"I admit that both of you are strong, so why don't we just alley with each other, rather than fight each other?" Angemon suggested

"I don't believe Angemon just said that!" Matt gasped, blinking.

"It's obvious that Star Victomon is stronger by himself, against Angemon." T.K. admitted

"It's better this way as none of our Digimon need to sacrifice themselves." Sora sighed, standing up, holding the unconscious Yokomon in her hands.

"Exactly, so why don't we just alley with each other to defeat the opponents we have?" Kate wondered

"SELFMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WIZARDRAMON!"

Wizardramon quickly flew in between Angemon; Star Victomon and Aquilamon. Wizardramon stared at Star Victomon and Aquilamon, but especially at Star Victomon.

"Accept." Wizardramon noted, calmly.

Star Victomon sighed, "I didn't want to continue on fighting anyway, unless I had to."

"I agree with Star Victomon, I'm getting tired of fighting anyway." Aquilamon agreed

Wizardramon smiled and nodded. Star Victomon and Angemon mysteriously glowed in their respective colors then. Koromon; Tsunomon; Yokomon; Motimon and Bokomon all glowed in their colors, as all of them were unconscious.

"KOROMON ELECT IN!"  
"AGUMON!"

"TSUNOMON INITIATE IN!"  
"GABUMON!"

"YOKOMON INITIATE IN!"  
"BIYOMON!"

"MOTIMON INITIATE IN!"  
"TENTOMON!"

"BOKOMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... LEOMON!"

Davis walked out along with Owna; Kari; Yolei and Stacey. Davis glowed for a moment, as T.K. also glowed for a moment.

"Code Ignition!" Davis muttered surprisingly, surprising himself the most.

"Code Ignition!" T.K. muttered surprisingly, surprising himself the most.

Davis was now wearing a golden cotton jacket with a flaming t-shirt below it. His gloves were flaming gloves. His shoes were also. His shorts was a blue shorts. His cap was a flaming cap and his goggles changed to a more suitable to Davis' style, they were narrowed and flamed with some light blue lightning here and there, the glass on his goggles were golden. A blue cape was behind him and his hair wasn't spiked anymore as it was flat and smooth. His belt was that of a flaming one.

His Star Relic disconnected itself from his skin as it changed form. It changed to an egg shape which was golden with a top, bottom, left and right handles that were blue. The screen was light blue transparently with 5 blue star buttons below it. A slot was on the upper right corner of the new Digivice. It was Davis' D-Elector.

T.K.'s clothes changed to a yellow cap turned backwards as a dark yellow jacket appeared over a light green shirt. His pants was orange, sports kind with dark yellow, light green stripped sport shoes. He was wearing no gloves and no bandanna. T.K.'s Digivice changed to a D-Elector with handles that were dark green as the screen was transparently yellow. Five star buttons in green were below the screen.

Owna looked curiously at the new D-Electors, while Kari and Tai were surprised to see each other. Kari had tears in her eyes, as she rushed over to Tai. Knowing what to do, Tai knelt down and embraced Kari, as she hugged him, once she reached him. Matt blinked, surprised that Tai had a younger sibling. He was more aware of T.K. and how his clothes changed, than to Tai and Kari. Sora smiled, as Mimi also did with tears in her eyes.

On Owna's request, Davis gave him his D-Elector. Owna looked at it curiously for a moment, but gave it back to Davis. Knowing that Tai and Matt were busy, Izzy decided to ask the new ones who they were.

"Since Matt and Tai are busy, do the three mind aquatinting yourselves?" Izzy asked

"Sure! I'm A.J. Actonal. That's Davis Motomiya. Yolei Inoune and Stacey Ultinate." Owna replied, smiling, introducing everyone.

Angemon returned in Patamon, as Star Victomon returned in Victomon and Aquilamon returned in Hawkmon. Wizardramon returned in Selfmon and landed next to Kate, surprising her. Victomon landed beside Davis, as Hawkmon landed beside Yolei.

"Don't be surprised, I'm you Digimon partner." Selfmon smiled, staring at Kate.

Kate smiled and hugged Selfmon normally. Selfmon accepted the embrace and hugged Kate back. Carol lowly whistled to herself. Tai and Kari released each other, as Tai looked into Kari's eyes.

"You're a DigiDestined, aren't you?" Tai asked

Kari smiled and nodded, "Yes I am!"

"Where's your Digimon then?" Agumon asked

Kari's smile fell, remembering that Gatomon was caught by one of Myotismon's minions, she was sure that Gatomon was with Myotismon now. Knowing how Kari felt about losing Gatomon, Davis replied.

"Her Digimon, Gatomon, was recaptured by one of Myotismon's minions." He replied

"Oh... Sorry I reminded you!" Agumon apologized

Kari shook her head, "It's fine."

"Anyway, shouldn't we be looking for our relics?" Matt asked

"Oh yeah, sure." Tai replied, remembering.

"VICTOMON ELECT IN..."  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

"TENTOMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"GABUMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

"PATAMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

Davis got on Star Victomon, as he let Owna get on as well. Yolei; Kari; Stacey; Selfmon; Kate; Mimi; Sora; Carol and Palmon all got on Aquilamon, as Yolei let them. Matt; T.K. and Patamon got on Garurumon. Scott; Leomon; Izzy; Tai; Agumon; Joe and Gomamon all got on Kabuterimon. Star Victomon took to the air, along with Kabuterimon and Aquilamon. Biyomon was close by with Sora, as she landed on Aquilamon.

Garurumon rushed into the bushes, as Kabuterimon; Star Victomon and Aquilamon flew away.

COMING UP! EPISODE 18: TRUTH QUEST

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	19. Episode 18: Truth Quest

**Author's Notes:** I'm back and with a new chapter. This epic is continuing on thanks to Alex Warlorn and Sentra basically. After this chapter though, there would be a delay so that I would be able to deal with other chapters for other epics. I'm a busy author after all with all the epics to keep me on my toes.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 18: "Truth Quest"_

Koushiro here, **previously on Power of Ownalis:** I can say a lot of things happened. Here is some of the stuff:

_- "Purrmon, Rookie Level, Mammal Vaccine, attacks are Kitten Roller and Stiff Pinner. Like all kittens, Purrmon loves to get attention, especially from her human partner. She is hostile to any newcomers or intruders as she hates new people and she won't trust them until she knows them well, that's why she and her human partner both have the relic of hate, the opposite of the relic of love." -  
- "You would love it. The M-Star isn't a Digivice, D-3, D-Terminal, D-Arch or D-Power, D-Scanner or D-Tector. It isn't an R-Mystic either nor a Relic. The M-Star has unlimited energy of the Ownalis Element. It can make the owner let his or her Digimon digivolve or elect. It can change the owner himself or herself into a Digimon or Ranger person. It can let the owner combine with his or her creature and many other stuff including storing M-Armors which are the Digi-Eggs that are used to armor digivolve, using it as a chat thing with the Tamers or DigiDestined or fellow comrades. Anyone holding an M-Star is a Code Hero. It is known of 3 only so far." -  
- "If you are my real brother then who were the others?" -  
- "Rose Graslmon, Rookie Level, Mammal Vaccine. Her attacks are: Rose Mane and Cerulean Double Eyes. The name rose is from her light purple mane even though it isn't rose colored. She is still sweet-hearts with Greemon." -  
- "What! How did you know about it?" -  
- "Her Digimon, Gatomon, was recaptured by one of Myotismon's minions." -  
- "Anyway, shouldn't we be looking for our relics?" -_

On with the conclusion.

* * *

Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined along with their Codelimin; Carol; Leomon; Scott and Stacey were all traveling; none stop, in the desert of server.

"Does anybody know the name of this desert?" Tai asked, taking the lead with Agumon.

Victomon looked thoughtful, "I think Wizardmon told me it was called the Desert of Miseries."

Tai frowned, turning his head back, "Great!"

"Why are we walking since we can use our Digimon as transport?" Yolei asked

"I don't want to explain myself again, but so that our 'Codelimin' and not Digimon can save up their energy for a battle." Izzy replied

"Since when have they become called Codelimin?" Joe asked

"Since now, my laptop seems to have the highest update on this kind of stuff." Izzy replied

"This is rather tiring than relaxing." Biyomon moaned, landing next to her partner.

"I agree but your energy would be even more wasted if you were Birdramon." Sora added

"But we just want to be out of this darned desert." Gomamon moaned

Tai turned his head over to where Kari was, as he saw Davis with her, while Victomon was on Davis' other side. Matt looked over at where Tai was looking, he frowned, once he saw them, so he turned to look at his younger brother, T.K. was with Kate with Patamon on T.K.'s hat, as Selfmon was on Kate's other side. He grinned. He nudged Tai. Tai looked where Matt looked. He smiled, once he saw T.K. with Kate.

"Young love." Matt whispered

Tai nodded in agreement.

"A race! The first one out of this desert to the nearest village is the winner and the one that would eat the most. Land and air all the same." Davis called out

The Codelimin cheered.

"C-Level is accepted." Kari called out

Tai and Matt looked at each other, as they took their Digivices out. They nodded. Owna stayed out of the conversation.

"AGUMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"GABUMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"BIYOMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... BIRDRAMON!"

"SELFMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... WIZARDRAMON!"

"VICTOMON ELECT IN..."  
"... STAR VICTOMON!"

"PATAMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

"HAWKMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"PALMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... TOGEMON!"

"GOMAMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... IKKAKUMON!"

Izzy; Leomon; Carol and Scott all got onto Kabuterimon, including Owna. Kate got onto Wizardramon, as she let Stacey on. Tai climbed up on Greymon. Matt hopped on Garurumon. Sora hopped on Birdramon's leg. Davis climbed up Star Victomon, as he helped Kari up. T.K. climbed up on Angemon. Yolei; Mimi and Joe all got on Aquilamon.

Kabuterimon; Wizardramon; Birdramon; Star Victomon; Angemon and Aquilamon all took to the sky, while Greymon; Garurumon; Togemon and Ikkakumon all traveled on the ground. Star Victomon gained up speed, as he passed by Kabuterimon; Wizardramon; Birdramon; Angemon and Aquilamon. Aquilamon quickly followed him, but Star Victomon was able to keep the lead. Davis grinned his 'classic' grin, while Kari smiled.

"Distract them, but don't hit them, so we can take the lead." Izzy whispered to Kabuterimon

Kabuterimon nodded, "Electro Shocker!"

Star Victomon; Aquilamon and Wizardramon looked behind them, as they saw the attack, heading towards them. Wizardramon quickly avoided it, as he went to the side. Aquilamon flew higher, avoiding it. Star Victomon was left, but he held his ground. Both Davis and Kari, along with Star Victomon, were confident in themselves.

"Punch it!" Davis decided

Star Victomon nodded, stopping, turning around, "Star Punch!"

Tai; Matt; Greymon; Garurumon; Togemon and Ikkakumon were watching from the ground, as Garurumon was in the lead like Star Victomon. Star Punch went right through Electro Shocker, as both were canceled out. That was all that Izzy and Kabuterimon needed, as they flew passed Star Victomon. Davis and Kari gasped, while Star Victomon grinned.

"All the better." He whispered

"Star Jet!" He yelled

Izzy gasped along with Carol; Scott and Leomon. Kabuterimon was propelled off the course, while Star Victomon passed by. Tai grinned, as he looked at Matt and Garurumon, who both weren't paying attention.

"Hit it!" Tai whispered

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled

"Be sprayed by my Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled

Matt and Garurumon saw the attacks coming early, as Garurumon countered them.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

Howling Blaster took out Harpoon Torpedo.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

Howling Blaster took out Nova Blast, but Garurumon was hit by Needle Spray, though he was unfazed. Matt shrieked, once he saw the needles coming his way, he dodged left and right, as he also ducked his head while he stayed on Garurumon.

"Blast!" Tai growled

Togemon charged at Garurumon, with her boxing fists ready.

"Hey! This isn't a..." Garurumon started, but he was cut off.

"Lightning Jab!" Togemon yelled

She threw her boxer fists, at lightning speed, at Garurumon, who was unable to dodge it. The result was Matt falling off, as he lost balance, while Garurumon fell to the side. Greymon quickly rushed by, with Tai grinning. Matt saw them, as he glared at them, sighing, angrily. Togemon also took off after Greymon, before Garurumon could get on his feet. Matt stood up, dusting himself off. Garurumon caught Ikkakumon though, rushing to pass them as well.

Garurumon silently shook his head.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled

He missed though, while the attack even helped Ikkakumon better, as he slid down the iced ground past them. Garurumon blinked surprised. Matt quickly got on him. Garurumon quickly galloped away, chasing after the others.

Stacey was silently giggling with Kate, "This is fun."

"Sure is. Both here in the air and below on the ground." Kate agreed

"What do you girls say that we take the lead for a moment?" Wizardramon asked

"Go for it." Kate replied

"Yes, we're fine with it. Do it." Stacey agreed

Wizardramon is 7 feet long, his skin was olive in color and had two arms with olive gloved hands, the right gloved hand has the wand in it. The Dragon had a cape attached around its neck. The cape's color was olive in color, flowing above its body; it was seven feet long too. The Dragon's mane was white, his eyes were dark green. His face is like Azulongmon's. The Dragon has an olive one foot snout.

"Crystal Dragon!" Wizardramon yelled

The attacked headed for Star Victomon, who didn't notice it in time. Kari was the first to notice, as she gasped. Star Victomon got hit, as he was propelled off course.

"Damn!" Davis whispered

Wizardramon hurried to take the lead, but Angemon blocked his path, with T.K. on his shoulder. Kate had puppy eyes along with Stacey, but T.K. grinned as he shook his head.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled

"Dragon Wind!" Wizardramon yelled

Dragon Wind collided with Hand of Fate. Wizardramon used the chance to pass Angemon, as Angemon couldn't see through the smoke. T.K. slightly coughed. Kabuterimon, along with Star Victomon, got back on course, as they both teamed up, against Wizardramon, while they chased him.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled

"Star Jet!" Star Victmon yelled

"Crystal Dragon!" Wizardramon yelled

"Dragon Wind!" Wizardramon yelled

Crystal Dragon collided with Electro Shocker, as both canceled each other out. Star Jet collided with Dragon Wind, as Star Jet struggled to win, but it led for both of them to vaporize, canceling each other out. Izzy along with Davis blinked.

"He's strong." Davis admitted

"How are we going to beat him?" Kari asked

"Izzy would find a way." Leomon replied

"How?" Izzy asked

"With your laptop of course. Though I have a feeling what Wizardramon's weakness is." Scott replied

'This is totally different from the TV show, but it sure is fun.' Carol thought

'Amateurs! They have the right to play this deadly game for some time though, they've all deserved it.' Owna thought, silently on Kabuterimon

Izzy nodded, taking his laptop out.

"_Wizardramon - Dragon Jerebi Maturity - Wizardramon is Wizardmon's advanced form. Wizardramon is a strong dragon with his wand, though he is powerless without it, that's his weakness - His attacks are: Crystal Dragon; Dragon Wind; Pyro Dragon._"

"Prodigious! Hit the wand Kabuterimon." Izzy smiled, putting his laptop away.

"You too Star Victomon, but try to beat Kabuterimon to it." Davis decided

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled

"Victory Kick!" Star Victomon yelled

Star Victomon was the first, as he kicked the wand out of Wizardramon's hand. Electro Shocker vaporized it. Wizardramon just grinned.

"Pyro Dragon!" Wizardramon yelled

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled,

Meteor Wing, from Birdramon, took out Pyro Dragon, while Hand of Fate took Wizardramon off course, as he avoided it.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled

'I guess I'll play along.' Owna thought

"Zeta Elite!" He yelled

Electro Shocker took Birdramon off course, while Fist of the Beast King took Angemon off the course. Zeta Elite took Star Victomon off the course. Davis; Kari; Sora and T.K. all had their jaws dropped, as their Codelimin avoided the attacks. Izzy; Leomon and Owna all grinned, as Kabuterimon blasted away, before anyone could follow him. Greymon was still in the lead, but Togemon was gaining on him.

"We got to slow her down somehow." Tai whispered

"I know how, just wait until the right time." Greymon replied

Greymon lowered his speed, as he put a foot out for Togemon. Togemon didn't see the foot, as she tripped right in front of Greymon.

"Not to kill." Tai whispered

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled

Togemon cried in agony, as she glowed light green, before she reverted back, to an unconscious Palmon.

"Better take her with us." Tai sighed, jumping down.

Aquilamon stopped beside Birdramon.

"Get on. You'll be safer." Yolei urged

"What! I'll fall and die for sure if I try!" Sora wailed

"Don't worry. Joe will catch you." Mimi nodded

Joe gasped, blinking. Sora sighed, as she let go of Birdramon's leg. She jumped over to Aquilamon, but she was able to hold onto Aquilamon's side, as she was slipping.

"Help!" Sora gulped, looking down.

Joe quickly grabbed her by her hand, pulling her up to safety with him; Mimi and Yolei. Mimi along with Yolei smiled, while Mimi winked.

"I told you Joe would catch you." Mimi added

Sora just groaned.

"It's better anyway Sora. I won't have to worry about you now." Birdramon admitted

Sora nodded, understanding. Star Victomon quickly gained on Kabuterimon, but instead of battling, Davis threw Kari over. Kari screamed, while she was in the air, before she was safe in Owna's arms. Star Victomon along with Kabuterimon stayed close to each other, as Davis prepared himself for a jump.

Scott was ready along with Leomon. Davis leaped into the air, landing in both of Scott's and Leomon's arms, making all three of them fall back. Davis sighed.

"I was kind of shaken there." He shivered, sitting up.

Owna let go of Kari, as she went over to Davis' side.

"It's a good thing now anyway because both of you are now safer on Kabuterimon." Izzy nodded

"We know, that's why Davis told me about it." Kari nodded

"So it was Davis' idea?" Carol asked

Davis nodded, "Sure was."

Tai picked Palmon up in his arms, as Greymon guarded them. They both saw Ikkakumon in the distance.

"Damn! They're gaining on us!" Tai exclaimed

"Because we stopped." Greymon reminded him

"Oh yeah." Tai sighed

Greymon and Tai just moved away, as Ikkakumon passed by, while Ikkakumon had a confused look on his face, though he continued on. Tai looked up into the air, just in time to see Kari being thrown into the air, but also being caught safely on Kabuterimon. He saw Davis also jump, but Tai knew that Davis made it on Kabuterimon.

"I guess that the Codelimin built for fighting, are handing their passengers over to Codelimin that carry them." Tai giggled

Greymon nodded, "It seems so."

"Great! All this battling and we forgot about moving on." Owna sighed

"But it wasn't for nothing. There's a Codelimin Village ahead." Kabuterimon announced

Izzy; Carol; Leomon; Scott; Davis; Kari and Owna all looked ahead of them, in the distance, they all sighed.

"Well, at least traveling in the desert would be over." Leomon sighed

"Hey up there!" A voice yelled

Davis; Kari and Scott all looked down below near the edge. They saw Aquilamon below them exactly with Sora; Yolei; Mimi and Joe. Scott turned his head back to the others.

"It's just Aquilamon below us exactly... I'm going down to keep Joe company." Scott decided, jumping off.

Izzy; Carol; Davis and Kari all freaked out, but Davis along with Kari sighed, as they saw Scott land safely on Aquilamon's back.

"Yep, we can see it from here too." Scott yelled, as he saw the village, while he was on Aquilamon

"Hey! Where are Star Victomon; Wizardramon and Birdramon?" Davis asked

All of them turned their heads, but they only saw Star Victomon along with Birdramon, but Wizardramon was nowhere in sight.

"Why are they looking at us?" Star Victomon wondered

"To make sure that all of us are behind them." Birdramon replied

Star Victomon scratched his head, "Where are Wizardramon and Angemon then?"

"I and Angemon are below you guys." T.K. stated, from below.

Star Victomon along with Birdramon both looked down. They saw Angemon with T.K. on him exactly below them.

"But that would leave Wizardramon; Kate and Stacey." Birdramon added

"They are nowhere in sight, perhaps they defeated us to the village." Star Victomon suggested

Birdramon sighed, knowing that Star Victomon was perhaps right. Garurumon stopped beside Greymon, while Tai was still holding Palmon.

"We don't have much time to waste. I'm going to kill Kate and Stacey when I get to the village along with Gomamon. Agumon and Palmon along with you are going on so let's not waste any time. This won't happen most of the time. It's occasional stuff. Get on." Matt ordered

Tai hurriedly gave Palmon to Matt, while Greymon revered back into Agumon. Matt held onto Palmon on one hand, while he held onto Garurumon in the other. Tai was behind him, as Agumon was behind Tai. With the three of them set, Garurumon galloped away.

"I think it's pretty obvious where Wizardramon is." Kabuterimon stated

"Where?" Izzy asked

"Where else but the village." Kabuterimon replied

Carol; Izzy and Leomon all growled, while Davis along with Kari blinked, Owna just rolled his eyes.

"Full speed ahead! We've wasted enough time." Izzy urged

Kabuterimon increased his speed, while Aquilamon noticed it.

"They're speeding up." Yolei noted

"Because Wizardramon beated us to the village." Scott sighed

"What!" Yolei; Mimi and Joe yelled in unison.

"Aquilamon! Full acceleratory ahead!" Yolei ordered

"Roger!" Aquilamon replied

Star Victomon just rolled his eyes, once he saw Aquilamon, along with Kabuterimon speed away.

"I'm afraid for those two kids." He sighed

"Which ones?" Birdramon asked

"Stacey and Kate." Star Victomon replied

"Why?" T.K. asked

Angemon was on the same line, as Star Victomon and Birdramon, while he was beside Star Victomon.

"As far as I know: Tai; Matt; Izzy; Sora; Mimi; Joe; Yolei; Carol and Leomon are all pissed with Wizardramon. Wizardramon, as you all know, had Stacey and Kate on him. So that would make them the first to get to the village." Star Victomon replied, explaining it.

T.K.'s eyes widened, "We've got to stop them!"

"Scott and Owna would protect them along with Davis and Kari, but I think they would need our help." Angemon agreed

"I'm going to talk some sense into Sora once we arrive." Birdramon decided

As Garurumon; Kabuterimon; Angemon; Star Victomon; Aquilamon and Birdramon all headed towards the village at full speed. A sudden explosion wiped it out. The gust of wind pushed them off course, but Garurumon held his ground. Star Victomon was able to pass through the wind, as well as the others, while he saw Wizardramon heading towards them. A vehicle like a train or car train, or van or whatever it is, was following Wizardramon.

Star Victomon stopped in his flight as he blinked confused. All the others in the air stopped next to him, while they also saw Wizardramon along with the vehicle chasing him.

"Battle Time!" Aquilamon roared, as he flew full speed pass Wizardramon, at the vehicle.

"Stop! You're doing a huge mistake!" Scott shouted

"Dark Network!" A voice yelled

Suddenly a huge network around the desert and the surrounding area appeared on the ground.

"What the...!" Matt wondered

Garurumon was blasted away, sending Matt; Tai; Agumon and Palmon all flying in the air. Garurumon revered back into Gabumon, as he fell onto the ground unconscious. Matt opened his eyes, as he saw himself just above the ground. Palmon; Tai and Agumon were close by. Matt figured out that he was in some sort of bubble. On Kabuterimon, Owna was grinning.

"It's about time they find out about it." Kari sighed

"Right timing too." Davis agreed

"Love Serenades!" A voice yelled

Aquilamon cried in agony, as he lost control, while he dived all the way down to the ground. With Owna's help, Scott; Yolei; Mimi and Joe were safe in the bubble for them. Aquilamon crashed into the sand, as he reverted back into Hawkmon.

"Love Serenades!" A voice yelled

"Come on, come on, come on." Davis kept whispering.

Kari was closest to him, as she knew it was for Wizardramon, to make it to safety away, from the attack, but it failed, as Wizardramon was hit. They were too far away, for Owna to be able to save Kate along with Stacey, by the bubble fashion. Owna closed his eyes, not wanting to see his failure, but Davis'; Kari's; Izzy's; Carol's and Leomon's all shrieked gasped, forced Owna to opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was them glaring at him.

Owna leapt off of Kabuterimon, but he slowed his speed down to the ground. He landed gracefully fine. He dashed over to Kate as well as Stacey, hoping that they were still alive.

"Stay on guard Kabuterimon, but avoid any attacks from the mysterious Codelimin." Izzy decided

"Check which Codelimin it is through its attacks." Davis suggested

Izzy's eyes widened, "That's an excellent idea. I didn't know you were a genius Davis."

Davis shrugged, "Nobody asked."

Owna checked for pulses from Kate along with Stacey. Both of them had pulses. Owna sighed relived.

"Now to heal them." He whispered

Owna closed his eyes, while he held onto Kate's hand with both of his hands.

"Victory Kick!" Star Victomon yelled

"Angel Rod!" Angemon yelled

Star Victomon went for a kick at Owna's exposed back, but Angemon blocked it, with his rod. Star Victomon glared, as he pounced back.

"Owna is repairing his mistake. Why do you want to fight him?" Angemon asked

Star Victomon didn't answer, "Star Jet!"

Angemon spun his rod in front of him, blocking the attack. Star Victomon growled.

"Go to ultimate Star Victomon!" Davis yelled

"STAR VICTOMON ELECT IN..."  
"... STEALTH VICTOMON!"

Stealth Victomon grinned, while Angemon held his ground.

"Victory Blasters!" Stealth Victomon yelled

T.K. was holding Stacey's hand, while Owna still worked on, recovering Kate. He sensed the attack coming, as he knew what Angemon would do. Angemon flew into the air, avoiding it, while the attack headed towards Owna along with T.K. A transparent bubble was formed around Owna; T.K.; Kate with Stacey, protecting them. The bullets hit the bubble from the outside not, fazing it.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled

The attack went right through Stealth Victomon, as he saw it too late. He cried in agony, as he went back down to Victomon, rookie. Angemon landed, while he tried to swing his rod at Victomon, but Victomon recovered from the previous attack quickly, as he jumped back, avoiding the swing. The green glow around Kate as well as around Owna, faded, while Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked

Owna grinned, "You just had a nasty fall."

He quickly went over to Stacey while T.K. moved away, as he went over to Kate, who was standing up. Angemon tried kicking, Victomon in the stomach, but Victomon side-stepped it, while he avoided it.

"Sonic Victory!" Victomon yelled

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled

Hand of Fate vaporized Sonic Victory, while Victomon bent his back backwards, avoiding Hand of Fate. Angemon took the chance, as he swung his legs under Victomon, making him fall on his back. Angemon quickly took position over Victomon, with Angemon's rod, at Victomon's chin. Angemon was grinning.

"This proves that champion level Codelimin is stronger than rookie level Codelimin. I won't finish you off even though I could. I'll just keep my eye on you until Owna is done." Angemon explained

Victomon sighed, "Admit though that I was a good opponent even as rookie."

Angemon nodded, "You were. I was still able to defeat you though I got to the ultimate level."

The green glow around Owna as well as around Stacey faded, while Stacey opened her eyes.

"Where's Wizardramon?" She asked

"He was beaten by... whoever the mysterious Codelimin is. He is unconscious as Selfmon now." Owna replied

"Where?" Stacey asked, standing up.

Owna pointed to where Selfmon was. He was unconscious on the ground safe from the Codelimin which was attacking. Once Stacey along with Kate saw their Codelimin, they rushed over to it. Angemon with T.K. also followed, protecting them. Angemon left Victomon alone, as Owna went over to him. Owna was glaring. Once he reached Victomon, he punched him with his left fist to Victomon's right cheek, sending Victomon trembling back to the ground.

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" Owna growled

Victomon gulped.

"I know that attack of yours was coming, those two times. If either of them hit me while I was healing Kate, then I along with Kate would have died, thanks to you! I don't want to see you stupid face!" Owna snapped, walking away.

Victomon lowered his head in shame, before he flew up to Kabuterimon, where Davis was. Davis had his fists clenched with his teeth gritted. Victomon didn't know why though.

"Serves you right both times! I even wonder why you were chosen to be my Codelimin or why I was chosen to be your human!" Davis snapped, turning his head around.

* * *

"I think it would be better to help them out." Stan decided

"Let's do this then." Graslmon nodded

"Charge!" Player Greymon yelled, as he dashed toward the GEM Gang.

"We're on it!" Gral Griffomon agreed, as he followed Player Greymon.

Graslmon looked at Stan, who nodded back. Graslmon quickly followed his two comrades.

"Star Morph!" Stan said while he did the morph phase.

He changed into Silver Panther. Silver Panther quickly dashed after his Codelimin. Slash Graslmon noticed them, while he motioned for his Air Graslmon as well as Stone Graslmon to charged at them. Slash Graslmon took Ben as well as Peter himself, while he continued on into the cabin.

"Silver Nova!" Player Greymon yelled

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

"Bolting Gralen!" Gral Griffomon yelled

"Rock Crush!" Stone Graslmon yelled

"Hurricane Typhoon!" Air Graslmon yelled

"Helium Bomb!" Blimpmon yelled

"Explosive Punch!" Bomber Nanimon yelled

"Ruby Eye!" Boogiemon yelled

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon yelled

Silver Panther wiped his rifles out, while he fired countless bullets at the enemys' attacks, vaporizing all of them. The opposing Codelimin, avoided their rival Codelimin attacks. Silver Panther fired at the Blimpmon, who exploded into data. He fired at the Bomber Nanimon, who was vaporized completely. He fired at Boogiemon, vaporizing him. Last but not least, Silver Panther fired at Clockmon, first breaking him to pieces, before he vaporized.

He chased after Slash Graslmon, before it would be too late, while his Codelimin held back the enemy. Sliver Panther burst through the cabin of his. He went to the dining room, but he was already too late, as Slash Graslmon was laughing, while a pitch dark gate was open in front of him.

"No." Silver Panther whispered

The gate closed, while Silver Panther aimed his two rifles at Slash Graslmon, as he growled. Slash Graslmon turned around. He gasped at first, but he grinned after awhile.

"You can't kill or vaporize me. I have a major role in this." Slash Graslmon stated

"Well, your role is over asshole." Silver Panther hissed, as he fired his two rifles.

The bullets hit Slash Graslmon accurately, while Slash Graslmon cried in agony, before he vaporized. Silver Panther's S-Elector gathered up the vaporized dead data, so Silver Panther made sure that Slash Graslmon wouldn't have come back. Silver Panther left his old cabin, while he noticed that the three Stone Graslmon along with the three Air Graslmon were the only ones fighting his Codelimin. He aimed his two rifles at them.

"Slash Graslmon is dead since I killed him." Silver Panther declared

"Why you!" The three Stone Graslmon growled

"Hurricane Typhoon!" Air Graslmon yelled

"G-Boomerang!" Graslmon yelled

"Quintuplet Horns!" Player Greymon yelled

"Cold Storm!" Gral Griffomon yelled

Silver Panther fired at the three coming attacks at him, as he vaporized them. G-Boomerang vaporized a Stone Graslmon while Quintuplet Horns along with Cold Storm vaporized the others. Silver Panther put his rifles back, while his S-Elector gathered the dead data up, making sure that they won't come back. Graslmon reverted back to Silver Greemon, while Player Greymon reverted back to Emerald Agumon. Gral Griffomon reverted back to Soil Earthmon.

"Where to now?" Silver Greemon asked

"First to the Ownalis Elite Ship then back to Crovinapolis, from there I'll deal with the fuckin Code Union." Silver Panther cursed

Emerald Agumon raised an eyebrow, "You know. You're a good curser."

Silver Panther chuckled, "Thanks and SHUT UP!"

Emerald Agumon gulped, as he backed away. Soil Earthmon just rolled his eyes. Silver Greemon slightly shook his head.

* * *

Mark had reached the flat with Rejelmon. He unlocked the door, while he entered with Rejelmon. Rejelmon had a purpled coat on him, hiding his jewel in the middle. Mark closed the door behind him. He turned to Rejelmon.

"You can take off your coat now, we won't be going outside soon." He decided

Rejelmon nodded, taking his coat off and throwing it onto the couch. Mark sighed

"We're finally in Odaiba, the question is where would Myotismon be?" He asked

"In the sewers during the day time." Rejelmon replied

"Out in the streets after pretty girls in the night time. That's when we'll strike." Mark decided

"But that's in a few hours." Rejelmon moaned

Mark grinned, "I said we won't be leaving soon like from five minutes to fifty minutes."

"Oh great!" Rejelmon frowned

"You'll have to be Rejmon though so you won't have to wear that coat." Mark nodded

"Which is better." Rejelmon agreed

"I guess since I'm the human, I'll have to prepare the food. How about some sandwiches?" Mark asked

"What kind?" Rejelmon asked

"Whatever is in the refrigerator." Mark replied, searching the fridge.

"How about Bologna and sliced Cheese?" He finally asked, taking them out.

Rejelmon shrugged, "Fine with me."

"All I need now is bread." Mark sighed, looking in the cupboards.

After searching in some cupboards, Mark found what he was looking for. He had the Bologna and sliced cheese on the counter, while he put the bread next to them. He started working on the sandwiches, while Rejelmon changed the bottom of his lower jewel, before he sat down. He turned on the TV, starting to watch some cartoons, waiting for the sandwiches.

* * *

A.J., along with Helen, was walking in the park, when A.J. suddenly bumped into Simon. Sigmalmon stopped himself, before bumping into Helen. A.J. knew Simon, but he was confused on why Simon was there. Helen didn't even know Simon. Another person stopped beside Simon out of breath.

"Why did you run away?" Samantha asked, turning to Simon.

Simon sobbed, "Because Stan is dead! What other reason would I run away from?"

A.J. sighed, "I guess you don't know the truth then, do you?"

Simon shook his head, "I don't. Do you mean Stan is alive?"

A.J. nodded, "Very much so. He's Silver Panther! It was part of your destiny though to run away. You won't be going back, but you can join your brother on his island."

"Just who do you think you are?" Lady Shimmon roared

Helen chuckled, "Excuse me, but he's the Myth Owner if you didn't know."

Samantha blinked, "Wait a minute... You were the one who helped out in bringing the Beverly Hills gang down. Correct?"

"It's a long story but I do have some connection to that." A.J. replied

"Where is this island of his?" Simon asked

"Near Japan." A.J. replied

"If Simon is going then I'm going too. I need to have a talk with Stan anyway." Samantha nodded, firmly.

A.J. shrugged, "Go right ahead. For all I know, that's part of your destiny and fate. That's where both of your true adventures would start."

"SIGMALMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BUTTER DIGRALMON!"

"LADY SHIMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... SHATMON!"

Shatmon is Angewomon's height. A pink cape behind her. She has short black hair with blue eyes. She has white short fur with no wings. Pink plates covering her breasts. A pink robe covers her from her waist to her lower legs. Butter Digralmon is Serpahimon's height with a yellow cape behind him while white holy armor plates cover his skin. His hair is brown in color as it reaches to the middle of his back.

"What about our parents?" Samantha asked

"We'll deal with them." A.J. replied

Samantha hopped onto Shatmon's back, while Simon hopped onto Butter Digralmon's back. Shatmon flew into the air, followed by Butter Digralmon. A.J., along with Helen, watched until they were out of sight.

"I have some good news to tell you." A.J. smiled

Helen turned her head to him, "What?"

"The original A.J. found Lady Earthmon's Digi-Egg, but it is Ranbimon's Digi-Egg now, Lady Earthmon advanced into a stronger form." A.J. replied

Helen smiled happily, "That's great news! When will I unite with her?"

A.J. shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe after she becomes Ranbimon. Anyway we have a mission on our task. I knew where both Samantha and Simon live from the original A.J."

Helen nodded, "Let's go then."

The two of them walked off to Simon's house, first to tell the Markem couple about Stan and Simon.

* * *

A.J. was resting in his cudilas with Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore.

"What our we going to do? I mean, we can't just lay around here forever." Galactic Sonarmon protested

A.J. nodded, "I know but what is there to do?"

"Well..." Galactic Sonarmon started thoughtfully, "What about finding Ähmed's icon?"

A.J. blinked, sitting up in his bed.

"You know, that's a good idea, but where would it be?" He asked

Galactic Sonarmon chuckled, "Where else but the Digi-Universe?"

"But Owna is still there with Tai and the others." A.J. protested

"We'll avoid them then, while we find Ähmed's icon. We need to be ready for anything A.J." Galactic Sonarmon repulsed

"I guess we have nothing better to do... As far as I know, Owna is heading towards Gennai's home, because some pulses are coming from there from Izzy's laptop, as for A.J. and Helen, both of them are heading to Stan's and Samantha's house to tell them everything." A.J. added

"But won't that be risky and dangerous?" Galactic Sonarmon asked

A.J. nodded, "I know. Letting our people know about the whole situation. Stan isn't going to like it."

"Like what?" A voice asked

A.J.; Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore all turned to the entrance, to see Stan along with his three Codelimin by his side.

A.J. sighed, "A.J. and Helen are going to tell your parents everything... What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at Crovinapolis?"

Stan blinked, "Why should I?"

"Because Simon and Samantha are heading there." A.J. replied

"Oh bother!" Stan sighed

"Maybe one of us can go back and explain stuff that is happening to them." Emerald Agumon suggested

"Where are you and your partners going?" Stan asked

"We're going to the Digi-Universe, where the DigiDestined and others are." A.J. replied

"But isn't one of your clones there?" Stan asked

A.J. nodded, "We'll be looking for Ähmed's icon, while we'll try to avoid Owna and the DigiDestined."

"Also, we'll need to avoid your mother." Galactic Sonarmon blinked, reminding them.

"Silver Greemon, go get Ähmed and Terrainmon." Stan urged

A.J. chuckled, while Silver Greemon went away.

"Who is the captain here? You or me?" A.J. asked

Stan shrugged, "Whoever you would feel like thinking is captain, but I'm not choosing to be a captain."

"I volunteer to go back to Crovinapolis to tell Simon and Samantha everything." Soil Earthmon volunteered

"It would be better than them leaving, when they find nobody. Go on ahead." Stan agreed

Soil Earthmon cheered, leaving.

"You know, two aren't enough." A.J. stated

Stan grinned, "We'll handle ourselves, without entering fights. What about Mamigrol?"

"What about him? If you're thinking that I'm bringing him, then you're wrong, because I won't. However, I'll need to solve the case of him having a suitable shelter." A.J. replied

"The 5th Oasis in the Digi-Universe would do him good." Stan suggested

"Is there any shelter there as big as him, while enough for him to move around?" A.J. asked

Stan shrugged, "I don't know how huge he is anyway."

"Though we can perhaps think of a way, to 'build' a shelter or something, more than big enough for Mamigrol." A.J. blinked, thoughtfully.

Silver Greemon came back with Ähmed and Terrainmon.

"Silver Greemon explained what we were going to do but... Could you summarize it?" Ähmed asked

"Basically, we'll head to the Digi-World that my clone is in to find your icon... How dumb of me! Stupid! Uh... Sorry but I was thinking of my younger brother's icon." A.J. replied

Ähmed shrugged, "It's fine as long as I can come with you. I don't want to stay on this ship, by myself."

A.J. nodded, "Go get L.T."

Galactic Sonarmon nodded, leaving the cudilas.

* * *

"So... Where is Gennai's house?" Tai asked

"Under a lake. He gave the coordinates to me, by my laptop, but we won't be able to see it flying." Izzy replied

Tai; Sora; Kari; Davis along with Yolei were all on Aquilamon, while Agumon was on him with them. Birdramon and Victomon were flying close by. The others minus Owna; Carol and Scott were on Kabuterimon, with the other spirit companions with them. Owna; Carol and Scott were all in a flying bubble with Aquilamon and Kabuterimon. Birdramon and Victomon were flying in the back.

"I guess I'll have to find it since I'm a marine type." Gomamon commented

"Also since you're the only one who can go underwater." Joe chuckled

"How much further Izzy?" Kabuterimon asked

"It should be just behind these trees." Izzy replied

Sure enough, the group flew over the last trees, to be greeted by an opening, with a lake in the middle, a big lake. Kabuterimon landed along with Aquilamon. The team got off, going to the edge of the water. Kabuterimon; Aquilamon and Birdramon all returned to their J-Level forms, approaching the DigiDestined. Owna; Scott and Carol were there too. Davis; Kari and T.K. along with Victomon and Patamon were beside Owna, which kind of made Tai and Matt upset.

"Gomamon, your turn." Joe nodded, looking down at his spirit companion.

"O.K." Gomamon nodded, jumping in.

The team waited for Gomamon to surface and did after a few minutes.

"There isn't anything under here except fish." Gomamon reported

"Impossible! Gennai's coordinates can't be wrong!" Izzy exclaimed

"Well maybe for once the old guy did get it wrong." Matt grinned

Izzy shook his head, not believing it, "No way!"

Without warning, the lake started to glow. Gomamon's mouth opened slightly, while the others backed away a little. Water departed to the sides, showing a staircase, leading down to a house in the middle of the lake. Tai took the lead with Agumon; Sora followed along with Biyomon, leaving Matt and Gabumon as the third. The others followed, slowly passing by Gomamon, but Joe stopped to let his spirit companion to catch up.

The only ones that didn't go down were Owna; Scott and Carol.

"What are we going to do here?" Carol asked

"Keep their backs covered." Owna replied

"I'm up for it." Scott decided, slamming his fists together.

"What are you people doing here?" A Japanese voice asked

"What the fuck! Aren't we the only ones who suppose to be here!" Scott asked, shocked once seeing the Japanese agent of the Code Union.

Owna and Carol just shook their head, at their companion's language, before facing the intruder.

"We might ask you the same thing." Owna replied back

The German agent along with Spanish, as well as the Russian agent, including the French agent. All five of the Code Union agents were there.

"Well, we did want to see the Digi-Universe personally, while we expected nothing like this." The Russian agent replied

"You would have thought that it was a civilized world?" Scott snarled

"Very much so. We expected the Codelimin to either be like us in technology or even more advanced." The French agent replied

"That must be where Gennai resides." The Spanish agent commented, approaching the lake.

Owna blocked his way though, while he took out his R-Mystic, energizing his sword.

"I'm not letting you pass." Owna shook his head firmly, holding the R-Mystic tight, ready to strike.

The Spanish agent held his ground, but he did stop, "You must be one of A.J.'s clones. Yeah, we've been watching you along with the others."

Owna blinked, "You're lying!"

The Spanish agent huffed, "How do you know anyway?"

"Because you were watching Mark and the others, while being busy taking a plane to Japan, but coming here through a laptop on the plane instead." Owna replied, growling.

The Spanish agent chuckled, "We know more than you do boy!"

Owna raised his sword's tip up to the agent's neck barely. The agent bent his head back slightly, while taking a step back, but Owna followed with the sword still close.

"You wanna bet?" Owna asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Before the DigiDestined could even knock. Gennai willingly opened it.

"So this is where Gennai's house is then." Izzy stated

Gennai stepped aside, letting the DigiDestined enter, along with their spirit companions. He closed the door behind them, looking at the DigiDestined.

"Um... Davis and Yolei weren't expected until three years from now, but you two are welcome anyway." Gennai shrugged

"Hey! Owna; Scott and Mrs. Jallivic didn't follow us!" Victomon protested, noticing.

Davis chuckled, "Glad you finally noticed buddy."

"They're... Dealing with some noisiness above on the surface." Gennai explained

"Gennai?" Izzy asked, uncertain.

"Yes Koushiro? Don't hesitate to ask for knowledge, its is one's greatest weapon." Gennai replied

"I was-um-wondering about these digivices we have here." Izzy started

Gennai smiled, "Follow me. You and Tentomon. Both of you would want to see this. The rest, wait here until I return. My house is also yours, so relax for as long as you want."

The team nodded while Gennai walked off, with Izzy and Tentomon.

* * *

The Spanish agent grinned, "Became violent, haven't we?"

"That's none of your business!" Owna growled

"The five of you leave this world now! You've already seen it so why not go back to earth?" Scott hissed, demanding.

"We want to have the honor to greet the DigiDestined personally." The French agent replied

"They'll be told." Carol commented

"_Per-son-ally_ I said." The French agent repeated

"Who are the five of you anyway?" Scott asked, demanding.

"The five of us?" The Russian agent asked, "We call ourselves the Code Union."

"Well none of you are welcome here, so go back to the hole you all crawled out of!" Carol growled

The German agent raised his eyebrow, "Fine then. We'll leave, but rest assured that we'll come back when none of you are here."

The Japanese agent nodded, "For now yes. Let's retire from the Digi-Universe for now comrades."

The five nodded leaving.

Carol sighed, "I thought they'd never leave."

* * *

Gennai brought Izzy into the room that had the hieroglyphics in it. Izzy stared at them in awe.

"Well, stay in here as long as you want. I'll be going back to the others." Gennai announced, leaving the room.

Izzy sat down on the floor, while he booted up his laptop. He was still staring at the hieroglyphics, waiting for the laptop to finish booting-up. Once it was finished, Izzy got to work right away, typing while muttering to himself.

"I hope you don't get yourself too preoccupied to loose awareness of the world around you." Tentomon sighed

Izzy shook his head, "Not this time."

Tentomon sighed, "That's good to hear."

He stopped hovering around the Izzy, settling down next to him, also staring at the hieroglyphics.

* * *

While the DigiDestined were in Gennai's house, A.J.; Galactic Sonarmon; Banmore; Ähmed; Terrainmon; L.T.; Stan; Emerald Agumon and Soil Earthmon all were in the forest, searching for L.T.'s icon.

"How would it look like?" Stan asked

"Uh?" A.J. asked

"Your younger brother's icon." Stan replied

"Oh. Like a green twisted twig." A.J. replied

A fierce growl was heard and a strange creature pounced out of some bushes, blocking the nine of them from going further. A.J. checked his Star Relic.

The strange animal was the size of Garurumon. His mane was brown. His body was yellow. Vines tangle around him but don't hurt him, they were brown in color. He had three black claws on each leg. His eyes were blue in color.

"_Yami Habitatmon - Mammal Grasl Maturity - Jungle Destruction / Vine Tangle - Yami Habitatmon is a fierce mammal with his Jungle Destruction attack that trees poop out from the ground. His attacks are both fatal and deadly._"

"I think we just found L.T.'s spirit companion." A.J. announced

"Him? He's my companion?" L.T. asked

A.J. nodded, "In the flesh."

"Emerald Agumon; Soil Earthmon, go for it you two." Stan urged

"Have fun." Ähmed smiled

"We need to weaken him only to the state of him, returning back in Juvenile." A.J. explained

"Uh... I'll ask you a few questions when this is over." Stan decided

A.J. nodded, "Join in Galactic Sonarmon."

"SILVER GREEMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"EMERALD AGUMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... PLAYER GREYMON!"

"GALACTIC SONARMON INITIATE IN..."  
"... ATOM SPACEMON!"

Ähmed sighed knowing that Terrainmon couldn't initiate in Maturity yet. The three mature companions bounced at Yami Habitatmon, while Terrainmon took the back.

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

Graslmon formed an X with his blade, firing an x silver beam towards Yami Habitatmon. Yami Habitatmon gracefully pounced to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Silver Nova!" Player Greymon yelled

Player Greymon was the size of Greymon with silver skin around as the color of his body. Instead of the brown areas that Greymon had, Player Greymon had those area colored in white. He had five white horns in a five star edged formation. He had three white claws on the hands and feet like Greymon.

Player Greymon fired a fireball from his mouth like Greymon, but instead of being orange, it was silver in color. Yami Habitatmon agilely pounced straight into the air, letting the silver fireball pass under him, missing him completely.

"Atom Bomb!" Atom Spacemon yelled

Atom Spacemon's armored green lower legs glowed, as particles were gathered in them. When the gathering reached it's full, the two front legs, which were the only ones to glow, released green beams, combining together in midairforming a small energetic emerald bomb that was launched towards Yami Habitatmon, colliding square in his lower belly, creating an explosion on impact. Yami Habitatmon cried in agony, when he was hit. He was sent flying back into the air, a few yards away.

"Did we beat him so easily?" Atom Spacemon asked, raising an eyebrow.

A.J. shook his head, "No, not yet. Keep your guards up, Yami Habitatmon hasn't retaliated yet."

"Hold on! Terrainmon!" Ähmed gasped

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

Yami Habitatmon was blasted back to the group, rolling on the ground, until he got to the feet of the other spirit companions, dazed.

"We defeated him quickly?" Graslmon asked

Yami Habitatmon growled, "Never!"

He used his claws to scratch Graslmon and Player Greymon in the face, while Atom Spacemon avoided it. Graslmon was unfazed by such an attack.

"Jungle Destruction!" Yami Habitatmon yelled

The attack wasn't heading towards Atom Spacemon, but rather behind Yami Habitatmon, where Terrainmon was seen approaching the sight. Ähmed gasped worried. Trees pooped out of the ground, from a few meters behind Terrainmon and trees with sharp edges on the top in a straight line towards Terrainmon. Terrainmon sensed it, when he looked back. He gasped, pouncing to his left side, avoiding the attack gracefully.

Terrainmon growled, facing Yami Habitatmon. Looks of anger were also on the faces of Atom Spacemon; Graslmon and Player Greymon. A.J. gulped.

"Guys? I think we need to duck behind some bushes. The next attacks would be a shocker... Technically." He warned

L.T.; Ähmed; Stan; Banmore and A.J. all jumped into nearby bushes, while the five of them peeked out, watching. A teen-aged figure, a few years younger than A.J., but older than Ähmed, was watching the battle, up high, from the branches of a tree close-by. He had brown eyes with short black smooth gelled hair. He was wearing a blue coat with a white shirt and brown shorts accompanied by black boots.

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

"Gralen Blades!" Graslmon yelled

"Atom Explosion!" Atom Spacemon yelled

"Silver Nova!" Player Greymon yelled

The four attacks headed towards Yami Habitatmon, who didn't have a look of worry at all on his face.

'Such confidence. I wonder what he's thinking.' The figure thought

Just before the four attacks hit Yami Habitatmon, he rapidly pounced into the air, avoiding all four. The four attacks meanwhile collided into each other, sending out a shockwave that Player Greymon nearly fell from. The figure was about to fall off of the tree from the shockwave, but he was able to keep his balance. Atom Spacemon; Player Greymon; Graslmon and Terrainmon all kept alert, searching for Yami Habitatmon in the air and around them.

"Vine Tangle!" Yami Habitatmon yelled

Player Greymon chocked, once the vines of Yami Habitatmon tangled around his body.

"Oh no! Player Greymon!" Stan muttered, worried

"They'll handle it, don't worry." A.J. reassured

Stan huffed, folding his arms, "You sound confident."

"That's because we aren't going to lose." A.J. replied

Yami Habitatmon came flying down, sending his back right foot into Graslmon's chin, sending him flying into a tree, reverting back in Silver Greemon. Yami Habitatmon tightened his grip on the vines, while Atom Spacemon tried his luck. He charged full speed at Yami Habitatmon. Yami Habitatmon saw him coming, tried to smack him into a tree, by his tail, but Atom Spacemon ducked in time.

Terrainmon jumped above Yami Habitatmon, where he couldn't be reached, unleashing his deadly feared attack.

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

Yami Habitatmon panicked at first, before finding the solution. He released Player Greymon, but in front of the attack. Stan and Ähmed gasped at the same time along with Terrainmon who landed gracefully on the ground. Player Greymon cried in agony, he was sent flying into a tree, losing conscious, collapsing to the ground, reverting back into Emerald Agumon. Stan smacked his head.

"Oh crap!" Atom Spacemon sighed

"I guess he isn't going to be as easy as we thought." Terrainmon stated, beside Atom Spacemon.

"You attack from the right, I'll attack from the left, though we do need a distraction." Atom Spacemon whispered

The teen aged figure jumped down from his hiding spot, landing in front of Yami Habitatmon with Atom Spacemon and Terrainmon behind him. Black shades covered his eyes. Atom Spacemon took the chance, while he sneaked to the left, as Terrainmon sneaked to the right.

"Oh so you think you're tough, eh?" The figure mocked

Yami Habitatmon growled, "Don't dare mock me."

The figure grinned, "I'll mock whoever I'll want to mock."

"Why you! Jungle Destructi..." Yami Habitatmon started

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

"Atom Explosion!" Atom Spacemon yelled

Terrainmon and Atom Spacemon attacked quickly, before Yami Habitatmon finished calling his attack. Both attacks hit their target, while Yami Habitatmon cried in agony, collapsing unconscious. The teen aged figure hopped back into the trees, disappearing. Stan hurriedly went over to his two fallen companions, A.J., along with Ähmed, headed towards their companions cheerfully. Yami Habitatmon reverted back into his Juvenile form of Rescuermon.

"_Rescuermon - Plant Jerebi Juvenile - From his name, Rescuermon uses his Edging Rope attack to usually save other creatures from fatal situations - His attacks are: Edging Rope and Vaporization Punch._"

Rescuermon had light green fur all over his body and face. His eye color was blue like L.T.'s. His size was the size of Soil Earthmon. His had six branches around both of his wrists as he had three clawed light green fingers on each hand. His arms were light green in color. His legs were like roots, strong and muscular. His fingers on his feet were five clawed light green fingers.

A dark green icon holder with it's icon in it, was sparkling in front of Rescuermon. L.T. went over to retrieve his icon and spirit companion. He buckled the icon holder around his wrist. Atom Spacemon reverted back into Galactic Sonarmon. Stan, carrying Emerald Agumon and Silver Greemon in his arms, went over to them, L.T. carried Rescuermon cuddled in his arms. They regrouped.

"Now A.J.," Stan started, "explain the stuff."

COMING UP! EPISODE 19: DEADLY BATTLE OF MILLENNIUM

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	20. Episode 19: Deadly Battle of Millennium

**Author's Notes:** I don't believe it but I most, I still don't. I'll have this over before the uploading vacation is over. Yes, the uploading vacation goes to Tanis Glide as well as Crest of Myths. Sentra and Alex Warlorn were the ones to keep this story alive with some minor others. How long has it been since I last updated this story on Tanis Glide? Let me see... May 4th 2004. When you readers read this it would be in '06.

I'm not a Christian but happy New Year and merry Christmas out there. If there are any readers out there that read this then please review. Sentra, I don't know when you'll read please but its fine with me, I have two questions though, would it put a link to Crest of Myths as well please? Could you tell me the site's address? I know that with those who read this a few years back but this isn't a summary.

Please tell me what characters you would wantme to put together from here, DigiDestined; Digimon and my own characters. I'll probably think of it and change it. No couples are stable or permanent yet, anonymous accepted one review for each person though. Honestly, I forgot what Stan wanted to ask A.J. Zeed Millenniummon gives me the spooks, honest. I don't know how long this is going to be. Let's get this started anyway.

Sorry but the details of the battle I scratched out, the chapter would be the longest one that I've ever done, if I put the details. Extremely large. It would most likely discourage, other than encourage. Sorry for not putting details anyway. I wanted A.J. to so much more in the end but... I forgot it all. Sorry.

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 19: "Deadly Battle of Millennium"_

**Previously on Power of Ownalis:** Joe here, a lot of stuff has happened lately, slow too. Here's what's been happening. We all had to face strange danger in the desert, once we were approaching a desert village. We had to retreat big time. We headed to Gennai's and are going to stay there for sometime. Stan and his Codelimin decided to stop GEM gangs' plans, but Stan was too late in saving Ben and Peter. Mark reached Japan and settled down with Rejelmon.

They planned out how to deal with Myotismon. A.J., one of the clones, told Simon and Samantha where Stan was, but Stan wasn't there anymore. A.J., the original one, decided with his codelimin; Stan; Stan's Codelimin; L.T.; Ähmed and Terrainmon to head for the Eastern Quadrant, away from A.J.'s clone, to search for L.T.'s crest. They found it with his codelimin, with some mysterious help.

Code Union put their noses where they shouldn't have put it, A.J., one of the clones; Scott and Carol forced them to head back to Earth. It's A.J.'s time to explain stuff to Stan. Let's see what happens. On with the conclusion.

* * *

A.J. blinked. 

"Explain what?" He asked

Stan rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare play damn with me!"

A.J. looked at Banmore and Galactic Sonarmon.

'Have you two any idea what he's talking about?' He thought

'Beats me.' Galactic Sonarmon replied

Banmore shrugged.

"About the Particle Split and the Digi-Eggs." Ähmed explained

"Oh!" A.J. nodded

Stan glared at Ähmed. Ähmed shrugged. He sighed, staring back at A.J.

"Well..." Stan started

"About the Digi-Eggs, ask Galactic Sonarmon. About Particle Split, it has to deal with me vaporizing and not dieing." A.J. explained

"Duh! Silver Greemon explained to me about Particle Split and it isn't that." Stan remarked

"What is it then?" A.J. asked

"I explained Particle Split in general and not in detail." Silver Greemon reminded

"Whatever." Stan muttered, staring at A.J.

"It's really not the right time to answer questions now." A.J. stated

Stan grabbed A.J.'s collar, tightening it around the neck. Stan glared into A.J.'s eyes, inches away.

"Listen. I want the whole story from start to end. I've been in the shadows for too long. I need answers to understand what's happening around me." Stan demanded

"The end hasn't arrived yet. We're in the midst of this all." A.J. replied

"Then tell me your story, before we met one another, with the stuff that you're aware of that I'm not aware of." Stan argued

"I don't know what..." A.J. started

"What's going on?" Silver Greemon moaned, stirring.

Stan looked down at his codelimin. He glanced back at A.J.

"We're not through with this. I want answers." Stan whispered

"You'll get them, in time." A.J. replied

"Let's hope so and see." Stan hissed

* * *

Peter opened his eyes. He gasped, looking around him. He looked at Ben, laying down on his back, floating in midair. The surrounding was like a disco dance place. There were sparking lights, moving around all over the places, small circular in shape. Peter blinked. He got onto his feet. The place was empty, except for the lights; himself and Ben. 

"Where am I?" Peter whispered

The words were magnified ten times, by the echo of the empty place. It was like Peter screamed the words out. Peter blinked, rubbing his head.

'I won't try that again. What's wrong with Ben?' Peter wondered, going towards Ben's floating body.

Peter reached up, barely touching Ben's body. Peter hastily withdrew his arm, his face paled. He fell onto his butt, with his mouth slightly open, all of a sudden his hear was racing.

'Dead?' Peter thought

'... No. No! I don't believe it! I don't believe this! Where am I!' Peter demanded, starting to sob.

* * *

The sun went down, with night coming. It was strangely a full moon night. Mark was in his flat, getting ready to stop Myotismon with Rejelmon. 

"Ready?" Mark asked

"I'm ready." Rejelmon nodded

"Do it." Mark nodded

"First time." Rejelmon sighed

"REJELMON ELECT IN..."  
"... REJMON!"

"In awhile." Mark agreed

He checked his Star Relic, for info on Rejmon.

"_Rejmon - Humanoid Jerebi Maturity - Rejmon can excellently blend with the people, without them ever expecting him to be a codelimin. He's perfect for spy or undercover missions, with his human partner with him only - His attacks are: Super Electro-Magnetism and Lightning Storm._"

Rejmon is Shatmon's height. He has curly blonde yellow hair with blue eyes. Around him is a purple robe electricity charged and magnetism charged. He wears purple shoes that are like the ones Angemon wears. That's basically Rejmon. His jewel in the middle is gone.

"Off we go." Mark decided

He unlocked the flat's door, opening it into the chilly night breeze. Rejmon walked out, looking both ways on the walkway. No one was there, Rejmon motioned Mark out. Mark shivered, coming out, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Cold?" Rejmon asked, whispering.

Mark shook his head, "No. I'll be fine."

They walked to the elevator. Upon reaching it, the gate opened and Mark and Rejmon entered. Mark pressed downwards, the gate closed and the elevator went down.

"Do you think Myotismon is out now?" Rejmon asked

Mark shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I don't know what time at night he'll come out. If we see a vampire sucking blood out of one of its victims, it would be Myotismon, which would be our man."

"Nice reasoning." Rejmon praised

"Thanks." Mark thanked

They were quiet again as the elevator reached the bottom floor. Mark and Rejelmon walked out, the gate close behind them automatically. While walking in the sidewalks of the city, the street lights automatically started to turn on. At the distance, ahead of them, was a figure, back in the shadows. Rejmon and Mark noticed it. The two approached it carefully.

"Do you think it's Myotismon?" Rejmon whispered

Mark shrugged, "Beats me. I don't think so though."

"Mark." The figure's voice greeted

Mark and Rejmon stepped into the light. The figure held his hands out.

"Hold it. Stop right there. I'm not going to hurt you." The figure's voice assured

"Who are you?" Rejmon demanded

"Blending in well I see Rejmon. Name's Luis Tawan of Code Union, I'm the head." The figure's voice introduced

Mark blinked, straightening himself. Luis laughed.

"No need for that. This isn't official. Just for your knowledge, I've been with Code Union in the Code Dimension, beautiful place, though very primitive." Luis explained

"When did you get here?" Mark asked

"What were you doing in the Code Dimension?" Rejmon asked

"We were in the same plane as you, it appears to be. Don't get me wrong here, I'm not like the others; I don't want to settle and colonize the Digi-World. We all left to take a peek at it." Luis explained

"Why were you there with the others then?" Mark asked

"Have you been there Mark? You need to see it someday. I was the head and the others wanted to see what they were going to colonize. They were expecting something more. I've been in contact with Stan since that Bank robbery but... I've lost contact with him for sometime now." Luis explained

Mark blinked, "Where were you?"

"Who chose Mark?" Rejmon asked

"The French guy, Gaulle. We were spying basically as any other spying international company would do. It was I who threw the smoke bomb in." Luis smiled

"You?" Mark asked, blinking.

"You bet. I got to meet Stan personally that way. Great guy, I know everything about him now. It seems this A.J. guys is O.K. too." Luis added

"Why are you telling me all this?" Mark asked

"Is Myotismon off the mission? Is our mission cancelled?" Rejmon asked

Luis sighed, "I see some similarities between you; A.J. and Stan, though very slim. Myotismon is still on the mission. I'm giving you permission to go to the Digi-World anytime you want. Although just to visit and not harm it in anyway. After you're done with Myotismon though. You don't need to defeat him. Join A.J. and Stan, become closer friends. If you join A.J. and Stan, you'll guarantee friendship; company and other stuff, including getting Amy and Stacey back."

Mark's eyes widened, "Why are you letting me to do all this?"

"Good. You didn't understand wrong. It's your decision; I'm just giving you a choice to seek. Before the night's over... I'll resign completely out of Code Union." Luis announced

Mark gasped, "What?"

Luis nodded, "You heard me and believe it. I've had it with this colonizing. I know its wrong and I don't want to be part of it, heck if I could I would help to fight or resist back. Consider what I told you my last instructions, last advise. See ya later."

Luis walked away, vanishing into the night. Mark froze there with Rejmon, surprised.

"... I guess he's a good guy after all." Rejmon whispered

"Seems so." Mark agreed

The two silently continued on walking, searching for their target.

* * *

A shadow stood over Peter, he stopped sobbing, looking upwards. He gasped, seeing a form of a young man. 

"What are you doing here in Limbo Dimension?" The young man asked

"Alive that is." A voice added

Peter turned to the voice; a creature was behind the young man, showing itself. A dark green aura was around the two of them, it was dim but it was still there. The creature looked like a young lion on two legs.

"Who-Who are you two?" Peter asked

"That's what we'd like to know." The creature replied

"Name's Peter. I was sent here by GEM gang, taken away from Digital Avengers. I don't know how to get back. There's no way out." Peter explained

"What's your surname?" The young man asked

"I... I... don't have one. What happened to Ben? How did he die? How come I'm still alive?" Peter asked

"That's the name of the flying corpse then." The creature joked, turning his head up to Ben.

"No one normal survives in Limbo Dimension, if you were sent here then to die. It's like outer space; you can't breath and there's no air to breath in the first place. It's dim but I can still see your aura." The young man explained

"Uh?" Peter asked

"I would see you understood the beginning. However, without the aura around you right now and probably on you from the moment you got in here, you would've died along with the guy." The young man nodded to Ben

Peter blinked, "How? How can I get out?"

"Are you going to be good?" The young man asked

Peter nodded.

"You promise?" The creature asked

"I promise." Peter promised

"We'll be watching you, if you aren't good." The young man warned

Peter nodded. The young man turned around, somehow forming a portal. Peter stood onto his feet, staring at the portal.

"Where would it lead me?" Peter asked

"Lead you? Don't make laugh. The three of us are going through it. We're going to the Digi-World, to a hostile environment." The young man replied

"You want me to come with you?" Peter asked

"We've got no choice, now do we?" The creature asked

Peter sighed. The creature stepped into the portal, closing its eyes and holding its breath. It vanished in an instant.

"After you. I advise you to close your eyes and hold your breath." The young man advised

Peter nodded; he closed his eyes, held his breath and vanished into the portal. The young man followed them, closing his eyes and holding his breath. Ben's corpse collapsed, falling to the ground, shattering into body parts. The portal closed in time before any parts went through it.

* * *

The DigiDestined and Gennai were all sitting around, having some herbal tea that Gennai prepared for them. Izzy and Tentomon were still in the hieroglyphics room. 

"We would have stopped at a village but it was destroyed by some sort of van." Joe started

Gennai stared up from his tea.

"All of you must have encountered Etemon then." He decided

"Etemon?" Tai asked

"We didn't encounter him, like in see him. We encountered his attacks." Agumon explained

"What were the names of the attacks?" Gennai asked

"Love Serenades and Dark Network." Palmon replied

Gennai replied, "Etemon alright."

"What level is he?" Matt asked

"Migration, a level higher than maturity. How did you all travel through the desert?" Gennai asked

"On our Digimon." Davis replied

Gennai sighed, shaking his head.

"That would quickly wear them down. There's a village, Starmoon, on the edge of the desert, there you'd all get appropriate transportations and clothing for the desert." Gennai explained

Kate blinked, "You mean camels?"

Gennai smiled, "Yep. With the number you're all in, you'd need supplies and a camel caravan is most suitable. Did all of you get your relics yet?"

Tai; Mimi; Davis and Kari all raised their arms. Gennai sweat-dropped.

"You all still have a long way to go then." He stated

Kari stopped drinking her herbal for the moment.

"Do you know where Gatomon would be?" She asked

"With Myotismon, most likely." Gennai replied

"We know that, but where's Myotismon?" Selfmon asked

"He's back in your world. You'll all need to get your relics and defeat Etemon first." Gennai explained

"This is going to take longer than we thought." Stacey sighed

Izzy and Tentomon came back, both with smiles on their faces. Once they saw the herbal tea in everyone's hands, their smiles turned into frowns.

"Did you all have herbal tea?" Tentomon asked

"Just finishing up." Gabumon replied

"Shoot." Izzy sighed

"Want some?" Gennai asked

"I would most definitely would." Izzy replied

Gennai nodded, "Two herbal teas, coming right up."

He stood onto his feet and went to the kitchen. Izzy and Tentomon sat down with the group.

"What did you find?" Mimi asked

"Some rather interesting stuff." Izzy replied

Gennai came back with the herbal tea, gave one to Izzy and the other to Tentomon.

"That was quick." Izzy stated

"I just needed to pour it." Gennai explained, taking his seat.

Steam vaporized upwards, from both cups.

"How long would it take to get to Starmoon?" Gomamon asked

"Flying, it would take from 15 minutes to an hour." Gennai replied

"Starmoon?" Izzy asked

"A village at the edge of the desert. We're going back in." Agumon explained

"What?" Tentomon asked

"To get the rest of our relics." Sora added

"So that we can face off against Etemon." Biyomon nodded

"But how are we going to..." Izzy started

"Camel caravan." Tai replied, cutting him off.

"We'll get camels and supplies from Starmoon, with appropriate desert clothing." Gabumon added

"I think you'll need to take off your fur, once we get back into the desert." Matt whispered

Gabumon blinked, "I think not."

"Admit it, a second time? You'd boil alive inside that fur." Matt reasoned

"It's just that I've never taken off my fur." Gabumon explained

"We won't look when you exchange fur and desert clothing." Kate smiled

Gabumon sweat-dropped, "I'm taking this fur with me though."

"Fine with us, as long as it's off you." Victomon grinned

Gabumon blushed, "I'm going to tighten the desert clothing around me well."

The entire group laughed.

"When are we going to leave?" Joe asked

"Once we've rested, in the next two hours we'll be off." Tai decided

"What about Owna; Scott and Carol? They're still up there." Kari reminded

"I'm not worried about Owna or Scott; they can take watch naturally, but Carol... I don't know about her." Leomon stated

"Could they come down?" Kate asked

"They'll came down when they want to." Tai remarked

"They're most welcome here anytime, all of you are." Gennai stated

"Are we to expect any danger in the desert?" Izzy asked

"Just some surprises." Gennai replied

* * *

Shatmon and Butter Digralmon located Crovinapolis quiet easily; it stood out like a pillar. Shatmon and Butter Digralmon landed with ease. Soil Earthmon was there to greet them. Samantha and Simon slid off their Digimon. Shatmon reverted back to Lady Shimmon; Butter Digralmon reverted back to Sigmalmon. Samantha approached Soil Earthmon with the others. 

"Where's Stan?" She asked

"He currently isn't here." Soil Earthmon replied

"Where is he?" Simon asked

"Yeah, we came here to see him." Lady Shimmon added

Soil Earthmon sighed, "I'll explain everything for him. Come in, all of you."

Soil Earthmon stepped aside, letting Samantha; Simon; Lady Shimmon and Sigmalmon pass him, going into the cabin.

'You owe me big time Stan.' Soil Earthmon thought, following them in.

* * *

"Is everything set?" A big dark figure asked 

The Vilemon nodded, shivering.

"Excellent." The dark figure rubbed his arms together

The dark figure took a seat; screens were all on in the dark room. Both of the dark figure's heads watched two screens at one time.

"It's only a matter of time now. My vengeance is close. No matter where any of them are, they'll all come here and I'll wipe them out! Legendary! Ah! We'll see what these worthless legends can do." The dark figure stated, watching.

* * *

A.J.; Banmore; Galactic Sonarmon; Stan; L.T.; Ähmed; Rescuermon; Terrainmon; Soil Earthmon and Emerald Agumon all walked into the control of information cudilas. They found White Fox; Misterim and White Hulman all there. A.J. blinked. 

"How did you guys get here?" He asked

"Did you forget this is my made-up ship? Through a portal of course. It hasn't changed this trusty old classic." Misterim smiled

"A big dangerous battle is coming up really soon." White Fox informed

"Just how soon?" L.T. asked

"Less than an hour from now. A.J.? You and your clones might combine sooner than I thought." White Fox explained

A.J. blinked.

"Just how dangerous is this battle?" Stan asked

"Death battle. The opponent would take all of you down with ease. Although, all of you here aren't going to be the only ones fighting it." Misterim replied

"The opponent is going to have allies by its side as well." White Fox added

"Death battle? Is anyone of us going to die?" Ähmed asked

Misterim shook his head, "Probably, but I don't think so. Major blows are going to happen. Death? I'm not sure. Unconsciousness? Definitely."

"How large is the force going to be?" Galactic Sonarmon asked

"You'll see." White Fox replied

The group glanced at each other.

"I guess you won't get the chance to explain it all. Unless you can explain it all in less than hour." Stan hoped

A.J. shook his head, "Sorry but I can't, not in less than an hour."

Stan moaned.

"Is anybody else expecting it?" Terrainmon asked

"Other than the opponent and all of you? No. It would be a major negative surprise." Misterim replied

"But since I know about it, won't my clones know about it?" A.J. asked

"Call yourself Paladin from now on, just in case, so that we don't get confused in the battle." White Fox stated

A.J. blinked, "That didn't answer me."

"Yes, they would know. I don't think they'll tell the ones around them though. It's too... how to say this? Hopeful?" Misterim shrugged

A.J. face-faulted.

"Are we going to lose the battle?" L.T. asked

"It's a dangerous 50/50 chance of winning." White Fox replied

"More like 1/99, if not less." Misterim corrected

"99 to who?" Rescuermon asked

"To the opponent." White Fox replied

A.J. and his group paled.

"That slim." A.J. muttered

"That's it! Good-bye dimensions! It was fun!" Stan panicked

"Are you two coming?" Ähmed asked

"No. We'll watch it from here." Misterim replied

"It's hopeless then." L.T. whispered, slumbering down the wall to the floor.

A.J. blinked, hastily shook his head.

"No! I for one won't give up hope, even if I'm knocked out! If all of us loss hope from now, we'll definitely be defeated." A.J. decided, determined.

"I'm not like you A.J. but I'll try my best." Galactic Sonarmon sighed

"Ban." Banmore agreed

"It's a destiny battle. It would change many dimensions." Misterim stated

"That should make us more determined." A.J. nodded

"Not to all of us." Ähmed cowered back

"To some of us, it just makes it worse." Terrainmon added, cowering back as well.

"You can't escape this battle! It's victory or defeat, life or death!" White Fox remarked

Ähmed lowered his eyes.

"I don't think I can live through it." He whispered

A.J. put his hand on Ähmed's shoulder. He knelt down, to face Ähmed eye to eye.

"I'll make sure we all will." A.J. decided

"You promise?" Ähmed asked, whispering.

A.J. nodded, "I do promise."

"That's a big one. Good thing I won't take it." Stan sighed

A.J. glared back at Stan.

"Prepare yourselves!" White Fox yelled

Just as A.J. stood up, he was beamed away, along with the others. Only White Fox; Misterim and White Hulman were left. White Fox and Misterim turned one of the screens to the battleground.

"Good luck." White Hulman whispered

* * *

Paladin and his group suddenly appeared in a huge room. It's ceiling was unsighted and were unsighted either. The floor was carpeted. Every few moments, others would show up; Mark; Samantha; Paladin's two clones; the DigiDestined; Hunter DigiDestined, until they were all there. Paladin and his group were the first. Hunter DigiDestined were on one while the rest was on the other with Paladin. The two clones sided up with Paladin. It supposed those that didn't know about. 

'What's going on?' A.J. asked

'I know the three of us know.' Owna replied

'Are we going to face Hunter DigiDestined?' Paladin wondered

'Those loser? I don't think so.' Owna shook his head

Black data appeared on the other side, gathered up, in front of the Hunter DigiDestined. The girls, from both sides, screamed in fear, from the formed monster. The boys froze silent, along with their Digimon, all of them. Paladin and his two clones were even scared.

'Who the heck is that guy?' Owna asked

'Beats me.' Paladin shrugged

"Welcome to my battle realm. Name's Zeed Millenniummon and I brought you all here. This is where all of you would end." The two faces grinned

"Jesus." A.J. whispered

Owna and Paladin stared at him. A.J. shrugged.

"Sorry." He whispered

"Don't kill us please." Maria pleaded

Zeed Millenniummon turned back to Hunter DigiDestined, making them all shiver in fear with their Digimon. Zeed Millenniummon laughed in their faces.

"Stupid. You Hunter DigiDestined are my allies; you'll fight with me against those." Zeed Millenniummon explained

Hunter DigiDestined and their Digimon all sighed.

"Prepare for battle." Zeed Millenniummon hissed, turning back to his opponents.

Ähmed tugged onto Paladin's sleeve. Paladin looked down at him, to be met with Ähmed's fearful eyes. Paladin's eyes twinkled, he smiled.

"I'll keep my promise, don't worry. I said I'll make sure that we'll live through this, but I'm not guarantying any injuries." Paladin whispered

Ähmed's eyes lowered, he let go of Paladin's sleeve. Helen and Gralen 57 gathered around Paladin and his clones, with their Digimon. DigiDestined stayed together in another group. Paladin flipped a coin he had and caught it. At that mark, Galactic Sonarmon and Banmore charged into battle.

"GALACTIC SONARMON ELECT IN..."  
"... ATOM SPACEMON!"

Zeed Millenniummon charged towards the two, followed by Hunter DigiDestined and their Digimon. As if on cue, Gralen 57 and the DigiDestined, along with their Digimon charged back. A lot of evolutions accrued.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... METAL GREYMON!"

"PYROMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... DRAGIMON!"

The evolutions of both DigiDestined Digimon and Hunter DigiDestined Digimon continued on, all to the highest levels they could reach.

"SILVER GREEMON CHARGE IN..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"GRALEN INITIATE IN..."  
"... GRALENERMON!"

The rest of Gralen 57, the members that had Digimon, had their Digimon evolve.

"RESCUERMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... HABITATMON!"

The rest of Paladin's friends, those that weren't part of Gralen 57, had their Digimon evolve to the highest. Ranbimon appeared for the first time. A.J. and Owna charged into battle as well. Paladin held his ground. Helen looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I... I don't know." Paladin replied

"Come on then." Helen urged

Paladin shook his head.

"I can't do this." He whispered

"I can't do it either, not by myself. Your clones are nothing to me. If you're not fighting with me than I won't fight, I can't fight." Helen explained

Paladin stared into Helen's hopeful; pleading eyes. He stared back at his opened palms. He clenched them into fists, closing his eyes. The chaos of war; with its cries of battle; cries of pain; clashes of different defenses; data vaporizing and blood spilling, all filled Paladin's ears. He opened his eyes and looked on. Helen grabbed onto one of Paladin's fists, with her own hand.

'The defense and future of many dimensions are on the line here. I made a promise to Ähmed, a promise I'll keep.' Paladin thought, his eyes narrowing in danger, his fists tightening, turning his knuckles white.

He energized his blade from his Star Relic and charged into the battle. Helen followed.

* * *

The pain; injuries; cries and sufferings were huge. No casualties were sighted yet but after 15 minutes into battle, Zeed Millenniummon was the only standing unfazed by any assault. The rest, both Hunter DigiDestined and their Digimon; DigiDestined and their Digimon; Gralen 57 and their Digimon; Paladin, his clones and his spirit companions; Paladin's friends and Digimon were all on the floor, the humans bleeding dangerously, the Digimon all unconscious, in their embryo forms. 

The humans were either breathing slowly or unconscious. Most of the DigiDestined were unconscious, save for Davis. Paladin was the only one conscious from the rest of his group, his clones were even unconscious. A major blow to Davis' forehead was bleeding with claw marks on his chest and legs. Paladin had a broken arm with a bleeding claw mark on his stomach. Those two were the best in shape. The others were alive but in worse conditions.

Paladin tried to raise his head but it failed him, with it collapsing back onto the floor.

'Owna? A.J.? Do you guys copy?' Paladin telepathed

No reply came back, from neither clone. Paladin slowly closed his eyes, his chest raising slightly then falling.

_"You promise?" Ähmed asked, whispering._

_A.J. nodded, "I do promise."_

Tears appeared in Paladin's eyes, remembering the moment.

"Humans... Weak specie, capable of nothing whatsoever against real power." Zeed Millenniummon roared

He approached the DigiDestined, towards Tai and Botamon.

"Flies that are to be squished! The dinosaurs deserved to live on Earth better than humans! I'm not impressed but am surprised that the specie survived this long." Zeed Millenniummon added

Both Paladin and Davis, though awake and conscious, listened sadly to Zeed Millenniummon's comments.

_"More like 1/99, if not less." Misterim corrected_

_"99 to who?" Rescuermon asked_

_"To the opponent." White Fox replied_

Paladin gently sighed, remembering it.

'It is true then. We had a slim chance and we failed. No use.' Paladin thought

_"It's hopeless then." L.T. whispered, slumbering down the wall to the floor._

_"No! I for one won't give up hope, even if I'm knocked out! If all of us loss hope from now, we'll definitely be defeated." A.J. decided, determined._

_"Not to all of us." Ähmed cowered back_

_"To some of us, it just makes it worse." Terrainmon added, cowering back as well._

_"I don't think I can live through it." He whispered_

Paladin silently gritted his teeth, clenching his fists once more. A faint dark green aura surrounded him. The glow caught Zeed Millenniummon's eyes. He stopped his advance on Tai and Agumon, heading to Paladin.

'Hope... I most grasp on to it with dear life now, if anything. If I'm to die then I most die with hope, not without it...' Paladin thought

Paladin remembered what Misterim told him about impossible and he also remembered about his healing abilities. Zeed Millenniummon stopped in his tracks once noticing the two clones combine into the original one. A gentle blinding dark green darkness covered Paladin out of sight. His broken arm went back into place, without pain and the chest injury rapidly cured itself. The glowing aura burst from dim to shining blind. The aura was flamed.

Under the blinding aura, A.J.'s eyes were flaming emerald. The dark glow spread out, across the humans and Digimon alike. The injures were cured and they all regained conscious. The Digimon all evolved back into their juvenile forms. They watched as A.J. subconsciously got onto his feet.

"Weak? Probably. However, when there's unjust anyway, weakness turns into power so strong, a fire couldn't wipe out. Same goes with evil and goodness." A.J. explained

Zeed Millenniummon roared, "Take your best shot mortal!"

A.J. charged in a blurring speed. With a mighty punch, A.J. punched through Zeed Millenniummon's chest, vaporizing it. Zeed Millenniummon screamed in agony, starting to vaporize slowly. He kept on screaming until he was silenced, deadly vaporized. The aura vanished from A.J.; he closed his eyes and collapsed. Humans and Digimon alike rushed towards A.J., in slow motion.

COMING UP! EPISODE 20: DARK DESTINED ARENA

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


	21. Episode 20: Dark Destined Arena

**Author's Notes:** Well, the Hunter Destined and DigiDestined are going to face off here. A few familiar characters are going to appear in this episode, characters that aren't from Digimon. Like I said in the Crest of Myths profile, this would be the last episode for Power of Ownalis and after this; Power of Ownalis would be officially over. That is unless fans and readers review positively, pressuring me to continue on, then I just might.

I need to say this before I forget: Star Mystics is the biggest challenge and story I would ever write, if I get to finish it all, even bigger than Spirit Jerebis. All the nicknames might not appear so here they are: Remia...

Destined Voyagers:

1. Taichi Yagami: Radiance - 2. Yamato Ishida: Skate - 3. Takeru Ishida: Sky - 4. Daisuke Motomiya: Dragon - 5. Sora Takenouchi: Dance - 6. Hikari Yagami: Petal - 7. Koushiro Izumi: Chip - 8. Joe Kido: Fountain - 9. Mimi Tachikawa: Lilly of Sincerity - 10. Miyako Inoune: Circuit

Hunter 'Dark' Voyagers:

1. Zack Zivanotim: Spice - 2. Maria Janitism: Kitten - 3. Jerald Honofitso: Trail - 4. Anthony Mayonisim: Lone - 5. Sara Zenatovile: Sprout - 6. Andrew Annowreckim: Static - 7. Anita Solonimo: Fade - 8. Sally Mayonisim: Asura - 9. Margaret Stanphonal: Wonderer - 10. Fred Marcolizim: Pleasure - 11. Jimothen Alconaz: Behave - 12. Yamicho Sonakilo: Punishment

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph...

Digimon! The Memories of the Past... The Mysterious Future... The Known Present... Realm of Time... Realm of Reflection... Realm of Magna... Realm of Relics... Realm of Rainbows... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!

_Star Mystics: Power of Ownalis_

_Episode 20: "Dark Destined Arena"_

**Previously on Power of Ownalis:** Takeru here, our destination has been set. A.J. didn't know what Stan was talking about. Peter found himself, alive, in the Limbo Dimension. A young man with his creature took Peter with him, out of the Limbo Dimension. Luis has resigned from Code Union. It's been two days since the deadly battle. We all thought we would die in it. We were all unconscious and weak until A.J. cured us and defeated the monster. I wonder where he is and how he's doing. On with the conclusion.

* * *

The DigiDestined stopped in their place, at the entrance of Starmoon Village. It was prosperous, yet small village. Leomon looked around with Scott; Carol and the other Digimon.

"I guess onward." Tai shrugged

"Talk about old western." Carol whispered

The group walked into the village, heading to the nearest inn. The village was made of wood, well made and sealed from outdoor weather. The streets and paths were sandy, the late afternoon star blazing down onto the village. The inn's door swing forwards, opening. The Digimon all around turned to look at the new comers. The Digimon started whispering, taking glances again and again at the DigiDestined. Kari cuddled up to Tai. Kate and Stacey cuddled up to Carol.

Scott just shook his head.

"My kind of place. Well civilized." Leomon nodded

"If you'll excuse us." Victomon excused

He headed towards the bar with Hawkmon.

"Let's get a drink. We need it." Joe decided

The group separated onto different tables. Izzy was the only one who didn't move. Tentomon was forced to stay with him on his own will. Izzy was staring at the bar, in a certain direction. His laptop was on his back.

"Come on Izzy." Tentomon urged

Izzy blinked, not moving.

"Tentomon, look at the bar in the center." Izzy whispered

"Yes, I am and I see..." Tentomon paused, gasping in his throat.

"... Humans?" He whispered

Two humans with long hair were at the center of the bar, drinking something. They were wearing desert clothing. One's hair color was black, muscular and big, and the other's white, athletic and slim.

"Let's check them out." Izzy decided

"They might be dangerous." Tentomon whispered

"We haven't met any humans other than the ones we met up here and minus the group, it's less than ten." Izzy explained

Izzy approached the two men. The eyes of the DigiDestined following him. Leomon was at the bar with Victomon and Hawkmon; he was eyeing the two humans as well. Izzy stopped behind them, in the center, between them. The two men stopped, sensing someone behind them.

"Friend or foe?" The left one asked in an Irish accent, the black-haired one.

"Friend." Izzy replied

The man turned around, his black eyes widening in surprise.

"Flynn, take a look at this." The black-haired nudged his friend

"What Michaleen?" He asked

He turned his head to Izzy and gasped.

"Kids?" He asked

Izzy blinked. He was speechless. He realized they were speaking English but he didn't know it.

"What's the matter?" Michaleen asked

Izzy knew sign language and through it, mentioned that he didn't speak English. Michaleen turned to Flynn.

"Understand sign language buddy?" Michaleen asked

"Took it as part of my studies back on Earth. He said that he doesn't speak English." Flynn replied

Flynn asked something to Izzy in the sign language and Izzy replied back. Flynn sighed

"What is it?" Michaleen asked

"He's Japanese." Flynn replied

"Really? Ask him if they're more of him." Michaleen requested

"Wouldn't hurt." Flynn shrugged

In sign language, he asked Izzy if there were others. Izzy nodded and nodded towards his friends.

"We aren't alone." Joe muttered

"It seems Izzy is handling them pretty well." Sora whispered

"What's that movement he and the human are doing?" Biyomon asked

"That's sign language." Carol replied

"I didn't know that Izzy knew sing language." Matt stated

"None of us did." Tai agreed

Flynn and Michaleen both stood up and walked with Izzy towards the rest of the group. The four passed by Hawkmon; Yolei; Scott; Leomon; Victomon and Davis. Scott and Leomon stared at the two. Silently, Scott and Leomon followed them. Flynn; Michaleen; Izzy and Tentomon all reached the rest of the DigiDestined.

"I was wondering if any of you understood English." Michaleen requested

"I do." A voice replied from behind

Flynn sighed, "Don't do that, please." He requested

"Name's Scott." The voice greeted, showing himself.

"I know English as well. Name's Carol Jallivic." Carol added, standing up.

"What is your business here?" Flynn asked

Carol turned to the DigiDestined, with them staring back at her. She sighed and turned back to Flynn and Michaleen.

"We're here to defeat... correction, they're here to defeat bad Digimon ass, simply put." Scott replied

"You aren't with them?" Michaleen asked

Scott shrugged, "I'm just accompanying them. I don't have a Digimon and I'm planning to stay here temporarily." He explained

"What?" Carol asked

Scott blinked, "You expected me to stay until the end? I might get killed! I'm taking no risks there." He shook his head

"But you saved Biyomon and Tentomon back at Infinity Mountain!" Carol exclaimed

Scott shrugged, "Doesn't mean anything. I didn't want to see them hurt back then." He replied

Carol growled and quieted down.

"... So you're all planning to defeat Etemon, how?" Flynn asked

"They'll get their crests first." Carol replied

"Oh. Haven't reached ultimate yet then." Michaleen nodded

"Have any ideas on where to go, from here on?" Flynn asked

Carol shook her head. The DigiDestined looked at each other, all silent, wondering what the talk was all about. Carol noticed and explained it to them in Japanese. Tai growled and stood up straight from his seat. He pointed straight at Scott.

"You! You're coming!" He growled

Scott raised his eyebrow, "Like you're going to stop me?" He asked

Matt stood up, putting his hands on the table.

"We both are, even if it means dragging you along." He added

"If I may suggest something. There is an arena close by; one of you might find a crest there." Michaleen informed

Flynn shook his head, "No, no. I'm sure you won't. I've explored this land and you just stay here. The Crest of Courage is in a cave, nearby a Koromon village." He explained

"Where is this Koromon village?" Carol asked

"Somewhere out of this desert, but on this continent." Flynn replied, shrugging.

"Have you even seen it?" Scott asked

Leomon quickly understood both English and Japanese. He translated to the DigiDestined what was being said.

Flynn nodded, "That I have lad."

"Can you guide us there?" Carol asked

Flynn shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt." He replied

The DigiDestined stood up, ready to leave.

"How far is it?" Carol asked

"A few hours walk from here to the east." Flynn replied

Carol nodded and the DigiDestined left the inn, leaving Scott and Michaleen behind.

"Did we mention about who's leader?" Tai asked

"You." Joe replied

"Yeah. Well, Matt can be co-leader; after that T.K. is co-leader and last is Davis as co-leader." Tai informed

T.K. and Davis remained silent, yet were emotionally happy and Carol noticed. They were out of sight of Starmoon, walking.

"Shouldn't we give each other nicknames?" Mimi asked

"What for?" Biyomon asked

"To call ourselves by our nicknames, so that the enemy won't get to know our birth names, right?" Izzy asked

Mimi nodded.

"Well, I'm Radiance from the start." Tai started, grinning.

"Skate." Matt muttered

"Sky." T.K. smiled

"Dragon." Davis nodded

"Dance." Sora decided

"Petal." Kari whispered

"Chip." Koushiro informed

"Fountain." Joe stated

"Lilly of Sincerity." Mimi nodded

"Circuit." Yolei decided

"You know? We're a squad and every squad has a captain. Since Tai is our leader, he's the captain." Carol commented

Tai grinned, "And since Matt; T.K. and Davis are all co-leaders, they're like lieutenants."

Matt shrugged.

* * *

Zack sighed, watching from the front seat row, while Weemon and Hitmon trained against each other in the large arena. The arena was roman style and every Hunter DigiDestined was there some place. Zack was alone with Pyromon beside him. Both were watching Weemon and Hitmon train. Jimothen and Yamicho interfered with the training when the training got to dangerous.

A few times it did and once Weemon was close in deleting Hitmon. The same went for Hitmon, as a few times, he almost deleted Weemon. On that matter, it was apparent that Hitmon was winning. They were all still in Hunter Caverns. A few days had past since they had fought against Zeed Millenniummon.

"Got to meet your role model, didn't ya?" Pyromon asked

Zack glared down at Pyromon and snarled.

"That no son-of-bitch deserved to be deleted. I'm talking about Zeed Millenniummon." Zack informed

Pyromon growled and turned his attention back to the training match.

"You're right on that one Zack. You'll have to admit though; we looked good and were stronger together and with the DigiDestined." He commented

Zack shrugged, "It seems so."

"If you were to choose a nickname, what would it be?" Pyromon asked

Zack blinked and turned his attention down to Pyromon.

"Ah?" He asked

Pyromon turned to his hunter.

"You heard me well Zack." He replied

Zack turned away from Pyromon and shrugged.

"Spice I guess." He muttered

Pyromon chuckled, "Spice! What kind of nickname is that?" He asked

Zack hissed, "Spice is hot and it burns, which could mean different things. Also, there are different types of spices. I like the variety in spice." He explained

"Oh. Gee, don't bite my head off." Pyromon remarked

"You mean burn." Zack corrected, grinning.

Pyromon rolled his eyes. Sara approached Zack and sat down next to him, with Ivymon sitting down next to Sara. Zack glanced her way once, acknowledging her presence. Both were silent for a few moments and Ivymon mentally sighed with Pyromon. Both knew that Zack and Sara wanted to be both alone. Ivymon got off of her seat and walked over to Pyromon.

"Wanna train?" Ivymon asked, winking.

Understanding her intention, Pyromon nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll wipe your ass." Pyromon hissed, teasingly.

Ivymon shivered, "Oh! I'm so scared." She remarked, sarcastically.

Both walked away and out into the arena. They started a training match, which Pyromon initiated. The two are away a safe distance from the training Hitmon and Weemon, also away from Zack and Sara, so that they could speak among themselves in silence.

"If someone asked you for your nickname, what would it be?" Zack asked, turning his attention to Sara.

Sara blushed and lowered her gaze, with her legs fudging back and forth. She took a silent moment to think of it. She didn't raise her gaze when she replied.

"Sprout." She replied

Zack nodded, "Mine is Spice." He informed

"Where were you born?" Sara asked, finally rising her gaze and staring at Zack.

Zack sighed and stared out at the arena.

"In Berlin, Germany." Zack replied

"Is that all you're going to say?" Sara asked

In the distance, Maria saw the two talking and she became jealous. It was obvious to her from where she was that both Zack and Sara were interested in each other. Purrmon glanced at where Maria was looking at and shook her head slightly, understanding and sensing her human's grief. She turned her head away from them and walked away with Purrmon. Maria started to hate Sara.

'Kitten.' Maria thought, sighing.

"My father was a black African and my mom was a white German. At their time, it wasn't allowed for a black and white person to fall in love, but they did and eventually secretly got married and lived together. They had me, but they sent me to the U.S., knowing that I would be proof of their marriage and love if anybody was to ever find out. I grew up in an orphanage and went from foster home to foster home, always escaping.

"I met Pyromon from my most recent escape from my recent foster home." Zack explained

"... What about you?" He asked, turning to Sara.

"Nothing like that. I can see that there's some German accent in your voice. I'm... Turkish, Muslim Turkish. I was born in Bursa, Turkey into a wealthy family. The family had its own mansion you could say in the country and that's where I lived. Like any other wealthy child or some wealthy kids, I wanted my own freedom and to play." Sara explained happily

"To play? You never played in your mansion?" Zack asked, staring at Sara.

Sara shook her head, "I was to study and be taught to act and behave like a princess, even though I wasn't nor was the family of any royalty. Considering the family's wealth, we are of nobility. My parents and tutors didn't allow me to play outside and because of that I don't have any friends of any sort, until now. Yes, I had dolls to play with, yet that wasn't who I was. I was the kind of girl who wanted to play outside and to play sports." She informed

"How did you and Ivymon meet?" Zack asked

"Well, I met Ivymon -back then she was in her fresh form of Sighmon- while I was hiding in the basement of the mansion, several days back. Sighmon had a D-3 with her and with it, I and her came here. When we got here, it appeared that we were the first and Sighmon had become rookie, Ivymon." Sara explained, recalling her memories.

"Zack! I have some information you might like to hear." Andrew stated, rushing over to them with Torusmon.

He stopped near them, with Zack and Sara staring at him. He took a moment to catch his breath, slowly recovering from his panting. Torusmon stopped next to him.

"What's your nickname?" Sara asked

Andrew blinked and raised his head. He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything? Anyway, it's Static. Zack, I think you'll like what I just found out." He smiled

Zack blinked and glanced at Sara, before returning his gaze at Andrew.

"What?" He asked

"Follow me and both of you will see." Andrew replied, walking away and motioning them to follow.

Torusmon was beside Andrew, walking away with him. Sara and Zack glanced out at the arena to see Ivymon and Pyromon talking. They glanced at each other and nodded. Both stood up and followed Andrew.

* * *

"We're here." Flynn stopped in front of a small Koromon village

The DigiDestined; Carol and Leomon all stopped along with Flynn.

"What about the Crest?" Tai asked

"It's in a cave close by." Flynn replied

Tai blinked, all of sudden understanding every word Flynn said. Flynn grinned, noticing.

"It happens. The Digi-World is a wondrous place. If two people from different countries and the two speak different languages, then put them together in the Digi-World and they'll eventually be able to understand each other and each other's language." Flynn explained

Tai's lips twitched, "What is it with all you computer geeks!" He exclaimed

Izzy grinned, "We speak a language of our own. Quiet interesting insight you have Flynn." He agreed

Tai rolled his eyes.

"Can you take us to the cave?" Agumon asked

"Me?" Flynn asked

Agumon nodded. Flynn shrugged.

"Sure. I have no problem in that." He replied

"If none of you mind, I'll come with you three." Leomon requested

"You're welcome to come Leomon." Tai nodded

"We'll be waiting inside then." Matt nodded

He started walking on into the village, followed silently by Gabumon. Slowly and one by one the others followed him, until only Leomon; Flynn; Tai and Agumon were the only ones left.

"Onto the cave?" Flynn asked

Tai nodded, "Yes." He replied

"Let's go." Flynn sighed

Flynn walked into an opposite direction the other DigiDestined took and it was away from the village. Next were Tai and Agumon and in the rear was Leomon.

* * *

It wasn't a big surprise that Margaret was in the Control Cavern with Albamon. Both were staring at a monitor when Andrew; Sara; Zack and Torusmon all entered the room. Andrew immediately walked over to Margaret and Albamon, glancing at the monitor with them, to see what was happening. He glanced at Zack and Sara, motioning them over. Zack and Sara obliged and blinked at what they were watching.

_"Where is it?"_ _Tai's voice asked_

Zack's blood boiled and his fists clenched in anger. Andrew noticed.

"Switch to the others." He informed

Margaret had the monitor change to that of the other DigiDestined eating with their Digimon in one of the Koromon homes. Zack turned his attention towards Andrew, his eyes glaring.

"Just what is the idea in letting me see all this?" He asked, barely keeping his temper.

Andrew grinned, "None of them have received their crests yet and so with Zeed Millenniummon and the others out of the way, we'll be able to defeat them." He explained

"How?" Sara asked

"We can bring them here." Margaret informed

Zack blinked, "Seriously? How?" He asked

Andrew shifted his sight back to the monitor and Margaret had switched it back to Tai. Andrew's eyes widened, as Tai found his orange crest of courage. He shook his head.

"No." He whispered

Zack sweat-dropped, "There goes your big plan." He snickered

"This can still work. Teleport them all to the arena. Hitmon; Weemon; Pyromon and Ivymon would be waiting for them. We need to defeat them before any others find their crests, and before Tai activates his." Andrew explained

Before anymore talking could go on. Loud music was heard from the monitor, throughout the Control Cavern. The occupants in the cavern closed their ears as best as they could, trying their best to shut the music out of their ears.

"Etemon!" Zack yelled

"That little monkey filth!" Torusmon yelled

"Teleport them to the arena now!" Andrew yelled

The other DigiDestined appeared behind Etemon on the monitor and beyond him were Tai; Agumon; Leomon and Flynn.

"What about the others!" Albamon yelled

"Leave them alone!" Andrew replied

Albamon nodded. She pressed a few buttons and the DigiDestined disappeared from the screen. Moments later, battle was heard outside in the arena.

"Turn off the monitors." Andrew informed

Margaret was more than willing to do it and she did. The monitors went black, being shut off; with the music and Etemon's astounded face vanishing.

"Let's go meet our adversaries." Zack decided

"Let's." Sara nodded

The entire group in the Control Cavern left it and went towards the Arena.

* * *

Hitmon and Weemon stopped their training instantly and Pyromon and Ivymon got to their feet the moment the DigiDestined and their Digimon appeared. The DigiDestined were disoriented and their Digimon were confused. The Hunter Digimon weren't confused at all and all four went straight for the attack. Victomon avoided a punch from Weemon. Hitmon went straight for Hawkmon.

"Flying Kick!" Hitmon yelled

Quickly recovering, Hawkmon jumped backwards from the attack, avoiding it.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon yelled

"Lightning Fist!" Hitmon countered

Feather Strike collided with Hitmon's lightning fists and it was reflected back to Hawkmon. Hawkmon caught it and put it back in its place. Hitmon was about to charge Hawkmon, as Pyromon rushed at Agumon and Ivymon rushed at Palmon.

"Hunters!" Zack yelled, coming down to the arena. "Hold your ground!"

Instantly, Hitmon; Pyromon and Ivymon all stopped in their position, glaring at their counter-part Digimon. Zack marched straight towards Tai, with the DigiDestined confused, and Tai just staring back in confusion at Zack. Andrew approached Izzy more civilized. Andrew nodded his head and offered his hand. Izzy took it and both shook hands. Zack's eyes narrowed and he punched Tai in the face.

The punch forced Tai backwards onto the ground on his butt. Kari instantly was next to her brother, as was Agumon and Gatomon. Daisuke and the other DigiDestined guys tensed up, preparing for a fight. Zack just glared straight into Tai's eyes, standing over him. Zack spat onto the ground close to Tai and he glanced back at Tai.

"I've always hated you." He hissed

Tai's eyes narrowed in utter confusion. Behind them, Maria pulled Sara aside and slapped her across the face, before walking away with Purrmon. Sara was speechless, holding onto her slapped cheek, staring at the withdrawing Maria and her Purrmon. Zack stared back upwards were Margaret and Albamon stayed.

"Bring them back. We'll face them when they're ready to take on us and we're ready to take on them." Zack explained

Margaret and Albamon both nodded and rushed back out of sight, towards the Control Cavern. Tai held his arm out and quickly sat up.

"Wait..." His voice vanished though with his body and the other DigiDestined

Silence roamed the arena and everyone was quiet, in their own thoughts.

NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 21: TRUTH OF REALITY

FOR NOW THIS IS REMIA FROM STAR MYSTICS...

Digimon! Star Mystics! The Forgotten Star of Myths... The Forgotten Star of Gralen... The Forgotten Star of Mystery... The Forgotten Star of History... The Forgotten Star of Nobeph... Digimon! Victory through teamwork... Victory through clever strategies... Digimon! Star Mystics!


End file.
